


The Quidditch Chronicles

by LaFeteMagique



Series: Loving Like a Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Gryffindor Albus Severus Potter, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 91,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFeteMagique/pseuds/LaFeteMagique
Summary: James Sirius Potter is the scion of the most famous family in wizarding England. As Head Boy and quidditch captain there is nothing standing in his way to becoming the famous quidditch player he has always wanted to be. After all he always gets what he wants, until he meets her.Now Complete.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Loving Like a Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803367
Comments: 78
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

James closes his eyes and takes a deep slow breath letting the feel of the wind whipping through his thick black hair dominate his senses. He leans forwards just a touch and the broom, a Nimbus 4000 responds in kind and he tightens his grip so he can maintain speed.

"Oy, you don't really expect me to clean up after you, do ya Captain?" a sarcastic voice says interrupting James's reverie. He opens his eyes to see his cousin Freddie standing on the pitch next to the trunk of practice quaffles waiting to be locked in the shed with the rest of the Gryffindor team's quidditch gear. 

James sighs and twists his torso slightly redirecting his broom down towards the ground. 

"Can't you let a chap have a moment to reflect on the first practice of our final year?" James says touching down gracefully. 

"You are an absolute sap, Potter," Freddie says shaking his head, his dark dreadlocks bobbing with the movement. The boys raise their wands and direct them towards the trunk. 

" _Wingardium leviosa_ , " James mutters and the trunk hovers following the direction of the boys' wands into the practice shed. 

James pulls out a key from a leather lanyard around his neck and locks the shed.

"I'm absolutely starved. I hope there is roast beef at dinner," James says as the boys leave the locker rooms a few minutes later. 

"Hungry enough for an appetizer?" coos a flirtatious voice near the entrance to the pitch. A pretty blonde girl tosses her hair over her narrow shoulder and smiles at the boys. 

"Guess I'll catch you in the Great Hall then?" Freddie says, raising his eyebrows and clapping James on the shoulder. 

James waves him off and turns towards the girl, his arms opened wide, "Maggie Holmsby, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Maggie leaps towards James, taking the opportunity to engulf him in a hug, "Yesterday after Charms you said you would give me a tour of the prefects lounge. And that we wouldn't be bothering anyone if we went for a look during dinner?"

James smiles broadly at Maggie and she blushes with pleasure, "I did, didn't I?"

She leans into him as he slips an arm around her waist walking her back towards the castle.

* * *

  
  


"You're right, this couch is very comfortable," Maggie says breaking their kiss and lounging back into the brown suede cushions. She slips her hands beneath the hem of James's grey school jumper pulling him towards her.

Following her lead James leans towards Maggie. He doesn't respond except to begin kissing the soft skin of the pulse point where her jaw meets her neck. She moans ever so slightly and tugs at the hem of his shirt. James is all too happy to oblige, quickly pulling his shirt and jumper off leaving him bare chested. Maggie too divests of her shirt and is left in a white cotton bra. James slides his hands up her bare legs towards her skirt. He pauses and looks at Maggie, "Is it okay if I?"

Maggie nods and James continues reaching for the elastic waistband of her knickers. 

* * *

The door to the lounge opens with a click and both James and Maggie jump. He grabs the first thing he sees off the floor and quickly tosses Maggie his discarded shirt so she can cover her bare chest.

In the doorway, stands a petite brunette with a shiny Head Girl badge pinned to her robes. She doesn't say anything, but the Ravenclaw girl’s sky blue eyes are glaring furiously at the partially dressed teenagers. 

James looks conspiratorially over at Maggie who is blushing a deep crimson, "I'd make a run for it."

Maggie nods and quickly slips James's shirt over her head with a giggle before heading out the door, the Head Girl watching her sternly all the way.

"I want that shirt back, Holmsby!" James calls as the door closes. Faint laughter is the only response. 

James sighs while pulling his jumper over his head, "How are you doing, Harlow? What's with the face? Did you score a nine out of ten on a transfiguration assignment or something?"

"Transformation homework, oh that's good Potter! So that Hufflepuff that just ran out of here, I haven't seen the two of you together before. New shagging partner?"

"New, old and everything in between," James smirks.

"Being Head Boy isn't a license to turn the prefects lounge into your personal harem!" Sophie Harlow trills angrily. 

"You're giving me more credit than I deserve. A single Hufflepuff girl hardly qualifies as a harem. I'm not entirely sure of the requirements, but I imagine a harem must require at least three partners, and probably from all houses, surely?" James replies heading towards the door, "Anyway, I'm starved and rather late for dinner."

* * *

  
  


“Where have you been, mate?” calls a posh accent from the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. 

James shrugs at his friend Colin Fancourt, “Oh just something to do before dinner?”

“Something or someone?” asks Jonah Pearlsteen, giving James a knowing look while helping himself to the glass of pumpkin juice that James has just poured.

“You know, I was going to drink that...anyway it was that cute fifth year I met on the train, Maggie Holmsby.”

“Looks like she took a souvenir,” Freddie says, gesturing his fork towards the Hufflepuff table where Maggie is sitting, still in James’s shirt. 

James has the decency to blush, “We got interrupted, alright?”

“Careful there, I’m sure some lunatic would pay handsomely for a shirt off the back of the James Potter,” Colin’s girlfriend Brigitte Bonaccord replies with a giggle. She leans into Colin and soon enough they are snogging voraciously. 

“Potter, there you are. Come with me, we need to talk,” a stern voice commands from behind James.

James knows the voice belongs to Headmistress Jones and doesn’t need to be told twice. He drops the forkful of roast beef halfway to his mouth and stands quickly.

“Oh and Miss Bonaccord, Mr. Fancourt I’m sure your fellow students were not quite expecting dinner and a show. Separate yourselves,” and with that Headmistress Jones walks away briskly already halfway to the door before James even realizes she is gone.

Once in her office James smiles when he sees family friend Oliver Wood waiting for them.

“Oliver, what are you doing here?” James asks, feeling relief that this is what Professor Jones wanted to discuss. Rather than, perhaps, the party he had thrown in the Gryffindor common room. It had gotten quite wild when somehow one of the Patil twins (Ajay or was it Aarav?) managed to sneak in a crate of firewhiskey.

“Well, Potter, he is here to discuss your future. Now, sit here. Wood, I’ll leave it to you then,” Jones turns and leaves them alone.

Both Oliver and James settle themselves into the formidable headmistress’s office. James had always admired Oliver. James had grown up on the quidditch pitch and his immediate and manic love for the game bonded him with his Uncle Percy’s best friend. He had admired Oliver’s career for a decade before Oliver eventually retired to coach. 

“It’s been almost twenty-five years since I left Hogwarts and this office still scares the boggart out of me.”

“I know what you mean. I think I've been here once a week since I was a first year.”

“From what Colette has told me, it hasn’t apparently stopped you from getting into trouble though.”

Oliver is married to James’s Aunt Fleur’s much younger sister Gabrielle. Their daughter Colette is a fifth year and a chaser on the Gryffindor team.

“What kind of Potter would I be if it did?” 

“You’ve got a point. Anyway, I didn’t come here to discuss your detention record. As you know after my retirement from professional quidditch three years ago, I became an assistant coach of the England National Team as well as the- Potter, why are you laughing?”

“I’m s- sorry, Oliver, but are you making some sort of speech?” James replies still snickering.

“Oy, excuse me kid, but I’m trying to be a professional,” Oliver says pointedly. 

Then after a beat adding, “Was I alright though, I have to make this speech a few more times over the next couple months while Minnie Thatcher, the recruitment officer is on maternity leave.”

“Oliver, I saw you streak naked after your last World Cup win three years ago. Scarred me for life. You’re a great coach, but this business bit is tough to take seriously”

“Well, listen up, Potter, you better take me seriously on the pitch because I can easily see you being a key player on the international level in a few years time. And that is not something I’m going to tell every recruit.”

“Wait, you’re recruiting me?” James asks eyes wide, hands gripping the edge of his armchair.

“Yes, several of the quidditch clubs would like to make offers. The Chudley Cannons obviously would love to have another Potter on the team for the legacy of it all. But Puddlemere United is making a strong push offering one of the biggest rookie salaries on record, if not the biggest.”

“How big?”

“15 million galleons over four years. They want to win a League Cup and they think you will help them do it,” Oliver says earnestly. While he wasn’t supposed to be biased, Oliver would be all too pleased for the talented quidditch player to sign to his former club.

“Bloody hell!” exclaims James. He relaxes back into the chair cushion.

James Sirius Potter is no stranger to money. He had grown up in his family’s ancestral home and his parents were arguably the most famous wizards in England. His father who had missed out on a loving childhood had indulged most of his children’s fancies, much to his mum’s chagrin. 

But playing professional quidditch has always been the only thing James ever wanted. After seventeen years of being Harry and Ginny Potter’s oldest son who happens to be a very good quidditch player, James could now be the star quidditch player who maybe also happens to be a Potter.

“Now, I hate to bring you down to earth quite so quickly. But it’s more complicated than you might think to go pro. There are agents to discuss, contracts to negotiate, and any endorsements will have to be signed off with your chosen team. At this Saturday’s match, several recruiters from all over the country, and I’m sure some international leagues will be there. There are a few players we’re watching, the Slytherin seeker for one, but mainly you.”

James’s face noticeably pales at this new bit of information, “But it’s the first match of the year. We’ve only had three practices with the new members of the team. We lost five starters last year. The team is still so new.”

“Well, you’re the captain, right? It’s the perfect opportunity to show off your leadership skills on the field,” says Oliver standing and checking his watch. “Now, I promised Gabrielle I would be home early tonight. She’s got a big case on and I’m in charge of dinner and baths.”

In addition to Colette, Oliver and Gabrielle, a lawyer, have nine-year old twin boys.

“Right, well tell Gabrielle I said hello then,” James says following Oliver out the door of the headmistress’s office. 

James runs a hand through his hair feeling overwhelmed, but excited about the year ahead. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Is it just me or does it seem that James Potter has become even more unbearable since he announced he signed a quidditch contract?" asks Head Girl Sophie Harlow over breakfast with her best friends Dailey Segerstrom and Quinn Markham. 

At that moment a large package being carried by two brawny brown owls swoops onto the Gryffindor table in front of James. Everyone watches as he rips off the shimmering gold packaging to reveal an enormous box of Honeyduke's best chocolate, as a well as a top of the line set of gloves, and a Puddlemere United tracksuit as a few incentives to sign with the team.

"I know you can't stand him, but you've got to admit that it's cool," Dailey comments, craning her neck to get a better look from across the Great Hall.

"Oh it's so cool that he can skive off the rest of the year, while everyone else will be dying to pass NEWTs just because he can throw a ball around and fly on a broom all at the same time," replies Sophie rolling her eyes, "I just don't understand why we glorify his ability to become an overpaid sports person. You know I heard him talking to his mum and dad by floo last week in the prefects lounge. Apparently, his new vault at Gringotts is done and since he's of age now he inherited five million galleons."

"Five million? That's wicked," Quinn remarks choking on his toast. 

"Yes, apparently all the Potter children and his godson Teddy Lupin each inherit five million galleons just for turning seventeen.”

"Bollocks, I doubt I'll make five million galleons in a lifetime," says Quinn wistfully.

"Honestly most people won't. He doesn't even appreciate how much money that really is. He doesn't need a salary, it's just extra spending money for him."

Another large package arrives and is placed in front of James. Inside is a tabletop model of the quidditch pitch located at none other than the Roman Coliseum. Amidst the gifts of Italian sweets and match tickets is a jumper with a bright red Roman Emperors logo on the front and Potter embroidered on the back. 

"Well, every quidditch team in the world may want him, but not as badly as every Hogwarts girl," Dailey says with a laugh as a gaggle of sixth years in altered school uniforms practically claw their way over each other to sit near James. 

Sophie sighs, "It is just that he has all this money and all this power that he was simply born with, and all he decides to do with it is become a quidditch player and a womanizer. Tell me how does that help anyone other than himself?"

"Well, how many of us are really going to change the world anyway?" Quinn asks looking enviously at James.

"I've been studying my arse off to get into the St. Mungo's Research Fellowship so that I can become a Healer to save peoples lives and you are a top arithmancy student set out to actually discover spells that can change the way we do magic. He has the power and platform to change the world and he's doing nothing."

"Well to be fair millions of wizards and magical creatures alike adore quidditch so it is still quite influential. But, why don't you stop whinging to us about it and actually talk to him about it, since you spend roughly twenty hours a week together?" Dailey asks pointedly.

"I know and I honestly can't spend any extra time in the same room as him without his oversized head smothering me," Sophie replies exasperatedly and with a flip of her chocolate brown hair she gathers up her books and heads to class. 

"I don't care what Sophie says, he can play quidditch all day everyday if it gives me that body to look at," sighs Dailey as James stands to take off his jumper, his white oxford shirt riding up to reveal a swath of toned abs.

Quinn shifts uncomfortably, "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, and since he left school last year, he won’t know I’m ogling other boys. Anyway, how long do you think until Sophie and James hook up?" Dailey asks, her hazel eyes flashing with amusement.

"You're crazy, she absolutely abhors the guy!" Quinn exclaims. 

"No, no- that is what you call sexual tension. Have you noticed that we can't seem to get through a conversation without Sophie mentioning James? If she really didn't like him at all, I highly doubt she would be so vocal about it."

"That is completely illogical."

"Love isn't logical, even for Ravenclaws"

"Nothing is going to happen, not if I get there first," Quinn blurts out the last immediately flushing and wishing he could take it back.

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just think that Sophie is smart enough to know how she feels-"

"No, don't backtrack now, Quinn. You said, and I repeat, 'Not if I get there first'. Tell me, Quinn, where is there?"

"Nowhere, there is nowhere," Quinn insists, his blue eyes pleading. 

"You like her," Dailey says her eyebrows raising in shock.

Quinn shakes his head and looks down, "No, it’s much worse. I think I love her."

  
  


* * *

"Hey, Harlow, sorry I'm late," James says walking into the prefects lounge for their meeting later that evening.

"Potter, you're Head Boy, you can't just stroll in on your own schedule. Now sit down, we have things to do," Sophie says regarding him disdainfully and using her wand to scroll through the to-do list on the chalkboard behind her. 

James raises his eyebrows and makes a face before sitting on the couch next to sixth year Slytherin prefect Anya Kominsky. 

"Now regarding the Halloween Feast next month, it has been a tradition for the past fifteen years that a formal be held after the feast with the ticket sales going to the school fund. Do we- " Sophie stops mid-sentence as poorly muffled giggling disrupts her. One glance at the source told Sophie it was Anya and James, of course.

"Sorry, Harlow, please continue," says James grinning charmingly.

"As I was saying, do we want to have the formal again- Anya, do you need some air?" asks Sophie exasperatedly as the leggy brunette shrieks with yet another fit of giggles.

"Sure, but only if James comes with me," says Anya, standing up and grabbing James's hand moving towards the lounge's adjoining balcony.

"I would love to accompany you- " says James standing up as well.

"I'm sorry Anya, but James has Head Boy duties to tend to and I really do think it is possible for you to compose yourself, by yourself," interrupts Sophie.

"Oh, I'm afraid she's right," James says. He pulls Anya close for a second and whispers something into her ear that makes her face turn tomato red before letting her go.

"Alright, Sophie, I don't know about you, but I think we should wrap up and get this meeting over with because I have a lot to do tonight," James says clapping his hands together. Sophie just glares at him.

James smiles and turns to the prefects assembled, "So those in favor of the formal, say aye"

"Aye," everyone choruses.

"Okay, then," he continues quickly, "fifth year prefects in charge of decorations, sixth years in charge of advertising the dance and seventh years will work out refreshments with the kitchen. Sophie and I will take care of finding a band. Next meeting Sophie and I expect to have at least three sample flyers to choose from, theme and decoration ideas and a menu to finalize. Anything you want to add, Soph?" 

He is slightly worried she'll burn a hole through him with that gaze and turns away "Alright, then the meeting is adjourned."

The rest of the prefects shuffle out while James and Sophie write up the notes from the meeting to report back to Headmistress Jones. 

"Why do you always do that?" Sophie asks irritably once the last prefect is gone. 

"Do what?" James asks feigning innocence.

"You know what!" Sophie insists.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking!"

"You show up late, spend the entire meeting flirting, undermining my authority and embarrassing me in front of the rest of the prefects. And then, you make it all worse by making it look like I was the once wasting everyone's precious time!"

"We get the same things done, don't we?" he replies, gathering up his book bag and heading towards the door. 

Sophie grabs her bag and follows him, "Oh so it doesn't matter if we are all naked in the snow in Russia as long as we get the same things done?"

"Bollocks, where did you come up with that?" he argues back opening the door, "but you know what, it's a good idea and it might be a lot less boring than the meetings you conduct! So yeah, next time, let's all be naked in the snow in Russia!"

"Oh, sounds kinky," says Anya from where she is leaning against the wall of the corridor outside the prefects lounge. She is standing in a pose that Sophie surmises is meant to show off her figure with one hip popped and her chest pushed forward, arching her back. 

Sophie crinkles her nose and looks at James who looks like he is trying not to laugh. 

She turns back to Anya, "Standing like that is quite bad for your back," and then Sophie strides off down the corridor.

* * *

  
  
  


The next morning Sophie and James are waiting outside of Headmistress Hestia Jones's office for a meeting. 

James touches Sophie lightly on the elbow, "I'm sorry about last night."

"You're not. If you were, you'd stop doing it."

"I can't guarantee it won't happen again, especially because that fifth year Gryffindor prefect is quite cute, but I'll try," James says with a sincere smile.

Sophie rolls her eyes, "I've noticed your pattern by now, Potter. You will be perfectly polite for the next couple of meetings, just enough so I think you're finally getting a handle on these Head student duties and then things will go back to the way they were last night."

"Okay, okay- I won't make a promise I can't keep, but I am trying to apologize here," he says.

Sophie laughs softly and then the door opens and the headmistress calls them in. 

  
  


* * *

"This is so boring," Dailey sighs dramatically, her long blonde hair spread over her desk as Advanced Ancient Runes carries on, "Why did I take this class again? I don't even need this class."

"Because Quinn and I did," Sophie mutters, "Now shut it or I won't let you copy my notes later."

"At least tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend," Dailey says sighing again.

"Is Michael coming?" whispers Quinn to Dailey from Sophie's other side. 

"Yes, speaking of which are you going to be asking anyone special, Quinn?" Dailey asks, gesturing coyly to Sophie behind her back. 

"Would you two like me to trade places so you can discuss your social calendar?" Sophie asks, still scribbling her notes.

"No, and I'm sure Quinn would like that even less," Dailey says offhandedly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asks Sophie.

"Well, Quinn, care to explain," replies Dailey.

"Actually, Soph, maybe after class, we can talk- " Quinn starts, but he is interrupted by the classroom door opening. 

"Sorry, Professor Fawcett, I need Sophie Harlow," says James Potter walking into the classroom and handing a note to the professor, "I have special permission from the Headmistress."

The curly-haired witch grabs her glasses to read the note, "Right, Miss Harlow, gather your things."

Sophie quickly stuffs her books and parchment into her bookbag. And Quinn Markham once again found himself watching enviously as James offered to carry Sophie's things.

"What's going on?" Sophie asks once they are in the corridor, "What does Professor Jones need us to do?"

"Oh, um, you'll see," says James taking off down the stairs and heading to the entrance hall. Sophie follows him, but stops short when she realizes they are heading for the castle doors.

"Potter, I'm not leaving this castle with you until you tell me exactly what is going on," Sophie demands pulling out her wand and pointing it at James.

James holds his hands up in surrender, but smiles, "alright, alright, we're going into Hogsmeade. The Crucibles are playing a show there tonight and I think we can get them to play at the Halloween feast."

Sophie's jaw drops, "The Crucibles? Are you serious? They are the biggest band in the wizarding world!"

"Absolutely, which is why this is the perfect plan and I sent a letter to their manager and he said they always want to meet the chairs of an event before playing at it."

"How do you know they'll play some Hogwarts dance?"

"They played at a fundraiser for my parents' foundation last year. They'll do it! I know it, but after tonight they are going on tour in the states until next month. We've got to go now!" James says cocking his head towards the gates of Hogwarts grounds. 

"And Jones approves of this outing?"

"Well about that..." James says looking down at his feet, "she doesn't actually know."

"So we're sneaking out of the castle without permission and cutting class. That's a great idea, Potter. How did you get that note then? Did you forge it?"

"Actually, no, that was all Jonah Pearlsteen. He is quite handy with the quill."

"Oh bloody hell"

"Do you want The Crucibles to play at the feast, or not?"

"I do, but why don't you go by yourself?"

"Too suspicious and I like the company. Now, let's go," James urges, pulling out his invisibility cloak, a gift inherited from his father. 

"Ugh, how dare you put me in this position, Potter" Sophie says, but slips under the cloak all the same.

She was closer to James than she had ever been before and James could see that up close her eyes were more aqua than blue and the scent of her gardenia shampoo filled his nose.

Sophie actually found herself having fun while walking down to Hogsmeade with James. He is funny and talks easily with her as they swap stories about their childhood. She thinks this is the first real conversation they’ve ever had that doesn’t involve discussing their Head student duties or Sophie chiding him for acting like-, well, like James.

“So, we were playing with my Aunt Luna’s new puppy. Just tossing a stick in her garden and playing fetch and Lily was a tiny thing, maybe just two or three years old and she desperately wanted to play too. She grabbed what she thought was a stick, but it turned out to be a snake. She held it in her tiny little fist and wouldn’t let it go. Al ran off to get my mum while I tried to get Lily to drop the snake but she was such a stubborn thing and always mad at us for not including her in our games. Anyway, I had my first burst of magic that I can remember, when the snake leapt out of her hand and somehow turned into confetti. By the time my mum arrived, Lily was crying and screaming because I “blow up her fren” and well, let’s just say I got into trouble for upsetting the baby of the family,” James says, shaking his head.

Sophie laughs, “I’m sure your mum was just used to you wreaking havoc by that point. Isn’t it funny how our emotions play with our magic? It’s something I’m quite interested in studying actually. But, if I get the St. Mungo’s Research Fellowship I really want to focus on magical creature healing techniques and see if they can be adopted for use by witches and wizards. Did you know that centaurs actually use divination in their healing? I’m not particularly fond of divination, but centaurs use it as a way to guide treatment selection for unknown maladies. It’s quite amazing, but so much of the healing techniques developed by centaurs and elves and other non-human magicals have been ignored because of prejudice.”

James nods along noticing how pretty her eyes are when they are sparkling with excitement rather than glaring at him angrily. 

He smiles, “You really are a Ravenclaw. You know if you are interested in studying magical creature medicine you should talk to my Aunt Hermione. She’s head of the Department of Magical Creature Welfare at the ministry.”

Sophie smiles, “James, you act as if all of wizarding England doesn’t know all about Hermione Granger-Weasley, and the rest of your famous family for that matter.”

“Well, my Uncle Percy’s position as Head of Magical Transportation seems rather dull. I doubt many books will be written about his career.”

“But seriously, do you think Hermione Granger would talk to me? Maybe over a cuppa?”

“Sophie, of course! I’ll owl here as soon as we are back at the castle.”

“James, thank you,” she replies sincerely, “oh, why did you stop?” she asks as she bumps right into James.

“Because we’re here,” James says, opening the door to the luxury hotel at the edge of Hogsmeade.

Sophie had not ever ventured to the upscale area of the village known as Hogsmeade Hills. The Sovereign Hotel had been built during the reconstruction years shortly after the war, as had many of the surrounding shops that sold designer robes and luxury household wares. 

James confidently leads the way through the lobby of the hotel walking towards the hotel’s cafe. Sophie glances around the gleaming white marble floors, the ecru paneled walls, and plush velvet lounges that lend the hotel the feeling of a posh country manor like the ones in the home design magazines her mum subscribed to; but she quickly follows James, not wanting to be left behind in her wrinkled school robes. Sitting at the best table in the cafe are none other than the four devilishly handsome guys better known as The Crucibles sitting with what Sophie rightly presumes to be their manager in his crisp navy robes, a contrast to the frayed denim and henley shirts of the band.

"Hello, you must be Marc Jennings, I'm James Potter, I owled you, and this is Sophie Harlow, she’s the Head Girl," James says, extending his hand to the professionally dressed man. 

"Right, of course, meet the band then, this is Will, Fletcher, Vance and Ashton,” Marc says gesturing around the table as each of the men nods in recognition.

"We know who you all are of course. I don't know if you remember or not but you played at my parent's charity event, The Potter Family Foundation Festival, last summer."

"Of course we do. When Marc mentioned your name, I knew we had met you before," says Will Perry, the lead singer.

"Wait, you're Harry and Ginny Potter's kid, the one who just turned pro in quidditch?" asks guitarist Vance Bartley.

James smiles, "Yes, I'm signed as a free agent but I haven't decided on a team yet."

"I'm the biggest Ballycastle fan and we seriously need a new chaser. If they haven't made you an offer yet, well I'll make it for them right now," adds drummer Ashton Banks

"They have actually but I'm not sure what I'm going to do quite yet. Right now, I'm enjoying the perks I have to say," James says smiling broadly. Sophie feels her stomach flutter lightly, convincing herself that it's just the nerves of being in the same room as a group of rock stars. 

James’s natural charisma is impressive, Sophie must admit. While he is in fact a cocky prick, he is also, she realizes, the product of a lifetime as a fixture of wizarding culture. Rock stars, quidditch players and war heroes were probably regular dinner guests in the Potter household.

"Hey Marc, book us for the Hogwarts dance, then we could say we knew James when," says Fletcher, the band's bassist.

"Really, you guys will do it?" asks James excitedly.

"Yeah, as long as you and your girlfriend here stay for lunch," says Fletcher.

"Oh she's not-" "I'm not-" James and Sophie each start to say at once. They look at each other and blush.

Vance laughs and gestures to the waiter, “Well then, let’s eat.” 

* * *

Several hours later Sophie and James sneak back into Hogwarts Castle soaking wet as it had rained on their way back, but fortunately blending into the crowd as everyone heads to dinner. Sophie offers to cast drying charms and James nods. 

"Thanks for today. I mean we probably broke like a million school rules, and I’ll have tons of notes to catch up on, but it was fun. If you ever drag me into something like that again I'll kill you. But, nevertheless thanks," Sophie says even smiling shyly.

"Wait hold on, did you just smile? Did I James Sirius Potter just make Sophie I-don't-know-your-middle-name Harlow smile? Somebody please alert the press. I can't believe you're not bludgeoning me to death right now. Especially since I made you miss all of your afternoon classes."

"I'm happy right now. I'll yell at you tomorrow" says Sophie.

"To think I thought I would escape it" James sighs dramatically.

Sophie swats him playfully on the shoulder before walking away towards the Ravenclaw table.

James laughs softly and joins his friends at the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading...quick note, I know that the Heads bathroom isn't canon...but it is fanfiction, ha.

The Great Hall has been completely transformed for the Halloween Feast, the room is sparkling and luminescent. Currently, a band of ambitious seventh year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors are playing with more enthusiasm than skill onstage. They finish their last song and James and Sophie walk on stage.

"Hey is everyone having a good time!" shouts James into the magic-mic onstage. The students cheer loudly, whooping with joy and a little bit of drunkenness.

"Alright, alright, now Head Girl Sophie Harlow and I have been working really hard on this dance for each and every one of you," continues James.

"We'd also like to thank all the prefects who helped make this Halloween Feast into our best yet. We've raised 20, 000 galleons for the Hogwarts school fund. So everyone give yourselves a hand!" announces Sophie and once again the students burst into rambunctious applause.

"Now we really appreciate all the student bands who performed tonight", began James about to unleash the best part of the night, "but I'm afraid the stage will now be taken over by one of the greatest bands in rock n' roll history, yes everyone living legends: THE CRUCIBLES!"

The hall erupts with cheers as the band launches into their latest single "Ghost Girls". James and Sophie run backstage behind the curtain.

"So was it worth it?" giggles Sophie. It’s dark backstage, but nothing James noticed could take away from those ocean blue of her eyes. 

"Was what worth it?" he asks.

"Sneaking out of Hogwarts...forging Jones’s signature. I mean you got two months worth of detention."

"You didn't get in trouble, did you? Besides it is to be served with Professor Longbottom. We spend detention clipping plant bits and drinking hot cocoa.”

"I hate to keep you behind this curtain any longer. Who knows how many girls are already lining up to dance with you?"

"Promise me one dance?" asks James leaning towards Sophie.

"I don't dance" she whispers before slipping away.

"We'll see" replies James to the darkness where Sophie had been just seconds before.

Sophie takes a seat at the table with Quinn, Dailey and Dailey's date, a fellow Ravenclaw named Thomas McMann. Sophie, Quinn and Dailey had planned to go as a group, but when Dailey was asked by Thomas, Quinn and Sophie opted to go together anyway.

"Are you all having fun?" she asks.

"Yeah, you and James did a really great job. I mean seriously The Crucibles! How did you get them to play?" asks Thomas.

"James had the connection. They played at one of his parents’ events, so he's the one that really made it happen" Sophie says smiling brightly. She flushes proudly with the success of the evening. 

"That James Potter sure can do it all, can't he?" remarks Quinn bitterly.

"What's your problem? He's not all bad you know. I mean, yes he still is an inconsiderate arrogant arsehole, but after spending so much time with him planning this thing, I really do believe he's less of an arsehole than I originally thought," says Sophie.

"Not to mention he's got the body of a god", smirks Dailey, "Come on Sophie, even you have to admit he’s quite fit."

"We're not all as horny as you are, Dailey," Quinn adds.

"You're just jealous because Sophie's been spending more time with him than with you lately. And you can't stand it because you're in lo-"

Thomas sensing trouble quickly interrupts "Hey Dailey, let's dance. I like to dance and you like to dance, so why aren't we dancing?"

"You know what, you're right Thomas, let's go," Dailey says, taking his proffered hand and following him towards the dance floor.

In the center of the dance floor are Colin Fancourt, Brigitte Bonnaccord, James and his date, a stunning blonde girl named Luella Biltmore-Fawley. 

Sophie doesnt know Luella very well, but Sophie could see how Luella would be an ideal date for James if she was anything like Brigitte. Brigitte and Luella along with their friend Tabitha are the three most popular girls in Hogwarts, and Sophie secretly admires their confidence and natural charm.

They boldly laugh out loud and dance with lithe arms thrown in the air, long glossy hair whipping wildly in a way that would seem awkward to most, but they made it look glamorous.

They, Sophie thinks at that moment, are what magazines describe as ‘it girls’, The kind of girls who never wear the wrong outfit or trip in their high heels, the kind of girls that rock songs are written about. And the gaggle of teenagers that desperately follow James and his friends wherever they go just can't compare to the three girls who exude coolness in everything they do.

Not far off, Jonah Pearlsteen is canoodling with none other than the honey-haired beauty and Nimbus racing broom heiress, Tabitha Whitehorn. Freddie Weasley sits on top of a table as a group of seventh years laugh in all the right places as he tells stories of their wild summer endeavors.

James, Jonah, Freddie, Colin, Tabitha, Luella, Brigitte; what was it about these people, Sophie wonders, that makes them shine a little bit brighter. Is it their money? Their powerful parents? Their fashion sense? How did such carefree, beautiful people all become friends anyway? Despite seven years together, there is still this exclusive veil draped over them and their world. A world where everything is simply more fabulous.

"James, this is fun, I really thought this dance was going to be lame" says Luella as she, James, Colin and Brigitte take a dancing reprieve and sit at an empty table. A couple of minutes later Jonah, Tabitha and Freddie join the four. Luella is sitting on James's lap and he gently places a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Jamie, it's a little early for that don't you think?" she says using the nickname she had given him long ago.

"Leave him alone Luella, he hasn’t had a shag in three weeks," Brigitte says from where she is currently entangled in Colin's arms.

"Oh, are you serious? You haven't been celibate so long since fifth year," says Luella.

"I've been busy, how do you think this dance happened, and anyway don't let it get around" says James, continuing to kiss Luella.

"Hey Freddie, where's your date, that Cece MacLaggen?” asks Colin.

Jonah and Tabitha start laughing. 

Freddie shoots them a look, "We were, um, having a shag, in the curtains of the stage and when we were finished she asked me to wait by the stage so she could touch up her lipstick or something. Anyway, Professor Jones went back there and saw Cece half-naked and thought she was waiting for one of The Crucibles as like some groupie."

"What did you do?” 

"Well, nothing...what could I do?" he says shrugging, "I feel badly about it."

"You're one sick bloke Freddie", says James, "You're my cousin and I love you, but you're one sick bloke"

"Mate, don't even talk. Remember last year at the Bonaccord's summer house? Remember those sisters? No, wait, remember their mother?" says Jonah with a laugh.

"She was a total MILF and you know it,” James says blushing.

"You guys are all sick. I mean seriously, why do we put up with you four?" says Tabitha rolling her eyes.

"Because, Tabitha, you can't help but love us," says Jonah, placing a hand on Tabitha's knee.

She swats his hand away, "Darling, stop it, I'm not sleeping with you tonight."

Resigned Jonah says "Okay, but what about Caroline Nott then?" after surveying the dance floor quickly.

"We are in choir together, she has a boyfriend" says Brigitte.

"Well, for future reference, brunette?" asks Jonah to no one in particular.

"Yeah, I'd definitely say brunette,” Freddie adds, “James?" 

"Brunette," James says simply.

"You guys are all blind, she's blonde", says Brigitte.

"Um, Bee they're not talking about up here", says Colin tapping his head. She shoots him a thoroughly disgusted look.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to dance again. Freddie, take me for a spin", Luella says sliding off James's lap, "Jamie, I'll meet up with you later" and she and Freddie saunter away.

James salutes them and looks around the Great Hall. He had worked quite hard to put this event together with Sophie, using a dedication he previously had reserved only for quidditch. A level of dedication, he realized, that Sophie used for everything she did from her homework to her Head Girl duties, to her role as President of the Charms Club and Deputy Head of the Magical Creature Language Society (apparently, she was quite fluent in mermish). He thought it must be exhausting to be her. 

When the “haunted palace” theme had been chosen, Sophie and Professor Patil, the transfiguration instructor, had spent the previous two evenings showing James how to turn dead leaves into silver gilded garlands and turn cobwebs into shimmering, delicate art pieces strung around the grand room. The effect was as pretty as it was spooky. 

Across the hall, James sees Sophie sitting at a table with a boy that he only knows by sight. They aren’t speaking and James is certain he can show her a better time than her date. 

"It looks like I need to go find a new dance partner, excuse me" says James standing up and walking towards Sophie's table.

Sophie has so far spent most of the night at the table with Quinn. They talk a little, but she mostly just watches as everyone enjoys the evening. 

"Sophie, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you for a really long time and I think now is the perfect moment" says Quinn suddenly.

"Go on then" Sophie replies, looking at him intently.

He takes a deep breath, "Okay, um well we've been friends for a really long time now and over the years you've become more than that. You're my best friend and I really wish that we could be, you could be my girl-

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything. But, I believe Miss Harlow that you promised me a dance."

Quinn and Sophie both turn to see James standing there flashing his most charming smile.

"Actually-" Quinn starts, but is interrupted by Sophie.

"I told you, Potter I don't dance"

"Fine," James says, extending a hand, "I'll dance and you can just stand there and take the piss if you’d like.”

"Promise" challenges Sophie. 

James just smiles in response, grabs Sophie's hand, and leads her onto the dance floor.

In the throngs of people James starts moving with the beat, while Sophie just looks on.

"So what would you like me to do?" he says, "I can, I can waltz, foxtrot, quickstep."

"Oh really, I had no idea classical ballroom dance was a passion of yours" Sophie replies sarcastically.

"It's not, but my Aunt Fleur made us all take dance lessons as it is, she says, an essential part of every young man's education. Something about me not ending up like my father at his first ball" James explains, "My sister Lily is a dancer though, she dances with the school team."

"You know I met her the other day in the library. Long red hair and big green eyes?" asks Sophie.

"That’s her."

"She’s quite pretty"

James nods, "I know, but she’s just a third year and she only gets prettier. Already boys in every year are starting after her. I made sure to teach her my mum’s bat-bogey hex over the summer.”

"Oh, to protect her from boys like you and your friends?", accuses Sophie.

"Well, yes, from boys like me", he admits, cheeks flushing pink.

He continues dancing throughout the song and Sophie notices he is surprisingly graceful, and as usual attracting tons of female attention with his antics. Sophie just stands with hands on hips and watches as he dances around her. She is mortified as a spotlight is turned on them, but he seems completely unembarrassed.

The Crucibles lead guitarist Vance Bartley launches into a killer guitar riff and James knowing he has the eyes of nearly everyone in the room jumps onstage and rocks an air guitar next to him. Once the solo is over he joins Will Perry, the lead singer, at the magic-mic and lip-syncs alongside him for the last verse of the song.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my mate, James Potter!" yells Will into the magic-mic, throwing an arm over James's shoulders like they are old friends. Everyone cheers loudly and Sophie looks on thinking that nobody other than James could do such a thing without looking like a completely desperate fool.

As the students settle down, James jumps off the stage and The Crucibles strum the acoustic notes of one of their few ballads. The candlelight dims and an ethereal, dreamy mood overtakes the dance floor.

James walks through the crowd of students ignoring the girls reaching out to him in an effort to gain some of his glow. 

Instead he walks right up to where Sophie is still standing and leans closer to the petite brunette, whispering, "Do you think I could coax you into a slow dance?"

"I think I owe you that, you crazy bastard" she whispers back, stepping closer to him and placing her hands on the front of his broads shoulder. She can feel firmness of his muscles beneath the finely woven wool of his bespoke dress robes. He is more than a foot taller and slouches a bit to place his arms along her waist, his hands sliding against the smooth silver silk of her dress. James Potter, she thinks to herself is certainly full of surprises.

The two don't say anything else as they dance, but the silence isn’t awkward. They rock slowly to the music, James looking at Sophie and Sophie doing her best to look anywhere other than James. All too soon, the song ends and James steps away.

"Thank you for the dance", James says bowing his head, giving her hand a soft squeeze. "You look beautiful by the way" and with one last flash of that charming smile and a light kiss on the cheek, he leaves her standing in the middle of the dark dance floor.

James walks over to where Tabitha and Luella are hanging out on the edge of the dance floor after dancing with some random guys who were only too pleased that Tabitha and Luella even acknowledged their existence.

"Colin and Brigitte leave already then?" he asks, slipping his arms around Luella's waist from behind. He kisses her along her delicate collarbone and she giggles.

"Yes and Freddie disappeared into a broom closet with Catherine Thomas and Jonah left with some fifth year" says Tabitha, "I think I'm going to take off too".

"With who?" Luella asks.

"Jai Singh, he's been eyeing me all night. I'm not going to shag him, just fool around until I get bored" she says with a shrug, "I'll see you two later."

"Come on Lu, let's go up" murmurs James against Luella's soft blonde hair.

* * *

James slips off a strap of Luella's slinky red dress and kisses her shoulder and décolletage as they stand outside of the portrait entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"Jamie, can't you at least wait until we're inside," Luella says breathily. 

The portrait of the fat lady stirs awake, “Merlin’s beard, please do, or you lot will have to name your first born after me.”

"Thistledom" James says and the portrait opens into the common room.

Luella laughs and whispers to James, “I don’t think I actually know her first name.”

James leads Luella onto the nearest couch and kisses her forcefully on her full red lips. She quickly unbuttons his dark grey dress robes and he kicks off his shoes and socks while slipping off the rest of her dress. She tears off his crisp white shirt revealing the chest and abs that were the objects of many admirers.

"Wait James; let's go to your room" Luella whimpers as James reaches for the clasp of her bra.

"Do we have to?" he whinges.

Luella slides out from under him and in only black lingerie and black stilettos starts up the stairs that lead to James's room, a single, his favorite perk of being Head Boy.

"Do you want it or not?", the famed Hogwarts heartbreaker teases looking over her shoulder at James. You would of course have to be deaf, blind, and dumb to refuse a girl like Luella; she was irresistible.

He follows her into the dark bedroom and they fall fervently into bed, something not altogether unusual for the two of them.

* * *

Luella stretches her long arms over her head and yawns languidly. Luella and James had shagged a handful of times over the years, mostly out of boredom and because they were young, popular and beautiful and frankly, it was fun. James's strong arm is clutched around her slim waist and she gently pushes it off yawning again as she steps out of his bed and finds an old jumper in James’s armoire to wear to walk to the bathroom. The corridor that connects from James’s single room to the Head students’ bathroom would make shagging any Head Boy almost worth it. The fact that it was her childhood friend James Potter was quite the perk. 

She gives the tapestry the password and once inside, she takes James’s jumper and leaves it hanging on the privacy screen that blocks the toilets and sinks from the bath. She turns on the taps of the bathtub and it quickly fills with fragrant purple bubbles. 

About five minutes later Luella hears someone else enter the bathroom and turn on one of the sink faucets. Sophie, seeing the steam from the bathtub rising and the Gryffindor jumper thinks it is unusual that James Potter is up so early after that previous night. Surely, the popular people had some sort of all night after-party, didn’t they? 

After dancing with James, she, Quinn, Thomas and Dailey had gone back to the common room. Quinn had gone straight to bed, he didn't seem to be in a very good mood, though she didn’t ask why. Everyone else had stayed up talking, laughing and playing muggle card games they learned from Thomas whose parents are muggles. 

Sophie washes her face and is about to brush her teeth when James walks in wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms.

"James?" she yelps, jumping in surprise.

"Yes? Are you feeling alright? Hungover, maybe, because the punch was spiked" he says looking at her peculiarly.

"Um, I'm sorry, but if you're here then who's in the bath?" Sophie asks.

Luella, hearing the conversation, giggles and uses her wand to move the privacy screen around the bath. There she sits stretched out comfortably in the bath, her long blonde hair sparsely covering her breasts.

"Hi" she says casually, "I'm Luella. You're in my Potions and Transfiguration classes, right? I don't think we've ever properly been introduced. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Sophie just raises her eyebrows, shocked that here was Luella Biltmore-Fawley, heiress to every major publication in the wizarding world, sitting in the bathtub completely starkers and making introductions. James didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"Jamie, can you grab me a towel? Oh and my knickers I left them in your room" Luella asks, as if asking about the weather.

Sophie is horrified at the thought of asking a guy to go and fetch her knickers, but when James returns with a large white fluffy bath towel and a little black lace thong and matching lace bra, Sophies realizes her undergarments weren't even as remotely delicate and beautiful. Sophie looks away and continued to brush her teeth as James holds up the towel and Luella gracefully steps into it. He wraps the towel around her and hands her the skimpy underwear for her to pull on.

"It was truly nice meeting you, we should study together sometime. I'll see you later then, hopefully with some more clothes on," Luella says walking back down the corridor towards James's room in nothing but her knickers.

"So now you've met Luella" says James, bemused at the slightly scandalized expression on Sophie's face.

Sophie silently returns to brushing her teeth not sure what exactly to say. James walks to the back of the bathroom and Sophie hears him turn on the shower. She brushes her dark hair until it falls into silky mahogany waves around her narrow shoulders. Sophie walks back to her room and changes into a red jumper and jeans, then back to the bathroom to apply a little makeup. By that time, James is out of the shower and busy brushing his teeth.

Curiosity gets the best of Sophie and she tries to discreetly check out James standing there half-naked over his sink. A sort of anthropological observation, she tells herself, to inform Dailey. This, however, turns out to be a mistake as she can’t keep her eyes from lingering on James's chiseled abs.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," says James feeling Sophie's eyes on him.

Sophie's cheeks flame with embarrassment at being caught.

"Sorry," Sophie mumbles, immediately looking away and slicking on her pink lipgloss.

"It's alright I'm used to the stares. You have to be with this body", smirks James. He walks back into his room before Sophie has a chance to say something about his completely egocentric remark.

"Un-fucking-believable" curses Sophie, though it was a toss up as to whether she was commenting on James's body or his arrogance.

* * *

Luella sits on James's bed dressed in his jumper drying her long flaxen locks with a towel. She rummages through his bedside table drawer and finds a joint of dried puffapods and valerian root, the current drug of choice among the older students sold by an entrepreneurial Slytherin taking Advanced Herbology. Helping herself, she lights the joint and lounges on James's bed smoking.

James walks in with a satisfied smile on his face and kisses Luella lightly on the forehead. He then walked over to his closet and changed into his favorite pair of jeans.

"Don't wear that shirt," Luella commands from the bed as he pulls out a white polo shirt, "Wear your black one."

"Alright, you're the expert" he says and sloppily pulls on a black polo instead.

"Come here and let me fix your collar," says Luella, placing her joint on the bedside table and kneeling on his bed. He walks over to her and she straightens his shirt out smoothing out wrinkles and placing his collar.

"Better, mum" says James flashing that famous grin.

"Fuck you" she retorts.

"That's your job," he says with a wink.

"You like her, don't you?" Luella says taking the joint up again.

"Who?" James asks taking a puff of the joint, filling his lungs with the calming smoke.

"Sophie, of course."

"I do?"

"If you don't yet, you will."

"I thought you dropped Divination fourth year.”

"Please Brigitte, Tabitha and I all think so."

"Well, then it must be true."

"Oh come on, she seems like a nice girl, she's pretty, and she's super smart. I don't really know her, but I think she'd be good for you. Much better than those sycophants you usually date.”

"If you like her so much why don't you date her?"

"I like musicians, rockstars and such, it’s part of my whole poor little rich girl routine."

"You shagged me."

"I mean for more than just the casual shag. Besides, she won’t shag you. I bet if you asked her right now, she wouldn't even have dinner with you"

"So that's probably true, she can’t stand me most of the time. But who cares? I'm not interested."

"Yes, you are. I saw you two dancing last night while I was busy fending off the gropes of some horny Slytherin loser. Face it, there's something about that girl that you can't help but find intriguing."

"Fine" James says, confirming Luella's suspicions. She gave him a pressing look. "She’s fiery, I like it. And it doesn’t hurt that she’s fucking gorgeous," James confesses sincerely his cheeks going red. Luella knew him too well for him to even try denying it.

"I knew you liked her. You'll be a goner by Christmas" Luella smiles stamping out the lit end of the joint and hopping off the bed. "I'll see you later then. Tabitha, Brigitte and I have a shopping date and we need to sneak out while everyone's at lunch."


	4. Chapter 4

The Monday after the Halloween feast James, Freddie, Jonah and Colin are sitting in an exceptionally boring NEWTs prep session, a mandatory requirement for all NEWT students.

"Okay, I can get it into that desk by the first window on the left" says Freddie aiming carefully before throwing a ball of parchment across the classroom. It lands squarely in the desk pocket.

"Oh yeah," he proudly declares, "That was the farthest successful throw yet."

"My turn," says James, balling up some parchment and looking around the room for a good target.

"Aha" he proclaims, "That desk up at the front by the door, next to Harlow and the blonde girl."

"You're never going to make it, not from this angle," remarks Colin.

"Watch me," challenges James.

"Watch me, watch you fail," retorts Colin.

James carefully twists in his chair trying to get a full view of the desk pocket, raises his arm with the parchment ball and making sure Professor Rudolph isn't looking, swiftly throws the ball hard at the desk where it misses entirely and proceeds to hit Sophie Harlow hard in the back.

"Ow! What the?" Sophie turns in the direction of where it had come from.

"Oh bollocks,” curses James.

"Thank Merlin you're better with the quaffle, ay mate" says Jonah as he and the other three try to keep from laughing.

Sophie is glaring furiously at James and he raises his hand apologetically, but the gesture is discredited by his cheeky smile. She did look kind of cute when she is angry, he notices as her eyes darken to navy blue and her cheeks flush. Sophie turns around and starts again on her essay.

"Shall I try again then?" asks James.

"Go ahead. You're the one that has to put up with Harlow later," laughs Freddie.

"I'll make it this time," says James confidently.

He crumples up some more parchment into a ball and throws it again in the direction of the empty desk. This time it sharply bounces off Sophie's shoulder and into the desk.

"Yes!" proclaims James in a rather loud whisper throwing his arms into the air in victory.

"That's it," Sophie mumbles.

Sophie gets out of her seat and marches straight towards him and his friends.

"Are you having fun, Potter?" she whispers angrily trying to avoid attracting Professor Rudolph's attention.

"Fun may not be the right word for it, but I'm enjoying myself more than if I were writing some stupid essay," James says leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on his desk. Freddie, Jonah and Colin look on silently in amusement.

"Well I'm glad then, that I could provide some entertainment," she snaps back.

"If you really want to entertain me", he says bluntly "you can start by unbuttoning your shirt nice and slow."

"You disgusting, smug, sexist bastard, to think I was starting to believe you were an okay guy but if you think I'm going to just strip for you like one of your little sluts-" she stops when she notices James is shaking with silent laughter.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm an arsehole, but I couldn't help myself," James says, "Please keep your clothes on."

"Miss Harlow, Mister Potter is there a problem?" asks Professor Rudolph, finally noticing that something other than studying was going on in the classroom.

"No, Professor, Sophie is just explaining Guatemalan garlic roots and their healing powers to me," James smoothly lies, "I have to say she is being most helpful".

"Alright then, just keep it down."

"Of course, sorry Professor, it is my fault" he flashes his signature smile, the one that makes teachers give him house points when he deserves detention, and Professor Rudolph nods and turns back to the students she is helping.

"You know Potter, I have to finish and perfect this essay because I need perfect NEWT scores. Why, you may ask? Well, approximately 2,000 students every year from around the globe apply for St. Mungo's Student Research Fellowship and four people are accepted. So, unlike you, some of us are still working for our future. Unlike you, some of us aren't handed everything on a silver platter from birth. Unlike you, some of us aren't given every advantage and opportunity in the world. So, excuse me if I have better things to do than provide a strip show for you and your friends," Sophie hisses angrily, turning on her heel and heading back to her desk absolutely livid.

Jonah, Colin, James and Freddie sit stunned at Sophie's outburst. Who knew the little Head Girl had such a temper?

"It was just a joke," says James, a bewildered look on his handsome face.

The four boys are quiet for a while before James speaks again, "That was kinda hot though." 

The other three couldn't help but agree.

* * *

"That arrogant, spoiled, misogynistic prat," mutters Sophie angrily as she, Quinn and Dailey sit down to lunch together.

"Oh, here we go again" sighs Dailey helping herself to a turkey sandwich, "it was just a joke you know. He would have said it to anybody."

"It doesn't make what he said okay," insists Sophie.

“Of course it doesn’t, but he knew it would get a rise out of you.”

“Still- “

"Bloody hell, Sophie I'm tired of talking about James fucking Potter. We talked about him all day yesterday because you were shocked after Luella Biltmore-Fawley showed you her tits. We talked about him on Saturday at the Halloween feast when you thought he wasn't such a bad guy and had to hear you go on about him all last month as you were planning the damn event, and now you won’t shut up about what a git he is. I don't know what you really think of him Soph, all I know is that he seems to be all you think about, " says Quinn slamming down his pumpkin juice and stalking away.

Sophie, completely taken aback, looks at Dailey and shrugs, "What was all that about?"

"I can't tell you for sure, but um I think someone's a little jealous," says Dailey, though it is clear to Sophie she knows more than she is letting on.

"But anyway speaking of James he's headed this way," Dailey says, gesturing to where James is, sure enough, walking towards the two girls.

He stands in front of Sophie who just looks at him expectantly. Dailey moves down the table and begins talking to Thomas and a few of his friends.

"Can I talk to you?" asks James, "Not here though, in the entrance hall." She gets up and follows him into the nearly empty hall.

"Look Sophie, I really am sorry about earlier. I told Luella what happened and she explained why you might not have understood that it was just a joke," James says sincerely.

"Well, I'm glad to see your little girlfriend surprisingly has some sense," says Sophie proudly.

"Luella isn't my girlfriend and she most certainly isn't dumb," James says defensively.

"Oh I see, she's just another one of your little whores. Well, I was just confused because they don’t usually stick around until morning."

"First of all, Luella isn't a whore. In fact, she's one of my best friends. And second, what gives you the right to judge? What gives you the right to make assumptions about my life?"

"I'm not making assumptions, James. We’re together all the time. I see your dating habits. I see the desperate girls that you gallivant around the castle with each believing they're more special than the last. How can you expect me to think Luella is any different?"

"Because Sophie, you don't know anything about me or my friends. And don't pretend you do. I doubt you ever spoke to her before yesterday. Just so you know, Luella happens to be very smart and very nice, and she only ever says the same about you. So if you have a problem with me, fine! But don't you dare insult her or any of my other friends." 

And with that James storms away.

"This is just not my day," mumbles Sophie bitterly returning back to the Ravenclaw table for lunch.

But still, she is indignant at James’s defensiveness. Sophie knows all about James Potter, everyone did. He had been photographed having ice cream in Diagon Alley at age four with his famous parents; he had arrived at Platform 9 3/4s for his first day of school with an auror escort for him and his family as defense against the paparazzi. As he got older he was photographed jumping off yachts during summer breaks in Greece or leaving nightclubs in London with his friends.

Sophie’s upbringing could not have been more different. Her parents had met while Sophie's father Samuel, attended a party next door to her mum Elizabeth’s childhood home. Nine months later, at just twenty years old, Elizabeth became a mother. Samuel and Elizabeth married and he told Elizabeth, a muggle, all about magic. She worked as a waitress and they did their best to balance that with his Healer training. He was successful and had been her first love as well as her livelihood. But seven years later, Samuel abandoned Elizabeth and Sophie, and the young mother was left financially struggling and emotionally shattered.

Sophie watched helplessly as her mother struggled to bring up Sophie; to give her an education, and teach her about a magical world of which she knew nothing. Her mum wanted to set Sophie up for success in her own right. She made sure Sophie was enrolled in every possible extracurricular in primary school and she encouraged Sophie’s curious nature as they spent her mum’s limited free time at the Paddington Children's Library or in the city’s copious museums. And yet Sophie, the perceptive child that she was, knew her mother was lonely and heartbroken. But there was nothing young Sophie could do as they moved from the suburban three-bedroom home into a two-room flat in a questionable part of town.

So maybe Sophie didn't know anything about James’s world. But how complicated could it be when someone so shallow lived in it?

* * *

That evening James traipses into the prefects lounge early to the meeting for once. He was tired, but happy, after a grueling quidditch practice. Of course, as captain he schedules and runs the practices, but he always worked harder than anybody else on the team.

Sophie is already there in a big, comfy armchair by the fire studying her Potions notes before the prefects meeting. She hadn't spoken to James for the rest of the day and after thinking over what he said, she realized, not for the first time, that maybe she didn't know anything about him after all. His world was a million miles from her own life. He did not choose the life he had been born into. He did not choose a life of privilege, just like she did not choose scholarships and secondhand clothing. 

James stretches out on the prefect's lounge couch, hoping to have a kip before the meeting starts. Sophie knew it was her chance to fix what had happened this afternoon.

"James" she says. He opens his eyes and looks at her with an unreadable expression on his handsome face.

"I'm sorry about earlier today, what I said was completely uncalled for.” 

His face softens, "It's forgotten, don't worry about it. I’m the one who should be apologizing. After all, I don't really know you either."

* * *

"Potter, stay back a moment, I need to speak with you quickly," announces Professor Spinnet as Advanced Charms lets out for a mid-morning break. It was a couple days after James and Sophie's row and things were back to normal with them. In other words, they annoyed each other to no end.

"Um, okay what's up professor?" asks James, adjusting his book bag and signaling for Colin, Brigitte and Tabitha to wait outside.

"There is no easy way to say this and I've adjusted your scores many times because I know you are a talented student. This time however, your last essay completely missed the point of what a dream charm is and how it is used. Maybe if you had written more than the mere eight inches you have here and actually used the words dream and charm, I could have given this a passing grade. If this continues you will fail the course and therefore not be able to graduate."

"Well, professor, writing isn't really my strong point. I mean I always do alright on the practical parts of my exams and during class."

"Yes, not what you're capable of, but your performance is adequate. Perhaps, a tutor to help with your essays. You will need to be able to write well if you have any hope for a Charms NEWT"

"Professor, really between quidditch captain and Head Boy duties I don't have time to meet with a tutor."

"Potter, I am sorry to say this matter is not negotiable. How about Miss Harlow as your tutor? She is excellent in Charms and since she's Head Girl you two will have easy access to each other’s schedules. I'm sure she will be all too willing to help you."

"Yeah, right," James mutters under his breath.

"Pardon me, I didn't quite hear that."

"Nothing, professor, I'll ask her later."

James walks out of the classroom and joins Brigitte, Tabitha, and Colin.

"What was all that about?" asks Colin as the four headed down to the lake to meet up with Luella, Jonah and Freddie.

"Professor Spinnet said I'm failing and suggested I get a tutor," sighs James knew he was doing poorly in class, but not that badly.

"Who's your tutor going to be?" asks Tabitha.

"Sophie Harlow. I told Spinnet I'd talk to her later today "

"Oh and I'm sure you're so disappointed," says Brigitte sarcastically, exchanging a look with Tabitha.

"I saw that, and Luella told me all about your little theory. Trust me, it's never going to happen. Her broomstick is so far her up her arse it’s amazing she can’t fly," says James.

"I’m not sure that made any sense. But I think she's really pretty, just imagine how cute she’d look if she wore clothes that fit," says Tabitha.

"Wait," says Colin confused, "I missed something. What theory is this?"

"That James will be in love with Sophie Harlow by Christmas," explains Brigitte.

Colin laughs, "Bee, this is James we're talking about. Besides, Sophie probably throws knives at a picture of James’s face to relieve stress."

"-Thanks, you see, at least Colin is on my side," interrupts James

"-I'd say you two don't fall in love till Easter," continues Colin.

"Care to wager on that?" asks Tabitha.

"This is ridiculous," says James.

"Sure, twenty galleons say James falls for Sophie by Easter," says Colin.

"I say Christmas. Bee, you in?" asks Tabitha.

"Make it fifty and put my money on Christmas too," replies Brigette.

"I can't believe you guys are betting on my love life!" exclaims James.

The four sit down at their usual spot by the lake where Luella and Jonah are already seated. The six of them languidly lounge on the grass, the most fabulous, most beautiful clique at Hogwarts.

"Where's Freddie?" asks Tabitha.

Jonah gestures behind him to where Freddie is talking closely with a wide-eyed Hufflepuff girl. 

A group of sixth year girls sitting across the lake eye Jonah, James and Colin none too subtly. A few of them hike up their uniform skirts a little more and unbutton the tops of their shirts, despite the November chill in the air, hoping that the boys will notice them.

"Will somebody please tell them to get a grip on themselves? They look foolish and desperate," says Luella, rolling her eyes at the girls’ antics.

"What you see as foolish and desperate, I see as eager and willing," says James, flashing the girls a smile.

"See this is why Sophie is perfect for you. She doesn't fall all over you just because you blink in her direction," explains Brigitte.

A younger pretty redhead with startling green eyes towards James and his friends, accompanied by a petite blonde girl.

"Lily, Delilah how are you two?" James asks.

"We’re good. Mum sent me a letter this morning. She told me to tell you to floo her today," Lily says, proffering the letter as proof.

"Did she say why?"

Lily shrugs, "Anyway we have to go, Hugo isn’t feeling well and Delilah and I told him we would go to the kitchens to get him some soup," she says skipping off towards the castle, arms linked with Delilah to tend to Lily and James’s cousin Hugo Weasley.

"Alright, I better go call on mum, I'll see you lot later then," James says standing and dusting off his trousers.

* * *

“Iolanthe House" calls James from where he is kneeling in the prefects’ lounge fireplace.

"James Potter, sir, is that you?" asks the Potter’s exuberant house-elf Marnie when he sees the fireplace glow.

"Hi Marnie, is my mum around?" James asks.

"She most certainly is," Ginny Potter says, striding into the living room. Unfortunately for James, Ginny did not look happy.

"Mum, hi" he says nervously, recognizing his mum’s famous glare.

"Don't hi me, James Sirius Potter!" she yells.

James flinches, he knows he is in for it now.

"I got a letter from Neville this morning. Apparently, as your head of house, he sends out letters to parents when their child is failing a subject. Failing! James, really you're getting a Dreadful in Charms. Now, your father has always been very lenient with you children but as your father is currently in Tokyo speaking before the International Confederation of Wizards this week, well I have you all to myself", she says furious.

"You listen to me, James, if you don't get that grade up you will not graduate. If you don't graduate, I don't care how much money you make you will not play quidditch and that decision is final!" she yells angrily.

"But mum, you can't do that! That's not even possible," says James indignantly.

"Don’t forget James, I know nearly every major club owner on the continent. Do you really think that I can't find a way to make that possible?" Ginny says, "I suggest you get yourself a tutor and get the grade up and do it now."

"Yes, mum," says James dejectedly.

"Good, now I have a meeting with Hags for Healthcare to attend. Don’t forget, we had a deal, before you started school this year- at least four NEWTs,” Ginny says emphatically, “Take care of the others and I'll see you at Christmas." 

"Bye mum," James mumbles.

He stands and dusts off his knees, then flops himself onto the big couch. He knows better than to think his mother is bluffing. If anyone could prevent the major quidditch clubs from signing the most sought after rookie in Europe, it was his mother. 

Just then, Sophie walks in, arms laden with books from the library.

"Sophie Harlow, what a delightful surprise.”

"Potter, we have a meeting in fifteen minutes,” she mumbles under the weight of the books. James easily takes the stack of heavy volumes out of her thin arms and places them on a coffee table in front of the fireplace.

"Too true, and yet I feel as though we barely know one another. So, come, sit. I'll get us a drink and we'll talk," he says thinking now would be just as good a time as any to approach her about tutoring.

"What do you want?" she asks pointedly.

"Okay, so here's the deal. I'm failing Advanced Charms. If I don’t get a NEWT in Charms, I don't get to play quidditch. If I don't play quidditch, my life will be more or less completely meaningless," he explains.

"I don't see how any of that is my problem," she says sitting down and flipping through a copy of Rare Magical Fungus of the Southern Hemisphere.

"Tutor me, please," he pleads sitting next to her, “I can make it worth your while." 

"I'm listening," she says looking at him a little impatiently.

"Defense against the Dark Arts is your worst subject. You hate it, and I happen to be rather gifted in that area. A completely inherited talent I can take no credit for whatsoever. But, the point is it's the one subject I can beat you in. And I mean you can study and read about it all you want. But let's face it; if you're kidnapped by vampires, a history of the spell that combats them is useless," he concludes.

"I'm not planning to be kidnapped by vampires. I just need to pass my Defense NEWT with an Outstanding to get that fellowship," Sophie says thoughtfully.

"So, you'll do it then?" he asks earnestly.

"Sure. But, you have to listen to me if this is going to work. We'll need at least one hour every week to go over essays for Charms. And you'll help me until I get it right for each month's Defense practical with Shacklebolt."

"Absolutely. Whatever you need," says James gratefully.


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay, so the floating charm is different from the levitation charm in that it actually lightens the weight of the object on which it is performed" says Sophie. 

Today is the third tutoring session for James and Sophie. They are sitting on the floor in the prefects’ lounge pouring over the books spread out on the coffee table.

"Well, what did I write?" asks James yawning.

"You wrote…the difference is that levitation starts with an L and floatation starts with an F" says Sophie wearily.

"A valid differentiation", James says pulling a joint from his pocket and lighting it with his wand.

"Did you even do the reading?" she asks, knowing the answer already.

"Well, yesterday I was going to do it with Luella and Tabitha. We sat down in the Gryffindor common room and I brought my book. And I looked at it, and I even opened it. I saw the words on the pages, but I just couldn't do it" James says earnestly, his face the picture of sincerity.

Sophie laughs softly to herself, "James Potter, what am I going to do with you?"

"Come on, you know you secretly love that it takes us twice as long to do the homework because I don't know what the hell we're talking about," says James waving his joint around.

"Oh yes, of course, in my very limited free time you know that I like nothing better than to spend two hours every week practically writing your essay for your insolent arse," says Sophie sarcastically.

"My insolent arse is actually the one with quill in hand putting ink on the page; it's more like your dictating than writing"

"Don’t you know you’re not supposed to smoke what you confiscate during rounds?" asks Sophie, clearing the air with her hands.

"Harlow, if I don’t smoke it, there is no guarantee Nicholas Masterson’s products won’t be passed around to the younger students corrupting the Hogwarts youth.”

“That doesn't make any sense."

"I just made it up right now".

"You're good at making up theories aren't you? Like for instance, last week on the essay regarding the gilt charm. You said that it made the object feel 'guilty' for not being gold, thus when cast the object becomes gold plated," Sophie replies contemptuously.

"I thought it was a rather clever play on words and I don't use the word thus," James says mockingly.

"Rubbish and lies, that's all I ever hear from you. Who falls for that? Or actually that's a stupid question because apparently the entirety of Hogwarts heterosexual females are a) morally bankrupt and b) completely gullible."

"Ah, now that is where you're wrong. I never lie to girls, ever," James leans close to Sophie, his face just inches above her own, his voice getting softer as he speaks.

"I say you're beautiful, you have a nice laugh, you have such soft hair, I can't help but want to kiss you right here, right now. That last one works almost every time. And I mean it all too. Every girl is beautiful in some way. Some, of course, more than others. Make me the bad guy all you want, but every girl wants to hear these things. Every girl wants to feel special, even if it is for only one night", whispers James. He can feel the heat of Sophie's skin on his.

She feels her heartbeat speed up involuntarily. The gold in his hazel eyes glimmers in the light from the fire. Even up close, his features are entirely too symmetrical than anyone’s has any right to be.

"So you think that you're doing girls a favor, then? You don't make girls feel special, you make them feel used", says Sophie, her brilliant blue eyes staring fixedly into James’s.

"How do you know? Have you ever been special?" James asks, his eyes never leaving hers.

"No, but I've seen used and I won't let myself become a victim. The lasting emotional pain cannot be worth the physical pleasure of that one night. Not even from you", says Sophie.

James reaches down and gently swipes away a lock of glossy brown hair from her face. She resolutely turns away and clears her throat. She flips through _ A Charmed Life: Advanced Charms for Elevating Life. _

"Um, so it says here that the floatation charm became popular in the 1600's while the levitation charm was more commonplace in the 1800's, and today the levitation charm is still more popular because it is easier to cast." Sophie says trying to focus the conversation back on schoolwork. She is trying to convince herself that if she keeps the situation boring and businesslike then she can ignore the way her pulse quickens and her stomach flutters from being this close to James. 

James settles back into the couch looking at her head bent over the thick text. He feels disappointed in a way. He didn't like the distance between them now. 

"Now, it's always important to write a brief summary on the history of the spell. It is essential to the understanding of the theory of the spell," Sophie continues.

"Do you really care about this stuff?"

"Of course, I-" began Sophie

"Bollocks, I'm not going to ruin your goody two-shoes reputation. I'm not going to run and tell Spinnet that you don’t give a fuck about Charms."

"Ok fine I don't. I prefer Transfiguration. But my favorites are actually Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. You know I want to be a Healer, and I actually just find it remarkable that just a few ingredients when mixed properly can save a person's life. We don’t have the proper research to know if magical creature healing techniques can be adopted for use in magical humans. But my own research indicates that since mermaids are more biologically similar to humans that is a great place to start with for adapting healing techniques. Mermaids make salves and tinctures quite similar to our potions from lots of aquatic animal and plant life. When I become a Healer that's what I want to focus on potions research," Sophie says, lighting up as talks about her future career plans.

James smiles, this was the Sophie he loved to see. The Sophie who couldn't stop talking because she was so passionate about something, the Sophie whose emotions shown with every word she spoke. Her eyes were the most captivating part.

He seemed to be able to stir a range of emotions in the pretty Ravenclaw witch and with each emotion her eyes were different, holding an entire spectrum of blues. A deep navy when she was angry. A bright turquoise when she was happy or excited like now. An intense sapphire when she was concentrating hard during an exam in class, writing so fast James was surprised the paper didn't catch fire. His favorite though was when she was outdoors. The slightest bit of sun and her eyes became a crisp, clear ocean blue; the blue of the Mediterranean waters bordering the flawless white sands that reminded James of holidays spent in St. Tropez.

"James, your father is a retired auror, right?" she asks, taking him out of his reverie.

"Yes”

"Well, I mean he can't be that old. He still looks fairly young in all those photos and Daily Prophet articles”

"He's forty-three."

“Was it very dangerous, physically, I mean? Is that why he gave it up?”

“He has had a desk job as Head of the Auror office since Lily was born. Actually, he retired because my cousin Victoire got pregnant. She’s married to my dad’s godson Teddy and he’s practically like an older brother to me. Victoire is a Healer and Teddy is an Unspeakable at the ministry so their hours can be unpredictable. My dad basically wanted to stay home and be the cool, young grandfather figure,” James says, rolling his eyes at the last bit.

“But I thought he still worked?”

“He does, he occasionally consults as a dark magic advisor to the minister’s office now. And he works with my mum at the Potter Family Foundation.”

"Hmm, do you think about what you’re going to do? I mean you obviously can't play quidditch forever. I don't know much about the game, but I know it's extremely physically demanding."

James nods, "I love quidditch too much to ever leave the game. I actually want to start a sort of Quidditch focused program for kids. Quidditch changed my life. It's the only thing I've ever really felt like I was good at, it’s always been my thing. I just think more children should have the opportunity to play. Brooms and equipment are expensive and there are still a lot of families struggling since reconstruction. There are so many young kids out there that could develop a passion for something, and I think the structure of quidditch helps teach kids to have goals and to work hard."

Sophie is surprised by his answer. She had a feeling that he hadn't told a lot of people about this part of his future plans. Maybe he did care about more than getting girls into bed and tossing a ball through a hoop.

"I know what you think of me you know,” James continues, blowing out the fragrant smoke from his join, “I know you think I'm some dumb rich kid who isn't doing anything important with my life. Despite the fact that you're the most intelligent witch in our year, your opinion of me is rather narrow minded." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" asks Sophie.

"It means you fall into the second, less popular perception of me. You more or less hate me for what I have and how I act without even knowing me. Most of these people tend to be envious of the fact that I have money, looks, talent, and popularity," says James bluntly.

"I think you missed modesty. And I-" interrupts Sophie sarcastically.

"-I didn't ask for these things. But if you would let me finish, I can tell you that I know you're not jealous of me; that you're above that," continues James.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Sophie asks incredulously.

"Because, and I'm not exactly sure why, but because your opinion matters to me. What you think of me matters. I don't want you to think I'm some dumb rich kid anymore. I'm used to the press making up stories about me. They love to pick on me since I'm the first Potter kid of age. I'm sure you've seen those tabloid rags. I'm sure it hasn't helped your opinion of me. But I don't want you to think of me like that. Not anymore."

James looks down and picks at the wrapper of the joint, feeling suddenly insecure, “Thanks for your help, Harlow, I uh, I’ve got to go.”

* * *

Quinn Markham runs his hand through his shaggy blonde hair and sighs heavily. He is sitting in the library with Dailey, working on his Herbology essay in an attempt to distract himself from thinking about Sophie Harlow.

They had been best friends since first year. At eleven years old he thought she was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen the minute he bumped into her on the train. She was a nervous little witch, trying to read her transfiguration textbook and find an empty train compartment at the same time. Quinn told her he had read their textbook cover to cover over the summer and that he could bookmark his favorite bits for Sophie. She had smiled at him gratefully and Quinn felt his stomach flutter pleasantly. When they were both sorted into Ravenclaw, it was hardly a surprise. By the end of first year, he was certain that he was head over heels in love with her. Over the years, they had spent hours upon hours together discussing spell theory and doing deep dives in the library on their favorite subjects. They had pushed each other to be better students and they had found it comforting to share a passion for learning without fear of being judged. Quinn was certain that Sophie understood him in a way that no one else in his life ever had. 

Quinn and Dailey agreed to meet Sophie in the library after she and James met with Professor Jones. Sophie spent a lot of time with James these days. The pairs' extra tutoring sessions meant an extra three to fours hours alone together each week. Quinn didn't necessarily think Sophie enjoyed her time with James, but to Quinn's displeasure she didn't seem to hate it either.

The problem was that if Sophie did become friends, or Merlin forbid, more than friends with James, Quinn could never compete. James Potter has everything. Quinn has five sickles in his pocket and an ink smudge on his nose.

James didn't deserve Sophie. And yet, he was the kind of guy that always got what he wanted.

_ "I heard that some Muggle princess is pregnant with James's child, he isn't really going to special professional quidditch training sessions once a week he's going to visit her" _

_ "I heard he runs some sort of underground escort service in Hogsmeade, but with like models instead of prostitutes" _

_ "I heard that there's this family of seven sisters that are obsessed with him. Even the mother is in love with him and they wait outside the Hogwarts gates." _

_ "You know how that model Monique and that Tutshill Tornados quidditch player Ridley Smith got a divorce? Well, I heard it was because of James. Apparently he and Monique had this really scandalous affair last Christmas in St. Barth's, but it was kept super secret because James was under age at the time" _

These are the rumors currently flying around the library. In between the shelves of spellbooks, teenage girls gossip about the one and only James Potter. Quinn just didn't seem to be able to get away from him.

"Hey guys, sorry, that took longer than I thought," whispers Sophie taking a seat next to Quinn and throwing her bulging book bag on the floor.

"Why, what exactly were you and James doing?" asks Dailey suggestively. Sophie just rolls her eyes and takes out parchment and a quill.

"Organizing the next Hogsmeade trip. It was real hot and heavy," says Sophie sarcastically.

"When is it, the Hogsmeade trip, I mean?" Quinn asks.

"First Saturday in December, it's the last before the Christmas hols."

Quinn takes a deep breath, "Sophie, I know that the trip is still two weeks away, but I was wondering if-

"Bloody hell" exclaims Dailey from Quinn's other side, "I broke another nail. Sophie next Hogsmeade trip we are so getting our nails done. My treat," she adds knowing Sophie didn't have extra money to spend on her vanity.

Dailey had spent the last couple of summers working as a receptionist at an upscale spa in Hogsmeade. Her coworkers at the spa always gave Dailey and her friends a discount when they made appointments during the school year.

"Alright that'll be fun. I know it's only November, but I am so stressed out already. I didn't know it was possible to have so much homework after only a Monday," says Sophie flipping through her assignment notebook and scrunching up her nose at the long list of assignments. Quinn thinks she looks adorable.

"James, I didn't know you were even aware Hogwarts had a library. You do know what a library is, right?" Sophie asks as James Potter walks into the library. She raises her eyebrows in surprise when he sits at her table.

"Yes, a great place for a hookup, anyway you left your jumper in Jones’s office. I thought I'd bring it by and see what the library has to offer on this fine Wednesday evening," says James, pulling Sophie's gray school jumper out of his book bag and handing it to Sophie.

"You mean books," Sophie says.

"No darling, girls, particularly Rosaline Russo,” James says, eyeing a pretty Ravenclaw girl sitting at a nearby table. She smiles back and her friends giggle.

"You’re incorrigible," Sophie says, scrunching up her nose again.

James laughs, "That was the cutest thing I've ever seen. Besides, you secretly love it."

Now, Quinn really wished he had told her she was adorable. He had been thinking it first, after all.

Dailey giggles at their flirting, wondering how Sophie is going to respond.

James then notices the girl sitting next to Sophie. He knows she is in some of his classes and is friends with Sophie, but nothing more than that. 

"Hi," he says, smiling his perfect white smile.

"Hi," she replies, still giggling.

"What's your name?" he says, leaning towards her a bit.

"Dailey Segerstrom" she says, "I'm Sophie's best friend."

"Oh really, well, that's interesting to know. I bet you know all kinds of dirt about her then," James says flirtatiously.

Dailey flips her long blonde hair over her shoulder, "You better believe it. But I know things about you too."

"Oh, is that so. Is Sophie revealing our secrets?"

"You two have secrets!" Dailey says, her eyes lighting up, "Now  _ that _ is interesting, but I meant that I know you wear your black boxers more than any of your other pairs. That Sophie did tell me."

Sophie groans in embarrassment and looks at Dailey incredulously. Quinn is busy trying to disappear into the floor, but James just smiles.

"Well, I never thought she noticed. I couldn't tell you what her favorite pair is though. She never lets me see her in her knickers," James says to Dailey.

"Pink cotton bikini, but don't let it get around Potter," says Sophie brazenly looking at James.

Daileys mouth gapes at her, shocked. Sophie Harlow had been her best friend since first year. She never said those kinds of things. Quinn couldn't believe that had just come out of Sophie's mouth either. Sophie didn't say things like that. Dailey said them all the time. Dailey was the wild one, the flirtatious bold friend. Sophie pretended she didn't know what knickers were in public.

James laughs out loud ignoring the piercing glare he receives from the librarian.

"Don't worry Harlow, your secret is safe with me. I've got quidditch practice so I guess I'll see you later", says James standing up. He walks around the table and takes Dailey's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Dailey Segerstrom, you have made my day. My week, even" he says letting go of her hand. He then walks behind Sophie and leans close to her, his warm breath on her skin ironically sending chills down her spine.

"Have I ever told you that pink is my favorite color," he whispers so that no one else could hear. A hot blush rises up into Sophie's cheeks, the same pink as the aforementioned knickers.

And as expected, as soon as James leaves the library, excited whispers fly around the room as everyone wonders what exactly James Potter had whispered into Sophie Harlow's ear. Many a rumor had spread after their dance at the Halloween feast nearly a month earlier, and now he was flirting with her and her best friend in the library.

"He so fancies you!" whispers Dailey excitedly to Sophie. She doesn't say anything, but just looks down at her arithmancy equations. 

"Oh please," says Quinn, "He would flirt with anybody, anytime, anywhere."

"Jealous much" retorts Dailey

Quinn glares at Dailey. He knew he shouldn't have told her he was in love with Sophie. Ever since, Dailey had come close to revealing his secret a number of times.

"How do you know if he fancies her, huh? He was flirting with you too. I just don't trust him."

"Well, you know what I don't think Sophie needs your protection. Besides it's not like she's going to jump into bed with him."

"Will you two please stop?" exclaims Sophie. They had been arguing more and more lately and every time Sophie asked Dailey what was wrong with them, she said that Sophie would find out eventually.

"Now, I don't fancy James. He doesn't fancy me. We're not going to go out. We work with each other, we tutor each other, we annoy each other and that's about it. It was harmless flirting and that's all."

Quinn feels satisfied with the response and tries to convince himself that it was true. Dailey just smiles at her best friend’s obvious attraction to James Potter.

* * *

"I think you should ask Sophie to Hogsmeade", says Tabitha as she, James, Luella, Brigitte, Jonah, Freddie and Colin sit around smoking on the old stone balcony adjacent to James's bedroom.

"I think we should stop talking about it", says James.

"I think you like her," says Luella.

"I think it doesn't matter," replies Jame.

"I think you just admitted it," says Freddie.

"I think she likes you too," says Brigitte.

"I think you're crazy," said James.

"I think she’s entirely too good for you," says Jonah.

"I think you underestimate me," says James.

"I think you'd be lucky to have her," says Colin

"I think I want to smoke my fucking spliff," says James.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Potter, what made you decide to sign with Puddlemere United?" a reporter from The Daily Prophet asks. Cameras flash and everyone has their quills pressed to their notepads ready to write down every word. 

"Well, Oliver Wood is a good family friend and somebody's career I really admire. He's been a good mentor to me throughout this transition into a professional career. I thought it was a fitting personal career choice because I love the Puddlemere United team and I've always been a fan of the club."

The press conference for James Potter's official signing with Puddlemere United is being held at the Sovereign hotel in Hogsmeade. The Godric Gryffindor Room is currently filled to maximum capacity as reporters from newspapers both local and international, magazines and wizarding wireless new shows wait for their turn to ask James Potter just one question. The Hogsmeade weekend had been the perfect opportunity to announce James's decision to sign with Puddlemere.

Cameras flash constantly capturing James’s handsome face from every imaginable angle while reporters fight for the chance to ask him the next question. Cameron Barry, James's sports agent, who also had counted Ginny Potter and Oliver Wood as clients once, directs the conference, while James smiles and charms his audience.

"Why didn't you choose the Cannons, like your mum? She ended her career as a League Cup winner there,” asks a journalist from Quidditch Quarterly magazine.

"Yeah, I guess the Cannons could have dug out an old uniform then, but it would be quite a surprise if it fit" James says and the crowd laughs appreciatively. "No actually, it's because the Cannons are my mum's team, that's my mum’s legacy. I want to form my own reputation in the Quidditch world and not be identified by her past accomplishments."

"Coach Haxton, why did you pursue Potter so adamantly?" asks a reporter from ‘Quidditch Unlimited’ a daily radio show on the Wizarding Wireless Network.

"His talent of course is undeniable. His work ethic and passion for the game do not have a price tag. It's a recruitment that will go down in history and I believe he can bring a new spirit to the club and give Puddlemere exactly what we need to reclaim the league title. For the past few years we've had incredible defense. But our offense is a bit older and with a fresher player out on the field, combined with the intelligence of the veteran players, we will have both strategy and athleticism that will definitely make us the team to beat. "

"I'm sorry everybody, but that is the last question" says Cameron, "Pictures will however be available after for a half hour only.

James steps down off the podium and walks over to the photo backdrop emblazoned with the Puddlemere United logo. This is the moment he had dreamed of since he was six years old. He picks up the jersey with the bold Potter on the back and holds it high as he smiles at the dozens of cameras before him. James is certain he will see stars for days from the flashes.

* * *

Sophie and Dailey sit in the comfortable baby-soft leather chairs of Blush, the luxury spa adjacent to the Sovereign hotel in Hogsmeade. 

Normally, people like Dailey and Sophie would never be able to get an appointment at a place as exclusive as Blush. But, Dailey had worked there over the summer as a receptionist and as with most exclusive establishments, access was entirely about who you know.

Blush is well-known for their celebrity and socialite clientele. Among their regular customers: Brigitte Bonnaccord, Luella Biltmore-Fawley, and Tabitha Whitehorn.

"Hi Vera, I know we don't have an appointment, but can you fit us in?" asks Tabitha, as she greets the spa manager with a hug.

"Well, if it isn't the three most fabulous girls in the world!" declares Blush's owner, the immaculately groomed Brennan Darnay.

"Brennan!" the girls trill, greeting the flamboyant spa owner like an old friend with two kisses on each cheek.

"Oh darlings, what can we do for you girls today? We just got this incredible new facial mask made from crushed amethyst and aconite flowers. One treatment and your skin will glow.”

"That sounds amazing, is the Atrium open?" asks Luella

"For you girls, always. You know it's the best room we have. It'll take a few minutes to prepare, so sit and have a complimentary pedicure", says Brennan gesturing to the nail salon portion.

The three girls take the front portion of the nail room. A privacy screen blocks the other two customers in the back of the nail room from view.

"What time did we say we were meeting the boys?" asks Luella, tapping the colorful wall display with her wand to select a deep red color. The polish bottle appears on a small table next to her chair.

"At two, at the Sovereign, but they know that really means we won't be there till three," says Brigitte.

"I can't believe there's still two weeks till Christmas. I can't wait for vacation," says Tabitha.

"I know, I can’t wait to be in BVI. I love skiing in St. Moritz just as much as anybody, but I'm desperate for a little warm weather and a tan," Luella says, pinching her slim, pale arm. Every year, before Christmas, Luella’s family, retreated to the little island of Eustatia, an all-magical island in the British Virgin Islands frequented during the winter months by the wizarding elite. 

"But then when we get back there's that stupid Ministry of Magic Winter Ball," groans Tabitha.

"I know, every year it's the same people, the same boring speakers, the same horny old politicians that drink way too much," replies Luella.

"You know what would be fun, if we have our own after-party on the rooftop of the Crown Royale. I mean the ballroom is always so crowded, and after all the awards are given nobody will notice if we sneak away," says Brigitte.

The girls lounge in the chairs while a cluster of fairies begins working away, cleaning up cuticles and applying quick-drying polish. 

"Do the Fancourts still have their suite? We can crash there afterward," Tabitha says.

"Yes, Colin and I made good use of it over the summer" says Brigitte suggestively.

"You two are so going to get married and have five kids and they'll all be named after your best friends," Luella laughs.

"And you will have your own section in the gossip pages as everyone tries to keep up with your romance novel of a love life."

"My love life isn't the interesting one. It's James's don't you think?" 

"Oh god, he's falling so hard for Sophie Harlow it's ridiculous. Don't you think they'd be beyond adorable together? I wonder what she's doing for the holidays. I was so upset he didn't ask her to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"I know it was the perfect opportunity, but that last-minute press-conference of his ruined it."

"It'll work out, he is completely smitten with her and I think she fancies him too.”

"Darlings! The Atrium is ready for you!" calls out Brennan and the girls vacate the nail lounge to head towards an all glass spa room, with jungle-like landscaping and soft soothing piano music. 

Dailey and Sophie, meanwhile, had heard the entire conversation. Sophie flushes bright red, while Dailey just laughs knowing that every word is true.

"I'm not even going to bother saying I told you so," says Dailey.

Sophie takes a deep breath, but doesn’t say anything, her expression inscrutable.

"The question is, what are you going to do about it?" Dailey asks.

Sophie smiles to herself and settles back into the luxurious armchair, staying silent.

* * *

"So how was the spa?" asks Quinn later as Dailey and Sophie met up with him outside the Three Broomsticks.

"Wonderful, thanks again Dailey" says Sophie, pulling her scarf tighter around herself against the early December air.

“Absolutely, you deserve it. Anyway, I told Michael I would meet him at that little Italian restaurant. I'll see you two back at school," Dailey says.

They say their goodbyes and Dailey leaves Sophie and Quinn in the cold, snowy, crowded street.

"Do you want to go in then?" asks Quinn a little awkwardly. Now was it, the perfect opportunity Quinn had been waiting for to tell Sophie how he truly felt.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we should splurge a little. Maybe we can go to that café at the Sovereign," says Sophie, knowing that was where James and his friends were going to be.

"Um sure. I've never been there, are we dressed alright?" Quinn says looking down at his jeans and sweater combo.

"Yes, don't worry it's completely casual," says Sophie, “I've been there once." Sophie consciously leaves out that the one time she had been there was with James.

She leads the way down Hogsmeade's busy main street to the grand brick hotel. The road is slippery with the mix of ice and snow and Sophie and Quinn laugh clutching each other while trying to stay upright.

“Hmm, let me see if this will work,” Quinn says, taking his wand and applying a sticking charm to the bottom of his boots.

He tries to move and Sophie laughs, “Quinn, I think all you’ve managed to do is freeze yourself to the road.”

“If this snow keeps up we may have to transfigure some snowshoes for the walk back,” he says, as she releases the sticking charm. 

“Snow always seems wonderful when you’re sitting inside watching it from a window. It’s much less romantic in real life,” Sophie says.

They walk into the opulent hotel and towards the cafe, Sophie doing her best to act as though she knows exactly what she is doing. She and Quinn sit at an intricately carved and polished table in the corner of the cafe.

Meanwhile, in a large suede banquette near the arched window with a picturesque view of the village are James and his beautiful friends, laughing and joking their table full of tea cups and trays of biscuits.

Sophie glances at their table, but they don't notice her and Quinn on the other side of the cafe sitting at a table near the kitchen. James and his friends would never have been given such a table, but neither Sophie nor Quinn realize that tables have social standings.

They each order butterbeer and talk about nothing and everything. Quinn loved having some alone time with Sophie, but he notices that he doesn't really have Sophie's full attention. She keeps glancing at something on the other side of the cafe, though from this angle he can’t tell what is distracting her.

He turns around finally and sees who else, but James Potter and his friends, sitting at a table eating and laughing like they own the place. Then again Jonah's family, real estate developers who owned properties from Los Angeles to Shanghai, actually did own the luxury hotel.

But, Quinn can't take it anymore. Everywhere he goes, James Potter is in the way. Sophie can't even focus on their conversation because  _ he _ is there.

He sighs heavily, realizing this was why Sophie had wanted to come to the cafe. 

"Sophie?"

"What?" she asks, turning back to Quinn.

He grabs her hand and drops a handful of coins on the table without bothering to count it. He gently pulls her up with him and swiftly walks out into the lobby of the hotel and then out onto the street.

“Quinn, what?” Sophie asks with a smile.

Quinn drops Sophie's hand and takes a step closer to her. She looks at him quizzically. He slowly reaches out and touches her cheek softly, then leans in closer. Finally, his heart beating fast he places his lips on hers.

With the snow falling down around them and the tenderness of his lips on hers, the sweet taste of butterbeer, and the warmth of each other’s skin it should have been a perfect first kiss. It should have been.

And from inside the cafe, James Potter had seen everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Sophie pulls away first and Quinn looks at her trying to gauge her reaction. He stares at her and she stares back, blinking slowly. Sophie's face is blank, her eyes only showing a flicker of surprise.

This is not at all the reaction that Quinn had hoped for after all this time. This isn't what is supposed to happen. Now, is the point when she leans in and kisses him passionately, declaring that she too had been secretly pining away for him for all this time. But, she doesn’t move or say anything. He can feel his breathing go ragged in the cold air, his heart beating rapidly with anxiety.

She reaches up and places her fingers to her lips as if unsure that the kiss has really happened. And then she does the one thing; the one thing she could possibly do to destroy the last of Quinn’s dignity. She turns away and looks through the window at the table where James and his friends are seated, except James is no longer there.

She turns back and looks at Quinn. This time it isn’t confusion on her face, but sympathy, "Quinn I-"

He can't listen to this, whatever is going to come out of her mouth right now. Quinn holds up his hand to silence her then he turns and walks away.

She watches Quinn leave. He isn't walking fast. She can catch him. But, Sophie just watches him leave.

* * *

"I knew you'd be out here," Luella says, "You always are before a game."

James half-smiles at Luella and she sits down shivering in her thin silk nightgown. She has a long cashmere coat over, but she still pulls her wand out to cast a warming charm over them. A week has passed since the last Hogsmeade trip. The trip where James is fairly certain he had his very first encounter with that thing called heartbreak.

They sit in James’s favorite spot on the Hogwarts grounds, a grassy knoll that overlooks the quidditch pitch and the castle down below. Their breath is visible in the cold air and James's arm is slung around Luella's thin shoulders as they huddle together in the cool dawn weather. The sun has just risen and they are the only people outdoors.

“What are you moping about?” She asks, certain she already knows the answer. 

“I’m nervous about the match.”

“Rubbish, you could beat the Hufflepuff team while confounded. Everyone is ready for a Gryffindor win. Did I tell you Freddie somehow managed to sneak in a couple crates of firewhiskey already this morning?”

James laughs, but doesn’t say anything.

"You liked her more than you thought," says Luella.

"I tried…she didn't want me," James says dejectedly.

"You're being ridiculous. You didn't try. So maybe your little flirting attempts didn't work right away because she wasn't on her back in a second. Try again. You want her, don't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Get over yourself, I hate to feed your ego, but you're James Potter. You can have someone if you want them and you want Sophie."

"It's not that easy. She's not that easy. She needs more than words."

"Don’t be daft, and realize that's my whole point. Sophie doesn't want flowers and flattery. She wants to know that she can trust you."

James sighs and changes the subject, “Anyway, what about you? Who has caught the fancy of the Luella Biltmore-Fawley?”

“Your brother.”

James groans.

Luella laughs, “Relax, I’m just taking the piss. Anyway, I caught Albus and Colette Wood in a very creative position in the common room the other day.”

“Good for Al, he needs to bounce back after that disastrous fling with Scorpius Malfoy last year.”

“Besides, if I was going to date one of your relatives I’d probably pick Louis. Girls love guys that play guitar and I’m sure with those fast moving fingers- “

“Okay, stop!”

Luella just laughs harder, but stands and drags him down the hill and back to the castle for breakfast.

* * *

Dailey and Sophie take their post upstairs after breakfast to the Ravenclaw dormitory. They are laying on Dailey’s bed, reading their letters, and happily avoiding the rest of the students attending the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff quidditch game.

“Oh, I got it! I mean I still have to get an Outstanding on my Astronomy NEWT, but I’ve aced every exam I’ve ever taken in that class. But, I’ve got it, Soph, I got the Stjarna Fellowship in Reykjavik! I’ll be spending the next two years studying the magical properties of the Aurora Borealis with the world-renowned Professor Olaf Henriksdottir,” Dailey exclaims holding her letter triumphantly. 

“That’s incredible! I’m going to miss you so much. But, that will be the absolute best experience,” Sophie says hugging her best friend tightly.

Dailey yelps again excitedly, “I know! I know! Oh, I have to write to my parents, they will be so excited.”

She grabs her quill and some parchment, while Sophie opens her letter. 

“Who is yours from?” Dailey asks, stuffing her letter into an envelope.

“Hermione Granger, if you can believe it. She agreed to meet over the Christmas break to talk about working with the magical creature welfare office. She even offered to review my research proposal before I send in my fellowship application” Sophie says, smiling broadly.

“That was so nice of James to write her,” Dailey says, looking pointedly at Sophie, “don’t you think?”

"I should thank him, though he's barely spoken to me in a week", says Sophie brows furrowed, "I don't know what I did."

"Isn't that sort of awkward, what with the whole being Head Boy and Girl thing?"

"It’s horrible, but he’s cancelled our last two tutoring sessions and doesn’t speak to me beyond the bare minimum."

"You don't think he-, I mean you don't think he saw-"

"Saw what, the kiss with Quinn? No, now that's awkward. That's the epitome of awkward."

"You're going to get mad at me when I tell you this, but…"

"But, what?"

"I knew Quinn fancied you. Actually, he’s in love with you."

"Dailey, you knew! I can't believe you knew and didn't tell me. What kind of friend are you?"

"Like you would have believed me," Dailey says, "Quinn is my best friend too and he’s a great guy. But, James likes you! He likes you! And you're still in absolute denial about it.”

* * *

"Party in the prefects’ lounge! Tell Everyone!" yells James as most of Gryffindor house spills onto the Quidditch field after their victory over Hufflepuff.

"Hey, Fairgrove!" James yells to the Hufflepuff captain, Cecilia Fairgrove over the crowd, "Your house is invited too, tell the other houses!"

It was barely ten minutes later when it seems half of Hogwarts is partying in the prefects’ lounge. The alcohol flows and students dance on the tables and snog on the armchairs. 

James Potter meanwhile has an arm around a Hufflepuff girl choosing to distract himself from the only thing he had thought about for the last week: Sophie Harlow. More specifically, Sophie Harlow kissing that friend of hers.

This is the scene that Sophie and Dailey walk into after spending the day lounging around the empty Ravenclaw dormitory.

"I'm guessing Gryffindor won then" remarks Dailey looking around the crowded room. The girls had only gone to the lounge to pick up a textbook Sophie had left there the previous evening.

"Dailey! Sophie!" calls Thomas McMann from the other end of the room.

The girls join Thomas, but notice too late that he is with Quinn. Thomas, happily oblivious, doesn't notice the awkwardness between Sophie and Quinn.

"Hi," mumbles Quinn looking at the floor.

"Hey, did you two go to the game?" asks Dailey, directing the question toward Thomas.

"Yeah, it was ace! James scored fifty points for Gryffindor in the first fifteen minutes alone," Thomas exclaims.

"Seriously, that's quite a feat," says Dailey, glancing at Sophie.

Sophie nods, and smiles shyly at Quinn. They haven't spoken since their kiss in Hogsmeade a week prior, but she does miss his company.

"So, is the party fun?" asks Sophie in an effort to start up a conversation with him.

Quinn nods, “It's too bad you weren't here earlier. Walton Barney was swinging on the chandelier in only his boxers and his shirt tied around him like a cape and jumped out the open window after eating one of the levitation candies from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. I guess he was knocked out for a while because he came back with pink ribbons in his hair. He said a bunch of first year girls found him and he woke up with purple lipstick on.”

Sophie and Dailey laugh loudly. It felt good for the three of them to carry on like friends again.

James and the girl he is with are sitting on the long couch in the middle of the room. The girl is pulling at James for his attention, drunkenly attempting to kiss him.

It is out of the corner of his eye that he spots Sophie and her friend Dailey laughing and having a good time with a couple of guys, including the blonde one she had kissed. He takes a swig of firewhiskey from the half-empty bottle on the nearby table.

"Let’s go up to the Head students office," James says, turning back to the girl. She giggles before nodding. They stumble up the tiny spiral staircase to the office. 

"Look, Quinn, can I talk to you privately?" asks Sophie, wanting to repair their friendship.

"Sure," he says and follows her upstairs.

The two walk up the stairs and open the door to the office. Inside, Sophie can't believe what she is seeing.

James is sitting on the desk, his shirt already off, and with him is a topless seventh year girl straddling his lap.

"Oy, this room is for Head students only mate, go find a broom closet or something," yells James without looking away from the girl.

"Actually, Potter, I have as much a right as you seeing as I am Head Girl" yells Sophie angrily.

James looks up immediately in surprise at the sound of Sophie's voice.

"Sophie I-" James starts. He stops when he spots her companion. His chest tightens and he feels like a dragon ready to breathe fire.

"We'll leave, so you two can have the room all to yourselves then!"James grabs his shirt and makes his way towards the door.

"Don't bother Potter, I don't care whether you're in the room or not" Sophie says defiantly. And with that she impulsively turns toward Quinn and kisses him hard on the mouth.

* * *

"I still can't believe you told Quinn you liked him," Dailey says that night as she and Sophie hang out in Sophie's bedroom completing a potions assignment.

"I do like him."

"That's bollocks and you know it. You like James, stop trying to deny the obvious. Not only that, but this isn't fair to Quinn."

"I thought I liked James. I'm over it now. He is a womanizing prick and that’s all there is to it."

"No, you're not. When Quinn kisses you what do you feel?"

"What do you mean, what do I feel? What am I supposed to feel?"

"Certainly something! You and I both know that all James needs to do is look at you for your heart to start beating faster."

"That's not fair. Quinn is good to me and I can't just reject him because I don't want to jump his bones every time I see him."

"That is exactly how you are supposed to act in a new relationship. Why is it so hard for you to like James? Why can't you just live with the fact that you're attracted to him so strongly?"

"Because attraction without substance only leads to heartbreak. I thought he liked me too, but obviously not since he clearly isn’t hesitating to hookup with whomever whenever."

"Okay, you’re right. James should never have done that. But, what do you like about Quinn, then?"

Sophie was silent for a moment before answering, "He's my best friend. He likes all the same things I do. I trust him completely. He’s nice".

Sophie sounds unconvincing, even to herself.

"Nice," Dailey says disdainfully, "A puppy is nice, my grandmum is nice, your primary school teacher who gives out gold stars is nice. Sophie, you are seventeen! You don't need nice. You should want fun and adventure and romance and passion. Not nice!"

"Fine, okay, excuse me if I don't want to spend my nights crying over a boy. Quinn will never make me cry. You are confusing drama with passion."

"Maybe you’re right, but you and James have an undeniable connection. You can't force yourself to feel these things with Quinn. You'll be bored to death with him and you'll resent him and then everything will be a bigger mess than it already is. Quinn is my friend too, and it’s not fair for you to treat him this way. What are you so afraid of?"

Sophie turns away from her best friend, a flash of hot tears pricking her eyes, even though she had always swore the one thing she would never do is cry over a boy.

* * *

Her skin is tingling as she feels the soft lips move down her neck to her decolletage. His hands are tangled in her hair and she arches her back beneath him. She is desperate for him to touch her everywhere at the same time, desperate for him to relieve the raw need for him building between her legs. And then his hands comply with her wishes, his touch causing her toes to curl in pleasure as her arousal builds. He has a searing look in his hazel eyes watching her face, and she is gasping, so close-

A rap on the door wakes Sophie with a start.

“Hey, Soph, are you up yet?” calls Dailey from the adjacent seventh-year girls dormitory. 

Sophie is breathless, a light sheen of sweat on her skin, “I need to shower, give me ten minutes.”

A shower would do Sophie good, a very _very_ cold shower. 

As the cool water runs over her skin, she massages her gardenia shampoo into her hair. She closes her eyes and she is back in the middle of her dream with the completely imbecilic, selfish, beautiful _prat_ known as James Potter. 

Sophie dresses quickly and makes her way to the Ravenclaw common room to meet up with Quinn and Dailey. Quinn smiles at her and reaches for her hand. Sophie takes it and as the trio walk down to breakfast, all she is thinking about is the previous night. 

She couldn't believe what she had done- kissing Quinn. She hadn't meant to. She rarely acted impulsively, but all she had wanted was to hurt James after seeing him carrying on with yet another girl. James had stormed out, the girl following quickly behind him, and Sophie was left to explain herself to Quinn. 

Before she knew it, she was telling Quinn she wanted to give dating a try. Sophie was done with James, she couldn’t let herself fall for a boy like him, someone that reckless. Of course, if she is honest with herself, she knew she had acted just as recklessly with Quinn, but that is completely different. They are friends, best friends. She trusts him. She knows he will never hurt her. 

Quinn interlocks his fingers with Sophie's and squeezes her hand lightly. She reflexively tenses under his affection, then forces herself to relax her hand.

* * *

"So you might as well give Colin your money now," says James to Tabitha, Colin and Brigitte as they sit waiting for their Charms class to start. It had been more than a week since the quidditch match. More than a week since James had watched Sophie once again kiss Quinn Markham. 

Sophie, Quinn, and Dailey sit at the front of the class. Quinn has his hand on Sophie's hand gazing at her lovingly. Sophie is talking animatedly to Dailey, her whole body turned towards her friend to avoid looking at Quinn entirely. But, James doesn't notice Sophie's awkward behavior, only that she is holding hands with Quinn.

"What are you talking about?" asks Tabitha, examining her long honey-colored locks for split ends.

"You said we would fall in love by Christmas, but she won't even acknowledge my existence and Christmas break starts in a week and a half. Not to mention, she seems to be dating that Ravenclaw bloke."

"Christmas isn't for another two and a half weeks though. And they certainly aren't going to last that long," says Tabitha, glancing over at Sophie and Quinn and frowning, “Fix it Potter, I hate to lose.”

"I've made such a mess of things. She's never going to forgive me."

Sophie resists as Quinn tries to pull her closer wrapping his arm around her narrow waist. She doesn't mean to, but her body stiffens involuntarily at his touch.

They are walking down to Herbology together. Her body clenches as his hand slides around her waist. She feels her stomach tighten and she automatically pulls away. 

His hand doesn’t belong there. They don’t fit together. It wasn't natural, not like it had been that night she danced with James at the Halloween feast.

Quinn frowns slightly, but lets it go. They had been "together" for a couple weeks now, and she would barely let him hold her hand. Sometimes, she was affectionate with him, a kiss on the cheek, or a hand on the arm, but other times if he tried to touch her, she always pulled away. Quinn had noticed that her affections were hot and cold, but he hoped this was part of the awkward transition that they were trying to make from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. 

It's not like Sophie isn't aware of what she is doing; she is the smartest witch in their year. James isn’t in her Herbology class, she doesn’t need to feign closeness to Quinn. When James is around, that's when she feels herself, almost subconsciously, kissing Quinn, holding his hand, sitting on his lap, flirting and smiling. 

When James walks by her in the prefects lounge or in class, they make eye contact and a strange feeling seems to pass between them, a simple flicker of recognition that they miss each other. The looks destroy James, leaving an ache in the pit of his stomach whenever he sees her around the castle. James wants Sophie, his desire for her is overwhelming, but what he doesn't know is that he has her already.

* * *

Today is such a strangely warm and sunny December day that the students can't bear to be inside. Sophie suggests she and Quinn study on the front lawn. The rest of the students seem to have the same idea, soaking up the sun as a welcome reprieve from weeks of cold and gloomy weather.

James is watching her from where he sits across the lake with his friends. Next to him, Jonah and Tabitha are talking and kissing playfully setting the Hogwarts rumor mills whirling as to whether they are dating again.

But, James just stares at Sophie fixedly. She is surprised she doesn’t burst into flames under the intensity of his gaze.

"Ok, so how let’s talk about human transfiguration, shall we?" Quinn asks, flipping through his class notes.

Sophie doesn't answer, she is too busy noticing and avoiding James all at the same time.

"Soph?" asks Quinn again.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" she asks, turning away and scooting closer to Quinn on the picnic blanket. She places her hand on Quinn's shoulder, aware that James is watching. Quinn smiles and kisses her hand gently.

"I asked if-" Quinn starts.

"Look at him just staring at us. It's just so rude."

"Sophie, what are you talking about?" asks Quinn. But one look across the grass told him everything he needed to know. There is James sitting and watching Sophie, his expression earnest, as if challenging Sophie to resist him.

Quinn feels immediately protective of Sophie and places an arm tightly around Sophie's shoulders. Sophie looks back at James before leaning in and kissing Quinn lightly on the mouth.

Quinn deepens the kiss, and while she leans into his kiss, her focus seems to be on something else, someone else. She pulls away and glances at James again. Sure enough, he was still watching her completely unabashedly. Quinn was frustrated. For weeks now, he had been trying to ignore that feeling in his gut, that maybe his relationship with Sophie was simply a performance piece for James freaking Potter.

"Sophie, come on, why do you always do that?" he protests. She doesn’t even bother to break her eye contact with James.

Quinn clenches his jaw and takes a deep breath trying to calm himself. 

"What do you want from me Sophie?" he asks bitterly, "Or maybe the better question is what can I do to make you want me?"

Sophie, startled by this, snaps her attention back towards Quinn.

"Quinn, what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about, Sophie? I thought you were my girlfriend."

"I am your girlfriend."

"Really? Because you seem to be awfully interested in someone else."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am I? Or am I being used? I guess it's my fault though. I was stupid enough to believe that you would forget about James, and want me. I wanted to believe that telling you how I feel would be enough. Or maybe I didn't make it clear enough, so here it is. Sophie, I love you. I just fucking love you! Now stop screwing around with me and tell me how you really feel. I love you! Do you love me?"

Quinn’s expression was full of expectations that Sophie knew she could never fulfill.

"I- " Sophie looks again at James, he is still watching them with that same knowing expression.

That was answer enough for Quinn though.

"If anything" he says dejectedly, "I tried" and then Quinn turns and slumps away.

* * *

Lounging on Dailey’s bed the next day Sophie feels guilty that she is honestly not more upset. Certainly, she regrets that she had hurt Quinn. But, the worst part is that her dominant emotion is simply relief.

Dailey, the dutiful best friend, wants to know the exact details of the conversation. She wants to know the words, the facial expressions, each and every feeling. She offers up chocolates and has her older sister send them bottles of elderflower wine. 

After the first glass, Dailey asks Sophie if the breakup is because of James. It is a little horrifying that Sophie has been so transparent in her interest towards James. She had hoped first to suppress her feelings, chalking it up to hormones. Then she had hoped for subtlety as her brief fling with Quinn threw into sharp relief the magnitude of her feelings for James, but apparently subtlety wasn't one of her finer points.

But that doesn't matter now. Sophie knows she fancies James. There is no other way to explain her feelings. There is no other reason that her pulse quickens and her breath catches when they are close. She desperately misses their everyday flirtations, their conversations about the future, the way he makes her laugh in the middle of their tutoring sessions, the way he invades her dreams.

Dailey is right. What has she been afraid of? She learned from Quinn that she had to try and put herself out there. Even if James rejects her or breaks her heart in the end, she has to try.

* * *

Whereas most of the other seventh years are starting to study for NEWTs, James Potter is busy memorizing the playbook for Puddlemere United. He sits on the edge of an armchair hunched over the book splayed on the coffee table. He is under a lot of pressure to be a superstar from his first day out on the pitch, but currently he is having trouble focusing on the complicated plays in front of him.

He keeps thinking about Sophie after witnessing the spectacular demise of Sophie and Quinn’s relationship yesterday afternoon.

Sophie walks into the prefects’ lounge, brow furrowed as she reads a letter from her mother. She doesn't look up as she sits down on the long velvet couch opposite James.

"Hey" says James casually. Now that she is sitting across from him, he would never be able to concentrate. Besides, now is as good of a time as ever to start proving that he is the one for Sophie.

Sophie, surprised that he is actually speaking to her, looks up. He smiles at her for the first time in days and Sophie feels her heart speed up in anxious excitement.

"Hi" she says, smiling a little reticently. She glances down at the letter again in her hands and once again that troubled look appears on her delicate porcelain features.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong?" James points to the letter clenched tightly in Sophie's hands.

"My mum, I guess she's found a better paying job as a nanny and they want her to begin working as soon as possible," Sophie explains.

"That sounds great for her, but I’m sensing a but…"

"But she'll have to work while the family heads to St. Moritz for Christmas as well. I don't know where that is, but she won't be home."

"Switzerland, the Fancourts have a home there. But wait, what are you going to do for Christmas, then?"

"I don't know. I already signed up to leave for break, but it probably won't be a problem if I decide to stay. It's just- I was so looking forward to seeing my mum again," Sophie sighs disappointed.

"I'm sorry. Do you have any other family you can stay with?" James asks sincerely.

"My mum is an only child and my dad has a sister, but we're not exactly on the best of terms with my dad and his family. I mean, I haven't seen him since I was seven." 

James didn't quite know how to respond to this. He couldn't exactly relate. James had only met his father's family once, but his mum's side was large and boisterous enough for five families. 

Sophie looks so sad and James can’t stand it, he never wants her to feel this way.

"Come with me!" James says smiling. The words are out of his mouth before he even realizes what he is saying.

"You’re not serious are you?" asks Sophie, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes, of course. You can come to the ministry ball and to Christmas at my grandparents house. My friends and I usually do New Year’s Eve in London, it will be so much fun."

Sophie finds it tempting, but ridiculous, “No, I can't. I'll spend the holidays with Dailey. They're going to America for Christmas, but I can stay with her for the week before they leave."

"What are you going to do for Christmas then?"

"I can stay in my flat for the week; it's not a big deal."

James with his enormous family couldn’t even fathom it, "Yes, it is. You can't possibly be thinking about spending Christmas alone. Sophie, Christmas is supposed to be loud and crazy and full of family. If your mum is gone, then you can't spend Christmas alone. Nobody should have to spend Christmas alone."

James gets up and sits next to Sophie on the couch and takes her hand in his own making a pleading gesture. "Please, come to my house for Christmas. It'll be fun, it’s the best time of the year. You’ll know lots of people, since I’m related to practically half of Hogwarts. And if you absolutely hate it and decide you want to leave in the middle of Christmas pudding, I promise no one will be offended, at least one of us wants to move to Antarctica by the end of it."

"That's two weeks, and don’t you think your mum may not like a stranger in her house for the holidays,” Sophie says.

He’s closer to her than he’s been in weeks and the heat between them is palpable. James is sure she must be able to hear his heart thumping rapidly in his chest. 

"Well first of all I’ve told them all about you. Secondly, we have lots of room and someone is always coming over unannounced. I promise to be a perfect gentleman the entire time."

"I-" Sophie shakes her head slightly, starting to refuse and a strand of chocolate brown hair falls in her face.

"Please don’t say no," James says softly, gently pushing back the strand of hair. The swipe of James' fingertips across her smooth cheeks sends chills down Sophie's spine.

James is close enough to count the gooseflesh on her smooth milky skin. It is such a turn on to know the little bumps are there because of him.

"I guess you leave me no choice then" she says leaning in so that her breasts are pressed against his chest.

"Now, my turn to ask you a question", she murmurs, "please don’t say no."

"Ask away,” he says, his breath catching as she looks up at him.

"Can I kiss you?" 

"You never have to ask."

She leans forward and presses her lips softly against his. He pulls her closer and Sophie emboldened by his response, reaches her arms around him, pressing passionately into his lips. 

And in that moment she feels everything, every tale she has ever heard about what a first kiss should be like, every firework exploding and spine tingling cliché sensation. It is over too soon it seems, but Sophie and James are certain they will remember everything about that moment forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Sophie is finding studying with James thoroughly distracting, in the best possible way. They are sitting in the prefects lounge on the floor near the cozy fireplace. James's long legs are stretched out, grey socks peeking out beneath his wool school trousers. Sophie watches as he bites his lip contemplating what to write next on his Muggle Studies essay. The glow from the fire casts an array of light and shadow across his perfect bone structure.

"Harlow, eyes on your own paper over there," James says, smiling wryly.

"I'm not even taking NEWTs-level Muggle Studies, Potter," Sophie retorts, slipping her stocking clad feet on James's legs.

"I think it’s the one class you’re not taking, but if you're not staring at my paper," he says, setting his parchment and quill aside, "then you must be staring at me," James looks up at her, a mischievousness she knows all too well in his hazel eyes, "And I have to say Harlow, I'm not sure how I feel being objectified."

"Oh that's rich coming from you, Potter," she says leaning forward, "Let's call it karma, then." 

James laughs softly, then leans forward closing the gap between them, and soon they are kissing in a way that makes Sophie dizzy. The way she craves him scares her just a bit, like she has an itch that she can't scratch and he is the only relief. She's not sure yet, if that is a good thing.

Their lips break apart ever so briefly, "For a tutor, you do an awfully good job of distracting me from my studies," James murmurs breathlessly, before kissing her again. 

"I'm only your Charms tutor, remember?"

"Mm, well I finished that essay yesterday, but I think it needs a  _ very _ thorough review. Word for word, line by line, if you will."

"Sounds like it may take a while."

"Very possibly all night."

He misses her as soon as their lips stop touching. He's not sure when she began to get under his skin, but she is the first thing he thinks about in the morning and the last thing he thinks about at night. He certainly had never spent so much time doing schoolwork in his life, but he was happy to watch Sophie scribble at parchment with her brow furrowed or smile contentedly when she read something interesting. James didn't love reading or schoolwork. He had always been full of restless energy, never staying still. His mum said she put him on a broom so early because if he was flying then he wasn't constantly running around the house causing chaos and getting underfoot. But, James loved watching Sophie doing something she enjoyed, taking pleasure in her contentment. Though James is so infatuated with Sophie, he is fairly certain he'd enjoy watching her write a grocery list. 

Their lips meet again, her hands pulling at his messy black hair, his heart beating faster as his hands move around her waist.

"Ugh, you know other prefects are allowed to use the lounge too!" 

James sighs hearing the distinct voice of his brother Albus interrupting them. 

"Al, you're timing is, as ever, impeccable."

"The two of you are a thing now, are you? I hope Headmistress Jones has a backup plan for Head Boy when Sophie inevitably, and rather justly, murders you."

"Again, incredibly helpful Albus. Now, please leave."

"Rather not, the Gryffindor common room is exceedingly crowded at the moment because Louis decided to offer a bunch of first years a pumpkin juice carafe spiked with Uncle George's levitating bubbles and now they are all floating around the common room," Albus shrugs, "It's harmless. I was going to report it, but the first years are having a laugh and the charm will wear off in fifteen minutes, anyway. But, it’s chaos and I've got to finish an essay for double potions tomorrow." 

He takes a book from his bag and sits on the couch.

Sophie laughs and whispers to James, "Guess we actually have to get back to studying, then?"

She sits back, her feet still on James's legs and he squeezes her foot affectionately. 

* * *

  
  


Sophie places jumpers and denim trousers in her trunk, thinking about spending her Christmas holiday with James. She actually laughs softly to herself thinking about spending evenings curled up together drinking hot chocolate and kissing him at midnight on New Year’s Eve. 

Dailey looks up from Sophie’s bed where she is flipping through the latest Bewitched magazine.

“What are you laughing at? Oh let me guess, ‘James syndrome’. Give it a few months, and all that new boyfriend bliss of yours will wear off,” she says rolling her eyes.

“You’re the one who has been telling me how fit and wonderful he is all term,” Sophie replies pointedly. 

"Well, sure, but you two are frankly a bit revolting."

"I can’t believe I’m going to be staying with him for two weeks.”

"Yes, and I'm going to New York. Aren't you even a little bit sad about that? I mean I know my house isn’t quite the  _ ancestral  _ Potter home, but Winchester is quite lovely this time of year," Dailey teases.

"Oh no, I'm staying with the Potters. The Potters, as in HARRY Potter," Sophie says, her face visibly paling.

"I thought you weren't impressed by that."

"No, I'm not impressed by the fact that people worship the ground James walks on, just because Harry Potter is his father. But the man who saved the wizarding world, I would say that it is a little intimidating."

"Well, I guess when you look at it that way, then yes it is kind of scary."

"Dailey! You're not helping"

"Don't worry, James wouldn’t have invited you over so last minute if his parents weren’t nice people."

Dailey tosses the magazine aside and sits up and looks at Sophie seriously, “Anyway, let’s talk more importantly about what you’re going to get him for Christmas. Maybe a special something, wrapped up in a very important box,” she adds twirling her finger rather close to Sophie’s crotch.

Now it’s Sophie’s turn to roll her eyes, “Yes, no, I got your very un-subtle point there. The hand gestures weren’t quite necessary.”

"Sophie, I know it's totally cliché, but if he loves you and respects you, then James won't push you for anything you’re not ready to do."

Sophie shakes her head, a soft blush rising in her cheeks, "It's not like that though. Like I know that- , I know he's the one. I mean, I don't think now is the right time and I know he'll wait for me. But all we've done is kiss and even then it hasn't been really physical. I’m just- , I’m worried, I won’t know what to do."

"Well trust me, if anything like that does come up you'll be fine. It's more natural than you think" Dailey says, leaning in conspiratorially, "And well if something does happen, when you get back, I want all the details. _ All _ of them."

* * *

  
  


James fastens the brass button on his cloak and walks towards the front door of the inconspicuous Hoxton-area flat building.  Sophie had decided to spend the first night of the winter break at her place to grabs some bits and bobs from home, mostly the fiction books she liked to read during the holidays like Pride and Prejudice and Little Women. 

"Hi!" says Sophie, excitedly with a bright smile on her pretty face, "I'm so glad you're here. Sorry, I'm not ready, just give me five minutes" she says, throwing her arms around James's neck, quite a feat considering James is at least a foot taller.

James's face lights up upon seeing her and he hugs her back tightly before kissing her lightly on her shapely pink lips.

"I know it’s been all of one day, but I missed you," he says before kissing her again, "Where's the rest of your luggage? I'll bring it downstairs and send it ahead so Marnie can unpack for you."

"Who's Marnie?"

"She’s our head house-elf.”

"How many house-elves do you employ?”

“Four, they help in the garden and kitchen. They keep the house clean with three children and animals and endless Weasleys coming by at all hours, which is quite a feat.”

“Are you on the floo?” James asks, making his way to the fireplace in the tiny flat.

He was fairly certain he could walk around the whole place in less than ten paces. But, the flat clearly reflects the personalities of its occupants, the furniture like the rose-colored armchair and its companion a blush velvet sofa are threadbare in spots, but clean and well-loved. Bookshelves cram every available wall space. James notices she has every textbook she must have ever been assigned neatly lined up from Algebra 101 to Zoonotic Infections in Magical Creatures of Australia. Above the fireplace is a small television surrounded by photographs of Sophie throughout her life: holding a certificate and smiling with missing front teeth after winning the school spelling bee, clutching a violin case that looks like it weighs as much as she does in her plaid primary school uniform, walking along the beach hand in hand with her mum who resembles her greatly. 

Sophie grabs the last of her things and nods her head. She takes a small floral-patterned ceramic box off the mantle, offering up the floo powder. 

“Mind if I take you through? We have protective charms for first-time visitors,” James says, extending her hand towards Sophie. She gladly slips her hand in James’s, the nerves starting to build. 

James kisses her quickly on the forehead and then they are off as he announces, “Iolanthe House.”

* * *

"Mum, Dad we're here!" yells James into the foyer of Iolanthe House on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. 

Lolly, one of the Potter's house-elves, immediately greets them and takes his and Sophie's cloaks.

Sophie looks around the large, open foyer of the six bedroom farmhouse that flows into the living room with its thick plank flooring, beamed ceiling and massive stone hearth fireplace. Through the living room window she sees rolling green acreage and what looks to be a large barn situated close to a sparkling blue lake. 

"Hello love" says Ginny Potter, amazingly chic, but casual in dark denim trousers, sock-clad feet and a nubby cream-colored fishermans jumper. Her shoulder-length hair cascades in soft waves, The color a brilliant orange-red. She hugs her eldest son tightly and he kisses her on the cheek. Sophie smiles at the little display of affection.

"You must be Sophie, it's a pleasure to meet you" Ginny says, giving a light welcoming hug to the petite girl that James has brought home.

"It's wonderful to meet you as well, Mrs. Potter."

“Call me Ginny, please. I’m in denial about my age, you know” she says cheekily.

"Hey James,” says Harry, smiling broadly and walking into the entrance hall holding a small boy under his arm who has what appears to be a pair of blue boxers patterned with flying golden snitches over his head, and his arms grasping Harry’s leg tightly.

"Hey Dad, this is Sophie. Sophie, this is my father," James says encouragingly.

Sophie is silent for a moment, completely star struck. But at the same time, Harry Potter looked completely normal in soft khaki trousers and an old long-sleeved Holyhead Harpies hoodie with no shoes on.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Potter," she says finally.

"The famous Sophie, we've heard a lot about you," says Harry good-naturedly. "Please, call me Harry. And this," he says pointing to the four year old, "is my grand-godson Augustin, but we call him Auggie. Auggie, please say hi to Sophie.”

Auggie lifts up the waistband of the boxers to reveal blue eyes and what appears to be matching blue hair. 

"Hi," Auggie says, waving before pulling the waistband back down over his eyes.

"Where is everyone?" asks James as the five of them walk into a powder blue drawing room. Large bouquets of colorful flowers decorate the room and most of the walls have portraits of what Sophie assumes were dark-haired relatives of James’s. More than a couple of the people in the portraits whisper to each other at the sight of the first girl that young James Potter has ever brought home.

"Well, your cousins Louis and Hugo are over, those are my brothers’ Bill and Ron’s boys" Ginny adds for Sophie's benefit, "and they are with Albus and Noah in the garden house doing god knows what. Delilah is over and she and Lily are up in Lily’s room. Oh, Sophie we put you in the bedroom across from Lily's. James can show you where it is later," says Ginny, serving tea from a silver platter brought in by a different house-elf than the one who took their coats.

Sophie chats amiably with the Potters, discussing her schoolwork and the St. Mungo’s Fellowship. Ginny watches her son interact with his new girlfriend. He is attentive and sweet, obviously smitten with her. Sophie is, of course, objectively pretty with her button-nose and big blue eyes and that long, rich brown hair cascading down her narrow shoulders. 

Ginny smiles to herself as she notices that James never stops touching her in small ways, like the way their knees rest against each other, or the way he links their fingers together in her lap.

Ginny is not as naïve as James probably hopes about his exploits at school. Neville Longbottom keeps the Potters well-informed of their children’s whereabouts at Hogwarts, and the tabloids did the work for Ginny when James went away with friends over summer holidays. She knows her son has treated girls frivolously; but that questionable behavior aside, James is a good kid. He works hard, or at least is capable of working hard when he wants to, and his friends are polite, loyal and good-natured. She had become friends with many of their parents as she and Harry had gotten involved in wizarding society in order to grow the Potter Family Foundation.

Sometimes, Ginny worries James’s world is too small. It’s not that she wants him to experience more battlefields than ballrooms, but occasionally she thinks he needs more friends without Gringotts vaults full of gold. 

Then again, she and Harry agreed to send their children to that expensive magical primary school because the school had the means to provide privacy for their students from famous families. Long ago, she had spoken to her mum, Molly, about raising him in this exclusive world. Molly had pointed out that James’s upbringing was probably not too far removed than what Harry’s would have been like if he had the opportunity to be raised by his parents in Iolanthe House, the family’s ancestral homestead in Godric’s Hollow.

Just then there is a loud bang followed by the sound of footsteps running down a hallway that Sophie assumes lead out to the gardens. Four boys are running down the creaking wood floors of the gallery flying past the sitting room followed by a muddy pawed labrador.

"Hold it!" yells out Ginny, her voice already scolding.

The four boys slide to a halt and turn looking sheepishly at everyone. Their clothes are soaking wet and hair standing on end with dirt on their faces.

"What were you doing?" she asks accusingly. Albus, Hugo, Noah and Louis look at each other guiltily, all hoping they won't have to explain.

"You know what, never mind. I really don't want to know," says Ginny, "wash up, and don't touch anything till you do."

The boys turn to leave. 

"Wait, where are your manners? Say hello to our guest."

"Hi Sophie, I'm Hugo, I don't know if you remember or not but you gave me detention the first week of school," says the fifth-year student with dark auburn hair.

"Nice to see you again," says Albus who already knows Sophie because he is a fifth-year prefect. Sophie likes Albus, he’s intelligent and charismatic like James, but much quieter and more serious, the straightest arrow of the bunch. 

"Yes, you as well," Sophie says smiling.

But, she almost burst out laughing when she recognizes Noah and Louis. Both fifth years, Noah Pearlsteen and Louis Weasley were always in trouble, playing practical jokes and generally causing mayhem. They were definitely a source of grief for the Hogwarts staff. They each bore a slightly horrified expression when they saw Sophie holding hands with James.

"Hi," Louis says waving coyly, Noah, Jonah’s little brother, gives a little wave. Their cheeks are flaming in embarrassment.

James looks at Sophie and they both burst out laughing while the four boys walk away.

"You guys didn't tell us James is dating the Head Girl," whispers Louis none too quietly as the four boys shuffle out of the room.

Not more than a minute later high-pitched screaming comes from upstairs somewhere. 

Sophie jumps, but none of the Potters seemed the least bit phased.

"Ow! Stop, okay I'm sorry!" yells Albus running down the stairs, a younger red-headed girl Sophie recognizes as James’s sister Lily is running after him with her wand held out.

"Things around here are a little chaotic, but you'll get used to it," shrugs Harry, still holding Auggie who is entertaining himself by pulling silly faces in the reflection of the silver platter, the boxers now pushed back on his forehead. The platter she notices is enchanted to make faces right back.

* * *

The next morning, Sophie and James sit down at the breakfast table. A teapot hovers around the table charmed to fill and refill mugs. Marnie brings in a platter of soft-boiled eggs in ceramic egg cups and toast points to dip, small dishes of golden butter, along with bowls of fresh fruit. Delilah, Lily’s friend, has spent the night and the two are whispering and giggling together at one end of the table. 

Sophie meets Teddy, a kind-faced young man with the same shocking blue hair as his son. He picks up Auggie, who has managed to smash raspberries all over his shirt, and whose hair ripples pink with delight at seeing his father. 

James hugs Teddy tightly when he sees him for the first time in months. Teddy ruffles James’s hair and tells Sophie that there are any number of other Weasleys she could date without having to put up with his godson.

Lolly, the house-elf, brings in the morning post, including a letter for James that Puddlemere United wants him to report for quidditch training while he is home. 

James apologizes to Sophie, but Sophie doesn’t mind terribly as Lily claps hers hands excitedly and says, “Don’t worry, Delilah and I can take Sophie ice skating or riding, and I can show you the potions room and we can go to to the village, and we have to get dresses for the ministry ball- “

“Sounds like you’ll be plenty busy, but I told you Lily, no balls until you turn fifteen,” Ginny says

“But, mum everyone else- ”

“No ‘but, mums’, you will follow the same rules as everyone else.”

“As soon as you turn fifteen, I’m sending you as my emissary, Lilybug,” Harry adds with a soft smile at his youngest.

It was pretty clear to Sophie that Lily had her father wrapped around her finger.

“Sophie, please have some more food. You’re such a tiny thing,” Ginny says kindly, gesturing to the spread on the table.

“You sound like grandmum,” comments Albus.

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly, but thank you” Sophie says. 

“Come on, I’ll take you on a tour of the farm,” James says, taking her hand.

They bundle up in wellies and overcoats, the labrador, who Sophie learns is named Barnacle because the Potters had found him wandering on the beach as a puppy, following closely behind. They walk through the gardens, mostly dormant for winter, but Sophie spots carrots, potatoes and beetroots growing. James shows Sophie the garden house where his Uncle Neville started his business Longbottom Botanicals before he became the Herbology professor at Hogwarts two years prior. They walk past chicken coops and Sophie meets the horses in the barn where a house-elf is brushing and bathing them. 

“My great-great-great grandparents had tenant farmers out in these cottages, but now the elves live out here,” James says as they walk hand-in-hand towards one end of the Potters massive property, over twenty acres of farm and rolling green hills. 

“This isn’t quite how I pictured your home,” Sophie says, “I mean your home is beautiful and very large, but I wasn’t quite expecting a farmhouse.”

James laughs, “Surprised to learn I’m just a country bumpkin instead of a city toff?”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“It’s okay, you’re completely right. My mum grew up in Devon as well, down in Ottery St. Catchpole, and that was the only real home my dad ever knew so it was obvious when they decided to start a family that this was the place to do it. The house was vacant during both wars more or less, but my great-grandparents were raised here. I can’t imagine having grown up anywhere else.”

“It is beautiful here,” Sophie says as they approach a bluff that has a view of the coast, “Mum and I would go down to Brighton once per year, I’ve always loved the sea.”

“It’s the best,” James agrees, laying down on grass, his hair getting wet from the morning frost. 

Sophie sits beside him, “Your family is wonderful. And Teddy too, he seems great.”

“Yeah, Teddy is the best, he’s the best person I know. Well, besides you.”

Sophie smiles, “You are all so- ,“ she pauses.

“So what exactly?” James asks with a laugh.

“Normal, not at all what I thought the Potters might be like.”

“Nah, we are absolutely bonkers, trust me, just wait until Christmas.”

“Still though, I didn’t grow up with siblings or animals or people always stopping by. My mum worked a lot and we’re both introverts so our home was quiet. A typical morning for us was porridge, tea and reading.”

“Oh you mean, the family owl didn’t try to eat your sister’s pygmy puff whilst your dog chased them both trying to play?” 

Sophie laughs, “It’s so  _ nice,  _ is what I’m trying to say.’

“It is,” James concedes. He takes her hand and squeezes it tightly, “and we are normal despite what you see in the press. I know they say a lot of things, but- “

“But what?”

“But, I always wonder if people who meet us-, if we- , I, live up to the expectations people have. Or if we’re sort of disappointing, you know?”

“How do you mean?”

“Oh, you know, I will never be a hero. And honestly, I don’t want to be, I’m glad the wars are over and from what my parents have told me I don’t ever want it to happen again. They are absolute living legends and I’m not trying to be that, at all. I just want to play quidditch and be the best. I want to be known as the best quidditch player in England, in Europe, or the world even.”

James is sitting up now, looking out over the view, “But, it’s like every interview I’ll ever give they will always and forever start by saying I’m Harry and Ginny Potter’s son, and that’s fine, of course. That’s why I get to have all this,” he says gesturing vaguely.

Sophie waits for him to continue.

“And you know I made the quidditch team my first year? I was the second person in a century besides my father to do that. And even that I wonder if it was talent, or some legacy thing that happened when I got to Hogwarts, something to try to make me special because I wasn’t the ‘Boy Who Lived’. And that again is one of those facts that pops up in every article about me. I know it sounds so stupid to complain about, and I’m lucky, I’m really lucky,” James says, looking down pulling up the grass absently. 

Barnacle comes around pawing at the grass as if James has found something interesting to dig up. James scratches the happy dog behind the ear affectionately. 

“I think I know what you mean. It can be hard to live in someone else’s shadow. I’ve only ever told Dailey and Quinn this, but my dad left London for a reason. He was a healer and he, um, he was fired for malpractice. He had a specialty practice and he was stealing money from St. Mungo’s. Charging the hospital for procedures he never did and pocketing the money, some stupid scheme. When he got caught he was fired obviously and then my mum kicked him out. She was in nursing school when they met, but dropped out when she was pregnant and never went back. Sometimes, I wonder if that’s why I want to be a healer, to try to undo some of his damage, to try to fulfill her dreams.” Sophie says.

“Sophie, you’re the most passionate, brilliant person I know,” James says holding her hands in his, “You’re not just going to undo all his terribleness, but you’re going to make the world a better place with your research, for people and magical creatures who really need it.”

Sophie smiles at James, grateful for his confidence.

James is quiet for a minute, thinking, then says, “Sophie, I’m-, I’m really sorry about Quinn. I never meant to come between you and him. I know you’ve been friends for a long time.”

“I owe Quinn a pretty big apology myself. But we will work it out, I think. We were friends well before you and I met and I’m sure we’ll be friends after-,” Sophie says, her voice trailing off.

“After? After what? After you and I split up? Do you really mean that?” James asks, looking at Sophie intently.

“James, no, I just- ,“ Sophie says, turning away.

“You still don’t trust me, do you? You think I’m going to hurt you. Sophie, I know I don’t have a lot of experience being a boyfriend, but I’m in this with you, okay?”

“James, don’t promise me that. You have no idea if you can commit to this. Frankly, neither can I. Our lives will be going in completely separate directions in a few months' time.”

“Sophie, I know I have a reputation and I’ve done all the wrong things up till now. But, I’m not this terrible person who was trying to get you to go out with me, only so I could break your heart at the end of the day. You know that, don’t you?”

“I want to. I really, really want to believe that’s true,” says Sophie, standing up and turning away. 

“I’ll do whatever I can to make you believe me,” James says, taking her hands, “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.”

He is looking at her sincerely and she feels herself melting into those hazel eyes all over again. She doesn’t say anything, just reaches up and kisses him. 

He kisses her back so fiercely trying to pour every ounce of his desire, his feelings for her into that single kiss. His hands are wrapping in her hair, and he thinks she has never been more beautiful, her cheeks flushed from the walk and the wind. 

They walk back to Iolanthe House hand-in-hand, Barnacle running ahead of them. They stop along the way, kissing against the rough exterior of the barn and Sophie slips her hands up the front of his shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin and the muscles tense beneath her fingers. 

They stop again at the garden house, leaning against a wall of climbing wisteria and James kisses her neck in a way that makes her moan softly and clutch tightly at his coat. Once again, James is certain that she is the best person he knows and also that he is falling completely head over heels in love with Sophie Harlow. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some mild smut at the end of the chapter, but nothing too explicit.

James sees Oliver Wood and Coach Haxton waiting for him outside the Puddlemere United practice pitch. 

"Potter, welcome, are you ready to get down to business?" Coach Haxton asks, turning brusquely and striding towards the club office.

James nods nervously and hurries to catch up with the coach. Clearly, there would be no exchanging of pleasantries. Oliver winks at him and claps him on the shoulder and James relaxes just the tiniest bit. 

They tour the offices, the walls lined with banners and pendants commemorating the esteemed history of the quidditch club, including Oliver's three-time Golden Hoop Keeper of the Year awards. They see the locker room and James finds himself swallowing hard at the site of his name engraved on the little brass plaque above his station. And when they walk out into the stadium pitch, it takes James's breath away and he chides himself for getting emotional. James had been to the Puddlemere United stadium any number of times as a child. He’d seen Oliver play, he had sat in the top box at five world cups and he’d been to League Cup after parties several times. While his dreams for years had been filled with what it would be like to play professionally, the reality was overwhelming. 

"Playing with the big boys now, eh?" Oliver says, seeing James's face full of awe.

James smiles with a little more confidence than he feels, "I'm ready."

"Good man," Oliver says, no doubt already picturing another League Cup in the teams future.

Practice starts with a warm-up run and grip strength and core work followed by grueling flying drills . They then work on skills and James is paired off with the other chasers.

James knows one of the starting chasers, though not well. She was a seventh year when he started Hogwarts, a former Slytherin named Sloan Abbot-Kitteridge that they call 'AK'. The other chaser is a continental export by the name of Axel Larsson, a Durmstrang alum who played on the world cup-winning Swedish team two years prior. They were good, really good and James was hit with more than a few practice bludgers (thankfully, much more gentle than the real thing) as they worked on passing drills, a complicated set of turns and movements that forced the crew to communicate and anticipate each other's movements. Axel and Sloan played effortlessly together and James, who rotated through the plays with several of the reserve chasers, found himself out of his depth, a feeling he hadn't experienced since he was a second-year. 

Most of the team was welcoming, and didn't make too much of the 'Potter thing'. They had been expecting new players from this year's class of school graduates after all. Some of the reserve team chasers, the ones whose contracts were miniscule in comparison to James's rookie deal, snickered here and there unkindly as they remarked that he had been signed because his famous last name 'put arses in stadium seats' rather than due to his skill. It was to be expected, of course, and was hardly the first time James had heard this type of criticism. So he kept his head down, played his game as he always had and trained hard.

"Alright," Coach Haxton calls from down on the pitch, "last time through. Potter, AK, Larsson, finish us off. Run through the A3 passing pattern again."

James knows Coach Haxton is giving him a chance to finish his first practice strong. James kicks off the ground and flies above the half field line waiting for the whistle. A3, a set of sharp, quick tosses that involved each chaser catching and passing at least twice before going for the goal focused on scrambling the Beaters defense enough to get a clear shot at the goal, but not risk long passes that could be easily intercepted by the opposing offense. The play moves so quickly that James is half a pace behind where he should be to make the last assist to allow Larsson to make the goal. James sees the quaffle moving into position and makes a sharp lateral move, leaning forward to speed up his broom to catch up with the ball. He doesn't so much catch the ball as swiftly shift his bodyweight to lobby the quaffle across to Larsson who is perfectly in position as per the play's design. Larsson smirks and raises his eyebrows when he is able to catch the quaffle with ease thanks to James's surprising accuracy. Larsson swiftly makes the goal and Haxton blows the whistle again calling them back down the pitch.

AK and Larsson touch down next to James on the grass.

"Not half bad, Potter," Axel says in lightly accented English.

"Some might even say half good," Sloan agrees. 

Coach Haxton nods in agreement, "Get some rest, and we'll see you back tomorrow."

James and his new teammates go to the locker rooms for showers. 

Oliver meets James outside near the office, "Haxton says you did well."

"He did nod at me."

"Well, that's as good a high praise as you'll get from him. Come on, I'll show you the floo. You're in no condition to apparate, you look dead on your feet."

* * *

  
  


"Do you need help?" asks Sophie for what must have been the tenth time in the span of ten minutes.

James looks up from where he is trying to wrap Christmas presents, "I can do it. It's not like it's that hard," he pouts before crumpling up yet another piece of torn gift wrap and tossing it aside.

"Oh you definitely know how to make it look easy," Sophie laughs and looks around the room at the bunched-up colorful wrapping paper littering the floor of James’s bedroom.

It’s Christmas morning and the Potters will be going to holiday celebrations at the Burrow in just a few hours.

"So is this like a blokes thing? Is that why you won't let me help? Do guys not only compare muscles and penises, but also gift wrapping skills?" Sophie teases joining James on the plush persian area rug.

"Among other skills," James says, mock glaring at Sophie, before spreading out yet another sheet of dancing Santa gift wrap. He stares at it blankly for a good five minutes, every now and then making little gestures as if to fold the paper before pulling his hands away again, confused.

"I'm just going to ignore that comment. Now move out of the way or this is never going to get done" Sophie says, rolling her eyes and quickly and neatly wrapping the box of dove grey cashmere lined leather gloves and Bliss spa gift certificate, his gift for his mum.

"Thanks, is there really not a spell for gift wrapping?" James asks, giving Sophie a light kiss.

"No problem, now we only have twenty more presents to wrap before tonight," Sophie says with a little laugh gesturing to the gifts littered around James’s bedroom.

"So tonight at your grandparents' house, how many people did you say are going to be there?"

"Um, well there are twelve grandchildren, plus we have a lot of family friends that spend Christmas with us and…Well let me put it this way, if the noise and chaos around here is like a single snowflake, then an entire Weasley clan Christmas is similar to an avalanche.”

With that, James grabs a set of blocks that when properly put together looked like Hogwarts castle that he bought for his godson Auggie.

"We can skip this one" James says, "Auggie is four, he's just going to rip the paper to shreds anyway."

"We have to wrap it. That's one of the best things about getting a gift, eagerly trying to find out what is inside," Sophie insists.

James passes the box of blocks to Sophie and she wraps it before handing it to James.

"Stop sighing James, all you have to do is stick on the bow."

"I know, and I promise I'll make this up to you. Maybe you should think about it this way. Instead of having to wrap fifteen more gifts, you've already got two presents finished. And they do look wonderful", James says with a little smile.

Sophie throws one of the many crumpled piles of wrapping paper at James, "Well maybe, next year, you should just go with gift bags."

“How can I possibly thank you?” he asks, as she scrunches her nose. It’s one of those signature moves she does that makes James crazy with its adorableness.

“Hmm” she says as she loops her arms around his neck and soon he is kissing her, his lips pressing against hers, their bodies naturally moving horizontally towards the rug below. 

He slips his hands up along the base of her neck and into her soft brown hair, the autumnal tone glowing in the light of the fireplace. He thinks her hair might be his favorite thing about her. Besides her aqua blue eyes, and soft pink lips, and the smile she gave him between kisses, and the nose scrunch-y thing of course. Really he can’t quite decide.

He wants to rip off the fair isle jumper she’s wearing. He wants to devour every inch of her creamy skin. He wants to touch her in those secret places that keep him up at night and require cold showers in the morning. But, he also wants to take it slow, to prove to her that he will wait as long as she needs, knowing every second will be worth it in the end. 

So he kisses her forehead and each of her cheeks so tenderly trying to tell her that she is precious with each press of his lips against her skin. Before it can go too far, he kisses her face quickly again in rapid succession, lightly and playfully that makes her devolve into giggles and he remembers that her laugh is one of his favorite things too. 

* * *

"Everyone has thirty seconds to get down here or we're leaving without you!" Harry yells from the main floo in the large living room stone fireplace.

"Albus, give it back!" Lily yells, chasing Albus down the stairs and reaching for her older brother's closed fist.

"Ow, not if you keep hitting me!" Albus replies dangling a pearl teardrop earring over Lily’s head.

"Cwismas, Cwismas" Auggie chants happily clapping his hands from where he is being held in Harry's arms. 

"James, do you mind picking up Auggies's coat?" Harry says pointing with his free hand to where Auggie has dropped it during his expression of Christmas delight.

"Are you ready, Sophie?" James asks, "Remember, my grandparents' house is called The Burrow."

Eventually, the five Potters plus Sophie, Teddy and Victoire spill out through the fireplace and into a pile on the living room floor of Ginny's childhood home.

"The Potters, graceful as usual!" James's Uncle Ron exclaims, a cheese bun halfway into his mouth, "If only Witch Weekly could see you now."

"Al, you're on my sleeve!" squeaks Lily unable to move

"Well, if James got off my hand then maybe I could move!" insists Al.

"Teddy, you're the one holding everybody up. Get off!" James says, and with a gigantic heave everybody separates apart.

James manages to extricate himself and Sophie from the family dog pile and soon introductions are being made and the chaos of a Weasley Christmas, the likes of which Sophie has never before experienced, begins.

There is dinner with roast turkey and gravy, glazed ham, chestnut stuffing and freshly baked rolls with golden crust. There is a somber moment before pudding, a toast to the ones the family had lost over the years, Harry's godfather Sirius and his parents, the other twin Fred and Teddy's parents and grandmother. 

There are cakes and mince pies and second helpings heaped on Sophie's plate as James's grandmum Molly urges her to "eat, love, you're such a tiny little thing." Though Sophie is sure she is about to burst. 

Albus, Rose, Louis, Hugo and Lucy pull out “Weasley Christmas Bingo cards” and cross off ‘ _ Grandmum force feeds a guest _ ’. 

Under the table, James gives Sophie's knee a soft squeeze and smiles at her with such pure joy that Sophie feels her insides light up like a Christmas tree, and she is certain in that moment that she is falling in love with him and that the rambunctious family feels like home.

There are Christmas crackers with paper crowns and little angel toys that flutter into the air and a few crackers that simply explode and release a sticky and foul-smelling goo (courtesy of Uncle George's joke shop Weasley Wizard Wheezes, of course). The cousins pull out bingo cards marking  _ ‘Uncle George plays a practical joke’. _

There is rather off-key, but exuberant, singing to Christmas carols as Louis plays the piano.

There are smiles of surprise and delight at the adorable baby Swedish Short-Snout dragon that Uncle Charlie has smuggled in from Romania, "Breaking fifty odd international and UK laws along the way! The sheer stupidity! Do I have to recite penal code 432.B.Part I" Uncle Percy exclaims.

"If you wanted me here for Christmas, this was the only way. Its poor mum was sickly when the wee lad was born and didn't last a week after the birth," Charlie replies holding the baby dragon like an infant swaddled in blankets. Albus, Roxanne, Freddie and Lucy pull out the bingo cards and mark ‘ _ Uncle Percy cites ministry code _ ’.

There is relentless teasing of James as he is attentive and sweet with Sophie all night in a way that makes his cousins feign gagging. "It wouldn't hurt you to find a nice girl, Freddie," Aunt Angelina says, admonishing her eldest son. 

"Mum, you've got to be joking, there's more birds on the market than ever now that James is in loooove," Freddie says flippantly if only to provoke his mum.

There are little shrieks of joy as Aunt Fleur uses her wand to create small sparkling snowflakes that land on the noses and tickle the skin of the youngest Weasley/Potter grandchildren including four-year old Auggie and James youngest cousin, six-year old Molly.

"Again, again!" They exclaim, giggling hysterically and Sophie is surprised at the beautiful woman's endless patience for the little ones. 

There is a passionate kiss under the mistletoe that Ginny after a few glasses of elderflower wine purposefully floats over herself and Harry. 

She gives him a searing kiss that makes her children blush and groan, and the elder statesman of the Weasley clan Arthur say, "Careful, son, that's how I end up with another grandchild." 

And Ginny laughs and pretends to pull Harry up the stairs saying, "Well, let's get on with it then." Albus shouts ‘Bingo!’ as he crosses off  _ ‘Aunt Ginny snogs Uncle Harry inappropriately’  _ and the rest of the grandchildren groan disappointed because Albus always wins their cousins bingo game.

The moment makes James see his parents for the first time as they see each other. His dad looks at his mum as if she hung the moon and he would only be so lucky to be among its stars. 

It is so overwhelming that James abruptly leaves his conversation with Freddie to cross the room towards Sophie who is conversing with his cousin Victoire, a trained healer, and he wraps his arms around her from behind causing her to laugh and dribble eggnog on her jumper.

And finally, everyone gathers round the tree to open presents as the little ones have finally worn down their parents with their pleading. 

They are tearing off the pretty patterned paper, and the glossy candy colored ribbon. Filmy, tissue flies around the room as people unwrap handmade jumpers and gloves. Freddie, tries on a flamboyantly embroidered brocade jacket while Louis throws a singing glow-in-the-dark ball across the room at his sister Dominique.

Sophie receives a wonderfully soft pink cashmere blanket embroidered with her initials from Ginny and Harry. Lily and Albus bought her a pair of blue slippers and socks with flying golden snitches. Auggie has handmade a card with pasted pasta. Her mum sent a box of Swiss chocolates.

James hands over his gift with a hopeful look on his face and Sophie pulls off the shiny red paper. It isn’t very hard since evidently James had wrapped this gift himself and the wrapping paper is barely intact.

Sophie opens the silver velvet box from Twilfitt & Tattings to find a goblin-made silver frame. Inside is a picture of Cal and Sophie from the Halloween feast back in October. James is looking down at Sophie sweetly and Sophie is looking at the camera shyly, unaware the photo is being taken. 

"Luella gave me the picture," James says, "She said she had to take the picture because she knew something was going to happen between us eventually."

”James, I love it. Thank you" Sophie says sincerely, "Okay, open mine."

James rips off the wrapping to find a small cloth covered book inside.

"I know that you'll start playing Quidditch professionally this summer. I'll have to stay here to attend Healer school at St. Mungo's. We can talk on the two-way mirrors obviously, but I want you to take this with you on your travels.I bought one for myself as well. And anytime you want to tell me something and I'm not there you can just write it down in here and then when we see each other, I'll know. "

* * *

That evening, James and Sophie are snuggled up by the fireplace in the living room as she reads and he stretches out his sore muscles. James’s two-way mirror vibrates and chimes in his pocket. 

“James, are you there?” 

He hears the posh-accent of his mate Jonah Pearlsteen.

“How’s it going?” James asks.

Jonah sighs, “Alright if I come by yours?”

“Another row with your dad?”

“The old wanker told me to bugger off in the middle of Hanukkah dinner.”

“Come on by, I’ll tell my mum.”

“Shouldn’t be more than a couple of days.”

“Mate, stay as long as you like.”

Sophie looks up from her reading, “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, it’s fine. Jonah and his dad row sometimes is all. Jonah has been groomed his whole life to take over Pearlsteen International, the family business. But after O.W.L.s, Jonah decided he wanted to be an auror and they’ve more or less been more or less warring about it ever since.”

“But auror is quite an honorable profession, no? They must know that’s what your dad did for years and he’s Harry Potter.”

James shrugs, “Yes, I’m pretty sure that’s why Jonah comes here. Colin and Jonah both live in Mayfair, but Jonah comes all the way to Godric’s Hollow so he can stay with famous auror Harry Potter and that probably pisses off his father that much more.”

James walks down the corridor and into the library where Ginny and Harry keep a home office, “Mum, Jonah is coming by.”

Harry is having a kip on the leather sofa. Ginny looks up from where she is writing letters, “Is it him and his father again? Alright, I’ll have Marnie make up the bed in the other guest room.”

They hear Jonah come through the floo in the living room and they all walk out to meet him.

Harry immediately comforts the young man, placing an arm around his shoulders, “You alright, son?”

Jonah nods and James hugs his friend in greeting. It was one of those things that Sophie was growing to love about James. The way he gave his love freely and openly to his friends and family. 

Sophie was beginning to understand in her own small way the pressures of being a Potter. While Sophie is certain it would only make her more guarded, James instead threw himself full force into his relationships with his family and friends. Certainly, he was friendly and charming to most everyone, including the strangers that approached him while out in Diagon Alley, but he was loyal and endlessly giving to his small social circle. She previously thought their clique was all about exclusivity, but she was learning it was really a function of never knowing if people wanted to get to know you for you, or for your famous last name.

Once bedrooms are sorted, Harry pours out a finger of firewhisky for the boys and Ginny, offering some to Sophie as well, though she politely declines. Sophie learns that Jonah’s parents are American and didn’t move to England until after the second war to take advantage of the depressed property values in Wizarding UK and across Europe to grow their commercial property empire that was already quite large in the US and East Asia. 

“As it turns out, they didn’t know much about that git named Harry Potter,” Harry says with a laugh and a raise of his glass, “It’s one of the reasons that Ezra and I got on so well when we first met. Though I can’t say I approve of his lack of support for your auror ambitions.”

”Jonah has been president of the Dueling Society since fifth year,” James brags proudly.

“You’re really smart Jonah, you can do anything,” Sophie adds.

“Thanks, but I think I’m second to you in almost everything except DADA,” Jonah says, smiling wryly.

“I should have asked you to tutor me in DADA then,” Sophie says with a cheeky smile at James.

“Oh tutoring, of course, tutoring between snogs, perhaps?” Ginny asks with a laugh.

“Mum!” James exclaims, his ears flushing red.

“I wasn’t born yesterday, James. Your father and I practically invented sneaking around for a snog. Merlin knows my brothers are absolute lovable prats always trying to catch your dad and I out, and The Burrow was  _ much _ smaller than Iolanthe.”

James groans while Jonah and Sophie laugh, and Harry winks at Ginny.

“Speaking of which, we should head to bed,” Harry says, draining his glass and placing it on an end table.

“You’re disgusting!” James groans again.

“Relax, James, I have an early morning and there is nothing quite like having five teenagers in the house to kill the mood,” Harry says, kissing the top of James’s head softly and patting Jonah’s shoulder. 

* * *

  
  


A couple days after Christmas, Ginny and Sophie decide to watch the last half of James's practice. Sophie had seen James play quidditch at school a handful of times over the years, but she was not really a sports fan and certainly had never gone just to watch James like she did today. 

It is freezing cold out and Ginny and Sophie are bundled in thick coats, hats and gloves lined with hand warmers. Sophie doesn't know a lot about the game, but Ginny explains the positions and rules. Sophie, ever the studious one, does her best to follow along, though she confesses to Ginny that she doesn't even really like flying, much preferring to floo or apparate or even just drive the muggle way. 

Ginny laughs, "When is your lunch with Hermione again?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh you two will get on famously. She is also a massive Jane Austen fan," Ginny says kindly.

Out on the pitch, Coach Haxton blows the whistle and yells "Potter, run it again!"

"The speed of the professional league is hard to get used to at first," Ginny explains, pointing out James's mistake, "You can know everything you have to do and be the most skilled player on pitch, but you have to make decisions in fractions of a second out there."

Sophie watches James fly around the pitch. He is an intelligent flyer, picking up quickly on instructions with confidence and he's clearly enjoying himself smiling in a happy and determined way that is different than his usual mask of arrogance.

She doesn't say it aloud, but James looks beautiful out there. He's strong and quick, each movement a combination of power and grace. She feels herself flush with warmth watching him, her mind going to all the ways he'll move when they are alone together.

* * *

When practice is over and they are back at Iolanthe House, Sophie asks James to take her for a broom ride. 

James grins broadly and leads Sophie out past the gardens. Sophie slips her arms around his waist, pressing herself into his broad back. He kicks off gently and flies relatively slowly just above the treeline. She discovers she still doesn’t like flying, seeing the world flying beneath her is frightening and causes her stomach to drop, but riding with James is a temporary feeling of fearlessness.

It is thrilling, her pulse beating rapidly and she can practically feel James smiling, happy to be sharing his ‘favorite feeling in the world’ with her. 

James asks if he can fly faster and Sophie nods even though she’s not sure she means it. Her head is dizzy with adrenaline, while James stays calm and confident.

The afternoon clouds never clear and so it’s a short ride in the cold, misty weather. When they get back to Iolanthe, they enter through the mudroom disposing of wet coats and boots. Sophie’s skin is flushed and hair is mussed from the wind. 

James too has wind chapped cheeks and lips and he is looking at her with absolute blazing intensity as she removes her jumper, slightly damp with sweat and the mist leaving her in an old cotton long sleeve and jeans. The adrenaline and thrill of the broom ride, the physical need they've been holding back from each other, is crackling in the space between them.

He crosses the room, kissing her deeply and she grasps at his shirt pulling him towards her with all of her might. She moans softly as he kisses her neck, the pulse point beneath her ear and down her clavicle. She slides her hands beneath his shirt, tugging at the hem and he follows her lead quickly pulling and removing the fabric over his head clumsily. 

She takes her wand and locks the door quickly. He disposes of her shirt and continues to trace kisses over the top of her décolletage. When he doesn’t make any motion to remove her bra, she reaches back and unclasps it. James's lips move lower and her skin, freezing just seconds before, is on fire. Her need for him and his touch is all-consuming.

As his hands move across the soft skin of her waist, she reaches for his waistband, but he does a sharp intake of breath and steps back abruptly with more self-control then he honestly knew he possessed.

“James, I- , please,” Sophie says breathlessly reaching for him again. 

“Sophie, do you trust me?” he asks, biting his lip, already swollen from their kisses.

“Yes,” she whispers automatically, her chest heaving with anticipation.

He kisses her achingly slow and reaches for her jeans, slipping the fabric down her legs along with her knickers. She is leaning up against the wall, laid bare before him looking radiant as her porcelain skin glows in the late afternoon light streaming through the skylight. 

James drinks her in, consuming her from head to toe. He touches her, delicately at first, following her lead as he learns her body, watching her to see what makes her gasp. The touch of his hand forcing her to close her eyes and bite his shoulder to stop her cries. She wraps one leg around his waist and shudders. She can think of nothing, but the sensations he creates within her making her feel fearless once again. 

He holds her afterwards, as her head clears and their breathing returns to normal. His bare torso pressed against hers is, quite possibly, his new favorite feeling. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

“Hi, Sophie, it’s good to see you again,” Hermione says kindly as she sits down to tea in the Potter’s living room early the next morning.

Sophie and James are already sitting on the squashy caramel leather sofa, James dressed in his Puddlemere kit ready for practice.

“Ms. Granger, thank you again for meeting me. I know how busy you are,” Sophie says, extending a hand.

The older woman nods, smoothing her black knee-length skirt, “Please call me Hermione. I’m only sorry that we had to meet so early. I remember how valuable sleep was during NEWTs year, but there is a bit of a crisis with the leadership of the centaur territories up in Scotland and I likely will be there until late evening. I wanted to make sure we met before you returned to school. From your letter and what we spoke about briefly at Christmas it sounds like you have some innovative approaches to healing and magical creatures.”

“Sophie is top of our class, just like you were. She’s Head Girl and she speaks Mermish and a bit of Gobbledegook and she’s ace at Care of Magical Creatures and Potions. She has amazing ideas about using healing techniques from magical beings, but also making sure that healers are better equipped and trained to treat all magical creatures,” James realizes he is gushing excitedly, but stops when he sees Hermione and Sophie looking at him with bemused expressions.

Sophie smiles, “James, I think I can take it from here.” 

“Of course, right, I’ll get to practice and leave the two of you to save the world,” James says, rising and heading towards the floo. 

Hermione and Sophie talk easily. Ginny was correct in assessing that they had a lot in common. 

“I think one thing that I really want to be mindful of is the relationship that we build with magical creature healing research. For as long as we’ve been developing potions we have taken things like pixie wings and acromantula venom from creatures and used them for wizards. But that relationship has always been one-sided. We just take and take and take and we don’t bother to give proper rights and protections to magical beings let alone spend the time to provide any care to them. I had the chance to talk to Charlie a bit at Christmas and I was struck by how rare dragon reserves are for protecting some of our most powerful magical creatures. I mean I know there are considerations for the statute of secrecy, but  _ still _ ,” Sophie says emphatically. In her usual way, she cannot quite stop talking now that she’s started talking about her work.

“You’re absolutely correct, Sophie. The statute of secrecy has long been used as a reason to subjugate magical creatures under the guise of keeping them away from muggles, when in reality all its done has provided wizards with convenient ways to keep centaurs and mermaids in the shadow of magical society. I know you want to be a healer, but I think you will have many years ahead of you with advocacy work as well. It won’t be easy to convince St. Mungo’s to devote their research and fellowship money to studying these non-wizard techniques,” Hermione says thoughtfully.

“I know, but I’ve been doing some research on the current Fellow Sponsors, the senior healers that will be supervising our work, and I think Healer Davies will be a good fit for my research topic. He’s done some work with wound healing charms and elves. He even published last year in the Journal of European Healing Association on elves working jointly with healers on a surgery after a werewolf bite.”

“Yes, I agree with you completely. And I’m happy to offer my support. We’ve made a lot of progress on removing the barbaric regulations associated with things like turning house-elf enslavement into employment, but we have a long way to go on allowing and empowering magical creatures with high sentience to seek out careers outside of their typical realms of employment.”

The conversation continues and by the end of it Hermione offers to write a letter of support for Sophie’s fellowship application. 

“Thank you so much, I’m sorry if I kept you. I just get talking and I can’t stop,” Sophie says, blushing a bit.

Hermione places her hand on Sophie’s shoulder, “Never apologize for being passionate, Sophie. If there is one thing I’ve learned in more than twenty years at the ministry, especially as a young witch, is if you're not the one to start the conversation, then no one will.”

Sophie nods and smiles gratefully at her advice.

“You’re going to have a brilliant career ahead of you,” Hermione says, hugging Sophie tightly before heading to the floo.

* * *

“Holy hippogriffs, this is her house?” Sophie says late that afternoon when she and James arrive at the Biltmore-Fawley’s home in Somerset.

“Have I mentioned that relatively speaking the Potters are actually just a bunch of impoverished sods?” James replies as they walk the path through the manicured lawn and up to the massive doors in the imposing stone archway of Fawlcrest Hall.

Sophie lets out a sharp laugh of disbelief, “Clearly”

Fawlcrest Hall is a true Victorian manor home with a four-storied stone façade, gothic spires reaching towards the sky and intricate leaded glass windows throughout.

“Mr. Potter, Mistress Luella is on the second floor in the Bridgwater room,” says the uniformed house-elf who answers the door.

James and Sophie hand the elf their coats and walk up the grand and gleaming mahogany staircase. The sheer scale of everything in the home makes Sophie feel a bit like a doll who has moved into a human-sized house. She is fairly certain that the flat she grew up in could fit three times over in the entrance hall alone.

Sophie lets James take the lead and follows him down a seemingly endless corridor, “Is there a tour guide for this place? What if I need to use the loo and get lost?”

“Oh, just call for Stowe, he’s the head house-elf here and he can apparate you back,” James says nonchalantly.

“Are you joking?”

“I am- but, actually I think that’s true.”

The Bridgwater room is packed full of rolling racks of the finest in wizarding couture. Between the racks of jewel-toned silks and sparkling pastel chiffons they see a lithe tanned arm, waving to them.

“Sophie! Jamie! Back here,” Luella calls from across the room. 

As they make their way through the maze, Sophie sees an authoritative, startlingly thin middle-aged woman, with shiny pink hair slicked back into a ponytail. She is standing with a clipboard, a measuring tape draped over her shoulders.

Brigitte, Tabitha and Luella are standing in tiny silk slips getting ready to try on gowns.

“Ah you’re Sophie Harlow then? I’m Clarissa, chief stylist at Twilfitt and Tattings. Alright, start choosing a few things to try on, we have to get alterations done by tomorrow,” she says briskly, tapping her clipboard with her wand. 

“James, I don’t think I can afford a new dress,” Sophie whispers to James quietly. 

Brigitte, who was standing closest to Sophie, replies before James has a chance to, “Sophie, the designers are so thrilled to have their gowns photographed on pretty little things like us that the dresses are free.”

“Exactly, a photo of you and James at the ball is the best press these designers can get,” Luella adds, taking Sophie’s hand and leading her to one of the racks.

“They are beautiful,” Sophie says, running her fingertips softly over the fabric of the gowns.

“We know, so try one on,” Tabitha says encouragingly. 

“You alright, then? I told Colin I’d meet him at the pub. I’ll be back in a couple of hours,” James says.

Sophie nods, and takes a pale blue chiffon gown with a full skirt off the rack, but Clarissa interrupts her, “No, not that one. All that fabric will drown that petite figure. Blue will be lovely on you, but if we choose something too pale and cool-toned you will absolutely be washed out in that from the flashbulbs. Let’s try this one.”

Clarissa hands Sophie a much slinkier cornflower blue silk dress with an open back. Sophie had never worn anything so glamorous in her life. She desperately wished Dailey was with her so she could enjoy herself a bit more. Dailey would be whole-heartedly enjoying the experience, gleefully touching and trying on everything. Sophie, by contrast, simply feels overwhelmed.

Sophie takes the dress behind the chinoiserie privacy screen. She slips the dress on, the feel of the silk cool and smooth against her skin.

"Oh that is gorgeous, I knew it would be" exclaims Clarissa, "Stand up on the pedestal love and we'll fit the dress to perfection."

Gathering the hem of the long dress, Clarissa guides Sophie onto the raised platform in front of the gold framed three-pane mirror. With a flick of her wand, the tape measure hanging on her shoulders jumps to life and takes measurements along her torso, arms and hemline, the numbers appearing on her clipboard. When finished, Clarissa taps her wand to the clipboard and mutters a spell, then runs her wand over the gown. 

Sophie, petite in every way, watches as the hem of the dress rises and pulls at the waist tightening it around her slender figure.

Clarissa walks around Sophie surveying the gown "And now we work on your chest."

"My chest!" Sophie exclaims, turning to look at Clarissa.

"Yes, darling, we're going to give you one. Now, don't move," Clarissa says before shortening the straps of the gown with a few sewing spells. Sophie feels the seams around the chest lift.

“You look majorly gorgeous,” Tabitha says, once Clarissa steps back to admire her work.

“Seriously, Sophie, James is not going to know what hit him,” Luella says.

“Okay, you can change back. Be mindful, those alterations are just temporary until I can get these back to the seamstress shop,” Clarissa says, “Luella, you’re up next.”

Sophie changes and returns to the dress racks in front of the mirror to see Luella on the pedestal in a gorgeous burgundy gown fitted through the waist and hips with a train that pools gracefully at her ankles. With her supermodel height and long golden blonde hair, Luella Biltmore-Fawley is every bit as glamorous as the girls that appear on the pages in her family’s magazines.

Sophie knows that Luella, Brigitte and Tabitha are trying to be nice, and the girls  _ are _ nice, much friendlier than Sophie would ever have imagined. She genuinely likes James’s childhood friends. She knows they are trying to make her first experiences among the wizarding elite as easy and fun as possible. But Sophie’s not sure she agrees that being photographed for the society pages is a benefit.

* * *

Sophie and Brigitte meet James and Colin at the pub afterwards. It’s a muggle pub and they order chips and ales whilst they catch up on their holidays and their impending post-Hogwarts plans.

“My father reminds me no less than twice a day that I must get five NEWTs or he is going to start me in the mailroom at Fancourt Enterprises, instead of in the leadership development program” Colin says. His family’s company had been adapting muggle technology for magical purposes for more than a century starting with the invention of the lunascope by his ancestor Perpetua Fancourt. Though now their most popular inventions include the mass production of two-way mirrors, and magpods, a portable music player both of which are essentials for Hogwarts students.

“Well, at least the office is close to the auction house. Who knows I may have a rare artifact come through that will be of interest to Fancourt Enterprises. We may need extended lunch meetings to discuss such matters,” Brigitte says suggestively.

Colin kisses Brigitte lightly on the cheek and then moves to kiss her on the neck, but James, who had been witness to one too many of their snogging sessions, quickly interrupts, “Right, so Sophie, you feel like a walk?”

Sophie nods and they quickly wave goodbye to their friends before going for a stroll on the quiet village streets.

“How was your meeting with my Aunt Hermione this morning?”

Sophie lights up excitedly, “Hermione is amazing. She’s such a strong leader for her causes and she actually told me she would lend as much support as she can with my research.”

“I reckon she thought the same of you. What you want to do won’t be easy, but you know it will be worth it for all the people your research may save and any work you do for magical creatures rights,” James says, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

“Support from the ministry and specifically Hermione will mean a lot. I believe in my work, but if St. Mungo’s board decides the research isn’t worth the effort then it may all be for nothing,” Sophie sighs.

“Soph, I’ve been thinking about it, and I think you are the most bloody brilliant witch and you will absolutely get the fellowship. But even if you don’t, I’d like to pay your fees for the healer institute,” James says earnestly. 

“James- ,“ Sophie protests immediately.

But James can anticipate her qualms, “I’m serious, Sophie. Even if you decide to ditch me in a few months or a year from now or whatever, I promise that I want to do this for you. You deserve it so much and I just want to support you.”

“No, that’s much too much. And if this all goes pear-shaped between us, I don’t want you to feel obligated to do something that you’re promising two weeks into our relationship.”

“Soph, I’ve told you before. I’m in this with you for as long as you’ll have me. Secondly, we don’t have to decide now, and I know that I’m not perfect, but I always, always keep my promises and I believe in you so much. I have more gold than I know what to do with, at least just let me try to do something good with it. And anyway, I honestly believe you’ll get the fellowship and this whole conversation will be moot. Just think about it, please?”

Sophie had never been on the receiving end of such a generous offer. She looks down at her feet, brow furrowed. 

James steps towards her, placing one hand lightly on her cheek,“I’m not going to pressure you. But I promise, no conditions, no strings, just me wanting to do something for you as a friend.”

The expression in soft hazel eyes is so earnest that it makes Sophie want to cry. Maybe it’s their undeniable chemistry and attraction that brought them together, but maybe it's also that James makes Sophie believe in herself in a way that she never thought possible. 

Sophie steps forward and James wraps his arms around her, holding her close. James takes a breath, inhaling the scent of her shampoo, feeling where their bodies are warm against each other, in contrast to the late December air. 

James feels a soft tightening in his chest, like his heart is being squeezed. He is overwhelmed with the desire to give her everything, to give all of himself, to give her the world and it still would not be enough.

“Sophie?” James asks softly.

“Hmm,” she replies, looking up at him.

James smiles, “I love you.” 

Sophie gives a small nervous laugh, “Oh James, I think I love you too.”

  
  


* * *

“Look, it’s starting to curdle again,” Lily Potter says frustrated as she stirs the shimmering purple liquid in the cauldron before her. The liquid which is supposed to be smooth and creamy in consistency has started to form small lumps.

The next day, Sophie and Lily are in a small room off the kitchen of Potter Manor that has been used for over a century for potions brewing. The walls of the small room are lined with rustic wood shelves full of ingredients to stock an entire apothecary. Sophie has only recently learned that, despite James’s rather subpar potions making skills, the Potters had acquired most of their family fortune selling beauty potions and medicinal tinctures.

“Hmm, let’s turn the heat down a bit and try stirring just a bit slower. The shrivelfigs just need time to release all their liquid before getting too hot,” Sophie says patiently.

She has promised to help James third-year sister Lily with making a star grass salve, the only Potions assignment that Lily had done poorly on all last term. While  James is busy doing workouts with Puddlemere United, Sophie is enjoying the opportunity to get to know his siblings. 

Lily is a pretty, gangly girl still in the last awkward days of adolescence. She has long red hair, high cheekbones and almond shaped eyes of a striking emerald green just like her father Harry and her brother Albus. One day she will easily be the most beautiful girl in school, inheriting the throne of the Luellas and Tabithas of the world, but for now she is too tall and too skinny and much too intimidating for most of the other third-years to find her approachable with her famous last name and her older brothers and cousins running around Hogwarts.  Still, Lily is sweet with a tight-knit group of close friends, not unlike James in that regard.

“Sophie, it’s working!” Lily exclaims happily, “You’re so smart, how did you know that?”

Sophie smiles, pleased at the compliment, “Oh, I always think it’s important to know not just what the potion’s properties are like, but also the properties of the ingredients. For example, the skin of the shrivelfig will burn instead of breaking down gently under high heat. Any potion using shrivelfigs can turn if the heat is too high, so turning it down is one of the first things to try.”

“I think that is the most useful thing I’ve learned all year. No wonder you and James fell in love while you were tutoring him,” Lily teases.

Sophie blushes, but ignores the comment. “Did you make a lot of your own potions growing up? You clearly have all the supplies of a potions master right here,” Sophie asks, gesturing around the room.

“Sometimes. My dad was an auror for a long time and he went to St. Mungo’s when things were serious obviously, but most of the time he was just coming home with scrapes and bruises and things. And we always had skele-gro and bruise paste stuff in the house,” Lily says with a shrug, “My mum learned to fix lots of little scrapes when she played quidditch too and she always says with three kids and assorted animals in the house that if one of us didn’t come home bleeding or bruised then it was a pretty boring day.”

The door to the potions room opens and James walks in dressed head-to-toe in his Puddlemere United tracksuit.

“Don’t you two know better than to be working on break?” James teases. 

“You’re one to talk,” Sophie says smiling as James loops an arm around her waist and pulls her in for a kiss.

Lily rolls her eyes, “Excuse me, but can’t you at least sneak into the pantry like normal people before you start snogging.”

“What do you know about snogging in the pantry?” James asks suspiciously.

“Only what I’ve caught you and Albus doing during mum and dad’s dinner parties,” Lily replies sassily.

Sophie gives a small, slightly embarrassed laugh, but vaguely wonders just how many girls had ended up in the pantry at Iolanthe House.

“Are you all ready for tonight?” James asks.

“Yes, the stylist Clarissa just dropped off my dress about an hour ago,” Sophie says.

“I’m so jealous you’re going to the ball! I want to go so badly and wear a dress and see my photo in Bewitched magazine,” Lily says irritably.

“I promise you it’s the most boring thing ever, Lilybug. Personally, I’d rather attend a sleepover at The Burrow.”

“Only dad is allowed to call me that,” Lily says, making a face. 

“And you only let him because you're his favorite.”

“No argument from me,” Lily says. 

* * *

Sophie plays nervously with the small gold locket hanging from her delicate neck. James places his hand on her knee and rubs the bare skin reassuringly. The carriage is about to pull up to the Metropolitan Museum of Wizardry, more commonly referred to as the Met where the ministry winter gala is set to take place.

Already she could see the never -ending red carpet rolled out for the event and the rows of paparazzi were at least eight to ten deep on each side. The cameras flash incessantly as the people in the carriage ahead exit and walk the red carpet, posing here and there.

"Oh, we're almost up," says Tabitha, wiping a little lipstick smudge off Jonah's cheek.

"Pose with James, that way you'll be less nervous and don't answer any questions just keep walking. James will guide you" adds Brigitte fastening the strap on her exquisite, but rather painful stilettos.

"And most importantly, just don't stop smiling," says Luella.

Finally, their carriage comes to a complete stop and the door opens. Colin, Brigitte, Luella, Tabitha, Jonah and Freddie exit first.

"Are you ready?" James asks.

"Not much choice now is there," Sophie says smiling nervously.

"Let's go," he says, giving her hand a squeeze.

And then James steps out and turns to take Sophie’s hand to help. She takes a deep breath, taking James’s proffered one and the other hand holding the train of her long silk dress. Within seconds, Sophie feels like she has been stunned and hit with a petrificus totalus all at once as she is rooted to the spot. But James slips an arm around her waist and smiles and soon they are moving down the carpet.

"James!"

"James over here!"

"James look here!"

"James who is she?"

"James!"

Everyone seems to be yelling his name and Sophie, struck by sensory overload, reminds herself to smile. Ahead she can see Luella and Freddie posing. Luella has one hand on her hip and arches her back. Then she turns smiling over her shoulder showing off the back of her dress.

"Come on," James whispers, and the two walk further up the carpet.

The couples are spaced about three photographers apart and soon the paparazzi yells out for a group picture. Then, everyone wants a picture of Tabitha, Luella and Brigette together, the up and coming ‘it girls’ of wizarding high society. And it was clear from the way they calmly pose and smile for the camera, that the girls aren't at all shy about owning their power and image.

Finally, after much ado, James and Sophie enter the Met and sit at their table. They are seated at a table near his parents and their corner of the room is a popular one with the rest of the guests. Sophie seems to be on an endless reception line with people she had only previously seen in the society pages of The Daily Prophet and Bewitched magazine.

And in the span of twenty minutes Sophie has mingled with the Dupont family (they invented butterbeer), Quidditch club owners, several real estate magnates, including Jonah's parents Mr. and Mrs. Ezra and Susan Pearlsteen, artists, photographers, and the Firebolt brooms family with whom Tabitha exchanges some friendly banter that barely covers up the fact that their two families owned the largest racing brooms companies in Europe. 

Dinner is pleasant enough, though the awards ceremony is rather excruciating. Every now and then people arrive at the table to ask James how school is going, congratulate him on his signing with Puddlemere United. Every time, James proudly introduces Sophie as his girlfriend and Sophie shyly smiles and shakes hands with people she forgets the name of within seconds.

"Your parents certainly have a lot of friends," remarks Sophie halfway through dinner as Mr. Sedgwick Smythson, the former French Ambassador and owner of the wizarding wireless network and his much too young wife walk away.

James laughs, "Most of these people are merely acquaintances, but they are big donors to my mum's charity. My parents say that they have learned as they’ve gotten older is to have an exceptionally high tolerance for bullshit in order to get what they want accomplished."

Sophie is having a hard time reconciling the public image with the private lives of Harry and Ginny Potter. At home they seemed so normal and down-to-earth as they ran around looking after their kids and spent time with their family. Yet, here they smile graciously and exchange pleasantries though she does see Harry mime stabbing himself with a fork at one point and Ginny laughing at his antics. 

The strident clacking of high heels across the floor causes Luella to look up, “Skank alert.”

"James, quick, get under the table" teases Freddie, only half-joking.

James runs a hand through his black hair thinking about who it could be, "Milly Scrimgeour."

"Worse," says Jonah.

"Hello James," says, a skinny blonde thing placing a hand on James's shoulder.

"Sienna Smythson, I thought you would be in Paris with your mum,” James says a tight smile on his face.

"Oh darling and miss the party of the year I don't think so," she says leaning in close to James. 

She is pretty enough, but with a nose that was slightly too long and eyes slightly too narrow to be considered beautiful. Not to mention from this angle, Sophie could see right down the front of her audaciously low beaded gown. Everything about this girl definitely put Sophie's guards up.

"Now, I couldn't help but notice you says hello to daddy and stepmummy #4, but were you too busy being your sexy self to say hello to me?"

"The night is still young, Sienna."

"Oh, but you must know how I miss you. Beauxbatons doesn't have a single guy that can compare to you."

"You might have to believe her James. My cousin Eloise says she's been seen with enough boys that it's clear she's been really looking," interjects Brigitte with a prim smile. Colin and Freddie snicker next to her.

"Brigitte, it seems you're just as witty as ever. Though that’s rather the pot calling the cauldron black, don’t you think," says Sienna, her face also plastered with a brilliant fake smile, but her eyes glaring at everyone around the table.

"Oh, and who are you?" asks Sienna, spotting the pretty brunette and sounding not unlike the cat that got the canary.

"This is my girlfriend," James says emphatically, "Excuse me Sophie, for not introducing you before."

"Sophie, is it? Sophie what now?" rudely asks Sienna.

"Harlow" says Sophie looking Sienna straight in the eye, and leaning into the arm James had slipped around her shoulder, "My name is Sophie Harlow."

"Harlow, as in Samuel Harlow. I heard a rumor he had a daughter about our age," says Sienna.

"What's it to you?" asks Colin.

"Just thought you should know what kind of riff raff you're associating with."

"That's enough Sienna, just walk away," says James. Sophie’s cheeks flame in embarrassment and she is looking away as if in a daze.

But Sienna ignores James and continues,"Don’t tell me you haven’t heard the story of the scandal at St. Mungo's; the disgrace her father was responsible for, the cover-up that let her father go free when deserved Azkaban."

"You have five seconds to leave Smythson, or be prepared for me to rip your fucking face apart with my stilettos," says Luella still smiling, her voice light as if she were commenting on Sienna's diamond bracelet.

"Such language Biltmore, that's not the kind of lady your mother raised you to be, but enough of this. Save me a dance for later James," says Sienna before sauntering away.

"If, if you would just excuse me" says Sophie standing up, breathing deeply, trying to steady herself.

"Sophie," James protests as soon as Sophie starts to walk away. James starts to stand up.

"Don't," says Tabitha, reaching out to restrain James, "We'll go."

"Tell her I didn't… I love…" James stutters sitting back in his chair.

"James, it's not your fault," says Luella. And she, Brigette and Tabitha scurry off after Sophie, their stilettos clicking across the floor.

"Sophie, are you okay?" asks Luella after finding her in an Ancient Egyptian exhibit.

Sophie is sitting on a barrier near a statue of a golden cat, even more embarrassed now at being found by the three girls.

"Who was I kidding?" she says through her face hot as her eyes began to water, "getting all dressed up, pretending I belonged here."

"Oh Sophie," says Tabitha, sitting next to her and giving her a hug, "Sienna Smythson is a massive cunt. Everyone knows it and no one takes her seriously."

"Yeah, and that was low even for here. She's nothing but a social climber that thrives on ruining other people's lives," says Brigitte.

"I've never been so humiliated in my life."

"Well, you're crazy if you think that we give a fuck about some silly rumor about what your father did or where your mum comes from," Luella says, "And your even crazier if you think James loves you any less because of it."

"I should just leave. It seems ridiculous to stay here," confesses Sophie.

"No, you can't let her win," insists Tabitha.

"Here's what you have to do okay. You have to go out there and own this place. You're with James; he's the one everyone wants to be with. Now answer this, were you having fun before that flobberworms for brains slag from hell came along?" says Luella.

"Yes," answers Sophie truthfully. She had been overwhelmed, but she was definitely having fun.

"Then let's get you cleaned up," says Brigitte leading Sophie towards the loo.

"Fuck," says James as soon as the girls were gone "What the bloody hell am I going to do?"

"Look mate, you didn't do anything wrong," says Colin.

"Yeah we all know you're a sap that loves Sophie, don't let that horrible girl ruin the night for you," Freddie says, clapping a hand on James's back.

"I just don't see why Sienna would say that. What the hell was she trying to prove?"

"James, she's just trying to get back at you after you ditched her last summer in Cannes" says Freddie.

"The girls will take care of Sophie, it'll be fine," says Jonah, reassuringly.

"I've got to tell her. What happened between Sienna and me was a mistake. I've got to make sure Sienna doesn't try anything again," and with that James got up and walked swiftly towards Sienna's table.

"Sienna, can I have a word?" James says interrupting the mindless gossip.

"James, you know you can have whatever you want," she says and gets up and follows James outside through the freezing air onto a small patio that is part of the museum's café.

"What the hell was that about?" James asks.

"It wasn't about anything, it was the truth," says Sienna stepping closer to James.

James backs away "Yeah, well I already knew the truth and for your information, I don't give a fuck."

"Don't be an idiot James, everybody gives a fuck. I thought it was peculiar though, I never took you for the slumming type," says Sienna forcing him to move back yet again.

"Why are you doing this? Do you think by hurting her it's going to make me want you? You’re psychotic," he says, unfortunately backing himself into an ivy-covered wall.

"Oh, people say the crazy ones make the best lovers. But it's been so long. Don't you remember the nights we spent in Cannes?" Sienna says rubbing her hands up James's chest.

James pushes his hands off of her, "I was wasted and you were desperate as usual. I hardly call that a confession of undying love."

"Oh and you expect me to believe that this Harlow girl isn't just another mistake, albeit a sober one. What's so special about this one, huh?" Sienna moved in closer whispering hot into his ear, "Haven't had a virgin in a while? You're wrong if you think it's going to be better. We have a history together. She doesn't know your ins and outs like I do. Because in case you don't remember, we spent an entire weekend together holed up on the Bonnaccords yacht. You can't really say you were drunk the entire time, can you?" She says pressing her body close against James, her hands rubbing across the front of James's trousers. 

James immediately pushes her off.

"What's the matter, afraid you want it?" Sienna asks seductively.

"It isn't about sex with her," James says.

Sienna laughs out loud, "Not about sex. You're James Potter. It's always about sex."

"What the fuck do you not understand? I love her and I'm never ever going to love you," James growls angrily.

"Please say this is a joke. She can't handle this. She can't handle you. I saw her, and she's not one of us, James. She might be all dressed up tonight, but that doesn't mean anything."

"And you're a real good example of how money may buy a lot, but it certainly can't buy class."

"She's no one, James. She’s nothing and she certainly cannot handle being with a man like you."

"Shut the fuck up, Sienna. You're nothing. You will always be nothing. And Sophie, she's everything to me" James says and with that he walks away determined to find Sophie to salvage what was left of their night.

Unfortunately, both James and Sienna fail to notice the tabloid photographer lurking in the bushes nearby.


	11. Chapter 11

Lily Potter is almost always jealous of her two older brothers and siblings. At thirteen years old, she is the second youngest in her vast family, only baby Molly is younger. She hates sitting at home or at the Burrow watching as her family attend glamorous events. So while her parents make a point to never  _ ever _ read the society pages, Lily dreams of the day when her photo will appear. 

Which is why when her best friend Delilah Longbottom tells her via two-way mirror that the new  _ Witch Weekly _ is available, she dashes out the door before breakfast and rides her bike down to the village to buy the tabloid at the local grocery store.

When she arrives back at Iolanthe House, Marnie makes her a cup of tea and Lily relishes the opportunity to read through the latest  _ Witch Weekly _ in peace before her parents are up. Merlin knows they would admonish her spending a single sickle on the tabloid. 

_ Witch Weekly _

_ The Ministry Winter Gala Issue _

_ The final bash of the year! _

_ 120 pages of exclusive coverage _

_ See all the award winners from last night _

_ The Best and Worst Dressed _

_ Plus, the gossip, catfights and surprise love connections of the night _

And it is there on page 73 that she sees a photo that makes her do a full spit take. She had never been so thankful that she takes her tea with plenty of milk so she didn't burn her hand.

There is a full-page photo of James, Sophie and their friends smiling as they walk into the event under the headline 'Hogwarts Royalty's Big Night Out'. The animated photo shows the group smiling and laughing. But superimposed in the corner is a smaller photo of Sienna Smythson repeatedly pushing James against a wall and leaning in close. The photo, while not automatically incriminating, is vague enough to imply that Sienna is doing anything from snogging James to checking his trousers for nargles. 

Lily doesn’t read the rest of the blurb underneath the larger photo, she just takes the magazine and runs upstairs, knocking sharply on James’s bedroom door. 

“James, James- Come on, I know you’re up!” Lily whispers irritably.

“Lily, what is it? This is my only day this week to have a lie-in,” James says, opening the door in his plaid pajama bottoms.

“Have you seen the new  _ Witch Weekly _ ?” Lily asks, green eyes wide with worry.

James doesn’t say anything, just makes an exasperated face. Lily shoves the magazine into James’s chest. 

“What are you doing with this rubbish?” James asks. 

“Just read page 73.”

James sighs and sees the photo of him and his friends, “Hey, we look good.”

“Look down, James,” Lily says forcefully, in a way that reminds him of their mum. 

_ The Potter heir turned professional Quidditch player arrived with a mysterious, but beautiful brunette. So who's the blonde? None other than James's former gal pal Sienna Smythson. The two were hot and heavy in Cannes last summer, though it was a short affair. And it seems that James and Sienna got up close and personal again at the gala. Recently, however, James has been seen around town several times with the aforementioned brunette, who an inside source says is seventh-year Hogwarts Ravenclaw and Head Girl, Sophie Harlow. James and Sophie are said to be in a committed relationship. But could that prove to be too much for the young playboy? _

James takes a sharp intake of breath when he sees the small photo of him and Sienna on the museum's patio. He runs his hands through his messy black hair and starts pacing anxiously. He was certainly used to things being printed about him that weren't true. But, this is the first time Sophie had become involved in all of the drama that came with being a Potter.

“James, what happened?” Lily asks, clearly upset.

“Nothing, Lily, I promise. Sienna Smythson was absolutely horrible to Sophie and I went to confront her.”

“That’s not what it looks like!”

“I know, but ugh! Sophie is going to kill me!”

“James!” his two-way mirror chirps from his bedside table.

“It’s Luella and Tabitha. Let me talk to them,” James says gently, squeezing his little sister’s shoulder before shooing her away. 

Lily looks as if she is about to protest, but James closes the door. 

“Please tell me you’ve seen Witch Weekly?” Luella says, foregoing a greeting.

James holds the magazine up and nods.

“Look, James, we both know that you don’t have the most honorable past in this department, but you're always loyal. What happened?" asks Tabitha.

"Well," James says, sitting down on his bed, "when you girls went to go find Sophie I confronted Sienna about the whole ordeal. I figured if I made it clear that Sophie was my girlfriend and that the whole stupid thing with Sienna was over, then she would leave me alone."

"Okay, but explain the pictures then," says Luella, exchanging a look with Tabitha.

"She came onto me Luella! How the fuck was I to know there was a photographer there!"

"I'm not getting angry with you," Luella insists, "We knew the pictures were misleading. Have you talked to Sophie?"

"No, I- I'm going to have to though."

"Yes, before she finds out on her own too," adds Tabitha.

"What do I say to her? Do you think she'll be upset?"

"Of course, but she'll get over it. This isn't the worst thing that could happen. But James she's going to ask questions," Luella says pointedly.

"Questions, what are you talking about?"

"Your past was going to catch up to you eventually. She's going to have her doubts about you. I mean she's going to want to know what she's really getting herself into".

"I agree," says Tabitha, "and you may have to rebuild her trust all over again. I hate to sound like that Smythson  _ bitch _ , but she has to trust you implicitly because she hasn't been brought up for this sort of life. She’s not used to seeing photos of herself and gossip in the press."

"But I love her. I'm not going to let something like this get between us," says James earnestly.

"We know, James," Luella says, "We just don't want you to be caught off guard if she's more upset than you’re anticipating."

"It'll be okay, really, just know it's going to require an explanation, and probably quite a lot of groveling," Tabitha says.

"Yeah, thanks. Umm, I guess I should probably talk to her now then"

"No time like the present. We'll talk to you soon then," says Luella. 

James takes a deep breath and thinks about what he is going to say. He hasn't actually done anything wrong. But he sincerely doubts Sophie is going to see it that way.

  
  


He grabs the tabloid, walks down the hall and knocks on the door of Sophie's guest room.

"Hi," she says, happily giving him a kiss in greeting.

He takes her hand in his and leads Sophie over to the chaise at the foot of the bed.

"I need to talk to you," James says, not looking at her. So much for his Gryffindor courage.

"What's wrong?"

He hands Sophie the tabloid, "page 73."

Sophie quickly turns to the page and is taken aback at what she sees. There is her boyfriend. The man she loved. One of the few males she had ever loved and trusted, and he was being fondled by a girl who had treated Sophie as practically sub-human. She is speechless and her hands clench around the magazine tightly.

"Please, before you make assumptions, just let me explain," James says slowly.

"What-What is this?" Sophie asks, her voice trembling with an undercurrent of anger.

"These pictures- , they don't mean anything, okay? I went to talk to Sienna after you got upset. I told her to stay away from you and me. I was there with you. I love you!" James says his voice pleading. He reaches out to touch Sophie's hand, but she pulls away.

"James, what do you want me to say? She's all over you."

"Please, listen to me. The paparazzi live for manipulating shots like this. Yes, she came onto me. But you can't believe that anything happened."

"I don'- t, I don't know. I mean what I am supposed to believe. It was obvious you two had a history together."

"She's just a girl, okay. It never meant anything. Sienna Smythson is always at the events and things that my family and friends attend. Last summer in Cannes we had too much to drink one night and shagged. It never went farther than that. You're the only girlfriend I've ever had. She got the wrong idea."

"And how many others have got the wrong idea? You've got one night stands everywhere," says Sophie standing up angrily.

"That's exactly it, Sophie. A few one night stands and drunken snogging, and you knew that about me."

"You're right. Oh how foolish of me! There's no reason to be upset about the fact that my boyfriend has had sex with girls across the globe."

"No, Sophie that's not what I meant."

"How many, James?"

"They don't matter-"

"-How many?" asks Sophie vehemently.

"I don't know, honestly I don't,” James confesses.

"My mother is going to see this, and my friends and the rest of our classmates, and our professors, and half of fucking England," Sophie says, sitting on the floor her hands on her temples. She feels dizzy as this realization comes over her.

James is silent because she is right. But it’s true; James had lived with the rumors and gossip all his life. He didn't know what to say, but realized that she was going to face a lot of stupid terrible gossip over the whole thing. Especially since the new term began in only three days.

"You know I don't care about what people think about me. I never have. I'm shy as it is, and so lots of people think I'm just some bookworm. And I’m fine with that. I don't like to attract attention, I never have. And I can't do this. This isn't me. I can't be photographed wherever I go. I don't like the attention or the gossip. I knew people started talking when we began dating. But, that was fine because I just wanted to be with you. These pictures have made a fool out of me, James! And it's not just that, but I don't want this sort of public life."

"No, Sophie, no. Nobody believes these stories. I'll call my agent, Cameron and we'll start damage control. It won't be a big deal. I'll file a lawsuit against  _ Witch Weekly  _ if I have to. Please, don't say this can't work. It can, I love you and that's what matters."

“And what about what matters to me, James? What about the type of life I want.”

“I’ve always been honest with you Sophie, you know that.”

“How did she know about my father?

“Your father? So it’s true, his name is Samuel?”

“Yes, the most embarrassing, shameful part of my family’s history and this random girl at a party knows!”

“I don’t know, Sophie, I really,  _ really _ don’t. The only thing I can think of, is- . Her father was high up in government and both her parents are solicitors. Maybe their firm worked on the St. Mungo’s lawsuit?”

“What do you mean?”

“Her mum is a partner at Delacour, Smythson and Hardwick. She runs the Paris office. That’s why Sienna goes to Beauxbatons.”

“So presumably lots of people there knew about my father. And you didn’t think to mention it? You knew that these people-, people like you with your money and your influence...you let me walk into a room full of people who knew all my family’s deepest darkest secret?”

“Sophie, come on, it wasn’t like that. I don’t know if that’s the truth, it’s just a theory. I had no clue about your father and I’m sure most people don’t.”

“It doesn’t even matter. I’m sure it would have come out sooner or later now that there are pictures of me all over the press. But, do you just expect me to be okay with this?”

Sophie gets up and goes to the closet, pulling out her trunk and neatly folding her clothes.

"What are you doing?" James asks, watching her.

Sophie’s face is flushed and hot, she feels her eyes start to water, "I'm leaving. Dailey's back now, I'm going to go there. Look, James, it's not you, I just need some time away. I need to live the way I do, because right now this is just a little bit too much to handle."

James walks over to her and places a hand softly on her cheek, he wipes away her tears with his other hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Sophie, come on, you can’t just walk away," James whispers desperately.

"Tell your parents thank you for everything, they've been so kind to me," Sophie says, gathering her things together, "I'll see you, okay."

"When?" James asks, the hurt is written all over James’s face. 

"I'll see you. I'm not sure if it will be before school, but I'll see you," and then she stands up on her tiptoes and places a soft kiss on his cheek. 

Sophie knows logically that he hasn’t done anything wrong. But, she also needs to seriously think about if this public life is something that she wants. Four days ago, she had done nothing but think about her future with James and the two of them creating a life together after Hogwarts. But, their first real row has left her reeling. She feels as though that future she has left herself dream of is slipping away.

* * *

  
  


Dailey opens the front door of her Winchester home and is pleasantly surprised to see her best friend standing there with her trunk behind her.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" Dailey says, giving Sophie a huge hug.

"I know it's really sudden and everything, but can I stay here with you until we go back to school?" asks Sophie, returning the hug gratefully.

"Well, yes of course, but what's wrong? Why do you look as if you've been crying?" Dailey says as the two girls lug the trunk into the living room.

"Dailey, who is it?" asks Quinn, walking down the stairs.

"Bugger, I forgot you were here," murmurs Dailey to herself. 

Truth be told, Quinn and Sophie hadn't had much of a relationship since she and James had started dating. Quinn has continued adoring the pretty brunette from afar, but he was humiliated by their short affair. They stand there staring silently at one another.

"Hi, Quinn," Sophie says weakly.

"Sophie, how are you? Are you okay?" he asks, noticing her red-rimmed eyes.

Dailey looks back and forth between them, "Will you two just get on with it, then?"

Quinn steps towards Sophie, before she closes the gap and hugs him tightly. She has really missed having him as a friend.

“I’m so sorry, Quinn, I’ve been so unfair to you,” Sophie says. 

Quinn doesn’t say anything, but he nods and hugs her back. 

"Finally, anyway Sophie, what happened?" asks Dailey as the three of them settle into the living room. 

"I guess you haven't seen the latest  _ Witch Weekly _ ," says Sophie.

"It actually just came," says Dailey going into the kitchen and coming back with the tabloid.

"Page 73," Sophie says, as if it were a curse word.

Quinn and Dailey read the short article.

"Wait, did the bastard cheat on you?" asks Quinn, angrily standing up as if ready to fight.

"No, it's not that. That Sienna Smythson was horrible to me at the gala. It's just that is what the article implies. She is something of an ex of James's and he went to confront her. But, James attracts so much attention, I just needed to be away from all that. I needed to be away from all that high society gossip, and everything he does is publicized. We went to Diagon Alley last night for dinner and he tried to warn me about the paps, but really it was awful. We had to leave and go to muggle London," Sophie explains, "Mostly, I'm just so humiliated."

"He won't get away with this," says Quinn defensively.

"Quinn stop, he's the one that told me about the article. And anyway that’s not even the half of it. That horrid Smythson girl knew about my father," Sophie says, placing a hand on Quinn's arm and forcing him into his seat.

Dailey and Quinn exchange a look of disbelief at Sophie’s last remark. Sophie hadn’t told Dailey and Quinn the truth about her father until they were fifth years. 

"So did you two break up?" asks Dailey.

"No-, yes-, I don't know, I just left. I didn't want to deal with this. I mean it wasn't his fault exactly, and I love him," Sophie says, her voice breaking at the end as the tears threaten to fall once again.

Dailey hugs Sophie tightly and gestures for Quinn to make some tea, instead of just sitting there awkwardly as most teenage boys do when girls cry. Quinn is furious at James for hurting Sophie, however indirectly it may have been. And for once, it isn't about the fact that he too loves Sophie. He is simply sad that one of his best friend’s in the world is heartbroken.

* * *

"Do you love Michael?" Sophie asks later that afternoon after Quinn has left. She and Dailey lounge about eating chocolate ice cream and wallowing in Sophie's sadness.

"Sure, I guess."

Sophie raises her eyebrows at Dailey.

"He's nice, smart, sort of funny, and polite. What's not to love? But, he doesn't make me feel the way James makes you feel. I've never had that sort of love with anybody. Which is why I broke up with Michael a few days ago."

"Wait, what? Are you serious? I can't believe you didn't tell me. Are you okay? Are you sad?"

"I didn't tell you, because it wasn't a big deal. I just didn't care anymore. Besides, you're the one having real boy drama. This, this was nothing."

"Was he sad?'

"Yeah, though it was nice to see him get worked up over something. It was the most passionate I had ever seen him," Dailey says, "But anyway, do you think Thomas McMann likes me or am I just his go-to girl for school dances?"

"He definitely likes you. Why do you like him?"

"Yes, and I think I'll remind him when we get back that he is free to take me to the next Hogsmeade trip.

"Well, good luck with that," Sophie says to Dailey as she gets up to search for yet another pint of ice cream.

"Sophie, just talk to James, okay? I mean it's not everyday you're going to meet a guy that makes you feel like that," Dailey says, “You love him, don’t you?”

Sophie looks down, brow furrowed, “We’re very different obviously. He’s all quidditch all the time and I barely learned the difference between a chaser and a seeker last week. But he’s so brave and confident, and he’s such a good friend and son. He’s really sweet with them actually. He’s affectionate and loving in a way that I don’t think I know how to be with anyone. But then sometimes we’re so similar. We both have really big dreams and we’re very ambitious. He works so hard at his sport, just like I do at school. And he gets it, you know? He gets what it’s like to try to prove something. And he’s so, so supportive of me and I honestly think he would go to the ends of the earth for me,” Sophie looks down and bites her lip, “And oh merlin, the way he makes me feel when he kisses me.”

Dailey starts giggling, “You’re blushing.”

“That’s because I haven’t told you yet about when he took me flying,” Sophie shakes her head, feeling herself flush even more deeply. 

* * *

Quinn Markham is a man on a mission. Lucky for him, Puddlemere United training sessions are open to the public and he has watched the entire afternoon practice. He couldn't help but be impressed by James’s flying skills. However, that isn't enough to distract from his real purpose.

Practice is over and Quinn is waiting outside the back entrance to the stadium, the one used by the players. He isn't supposed to be there, but he has to confront James. He knows James is coming when he hears a gaggle of reporters and photographers asking questions about the team, and, more importantly, the gala scandal.

James is trudging through the corridor surrounded by the paparazzi he had found waiting for him outside the locker room.

_ "What do you have to say about the pictures?" _

_ "Has it caused a rift between you and Miss Harlow?" _

_ "Tell us about Sienna Smythson" _

"Alright everyone, James Potter has released a statement and no other questions regarding his relationship with Sienna Smythson, Sophie Harlow or any others will be answered at this time. Please exit through your designated door and respect the wishes of my client," says his agent, Cameron Barry, shuffling and guiding the hordes of reporters through their door.

Finally the press leave and James sighs, "I don't know what to do Cameron, they follow me everywhere."

"Just stay low for a while, it will blow over. Ask your parents, these things come and go."

"Yeah, but-" James stops walking when he spots a familiar face standing just outside the door.

"Bloody hell, look kid, I don't know who you're working for, but James Potter isn't answering any quest-", starts Cameron.

"No, it's okay. I know him," James says, looking at the boy directly in the eye.

"Okay, well then if you don't mind I'm going to head home for a nice relaxing dinner with my wife. Being your agent is a lot of fucking work," says Cameron walking towards the stadium apparition point.

James nods and turns his attention to the boy standing in front of him. It had taken James a moment to recognize the boy out of context from the school hallways, "You’re Sophie’s friend Quinn, right?"

Quinn just nods curtly and glares at James.

"You don't like me," James says, “pardon me, then, but what are you doing here?”

"I don't care for you, but I love her. And I know how remarkable she is, which is why I don't understand why you would hurt her.”

"The whole thing was a misunderstanding, please if you see her tell her I want to talk to her. That I love her."

It is then that Quinn raises his fist and punches James squarely in the jaw. The boy who is at least three inches shorter and two stone lighter takes James completely off guard. James stumbles backwards out of surprise. Quinn feels immensely satisfied with himself, as he has wanted to do that for a long time. 

James rubs his jaw where he has been hit. The two boys are silent, looking at each other stonily. Quinn knows that James could beat him to a pulp if he wanted.

"How is she?" James finally asks.

"If you ever hurt her again, I may not be able to beat you up, but I’ll have you know I have an encyclopedic knowledge of rare hexes," Quinn says before stalking away, knowing that despite Sophie's tears, James and Sophie are inevitable, if inexplicable, together.

"Tomorrow night, the Leaky Cauldron, seven o'clock" yells Quinn, not looking back.

James gathers his things together, grateful that despite it all, there is still hope. He walks towards the apparition point.

* * *

James raises his empty glass and gestures to the bartender who flicks his wand and refills James’s cup with amber liquid from the firewhiskey bottle on the glass shelves behind the bar. 

He is with Colin at the Crown Royale hotel in wizarding London where the Fancourt family kept a suite.

James had turned to Colin because he is the only one of his friends in a real relationship. He and Brigitte have been together for nearly two years now and just that morning had gone flat-hunting so they could move in together after the school year was over.

"I've already apologized. Luella said Sophie would get over it, but it's been two days. I was hoping we could spend New Year’s Eve together.”

"You're going to the Leaky Cauldron in a couple of hours aren't you to meet that Quinn kid?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if Sophie is going to be there. I think that was sort of implied, but I'm not sure."

"I still can't believe he punched you," Colin says with a smirk. 

James rolls his eyes, "I'm doing the best I can, you know. I mean it was all going so perfectly until I fucked it all up at the gala. How do you and Brigitte do it? I mean, don't you ever argue?"

Colin sighs and looks at James’s miserable face, "Of course, but I've known Brigitte was the one since the moment I got my shite together and asked her out fifth year. I mean, I know absolutely that she is the perfect girl for me. But that doesn't mean she's perfect or I'm perfect or that our relationship is perfect. But she's the one mate. And besides it’s not about being perfect all the time. It’s about loving each other’s imperfections through all the absolute rubbish that gets thrown at you.”


	12. Chapter 12

James waits patiently at a table in the back corner of the dimly lit Leaky Cauldron doing his best to look inconspicuous. He orders a butterbeer and an apple crumble, but has barely touched either. The clock had struck seven, but nobody had yet arrived to tell James what he was doing there.

The Leaky Cauldron isn't a typical hangout for James and his friends, so his appearance is causing a bit of a stir. Wizards, witches, goblins, and elves were whispering to each other, speculating as to what James Potter, looking quite handsome in a navy blue jumper was doing there all alone. He isn't sure what to expect when Quinn, or whoever, finally arrives, but too impatient to just sit there James takes his wand, lights the candle on the table, watches the tip burn, then just a few seconds later stubs it out and repeats over and over.

The door of the charmingly run-down inn clangs open, and finally this time James sees Quinn walk in. He spots James immediately. Sophie and Dailey who are following Quinn closely see James too. Sophie stops dead in her tracks, clearly surprised. She takes a deep breath and quickly walks over to James's table, Quinn and Dailey trailing closely.

James, a born and bred gentleman, stands up and shakes Quinn's hand then gives Dailey a warm hug. He hesitates upon greeting Sophie, before ultimately opting to pull out a rough-hewn wooden chair and gesturing for her to sit. Sophie looks at Dailey suspiciously before sitting down. Dailey shrugs in response.

The four of them are silent for a while and James, with nothing else to do, picks up his fork and takes a bite of the pudding he had ordered.

"What is this is, some sort of trick? '' asks Sophie, who has been silently fuming.

"No", James says swallowing thoughtfully, "actually its apple. It's a bit tart, but-"

"James, shut up" interrupts Sophie, "Dailey, why is he here?"

"How should I know?" exclaims Dailey.

"Because you set this up," Sophie retorts.

"Actually, I did," interjects Quinn.

"You! But, you don't even like him!" Sophie says indignantly.

"I'm still sitting right here" James says, raising his hand casually.

“James, shut up!" Sophie says again.

"I don't really think shutting up is the best idea here, considering you two have a lot to talk about," says Quinn, exchanging a look with Dailey.

"We’re going to go," Quinn says, "I guess I'll see you at school in a couple of days."

"What? No, you guys," Sophie protests, getting out of her seat and following Quinn and Dailey to the door. Quinn stops her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sophie, turn around, sit down and talk to him, alright," says Quinn "I love you and as much as it kills me, I also know that James makes you happy in a way that I never will."

"Bye," Dailey says with a little wave and smile.

Quinn gives James a stern warning look and James nods in response. Dailey clutches Quinn’s elbow, ' _That was bloody brilliant',_ Sophie hears her say as they walk away. 

Sophie with no other viable options turns to James with a little huff.

"Don't look so pleased," says James with a sardonic little grin, trying to not show his displeasure at the fact that Sophie is obviously quite reluctant to be there with him.

Sophie sighs, "James, you do understand don't you? That this is not about you, but about me."

"Sophie, don't be like that. If this is going to work then it can't be about you or me it has to be about us. That is if there still is an 'us'?"

"James, of course there is still an 'us'. That is, I want there to be. I just don't know if I can live with having my life documented in front of the cameras and people talking about me wherever I go," she says glancing around the room and noticing the whispering and stares.

"Let's be real about this. That's never going to change, it's part of my life, and it’s part of who I am. I want to share my life with you, all of it, and I would be lying to you if I say I was willing to give it all up because I’ve been dreaming about being a famous quidditch player for as long as I can remember. I’m so, so sorry that this has happened to you. That's why I'm saying that this is your decision, entirely. We're a new couple. People will get bored eventually. The public has a very short attention span."

"I just want to be part of the so-called public. Half of Hogwarts didn't know my name until I became Head Girl and now half of England knows who I am. I know you have things in your life that you aren’t willing to give up, just like I do."

“And I will never stop you from living the life that you want. I promise if you never want to go to another gala for as long as we live you won’t have to.”

“That’s not what it’s about and you know it. Don’t insult me by oversimplifying this.”

“I’m sorry. I know, I know. I love you. I meant it when I said that. I've never loved anyone before the way that I love you. And I hate that you're walking away from this- , from us."

Sophie furrows her brow, "I'm not walking away."

"You are, you are and you don't even realize how little the press or anyone else has to do with us. I can’t promise you that we won’t ever fight about this again, but I can promise you that at the end of the day it’s just you and me that matters,” James says, looking at Sophie intently, “But if you're sure that we can't work because of all that rubbish, then please tell me now. Just let me know, and I'll stay here and I'll keep my mouth shut and I'll let you keep walking away."

"James- , I just don't see how we can make it work. I love you, I do, but we are just so different and we already have made so many mistakes."

"I know I'm far from perfect and I know my dating record isn't exactly admirable, but it's not like I've ever been in love before. You make me want to be the best version of myself. So trust me, love me, for Godric’s sake have a little faith in me,” James says one arm reaching out for Sophie, but then stopping, his hand falling limply onto the table. 

"I'm sorry and I know I've been distant, but you can't possibly understand what this is like for me," says Sophie, but she is already relenting, inching her hand across the distressed wood table towards James's

.

"You're right, I don't. But I can try, if you let me," James says tentatively, placing his hand in Sophie's hand. The gesture may not have seemed daring, but Sophie's response would make or break this moment.

Sophie smiles wryly and then grasps James's hand. He squeezes it tightly in response.

James's face breaks into his famous charismatic grin, "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

“You’re back, ” Lily exclaims, rushing at Sophie as she walks into the living room at Iolanthe House.

Sophie is surprised by the girl’s greeting. She isn’t sure how she would be received by the Potters after leaving abruptly, but she returns Lily’s hug happily.

Lily grabs Sophie by the arm, “We’re having a New Year’s Eve party tonight. Just a little one. You’ll get to meet my best friend Delilah Longbottom. Do you know her? We’ve been best friends our whole lives. Her dad owns Longbottom Botanicals. Have you been there? It’s in Hogsmeade Hills. You should make James take you, you will love it because they have every plant imaginable and they sell to apothecaries all over the world. Anyway are you staying for the party? Do you want to help mum and me decorate?”

Sophie exchanges a look at James who is smiling, clearly amused by his sister Lily’s ambush.

“Let Sophie take her coat off first, love,” Ginny says, walking into the room while floating a parade of small glowing silver and gold orbs in front of her. With a wave of her wand, the orbs float over the living room with a soft, sparkling light that immediately lends a festive air to the room.

“Welcome back Sophie,” Ginny says, giving Sophie a warm hug.

“Thank you, I’m sorry for leaving. You must think I’m terribly rude,” Sophie feels a little embarrassed now at having left so quickly. She knew she wasn’t wrong to be wary of the press, but she definitely had not handled the situation with the poise she had come to expect from herself.

“Don’t be silly, Sophie. If I had a sickle for every time the bloody paps made me want to run away, I’d be the wealthiest witch in the world. Have I told you that you could probably, no, definitely do better than my son?”

“Mum!” James interrupts, “Please, we only just patched things up.”

“I love you, James, but look at this girl,” Ginny says, her arms around Sophie’s shoulders,“Sophie, you’re brilliant and beautiful. I know my son can be charming, but you hardly need the Potter albatross around your neck.”

“We Potters know better than to give up on the best things that have ever happened to us. Being married to me hasn’t been such a hardship has it? Harry says, slipping his arm around Ginny’s waist and kissing her softly on the temple.

“So are you staying for the party, then?” Lily asks again, hands clasped around Sophie’s eagerly.

James looks at Sophie chattering on with his little sister. For the last two years, him and his friends had spent New Year’s Eve in the VIP section at the latest London hotspot. Of course they always had fun dancing and drinking and spending time together; sometimes going home with each other, sometimes going home with random strangers they met while out. The following morning photos would appear of the most famous teenagers in Wizarding Britain in the society section of the Daily Prophet and on the pages of Witch Weekly.

A few months ago he had assumed that tonight would be like all the others, perhaps out of routine more than any desire to repeat the past. However, he is fairly certain that Sophie will not want to fight through crowds of paparazzi or spend the night in the VIP section of a nightclub. And James is also certain that all he wants to do is ring in the New Year, and also the whole year, with Sophie Harlow.

“What do you think, Sophie? New Year’s Eve surrounded by the barmy Potters and all of our equally barmy friends?” James asks.

“I can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be,” Sophie says smiling.

“Yay!” Lily cheers, “Okay, I’m going to the greenhouse to pick some white bellflowers. Marnie knows this really nifty charm to make the flowers release silver fairy dust at midnight. Sophie, do you want to come see?”

Sophie nods and Lily hooks her arm in the older girl’s elbow leading the way.

Ginny laughs and places her hand on James’s shoulder, “Sophie’s made quite an impression already. I was only teasing earlier, I’m glad the two of you were able to work things out. Albus is going out tonight, but we’ll have quite the full house.”

“Me too,” James confesses, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“James, come with me. I’m going to get some wine out of the cellar for tonight,” Harry says.

James follows his father down the cellar stairs off the kitchen. His father sorts through the wine racks checking each label and then using his wand to add the bottles to the silver tray floating nearby.

“You and Sophie doing alright?” Harry asks

James is surprised by his father’s question, Harry is a caring and attentive father, but he rarely initiated conversations with his children about their romantic lives. 

James sighs, “I almost royally fucked up everything, Dad. I almost fucked up the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Language, James,” Harry says, eyebrows raised.

“Sorry, ” he mumbles.

“But, in this case I think it was appropriate. You did almost fuck up everything. But, she gave you a second chance,” Harry says with a wry smile.

“Which is probably more than I deserve,” James says, looking down. Despite the freedom and independence his parents had encouraged him to enjoy the last couple of years he suddenly felt about ten years old and ashamed of his behavior.

“That’s not what I said. You haven’t always acted perfectly and you haven’t always made good decisions and you’ve probably hurt a few people along the way. But, all I’ve ever wanted for my children is for you all to feel loved, by your family and in your relationships. You deserve love, all kinds of love. And you deserve to know what it’s like to love someone, to care for someone else so deeply that their happiness fills you up in a way that you never thought possible. The two of you are so young. You’ll figure it out,” Harry claps James on the shoulder, “Now, the Weasleys are lushes, the lot of them. Better grab a few bottles of firewhiskey too.”

James turns towards the shelf and hesitates a second looking at the bottles of amber colored alcohol.

“Trying to remember which bottle is filled with a modified Aguamenti charm?” Harry asks bemused.

“Well, uh, to be clear, that was Albus’s idea,” James confesses, “You know I’m rubbish at Charms.”

“The first time that’s ever been to your benefit,” Harry quips

“Second time actually, Sophie is my Charms tutor,” James answers back cheekily.

Harry laughs, “Well apparently neither of my boys were smart enough to remember that their father is a highly trained Auror,” Harry says, using his wand to float the two bottles that had not been tampered with by his precocious teenagers.

James grabs the bottles and quickly follows his father up the stairs.

Soon the guests arrive, the Longbottoms, the Lupins, and the Granger-Weasleys. They drank and ate and danced along to the wireless. Harry, Neville and Ron give an enthusiastic and rather off-key Weird Sisters impression that results in Ginny and Hermione throwing cheese cubes at them that Barnacle happily chases and chomps. Lily and Delilah show off their Hogwarts dance team tricks with a complicated set of pirouettes and jetés across the living room. Teddy and Victoire tell childhood stories about James that make his cheeks flame while Auggie builds block towers and asks James to “do big smash” over and over again. Ginny teaches Sophie a charm to make a camera flash bounce back that renders paparazzi photos unusable and then gives her a tight hug and tells her that she can write whenever she wants if James is out of line. Sophie laughs, but is grateful nonetheless. The clock ticks closer to midnight and champagne coupes are filled.

When the grandfather clock tolls midnight and the white bellflowers release their silver sparkles, James kisses Sophie as the New Year begins and whispers that all he wants is to spend the year the way they start it, and Sophie feels herself grow warm with happiness from the inside out.

* * *

Back at school a couple days later, the Great Hall is tittering excitedly with the latest holiday gossip.

"I heard that Sienna Smythson is pregnant, she told James at the gala," says Blair Martin to Chrissy Barnum at breakfast the first day back after vacation.

"Well, I heard Sophie was the one pregnant and Sienna was jealous so they got into a huge fight in the bathroom," gossips Chrissy to Lindsay Bridges.

"No, stupid, Sienna's an escort, you know a high-class hooker, she was trying to get James to spend the night with her for a few thousand galleons," interjects Sarah Brown.

"But didn't you hear what happened after? Apparently Sienna was so upset that James turned her down that she shagged the head of the Department of Magical Transportation in a closet just two meters away from his wife," says Kate Russell.

"Yeah and Sophie got so mad she slapped James, threw a huge tantrum and drank so much she passed out in the ancient Egyptian exhibit," adds Blair.

"And then James slept with Luella Biltmore-Fawley, because, you know, they shag sometimes, even if they've never dated," finishes Lindsay.

Sitting just a couple people down the table, Tabitha Whitehorn rolls her eyes while Colin Fancourt and Brigitte Bonnacord laugh out loud.

"I love how they're doing that ‘ _yes I'm whispering because this is really juicy, top-secret information, but I'm still whispering loud enough for everyone to hear’_ thing", giggles Brigitte.

"Lindsay," loudly whispers Tabitha "psst, Lindsay.” 

Lindsay turns her attention eagerly to Tabitha, and of course all the other girls did too, hoping to get the scoop from Tabitha, a prime source as part of James's inner circle.

"If you weren't there, then why are you even talking about it?" Tabitha says in her most condescending, aristocratic drawl.

Lindsay looks at her speechless for a moment and then turns back to her friends, embarrassed.

"Looks like the talk will have to stop now," says Jonah gesturing towards the entrance to the hall where James and Sophie walk in hand in hand, looking as happy as ever. The gossipy chatter stops and the entirety of the Hogwarts population is silenced. 

Everyone stares as James walks Sophie to the Ravenclaw table, kisses her lightly, and then proceeds towards the Gryffindor table. James, with a smug little smirk, sits down next to his friends, knowing he and Sophie had surprised the Hogwarts student body once again. 

The hall immediately erupts again into chatter ready to discuss the endlessly fascinating James and Sophie.

* * *

  
  


The weeks after the start of term pass quickly and happily. James and Sophie sneak down to the kitchen after rounds for a midnight snack where the elves greet James like an old friend and enthusiastically offer him treacle tart, ‘as it was sir Harry Potter’s favorite’. Their tutoring sessions quickly descend into snogging when they should have been studying for NEWTs. 

They lay on blankets with warming charms on the balcony off the astronomy tower with his friends talking about planning a post-Hogwarts, pre-real world trip to southeast Asia to see the beaches of Thailand and feed the monkeys and visit the mystical Erawan in the temples for good luck. 

They stay up too late in the Ravenclaw common room with her friends playing muggle card games that James always lost, but he always bet handsomely and so Thomas and Quinn were eager to have him play. 

They exchange quick kisses and stolen moments after whirlwind days when the two of them are running from quidditch practice to extracurricular groups to prefects’ meetings.

Before long it is March and the first signs of spring are in the air. The students mill around the Hogwarts grounds, studying during a midday break and enjoying some much missed sunshine. Among them are Sophie and James lying on their stomachs beneath a tree near the edge of the forest. Their charms textbooks are splayed before them as Sophie does her best to tutor the easily distracted James.

"Okay so according to page 468 in the book and my lecture notes, the oxygen charm is…James, James are you listening?"

"Not really" James admits, hoping to distract Sophie by kissing her on the back of her graceful neck. Sophie turns and kisses James sweetly. James tries to deepen the kiss, but Sophie pulls back.

"If you finish this essay, you can kiss me all you want," says Sophie with a cheeky smile, her hand trailing down towards James’s waistband of his trousers.

"Tease," James mutters before picking up his quill.

Sophie just rolls her eyes, "Maybe if you actually did your homework…"

"I did do it."

"You wrote four sentences: Oxygen is really good for you. Without oxygen you can't breath. That's why this charm is important. This charm can save your life."

"Well, that's what the prompt was: explain the significance."

"A five-year old can do better."

"There's the problem, I need to get myself a five year old."

"Thank goodness you're better at Defense against the Dark Arts" Sophie says, checking her watch and picking up her books to go to her next class.

"You still want me to help you after dinner for the practical exam tomorrow," James says standing up and stretching exposing the well-toned abs underneath his un-tucked school shirt.

"Could you? What time is practice?"

"5-8, I'll meet you at a quarter after in that empty fourth floor classroom," James says, kissing Sophie before she runs back into the castle for potions.

* * *

Sophie concentrates hard repeating the incantation for the _Liberacorpus_ counter-curse again and again in her head. She gives her best impression of the wand motion Professor Shacklebolt had taught in class. Still, she is disappointed when only a light wisp of smoke and a few blue sparks flew out of the tip of her wand.

"I don't get it, I know I'm doing everything right," Sophie says frustrated.

"Soph, I think a second-year could take you down in dueling club with that counter-curse,” James teases.

"I think a first year could charm your pants off and vanish them too," Sophie retorts.

James laughs, “Let’s see it one more time.”

Sophie takes a deep breath and then repeats the swish, flick and jab motion, her movements exact and precise.

"See that's your problem, you're trying too hard to be perfect, lots of counter-curses are very personal. Think about what it means to cast a curse. You have to want to cause the effect of the curse, even if it's not terribly dangerous. You need to apply the reverse logic to a counter-curse, especially when it's nonverbal," James says after watching Sophie again.

James and Sophie have been using a practice dummy from the dueling club that is suspended with _Levicorpus_ on the ceiling of the classroom.

“You need to relax and think less about the wand movements and more about trying to free the dummy. Pretend the dummy is Dailey, or your mum, or me even.”

“If you’re up there, you probably deserve it,” Sophie says sarcastically. 

James ignores her, but takes his wand out and with a swish, flick, jab, the dummy clatters to the floor inelegantly. 

“Touché, Potter,” Sophie says, " I keep repeating the spell over and over. I'm trying to concentrate"

"Don't"

"What?"

"Don't think too much. My dad always says that the best Aurors always remember what they are fighting for. That is why you can use relatively mild hexes and curses like body-binds or jelly legs or even just an _expelliarmus_ in a duel and they can be really powerful. The intent is the most important factor."

"I don't understand," Sophie shakes her head. She is sorely missing the logical subjects of arithmantic equations and potions, with their comforting exactness. 

“I’ve got an idea. Practice on me. I’m not keen on hanging upside down, but like you said, I probably deserve it, and I think you care a bit more about me than ‘Dummy Doug’ over there.” 

“ _Levicorpus_ ,” Sophie says, flicking her wand at James.

James grins at her from where he is hanging upside down, the blood quickly rushing to his face and turning it bright red, “You enjoyed that entirely too much.”

Sophie makes a noncommittal noise and shrugs, “You’re right, I do feel a bit bad for you though.” 

James laughs, “Okay, now just take a deep breath. Remember I’m in danger and you want to save me, because you love me and I’m the handsome quidditch player of your dreams.” 

Sophie raises her brows, but doesn’t say anything. She rolls her shoulders back. This time as Sophie follows his directions, the spell works and out of her wand flies a streak of blue light. James falls and lands softly on the floor. 

"I did it!" Sophie exclaims, "Finally, I did it!"

She turns to James and throws her arms around his neck, kissing him wildly.

"I knew you could, that was perfect," James says in between kisses, holding her close to him, “And what was that a nonverbal cushioning charm on the landing? Nicely done.”

She looks up at him and smiles cheekily, “I had to show off my Charms skills. Can’t let you be the studious one.”

He pulls her in tighter and she breathes in his scent, the sweetness of his skin, the fresh grass from being outdoors endlessly playing Quidditch.

"I love you," Sophie says with a smile.

"I love you, merlin Soph, you can't ever possibly know how much," James says, suddenly serious.

Sophie reaches up and kisses him slowly, deeply. Soon his lips are moving down her neck, tracing along her collarbone. Sophie threads her hands in his hair and pulls him closer to her. He unbuttons her white uniform shirt and slips it off her delicate shoulders, her warm skin, burning even more under his touch. She reaches for the hem of his Puddlemere United T-shirt and slides it up over his strong torso kissing his stomach, his chest, everywhere she can. As soon as his shirt is off James pulls Sophie towards him kissing her deeply. 

James picks Sophie up as though she weighs nothing and carries her across the room so she is sitting on the desk. She laughs as he loses his balance and knocks over an empty ink bottle, but the laugh turns into a breathless anticipation as he slips his hand up the smooth skin of her thigh and begins to touch her. She moans softly and even though he’s done this more times than she can count over the past three months, she never fails to lose all sense of herself in his touch. 

* * *

"We should go back, it’s almost curfew," Sophie whispers, against his lips.

"Yes," James says, though making no motion to move.

"Yes," Sophie repeats before kissing James, this time arching her back so that her breasts are pressed up against him.

James closes his eyes and takes a sharp breath. 

"Sorry," Sophie whispers before pulling away feeling an immediate ache at the loss of his touch.

"James, I need to ask you something," Sophie says as they walk to Ravenclaw tower, “I'm not going to be jealous or anything, I just feel like this is something I need to know."

"Okay," James says slowly with no idea what she was talking about.

"I've fallen completely in love with you and I just want you to know that I want you to, well, I want to take the next step. But, I just- , what I want to know is- , who was your first?"

James is a bit surprised, but tries not to show it. He does his best to constrain himself during their snogging sessions, wary of pushing her further than she felt comfortable. But being in love with her makes the anticipation of their bodies connected in the most intimate way possible all the more sweet, and all the more agonizing.

"Luella was my first," James says finally.

"Luella Biltmore-Fawley?"

"Yes."

"But, did you ever go out?" Sophie asks, more confused than surprised.

"No, it was sort of random I guess. It was years ago, summer after fourth year actually. But you realize too, right? Sharing something like that with you would be more than just sex. I mean it really would be so much more," James says, unaware of how Sophie is taking this latest bit of information on James's past.

Sophie reaches forward and hugs James, "Thank you for telling me. Well, I'm going to bed then. Goodnight"

James kisses her goodnight and walks to the Gryffindor dormitory. Now he is the one feeling confused. Though needless to say, he is relieved that Sophie had not seemed upset.

* * *

  
  


Tabitha, Brigitte and Luella had invited Dailey and Sophie to a sleepover at the Sovereign hotel in Hogsmeade. It was a little thing the girls did a couple times per term, because, as Brigitte pointed out, the Egyptian cotton sheets were just divine compared to the linens available at Hogwarts. Of course, the girls weren't supposed to be in Hogsmeade, but that was beside the point. The large suite with its polished king sized bed and two smaller queens was beautiful and luxurious, and also currently covered with rainbow-colored sweets and fashion magazines. 

"Oh my god! Brigitte I found my bridesmaid dress!" exclaims Luella, "flipping through the latest issue of _Bewitched_ magazine.

"Who's getting married?" asks Dailey, reclining against the plush pillows with a purple face mask on, while eating from a packet of sour fizzing whizbees. She had whispered earlier to Sophie when the two girls first saw the sumptuous suite that she really needed to find a way to lock down Freddie Weasley. She was joking, of course, as she had been dating Thomas McMann for a few months now, but for all of Sophie’s misgivings, there were a few things about James’s world that Dailey was certain she could get used to.

"Brigitte," explains Luella, "I mean when Colin proposes."

"Is he really going to propose?" asks Dailey intrigued.

"Of course not," says Brigitte, rolling her eyes.

"It better be soon, because I need this Lavender Brown design," Luella says, still obsessing over the gown in the fashion magazine.

"Oh, we're out of chocolate frogs," Tabitha comments from where she is plaiting Sophie’s hair.

"I'll go downstairs and get some," says Luella immediately tossing the _Bewitched_ aside.

Tabitha rolls her eyes, "Luella, wants to shag the bellhop," she explains to Dailey and Sophie.

"He's adorable. He looks exactly like Vance Bartley from The Crucibles" Luella says.

"She also wants to shag most rockstars," teases Brigitte.

"Anyway, I'll be right back," Luella says primping her long blonde hair and grabbing her expensive purse that was thrown carelessly in a corner.

"I'll go with you," says Sophie.

The two girls head down the white-carpeted hallway with the gold striped powder blue walls and down the polished cherry wood stairs.

"Look there he is," says Luella gesturing to the main desk where the handsome bellhop was conversing with the concierge.

"What's his name?" asked Sophie

"Henry, isn't he divine?" Luella says, "Oh, I have an idea."

And she opened her purse and let a pink lip-gloss roll across the champagne marble floors and land at the feet of Henry the bellhop.

"Miss Biltmore-Fawley," Henry says, picking up the lip-gloss and coming over to hand it to Luella.

"Oh, thank you Henry," Luella says with a flip of her long blonde "How are you doing today?”

"Miss Biltmore-Fawley you're the best part of my day," says Henry, his cheeks pink and eyes bright. 

Clearly, Luella wasn't going to have to try too hard to seduce Henry, Sophie noticed, because Henry obviously adored Luella. Then again, very few men seemed to be able to resist Luella’s charms.

"This is my friend Sophie Harlow," says Luella.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Harlow," Henry says, though he barely glances at Sophie, as he was too busy staring at Luella, "any friend of Miss Biltmore-Fawley's is a friend of mine."

"Please call me Luella, Henry. We see each other too frequently for all the formalities."

"Miss Biltmore-Fawley, you're an esteemed customer of this hotel and I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Of course you can, please just say it."

Henry grins, "Luella."

"I knew it would sound delightful," Luella coos, placing a hand flirtatiously on Henry's chest.

"Except," Luella says, this time practically whispering in his ear "even though we see each other so often, I don't feel as if we _know_ each other."

Sophie internally rolls her eyes and takes this as her cue to leave. She decides to go into the small gift shop in the lobby and wait for Luella.

"That-, that is unfortunate," Henry stutters nervously, but looks as if he had never been happier.

"We're supposed to head back to school tomorrow morning. But, then again it is Sunday, and I happen to have a free period on Monday mornings so I could always stay for a little while longer," says Luella seductively and then with a flirtatious little laugh she squeezed Henry's shoulder and walked into the gift shop to join Sophie.

The girls purchase the chocolate frogs and a bundle of other sweets and head back up the stairs.

Somewhere near the door of their hotel room Sophie worked up the courage to ask Luella about James,

"Luella, what was it like?" Sophie blurts out.

"Pardon?"

"Sex, with James, your first time," explains Sophie.

Luella looks at Sophie. Clearly this wasn't a question she was expecting.

"Do you really want to know?"

Sophie nods.

"Okay, well it was the summer after fourth year. My sister Dabney was getting married that summer. My dad was at work and my mum and Dabney had gone to Twilfitt and Tattings to pick out china patterns for the wedding…again. My mum had mercifully let me stay home. I owled James and told him to come over. We were hanging out by the pool, but we weren't wearing swimsuits. Anyway, he pushed me in and ruined my brand new broderie anglaise sundress in the process. I got out of the pool, stripped off my soaking wet dress, and yelled at him rather thoroughly. And then as I stood there in my underwear he kissed me, and now that I think about it was so weird that on that day we took it further. We had hooked up before then, but it had never been more than a little snogging session. We were both really nervous, but it was fine because we knew each other so well and it felt so safe. And it was fun too, because we are such good friends and he was such a gentleman about it."

Sophie takes in Luella’s story in complete silence. It makes Luella a little nervous, but she feels immediate relief when Sophie gives her a small smile.

“Thank you for telling me.”

“You know, I used to wonder why girls would shag or even just snog James. He’s not a liar, they must have known they were just another notch on his broomstick, so to speak. But you see how charming he can be, how he makes you feel like the most important person in the world. But with you, Sophie, it’s more than that. Seeing you two together, it really gives me hope to try and find a love like that.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning for a bit of mild smut in this chapter

“Freddie, make sure you watch for Perkins to fake while Patil goes for the goal. Perkins swings wide so Patil has a clear path to goal,” James yells across the pitch watching the beaters Freddie Weasley and Dev Kashmiri run defense against the chasers. 

“Aye aye, captain!” Freddie mock salutes from his broom. 

James blows the whistle and the beaters and chasers run the play again. Only this time, Freddie is in the perfect position to line up a bludger right as the chaser, Colette Wood, flies towards the hoop. 

James pumps his fist excitedly, “Yes, nice mate! Alright, fast lap to finish! Start at the commentator box.” 

The team has a tradition James started when he became captain the year prior, one final exhausting fast lap around the pitch. At the time it was a way for James to counteract the bad mood of everyone on the team at the end of a terrible practice where nothing went right. It’s not really a race, there are no winners. It’s something, for James at least, that at the end of a grueling training session reminds him why he flies. The wind in his messy hair, the cool air drying the sweat and dirt on his face, the feeling of weightlessness, while all the cares and worries of the day, of life, wait down below beholden by gravity, the very same gravity that flying allows him to defy.

Breathless, James touches down on the grass and smiles, leading the team into the men's locker room for the last post-practice speech he would ever give. 

"All right everyone, that was a great practice," James begins in his strong captain tone, "If we play tomorrow the way we practiced today we'll have that quidditch cup for the record three years running. This is my last year here and I can't begin to tell you how much playing quidditch for Gryffindor has meant to me. To represent our house, to wear the red and gold, to have all of you as my teammates is truly an honor. I know it sounds really cheesy and sentimental, but some of the best times of my life have been spent there on that quidditch field. For Freddie, Jack, Cece and I it is the last game of our Hogwarts career. We're a good team" James says, his voice getting stronger, louder, "We practice hard. We play smart and we represent the Gryffindor lions in the best way possible. This team, this house has a tradition of victory. So tomorrow when we get on that field, we honor that tradition, we play our way, the Gryffindor way.”

The girls go to their locker room to shower and dress, while the boys do the same. Freddie and James linger behind getting dressed talking about the practice and the game the next day.

"Are you going back to the common room?" Freddie asks, turning to leave.

"You go ahead. I’ve got a prefect’s meeting and then Sophie and I have rounds," James says, taking his robes from his locker.

The locker room is silent now. James sits down on the bench in the middle of the room thinking back to all the times he had sat in there over the years. His first year, he had been terrified, he was the youngest kid on the team. Everyone was watching him.  _ Was he going to be as good as his father or his mother? Was he better? What if he messed up? What if he forgot all the plays he had practiced _ ?

But, the minute he had taken to the pitch, everything clicked. James had been born to play quidditch. It was an innate talent he had cultivated to become one of the greatest players Hogwarts had ever seen. James can’t believe tomorrow is his final match.

* * *

It’s late and James and Sophie are on evening rounds, walking the silent Hogwarts corridors whispering quietly and laughing together as per usual. They finish their patrol, taking ten points from two Hufflepuffs snogging in a broom closet.

As the students walk away Sophie whispers, “I feel a little guilty for doing that considering all the places we’ve snogged around the castle.”

James pulls her into a searing kiss and says, “I think we’ve done a bit more than that.”

He lets her go and takes her hand walking her back to Ravenclaw tower. 

Sophie stops walking and blushes, “Speaking of which, why don’t we go back to your room?”

She doesn’t wait for James to answer, just leads James back down the stairs towards Gryffindor’s dormitory. 

“Wait here, I’ll get my cloak,” James says when they are outside the portrait entrance. 

Sophie nods and James disappears through the portrait before quickly returning with his invisibility cloak. James notices that Sophie seems nervous, but determined as they go upstairs to his room. 

As soon as they are inside Sophie grabs his hand and pulls James towards her, her eyes blazing blue. She is breathless in anticipation as James lowers his mouth  to hers, and he finds that he is right, she is blazing, her fire pouring into him. James moves his lips down her neck, to his favorite pulse point, the one that makes her heart rate soar and lose her mind. 

He reaches for the hem of her jumper. She helps him shimmy it off, giggling as it catches on her earring. James’s urgent kisses move down décolletage and Sophie’s hands reach for James’s shirt as well. She feels James's warm strong chest and stomach grow even hotter under her touch. She is as hungry for him as he is for her as she pulls the shirt over his head. 

With their lips never leaving each other’s, they walk back towards the bed. She lands on her back with a fluff of the duvet and laughs as he catches himself to keep from crushing her. 

She pulls James closer to kiss her again, her hands tangling in his dark hair, her body melting against his. 

He can feel her, every curve of hers pressed against him, every bit of bare skin searing through him.

Fingers trembling slightly she unfastens the buttons on his trousers, her hands running over the front of his boxers.

James’s breath hitches and he reaches for her hands, holding her hands in his, “Are you sure about this?”

Sophie takes his hand and guides it down to the waistband of her school skirt. She places his hand on the zipper.

Sophie smiles, "I'm sure."

He slips the skirt down her thighs, taking his time to run his hand down the smooth skin of her legs, his deliberateness causing her to shiver in anticipation.

“The famous pink cotton knickers,” James remarks, "Did you plan this?"

"You know I take planning very seriously," she replies cheekily.

She tugs at his waistband again and he follows her lead, stepping out of his trousers. He kisses her, his lips traveling down to the swell of her breasts. He reaches behind her for the clasp of her bra and she arches back to give him better access.

She feels his lips murmur a spell against her collarbone as he runs his finger down her spine, the fabric of her bra falling away easily.

“You should use that one at your next Charms practical,” she says, gasping as his lips move over her body, teasing, nibbling, sucking, devouring her. 

James laughs, “Maybe if they covered useful spells like that in Advanced Charms it would be a more popular NEWT course.”

He looks at her laying before him. Her shiny, chocolate brown hair fans across his pillow. Her blue eyes are gazing at him lustfully, and her lips are swollen from their kisses. His chest tightens with emotion, his love for her, his need for her, overwhelming in its completeness. 

She smiles at him and pulls him back down towards her, missing, craving his touch, “I have no doubt. Why did you take that course anyway?”

“I heard you were going to be in it,” he whispers against her lips.

“Liar, you barely knew who I was before I became Head Girl,” she says, wrinkling her nose in that way he adored.

“Of course I did. You’re top of our class” he says, moving lower now His lips and hands move downwards across the curve of her waist, the skin soft and silky, then tracing along the dip between her hip bones in a way that sends another burst of heat straight to her core.

Her heart races as he makes his way closer to her center. She’s trying to keep her wits about her, but that is increasingly difficult with the way her body is desperately seeking, craving, his touch. 

“Since when do you pay attention to class rankings?” she asks, gasping now.

“Jonah won’t stop going on about it. He’s been ranked second all these years,” he says, lips pressing against the soft skin of her inner thigh.

“He is quite smart isn’t he?” She gasps as James’s fingers touch her, her body aching for more.

“Do you wish it was him down here instead of me?” James asks, his breathing also growing ragged.

“He is rather fit-,” her voice breaking and descending into a low moan as his tongue replaces her fingertips between her thighs.

Suddenly, her ability to form coherent thoughts is severely limited by the pleasure coursing through her body. All Sophie can comprehend, can feel, is his touch. With one hand she reaches and tugs at his hair, grasping at the sheet beneath her with her other hand. She has never heard the sounds she is making or felt her legs tremble like this before. The pleasure builds like a rollercoaster slowly climbing up the track and finally releasing at the top with a thrilling rush.

Still coming down from her euphoria, she lets out a small laugh and he smiles at her. She gives into the urge to pull him towards her, and they are fiercely kissing again. 

He looks down at her at the blush in her cheeks and the dreamy look in her eyes and tries to memorize the look on her face, the feeling of this very moment. 

“Are you okay?” he asks. 

She nods, her blue eyes dark with lust.

“Please,” she pleads, parting her legs and pulling him closer.

He watches her as he enters her ever so slowly, watching her intently, waiting for her to signal for him to continue. The uncomfortable tightness between her legs gradually relaxes and he slowly starts to move within her. 

James is looking at her with a worshipful gaze and Sophie has never felt so beautiful or so complete as they move together finding their rhythm. He brings her again to that sparkling place that leaves her gasping and soon follows her there himself. 

When it is over, he pulls her close and she curls into him. Her warm breath against his neck, her bare leg slung over his torso and her soft hair against his collarbone. The afterglow feels right in a way that James thinks is the highest form of intimacy. 

She’s not sure how long they lay there together, but eventually she whispers, “I should go.” 

“You don’t have to, you can sleep here,” he whispers back, his lips pressing light kisses against her forehead.

“I want to,” she says softly.

He doesn’t protest, he simply pulls her in for one more searing kiss. Her body is still zinging with sensitivity and she’s almost certain that she is addicted now to this feeling. Slowly, she extricates herself from his arms and steps out of bed completely naked, her hair disheveled, and lips swollen. 

He watches her. He watches the way the long ends of her hair fall against the curve of her hip, the way her eyes look at him dreamily, the way she walks across the room and picks up her clothes. He misses her and she hasn’t even left the room yet.

“Merlin, Sophie, I really fucking love you,” he says, sitting up in bed watching her get dressed.

She looks back him over shoulder and smiles at him in a way that he thinks might stop his heart, “I really fucking love you too.”

* * *

"Well… " says Dailey, expectantly. The next morning as she and Sophie primp in Sophie's room. It’s the day of the quidditch final and everybody is getting ready for the game.

"Well, what?"

"Hello, what was it like?" asks Dailey loudly.

Sophie smiles then whispers, "Hush, the whole world doesn't need to know. It was- I don't know. You've done it before."

"First of all, your room is a single. Secondly, yes, I have done it before and if it was anything like my first time- , actually, I just hope it wasn't," Dailey whispers back shaking her head.

Sophie rolls her eyes, but then leans in close to Dailey, "It was perfect, if you want to know the truth."

"That's it, that's all you're going to tell me."

"It doesn't get more perfect than perfect," Sophie says with a smile on her face, her face growing warm. 

Dailey throws a pillow playfully at Sophie, "I still can't believe you did it."

Sophie laughs again. In fact, she’s certain she’s spent most of the last twelve hours since she left James’s bed randomly laughing softly to herself like a lunatic.

"I promise I’ll tell you everything later, but right now I need to know if I should wear my Ravenclaw colors or if I should wear James's Gryffindor scarf," Sophie says.

"Hmm, quite the dilemma. Well, your boyfriend is Gryffindor's star player, but it's not really as if you went to the games before you were dating James- ,but then again you might be mobbed by all your fellow Ravenclaws. Just wear both. Dress in blue and wear the scarf."

"Ooh, good idea", Sophie says and with a swipe of lip gloss the two girls head down toward the pitch.

The early spring afternoon is cool and bright, and the stadium is filled to maximum capacity. Sophie and Dailey climb through the crowded seats and finally find Quinn and Thomas.

"Nice outfit," Quinn remarks, seeing Sophie's efforts to cheer for both teams.

"Thanks, I figured I needed to show my loyalties to both James and my house," she says with a smile. 

That smile still kills Quinn every time he looked at her, but anyone could see how happy James made Sophie.

The game starts and Gryffindor takes the lead early in the game yet again, though Ravenclaw puts up a good fight. Ravenclaw is doing everything they could to outscore the Lions, but James and his fellow chasers are too fast offensively. Finally, after 90 minutes Cece catches the snitch and the game ends with a score of 380-200.

James has tears in his eyes as Professors Jones and Longbottom hand over the Quidditch Cup once again. He hoists the cup over his head and everyone cheers again. He spots Sophie through the crowd and hands the cup off to Freddie.

James sweeps Sophie up in his arms and kisses her, happier than he’s ever been. 

"Congratulations!" Sophie yells over the ruckus. He can’t be bothered to speak though, he just hugs her even more tightly spinning her around in a circle, making Sophie laugh and yelp. 

The celebration and madness on the field is cut short however with the announcement from Louis Weasley that there is a party in the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly, it is a mad rush of students from the field to the castle.

James quickly runs off to the locker room to shower and change before going up to the party, telling Sophie and Dailey that he will meet them there.

When James and Freddie walk in with the cup, the students roar appreciatively. 

Sophie is tucked back into a corner with Dailey, Thomas and Quinn. She watches him move through the room, returning high fives and fist bumps, smiling graciously. He looks stupidly happy, but he also looks athletic, handsome, charismatic- like a quidditch star. 

He catches her eye and beams at her. She feels a sudden rush of emotion, a glimpse of a future where he is the star, but also he’s this boy, making his way towards her at the end of it all.

"You look pretty cute in my scarf," James says, kissing her lightly on the mouth.

"Even better than you."

"Way better. We can go upstairs and you can try on some more of my clothes," he says suggestively.

"You know, James, I'm pretty sure you're just trying to get me to take my clothes off,” she responds cheekily.

"And you're too smart for your own good," James says, sliding a hand up under the back of her blue jumper and feeling her warm bare skin. Sophie kisses him and James takes her hand and the two discreetly slip away upstairs.

James is holding the hem of Sophie's shirt when suddenly Sophie feels a sharp pain in her head. She winces and places her fingertips on her temple trying to assuage the pain.

"Soph, are you alright?" James asks.

"Yes, I think so, I don't know, I just got the strangest headache."

"Here, why don't you lie down," James says, propping her against his pillows, "It was sort of smoky downstairs and you've been up late all week studying. Do you need something? A glass of water, maybe? Do you want me to take you down to the infirmary?"

"No, No I think I'm okay. Maybe I'll just take a nap or something. You go back down to the par-" .

Sophie’s body goes limp and her eyes roll back as she slumps against the duvet. 

"Sophie, Soph!" James says, tapping her on the cheek. When she doesn't respond, James starts to worry. 

"Sophie" he says, shaking her lightly, "Come on, wake up."

James is panicking now and not knowing what else to do he picks her up and ignoring all the people staring and yelling at him, he runs straight down to the infirmary.

"Miss Wharton," James calls to the resident Hogwarts healer.

"Yes, oh James it's you and what is going on here," Miss Wharton asks, gesturing for James to lay Sophie on the closest bed.

"I don't know. Sh-, she just fainted," James says, his voice shaking.

"James, calm down,” Miss Wharton says, using her hands in a placating motion, “Now, was she drinking?"

"No, maybe a butterbeer, but nothing stronger."

"Did she use any sort of drug at the party?"

"No, never," James says, shaking his head.

"Has she been eating and sleeping?"

"Well, she's been studying a lot lately, so yes, but probably not really regularly."

"Her body is probably just worn out. She's been studying so much she made herself sick. It happens to more than a couple of seventh-years," says Miss Wharton, holding smelling salts in front of Sophie's face.

"Sophie Harlow, welcome back," Miss Wharton says as Sophie begins to wake up.

"Where am I?" she asks looking around dazed.

"You fainted and you're in the infirmary now. James brought you down"

"Oh, James we were at the party right?"

"Yes, how are you feeling? Miss Wharton says with all the studying and late nights and everything that you’ve worn yourself out."

"I'm just really tired," Sophie says weakly.

"I'm going to give you some dreamless sleep draught, and you should be better by tomorrow,” Miss Wharton says, grabbing a vial of potion from her stores.

"Just drink this alright," she says, handing Sophie the potion. And with that Sophie feels herself drift off peacefully to sleep.

* * *

The next few weeks are a crush of NEWTs revising. James and his friends find ways to cope with the stress differently. Sophie develops an elaborate revision timetable for her and Dailey from sunup to sundown and beyond. James and Freddie get up early to run a 10k over the rolling hills of the Hogwarts grounds. Colin and Brigette shag in every conceivable spot on the castle grounds much to the chagrin of the rest of the students. Tabitha and Luella flip through catalogs and send massive owl orders to Twilfitt and Tattings to indulge in retail therapy. Jonah and the other aspiring Aurors in their year hold intensive dueling and training sessions that result in a number of scrapes and bruises. More than a few students visit the infirmary for calming draughts.

Sophie easily dismisses the dizziness and headaches that plague her due to lack of sleep and irregular mealtimes.  Sophie feels tired all the time now, but she imagines it is that way for most seventh-years as the end of term arrives at a punishing pace. There are three weeks left, including one week until NEWTs. Three weeks until she leaves Hogwarts as a student forever. The reality of it is unimaginable. But most importantly, today is the day the St. Mungo's Fellowships are announced.

Sophie forces herself to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sits at the table with Thomas, Quinn, and Dailey. James joins them shortly after at the Ravenclaw table, his hair still wet from his post-workout, pre-class shower. Even though the Hogwarts quidditch season is over, James still maintains a rigorous personal training schedule hoping that will ease his transition into the professional league in a couple months’ time.

At the table, Thomas and James are discussing muggle football. Dailey and Quinn are reviewing their arithmancy assignment, a parchment with complicated equations laid out before them. Sophie feels like the conversations are happening underwater. She pushes her eggs around the plate too nervous to eat.

She spots the sleek gray owl immediately carrying an ivory envelope with the purple and green St. Mungos emblem. Sophie wishes she could open it alone, but James and her friends are looking at her expectantly.

_ Dear Sophie Elizabeth Harlow, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as a St. Mungo's Research Fellow. _

Sophie's relief is immediate, "I got in."

James embraces her and lifts her up into an effusive hug, "of course you did, you bloody brilliant, beautiful witch!"

"Oi, lovebirds, what's going on?" Freddie calls from the Gryffindor table waving a piece of toast around.

Most of the great hall is silent, watching the Head Boy and Girl.

James simply beams at Sophie and she flushes with a mix of embarrassment and pride, "I got the St. Mungo's fellowship."

Freddie whoops excitedly, "Good on you, Harlow!" and soon most of the student population is following the popular Gryffindor's lead with scattered applause and cheers.

"Well done, Sophie," her head of house Professor Corrigan says with an affectionate squeeze on her shoulder, "You're the first Hogwarts student to be accepted to the fellowship in six years."

"Thank you, Professor, your recommendation was always appreciated, but I'm especially grateful now," Sophie says with a smile.

Eventually, the commotion dies down as students return to their breakfasts or head to their first class.

"So does this mean you get to skive off your NEWTs like this one?" Thomas says gesturing his fork at James.

"Not at all. I still need NEWTs in Herbology, Potions, Arithmancy, DADA, Transfiguration, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures to be accepted to the Healer program."

"And just to be clear, I do have to get a handful of NEWTs, just in case I lose a limb sometime this summer," James adds.

"If you don't get any NEWTs, I'm sure Aunt Ginny will volunteer to slice off that coveted throwing arm herself," a willowy girl with pale blonde hair adds from further down the Ravenclaw table.

"Dominique, your delightful opinion is helpful as always," James replies, massaging his left arm theatrically.

"Facts, not opinions, this is the Ravenclaw table after all dear cousin. Speaking of which, I'm off to Arithmancy," Dominique says, gathering her books, and playfully swatting James on the shoulder as she heads out of the Great Hall, “Congratulations Sophie,” she calls over her shoulder with a flip of her glossy blonde hair.

The Great Hall starts to empty of students off to their first class of the day. James and Sophie fall into line with Freddie and Luella.

"Quinn, what did you think of that Transfiguration assignment?" Luella asks with a bright smile when she spots him walking behind Sophie. Luella leans into him and touches him lightly on the shoulder as she speaks.

Quinn blushes and he looks down at his shoes, "it was alright, I suppose."

Behind the Ravenclaw boy, Freddie rolls his eyes at James and Sophie. Quinn always seemed embarrassed when the most popular girl in Hogwarts spoke to him as if they were friends. 

"Well, I'd absolutely love to know how you answered that last question. I am still completely overwhelmed by animagus theory, she says, looping her arm through Quinn's elbow and leading Quinn towards the stairs. Luella glances back at James and Sophie tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I swear Quinn acts like she's asking him to check her knickers are on right," Dailey says with a laugh.

"Luella just enjoys taking the piss," Freddie adds, "she's mostly harmless. Now, come on then James, let's go make gramps proud," he says leading the way to their Muggle Studies class.

James pulls Sophie close, leaning down to murmur, "I'm so proud of you" and giving her a kiss in the little soft spot of skin under her ear that sends her pulse soaring.

She smiles back, then turns to follow the others up the stairs after Luella and Quinn to Advanced Transfiguration.

As they make their way upstairs, Sophie and Jonah are discussing animagus theory, debating the pros and cons of large versus small animal forms.

“There are developments that suggest where the dew is acquired may allow the human to manipulate their form, but I don’t think there is a good way to study it without seriously risking grotesque half-transformations,” Jonah tells Sophie.

“I read that paper too in my research for the homework as well. I think- “ Sophie feels suddenly dizzy, “Oh- “ she exclaims as she loses her balance. 

She tries to reach her arm out to stop herself from falling, but she feels like she is moving through molasses. It is only Jonah’s strong arm quickly catching on her waist that keeps her from falling on the cold stone stairs. Dailey and Thomas rush up the stairs to Jonah and Sophie.

“Holy hippogriffs, Sophie, are you okay?” Dailey asks, her brows knitted together in worry.

Jonah has propped Sophie up so she’s sitting on the stairs. She’s nauseous and her breath is ragged though she’s certain that’s just the adrenaline from the fall. 

Sophie puts her head in her hands and takes a deep breath, steadying herself, “I’m fine. I just didn’t eat much at breakfast because I was nervous about the fellowship letter, but I’m fine.” 

“Do you want to go to the infirmary?” Jonah asks, “I’m happy to help you down there/”

Sophie waves him off, “No, no, I’m fine. Just give me a minute to catch my breath. Can you tell Professor Patil that I’ll be a couple minutes late?”

Jonah nods and he and Thomas walk ahead to class. Dailey stays with Sophie until she’s ready to get up and keep walking. 

“Soph, you have got to take care of yourself, love. Eat, sleep, all that,” Dailey says, looking at her best friend pointedly. 

It takes a minute, but soon Sophie stands effortlessly and it’s as though nothing is amiss.

* * *

She is returning to the Ravenclaw Tower at daybreak the day before exams are set to begin when she bumps right into James dressed in his tracksuit and trainers for his run. 

"Hey stranger, are you just getting in?" he asks.

"I am. I don't know what I'm going to do about Care of Magical Creatures. The exam is tomorrow and I can barely distinguish a blast ended skrewt from a hippogriff," Sophie says with a sigh. 

"That’s your second best subject besides Potions. I'm sure sleeping will help and I didn't see you at dinner last night," he says, taking her books from her arms and setting them on the coffee table in the common room.

"I had a couple chocolate frogs while i was in the library last night," she says, dismissively with a wave of her hand.

"Jonah said you almost fainted the other day on the way to class."

"Jonah is being dramatic, I'm not sick, just clumsy. That's what I get for revising and walking all at the same time."

"I just think you need to take a break every now and then."

"And I think that you need to stop worrying. It's just another week of this and then I will go home and sleep for a month."

"I understand you're worried about your marks, but you have the fellowship now Sophie, you don't need to push yourself so hard."

"You don't understand, James. I've worked too hard for way too long to stop pushing now. I'm sure you can get into the Healing institute with a just quick letter from your dear old dad," Sophie says irritably. 

James looks at her patiently, "That's not fair and you know it."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, like you said I'm just feeling cranky from lack of food."

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen. A little pre-breakfast snack will do you good. Us Weasleys know the way to fix anything is with food."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, I honestly didn't mean it," Sophie says, shaking her head

"I'm just-, you know I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I'm just worried about you."

Sophie softens, her tone less defensive now, "I'm worried too, but mostly I'm worried that if this is how I feel during NEWTs, then there is no way that I'm going to be able to handle the fellowship. I mean how would you feel if I told you to slow down during the quidditch cup league championship finale thingy?"

James laughs, "Spoken like a true quidditch fan"

Sophie places her arms around his waist and presses her face against his chest. Her hands slip into the waistband of his jogging shorts, "Maybe I just need a proper shag to relax"

"That I can definitely help with," James says, running his hand down her back.

"No, no, food first," Sophie says, lightly pulling back from James and pushing her way past him down the stairs.

"Oh now that was cruel! Much crueler than what you said before," James calls after her jokingly.

* * *

Sophie is tracing circles on James's bare back as they discuss the Leaving Feast later today. They are lying on top of James's bed for the final time. Exams are over, trunks are packed, today is their final day in the castle. 

He is talking about their meeting with the Headmaster in a few hours, but Sophie isn't listening as she is too entranced by watching his lips move and the sunlight dance in the gold flecks of his hazel eyes. This is not the first time she wonders how she is ending this year having fallen in love with the Head Boy. Sometimes it scares her, the way that she craves his touch or wants to tell him the thoughts and secrets she keeps in the deepest caverns of her mind. 

"Soph, do you want to come with me?"

"Sorry, I drifted off, what were you saying?" 

"I'm going to meet up with everyone by the quidditch pitch, a toast to our final morning at Hogwarts."

"You're going to have a drink before our meeting with Jones?" Sophie asks, scrunching her nose. 

"Just one little shot of firewhiskey, it's our last day, our last chance to break a few rules," James says with a smirk.

"No, you go ahead. I think I'll go to the Ravenclaw Common Room one last time," Sophie replies, giving his shoulder an affectionate squeeze. 

James brushes a strand of soft brown hair from her face and kisses her deeply, "Okay, I'll see you in Jones's office at 10."

James jogs up to the hill near the quidditch pitch where his friends are waiting. 

"Potter, you move that slow for Puddlemere and I'll be putting my money on the Cannons," Jonah says, waving a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand.

"Let me guess, a final shag in those Hogwarts sheets?" Colin says, slipping a hand up Brigitte's skirt. Brigitte giggles and pushes his hand away.

"You two are revolting," Tabitha says, using her wand to transfigure a few stones into small cups.

"That is exactly why we didn't ask Colin to live with us," Freddie adds. Freddie, James and Jonah had recently rented a flat in London where Freddie would be working for the Wizarding Wireless Network as a Quidditch broadcaster and Jonah was hoping to be enrolled in Auror training, though he wouldn't know if he was accepted until after NEWTs scores were returned. 

"I believe they call drinking at 8am alcoholism in the real world," Luella says as Jonah begins to fill their cups.

"I don't think we have to consider ourselves in the real world until we take the train back to platform 9 ¾," Jonah says with a laugh, "besides, you're going to have to learn to party like a rockstar."

"The Crucibles are going to have to learn to party like a Biltmore-Fawley," Luella replies, arching a perfectly groomed brow. Vance Bartley had asked Luella to join him on The Crucibles  European Tour and since Luella still didn't have much in the way of plans after Hogwarts, she figured it would be more fun than working in the Biltmore publications office.

"Truer words have never been spoken. And there I'll be in London all alone," Tabitha adds, her tone mockingly mournful. Tabitha starts her broom designer apprenticeship at Nimbus after leaving Hogwarts. After she and Brigitte are done spending their summer months yachting around the French Riviera of course, the perk of her ancestor being the company’s founder.

"I told you, I would move in once I'm back, Tabs," Luella replies.

"Wait, I feel like we should say something profound" James says as they begin to raise their cups.

"Such a sap, Potter. Go on then," says Freddie.

James takes a breath thinking of the words, "To leaving this place as better people than when we started."

"Cheers" Freddie says, and they all join in wincing as the amber liquid burns their throats. 

James glances down at his watch, "I've got to go. Last of my Head Boy duties." He tosses the empty cup in the air and with a flick of his wand blasts the cup into shimmering sparks. 

"And they say he learned nothing in Charms,” James hears Freddie call after him sarcastically. 


	14. Chapter 14

It takes time for James and Sophie to adjust to life without the predictable rhythm of the school year. But two years on from leaving Hogwarts, they are caught up in the whirlwind of their new lives. 

  
  


Summers pass, the only chances for lazy days together, between quidditch seasons and healer courses. They have Sunday lunches at the Burrow or with Sophie’s mum. They spend days swimming and sunbathing down in Croyde beach near Godric’s Hollow. They travel: Paris, St. Tropez, Positano, Ko Phi Phi, Hanoi, Hong Kong. James takes Sophie everywhere and gives her an experience that she has never even dared to dream. They jump off luxurious yachts in the mediterranean and James kisses all the freckles that appear on her summer skin, telling her they are all the more precious because they are rare and fleeting.

  
  


Endless invitations to restaurant openings, museum installations and society balls arrive at James’s flat addressed to the gorgeous young couple. Sophie lets James rifle through the expensive stationery. Sophie is not particularly adept at small talk, but she is adjusting to the ritual of wearing dress robes sent to her by any number of wizard couturiers, and sipping champagne in a posh parlor room. She gradually gets used to seeing her photo in the society pages. But, they turn down more events than they attend. They don’t have the time and when they do they would rather spend it with just each other.

  
  


When the leaves change and the air cools Sophie and James are working sixty, seventy, eighty hours a week. She spent the first year of her fellowship getting her research protocol finalized and approved through St. Mungo’s board, and she is now working with merpeople colonies in Scotland and Wales to identify ways to incorporate their healing techniques for grindiva virus, a disease that begins in grindylows and is often fatal in humans, but relatively mild in merpeople. 

  
  


Sophie spends a few nights per week at James’s flat. At first the presence of house elves seems like an unnecessary and inherent trapping of James’s uppercrust life. No one _needs_ servants, after all. But her schedule is brutal. Early mornings spent revising. Attending class all day followed by evenings in the research chambers and late nights in the fellowship office. She has headaches and feels a bit woozy at times. James tells her she doesn’t eat or sleep enough. Her mum says she looks too thin. Sophie understands now when she hears the rumors about other student healers using cheering charms and pepper-up potions to get through the day, then taking sleepless dream draughts to quell the anxiety and get through the night. Sophie finds herself guiltily grateful that her daily grind is lightened by the lifestyle that James’s money affords. Grateful that it means fresh pots of tea are ready and waiting, that the flat is always clean, that she never has to worry about making the bed or doing the shopping.

On the occasions when James is gone, she misses him dearly as he runs around the country playing quidditch and coming home exhausted. He is hardworking and fastidious, just like her. For all of his carefully cultivated playboy persona during his school days, he is a stickler for his routine and dedication to his sport. He wakes before dawn for morning runs prior to training. He spends hours with sports healers who provide muscle salves and massage. He doesn’t drink alcohol and asks Blythe, the boys’ house-elf, to cook healthy meals.

  
  


James is more famous than ever before, his image appearing in adverts for everything from Nimbus brooms to bars of soap. Children wear his jersey and ask him to sign it. Grown women, and a few men, throw knickers on the pitch at the end of matches. It is hardly a surprise when he is named european ‘Rookie of the Year’ even though Puddlemere United narrowly misses the final for the League Cup match at the end of his first professional season.

  
  


Sophie, meanwhile, is fully immersing herself in her research fellowship with St. Mungo's. Her Healer courses are modestly difficult and time-consuming, but the fellowship is everything Sophie had hoped it would be and more. Her mentor, a well-respected Healer named Roger Davies, is known for his work that includes developing spells to detect the presence of poisons previously believed to be untraceable. 

Her first impression of Healer Davies is that he is rather intense. He is often in the research chambers or in his office at St. Mungo's well before dawn. He is twice divorced and most of the St. Mungo's staff said that is because he is married to his work, but it seemed he also had a penchant for flirting rather heavily with the pretty blonde woman who owns the coffee shop across from the hospital. 

For being a renowned healer, he is surprisingly generous in sharing his knowledge with his mentees. Sophie and the other young research fellow, a shy Peruvian boy named Orlando Barranca are working with Healer Davies on their two-year presentations to the St. Mungo's board of directors. The presentations are of utmost importance as it includes the annual budget for their research studies to continue. Orlando is particularly interested in spell damage and his project included developing gear that Aurors could wear that would contain protective properties against common curses. Sophie’s work meanwhile had proved to be as controversial as expected, but Healer Davies and Hermione Granger had proved to be important allies. Sophie is even scheduled to speak before the Wizengamot that Summer alongside Hermione to promote voting rights for merpeople colonies and representation on the Wizengamot. 

She is mentally and exhausted at the end of each day and on the days she didn’t sleep there, she only got a chance to speak to James on their two-way handheld mirrors for a few minutes before James went to bed.

Their hours do not leave a lot of time for them to spend together, but they promise each other that they will not interfere in the other’s ambitions. ‘ _Perhaps we should have been Slytherins’, James muses. ‘You are entirely too impulsive to be a Slytherin’, Sophie replies._ Still, they occasionally struggle with allowing each other the freedom to pursue their dreams and their relationship at the same time. He is irritated when she cancels a date night so she can spend a few extra hours in the potions chambers revising for a practical exam, though he lies and says it’s fine. She is irked when he tells her that they want him to do a press tour that requires him to be in Ireland on the first day of her term break. They finally see each other late that night meeting up at his flat. They are exhausted and delirious and finally eat a late dinner together in silence because they know trying for conversation will just devolve into a silly, meaningless row of snippy comments. 

  
  


Fed and well-rested, they spend their mornings off in bed. James relishes in their Sunday morning routine. Seemingly unable to enjoy a lie-in due to years of early mornings on the pitch, he rises first and makes tea. He brings Sophie’s first cup to her in bed. She is, he has learned, a deep sleeper in the early hours and despite her petite stature, she manages to splay her arms and legs wide across the king-sized bed. He likes to lay down next to her, slip his hand up the back of her nightshirt and feel the softness of her bare skin. Gradually, slowly she wakes up when she feels his lips on her neck and a tingle of arousal course from his lips to her toes. James thinks watching her come alive at his touch is its own kind of magic. More often than not, she rolls over and straddles James to finish what he starts. Yes, Sunday mornings are always their favorite. 

  
  


For her twentieth birthday, in late April, during a busy time for both of them, two weeks in the run-up to the league cup and her second-year exams he asks her how she wants to celebrate. He’ll take her anywhere, they can do anything. She says to the sea, but close by, no international portkeys that leave her queasy for days afterwards.

James smiles in that way that crinkles his eyes and makes her swoon and says he knows just the place.

* * *

  
  


Sophie wakes to the sound of seagulls and the feeling of the sea breeze from the open window. She quietly tiptoes out of bed and slips on a thin cotton robe over her nightgown, careful not to wake James who was surprisingly still asleep. The old Cornwall cottage that James has rented for the weekend is small with creaking whitewashed floors and sandstone walls. When they arrived he had smiled apologetically saying that many of the much nicer homes in St. Ives had already been rented and he probably should have planned it much earlier. 

To Sophie the place is perfect with its shower valve that is placed low on the wall and makes James look like a giant and its tiny half-size stove with the tea kettle that covers both burners at once. The view however leaves nothing to be desired. Cerulean water against jagged cliffs, topped with the marbled green of the moors. The cottage is set high in the hills above the main village and Sophie can see a few surfers and sailboats in the waves, but otherwise it is early and quiet still. 

She takes a deep breath of the salty air. Today is her twentieth birthday, and she’s in a beautiful place with a beautiful boy. 

James moves through the world with a confidence that she can't relate to., While she had at first found him arrogant and entitled, _and honestly he is those things_ , she had come to realize that his best quality was that he loved deeply and he wanted everyone around him to shine their brightest. 

He never diminished anyone's accomplishments. From Sophie getting the St. Mungo's fellowship, to his six year old godson Auggie showing off his handstand at Sunday lunch, to his sister Lily earning six OWLs, to the enthusiastic ‘nice job, mate!’ James gave to the boy in the ice cream parlor when the teenager managed to serve a towering triple scoop cone to the fellow in front of them in the queue. 

"There you are," James mumbles through a yawn behind her. He slips his hands around her waist and kisses the top of her bare shoulder where the robe has slipped. 

"Hi," she says, turning into him to kiss him good morning. 

“Oh, are you okay?” James asks, slipping the robe further down her shoulder.

"Yes, why?

"You have a bruise here."

Sophie cranes her neck trying to see what James is talking about, "Probably just bumped myself in the shower," she says dismissively. 

She leans into James reaching up to kiss him softly.

James slides his hand against her narrow waist and pulls her in close, "Sophie?"

"Hmm?"

"I love waking up here with you," he says, his lips pressing against the top of her head.

"Me too," she says, leaning back into him.

"I want to move in together," James says suddenly. 

"You do?" she asks softly.

"Yes- ,“ James hesitates, “do you?"

"I-, I hadn't thought about it," Sophie replies honestly. It was fairly obvious James had asked Sophie on impulse rather than forethought. 

"Look, no pressure, at all. I love you staying at my flat and you’re welcome anytime. But Freddie has a new girl there every other weekend and Jonah is in and out at all hours. I know the drawer you keep in my dresser doesn’t give you much space. Maybe think about it for a few weeks? We won’t have time to look for a place until the end of term and after the League Cup matches anyway.”

"Where would we live?" Sophie asks.

"London, if you want. We can easily afford a place big enough so you can have your own study."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, and we can hire on a house-elf to do all the tidying and cooking. Take all the time you need to think about it."

"No! You're right. Let's do it."

"Really? Oh merlin Soph, it's going to be great,” James says excitedly, “We'll find an estate agent as soon as we get back. Do you know what bit of London you want to be in? Camden is fun and the girls live in Chelsea, but Notting Hill would be closer to St. Mungo's"

"What about here?"

"Here- , you mean Cornwall?"

She nods, "I grew up in London, the dodgy end anyway, and it’s home, but it’s also chaos. I love it here. Things are so stressful day to day, won't it be nice to come home to this little beach town?"

James smiles broadly, "Yes! That's brilliant Soph! We can buy this place if you really want. But, I think there's a magical neighborhood not far from St. Ives. That would be nice to apparate freely." 

James continues to natter on a mile per minute about finding a home in the seaside town, and Sophie looks out over the sea and leans back into the warm comfort of his strong chest.

* * *

The cameras flash. The crowd roars. All of the press tours and practices had led him here, the final League Cup match. 

It’s just another game, James tells himself. Same team, same players, same bloody Ballycastle Bats that had kept them from this very match the year before. But he’s better now. Faster, stronger, knows the playbook like the back of his hand, can communicate with Sloan Abbot-Kitteridge and Axel Larsson with just a nod of his head, the three of them the most formidable chaser team in the league. 

Oliver and Coach Haxton had recruited James for the team specifically because his rapid-fire style would mesh well with the other chasers on the team and thus far that had been true. They were well on their way to the League Cup that the team, the fans, the sponsors, the quidditch reporters and seemingly everyone else had been waiting for since James joined the team. Today is their chance. 

“Ready, mate?” Larsson says with a clap on the shoulder. 

But James doesn’t get a chance to reply as the announcer introduces the team and the crowd roars again. 

It’s a cold, dreary day for quidditch. The rain falling sideways makes it impossible for the seeker Digby Cattermole and his Ballycastle counterpart Genevieve Fraser to see the snitch. Thus the game is high scoring and exciting for the fans who have remained in their seats for the last two and a half hours with little sign of flagging. 

James, meanwhile, is exhausted. They need to win by just one goal before snitch is caught, but for every goal the Puddlemere team makes, Ballycastle answers back. The game has been played cleanly, but the weather is dangerous and both teams are getting increasingly desperate as the match continues. Puddlemere has lost a starting beater, Antony Caparelli having fallen from his broom and cracked three ribs. But, Ballycastle has lost a starting chaser, a bludger to the face that results in a concussion. 

Sloan, ‘AK’, has the quaffle now, but James can see Ballycastle’s beater wind up to aim a bludger right at her. Axel is several lengths behind AK trying to distract Ballycastle’s defense and signals for James to cut across the pitch so AK can pass to James and make the goal. But, they have just seconds to execute the play and James can’t trust that Puddlemere’s reserve Beater is as skilled as Caparelli and give James the time he needs to keep Ballycastle off.

James nods and leans forward, willing his broom to go faster. The rain makes his vision blurry, but he is intensely focused on getting close enough to AK to make the pass.

“AK, now!” James screams over the rain and the crowd as he sees the bludger flying towards his teammate.

Sloan hears him and launches the quaffle hard from the shoulder for a quick pass that nearly knocks the wind out of James with its force. James hears AK groan as the bludger makes contact, but doesn’t look back. 

Rather, James twists his torso swiftly, willing his broom to turn with him so he can line up directly with the furthest left hoop. Ballycastle’s keeper sees James coming and veers to block the left hoop, but James makes a quick jerk upwards and shoots the quaffle over the keeper’s head and through the middle goal. 

The crowd roars, the Puddlemere fans chanting his name. James smiles, but the game is still going and he returns back to the center of the pitch just in time to hear the referee blow his whistle. Digby Cattermole has caught the snitch. Puddlemere has won. 

At the after party James is exuberant. Oliver hugs James hard with tears in his eyes watching as Axel Larsson, the team’s captain, lifts the giant platinum cup overhead. 

Gabrielle, Oliver’s beautiful wife, nudges Sophie lightly and laughs, “ _Les hommes._ You’d think he’s as emotional as a Veela, but he never shed a tear during the birth of any of our three children.”

Sophie laughs in response, still watching James. He is beaming with pride and Sophie feels similarly ecstatic. She couldn’t give two knuts about quidditch, but James’s happiness is infectious and Sophie glows as they dance the night away drunk on the win and a little too much firewhiskey. 

* * *

James and Sophie had yet to find a place in St. Ives together. Just as they had thought their schedules meant it was nearly impossible to spend significant time together outside of Sundays. Two weeks after the League Cup win and the end of term, Sophie and James finally set the date for their house hunt.

Her mum is less keen on the two of them moving in together, and had not been shy about her opinion as Sophie is reminded over breakfast morning just minutes before James is due to arrive.

“I just don’t see what the rush is, Sophie. You’re close to the hospital here and Cornwall is so far away. Not to mention, James will have matches most weekends that will take him all over the country and you’ll be all alone out there. And what are you going to do, let him pay all your bills? The fellowship stipend for living costs isn’t much. I thought I raised you better than to rely on the salary of some boy.”

“Mum, I’m not disagreeing with you about any of it, but you know as well as I do that James is not just some boy to me. We’ve been together for over two years now, and you're rather fond of him, remember? And honestly, he offered to stay in London, but I said that I wanted to be in Cornwall. You know I love the coast and the paps in the city are mental. I don’t want to be photographed every time James and I visit the pub or go for a walk in the park. Plus, the stipend money will go further down there and in a few months I’ll be making a full-time Healer’s salary. You know I can easily floo from the hospital to our new home. Don’t you trust me to make a good decision about this?”

“Of course I trust you, but Sophie, love, you just have no idea how young you are still,” Elizabeth looks at Sophie, her brow furrowed slightly.

The stress of the single mum life had caused a few lines between those brows, but otherwise Elizabeth was still young too. She knew her mum was afraid of history repeating.

“Mum, I know that we are young and that this may not last forever, but right now, it really feels like forever.”

Elizabeth looks as though she wanted to say more, but they are interrupted by the sound of the building’s call box. Sophie buzzes the door open to allow James inside.

James walks through the door wearing a simple well-worn blue oxford shirt and olive green shorts, a bouquet of sunny yellow daffodils in hand.

“Hi, Elizabeth, ” James says, greeting Sophie’s mum first.

“Hello James,” Elizabeth says, her tone stilted

Elizabeth steps back away from James and moves to turn on the kettle for more tea. Sophie hugs James in greeting, mouthing a silent apology. 

“I feel like I may have interrupted something. Do you want me to leave and come back? Unless I’m in trouble that is,” James says, offering up the bouquet to Elizabeth with a cheeky smile.

“Not yet, anyway, ” Elizabeth responds with a small smile. She busies herself taking the flowers and pulling out an empty glass milk jug from under the kitchen sink to fill with water.

“Mum, we have to get going, our first appointment is in twenty minutes,” Sophie says, grabbing her purse from the coat rack near the door and slipping on a pair of white trainers.

Elizabeth waves goodbye and Sophie and James walk around the block to the apparition point in Sophie’s neighborhood.

“Is your mum alright?”

“She’s nervous about us moving in together. She thinks we’re moving too fast.”

“My parents are concerned too, but they’ve been together since they were our age and they lived together right after my mum finished Hogwarts. They said it was different with the war. Apparently, my grandmum didn’t like it either,” James turns and takes her hands in his and squeezes tightly, “but Sophie, I hope you know that I wouldn’t be doing this if I wasn’t 100% committed to this, to us.”

Sophie nods and kisses him lightly in response, “I know, James.” 

The estate agent that James found asked them to apparate into Clodgy Point on the outskirts of St. Ives. While to the muggles in town it was simply acres of hillside and hiking trails along the coastal cliffs, there is also a small wizarding neighborhood with just a few thousand magical residents.

“Whew, I think that’s the longest I’ve ever apparated,” James says, dusting off his shorts and stretching his arms as if testing he is all there. 

“It’s far enough that I’ll be taking the floo most days,” Sophie says, straightening the hem of her pale yellow sundress.

“Well, luckily all the places we're viewing today are already on the floo network,” a plucky voice calls out from behind Cal and Sophie.

They turned to see a short middle-aged man waiting for them near a crumbling stone archway. He waved them over, smiling broadly.

“Mr. Potter, Ms. Harlow, I’m Tobias Bothram. I can’t tell you how happy we are that you’ve chosen St. Ives as your home, Mr. Potter,” he says with an enthusiastic handshake. Up close he has warm brown eyes and sandy blonde hair against a heavily lined and tanned face. He looks like a typical resident of the beachside community, outdoorsy and relaxed.

“Please, call us Sophie and James,” Sophie says, returning the man’s infectious smile.

“Oh, if you insist, if you insist, oh you two will love St. Ives. A great place to unwind at the end of a busy quidditch season, eh, James,” Tobias looks around before discreetly pulling out his wand and tapping along the three side stones of the archway, “and of course you must know Thaddeus Frampton from England’s last winning World Cup team lives here. Of course that was years ago, but you ought to be able to secure us another win, right, son, “ Tobias speaks rapidly as the space under the archway glimmered and James and Sophie are ushered through to the magical community.

“Now, your impending move may cause a bit of a stir at first, but just know we have always protected the privacy of our residents, and it’s unlikely you’ll find reporters bothering you about here. But of course just let me know if that happens, my father is a town selectman and we Bothrams have lived here for seven generations. In fact, we’re such townies that my father was the first in the family to attend Hogwarts,” he says, leading them towards the high street. It was bright and bustling on a Sunday morning. People are walking dogs, buying baskets of juicy, ripe strawberries at the market stalls, and sipping tea al fresco.

Sophie beams at James. It is the exact sort of neighborhood Sophie has always dreamed of living in. James smiles back and takes her hand following Tobias who is already halfway down the street pointing out his favorite pub and greeting people he knows on the street, which seems to be almost everyone.

They see three properties, including a terraced house along the high street though that was quickly dismissed for lack of privacy, an affordable and quaint two bedroom bungalow that Sophie rather liked, but James points out that their house-elf would then occupy the only guest room and Sophie agrees that it is rather small despite the large garden.

“I think this will be exactly what you need,” Tobias says as they apparate to the final property, “it's called Summerland. Five bedrooms, a large private garden, a library, and the upper floor has ocean views. It’s just a ten minute walk to the beach.”

James and Sophie look up at the white washed home with the wildflowers planted out front. James squeezes Sophie’s hand affectionately. He feels his breath catch slightly in his chest. Maybe they are young and naïve, but maybe they could build a life together after all, their futures laid before them in this cottage by the sea.

* * *

They begin moving into Summerland three weeks later. Ginny and Albus are helping them unpack the boxes that they had shrunk and piled into several magically enhanced trunks.

“This place is lovely. Next weekend, we can look through that old furniture in the garden house and you’re welcome to bring anything you’d like here. Most of it belongs to your great-great grandparents so I doubt it’s very fashionable,” Ginny says using her wand to levitate a stack of plates out of a large trunk and place them neatly on the kitchen shelves.

“Thanks mum, I’m sure we’ll be happy just not having to eat dinner on the floor,” James says, ”all we have are our clothes and a few bits that Pip helped gather from around the house.”

Pip, the house-elf from Iolanthe House that they are hiring to work at Summerland is busy unfurling a large Persian rug with a flick of his long fingers in the living room.

“You should try to get settled before training starts up again next month or you never will,” Ginny says knowingly.

James is about to respond when they hear a crash from upstairs. James and Ginny exchange a glance before racing up the stairs towards the noise.

“Sophie! Al!” James calls.

“In here,” Albus replies from the bedroom.

Albus is crouched in front of Sophie who is holding onto her right shoulder with a look of pain on her face.

“Sophie, are you okay? What happened?” James says, rushing towards her. Albus quickly backs away.

“I don’t- , I don’t know. I had my wand out and I was hanging up all the clothes, just moving them from the trunk when I felt a sharp pain jolt up my arm.”

James glances towards the walk-in closet and notices that all the clothes and the hanging rod are in a pile on the floor.

“Does your arm still hurt?” Ginny asks, shooing James out of the way.

“A bit,” Sophie says, “it’s almost as if it's gone numb.”

“Soph, is that bruise on your shoulder still there?” James asks, frowning.

“I, I don’t know, it hasn’t been bothering me,” Sophie says.

Ginny helps her out of her cardigan leaving Sophie in her vest top so that she can take a look at her bare shoulder. The small knut sized bruise had grown to the size of a galleon.

“Sophie, it’s been there a month. I have no idea if that is why your arm is hurting but you need to go to St. Mungo’s. I don’t think you should apparate, but we can floo together.”

“James, I’m fine,” Sophie protests as she stands.

“I think James is right, Sophie,” Ginny says gently.

“I feel fine,” Sophie insists, “but I can ask Healer Davies to look at it tomorrow. I don’t want to bother going now. We still have a lot to do.”

“Let’s go down to the kitchen and have a cuppa. You won’t be moving in until you pick out the furniture next weekend,” Ginny says, “Pip can finish up in here.”

On cue, Pip apparates into the room with a pop and sets to work.

* * *

The following day, Sophie is busy once again in the fellows office at the hospital. Revisions for her board presentation are due to Healer Davies by the following morning.

Sophie’s arm still aches dully from the shoulder to her fingers, though her day’s activities didn’t require much spell work.

She knows Healer Davies typically heads home around 7pm and at a quarter till she walks down the hall to his office.

“Harlow, how can I help you? Is your presentation ready?”

“Not quite, sir, um, actually I wanted to ask you a personal question.”

Healer Davies looks up from where he is packing research journals in his satchel, “Sure” he says tentatively.

“I’ve had this bruise on my right shoulder for about a month now and I don’t remember hitting myself on anything, and to be honest I completely forgot about it. Yesterday, I spent some time moving some things into my new house and I had my wand out just to do some unpacking. It was nothing too strenuous, but I felt a sharp sting on my arm and it was numb the rest of the afternoon,” Sophie explains holding her arm out.

“I see. Do you mind taking your robe off so I can get a better look,” Healer Davies asks.

Sophie unclasps the turquoise student Healer robe. Her arm is bare, but her shoulder is covered in her basic white tee.

Healer Davies begins gently squeezing along her arm, “any pain or tenderness?”

Sophie shakes her head.

“What about doing spells today? Any issues?”

“No, not really.”

“Do you have your wand?”

“Yes,” she says, pulling it from the pocket of her discarded robe.

“Cast a basic summoning charm for me please”

Sophie glances around the room and notices an abandoned teacup on a bookshelf behind the desk.

“ _Accio_ teacup”

The teacup flies across the room and lands with a soft clink on the edge of the desk nearest Sophie and Healer Davies.

Sophie winces slightly and her left hand moves automatically to her right shoulder.

“That obviously hurt,” Davies says, raising his eyebrows. 

He takes a deep breath before continuing, “Tomorrow, before you come into the office, stop by the second floor of the hospital and ask for a test. I’ll put in the order for you now. I don’t want to speculate, and if you have no reason to suspect spell damage, then I’m afraid that’s not my specialty.” 

* * *

“Morning Sophie,” says a willowy blonde witch with a brilliant smile. James’s cousin Victoire is evidently one of the Healers on duty in the testing chamber at St. Mungo’s.

Sophie greets her and follows her to the blood draw chair at the back of the testing chamber.

“If you’d rather have someone you don’t know do the test that’s fine,” Victoire says, setting up the vials on the silver tray table next to the chair.

“No, no it's okay. I’m glad you’re here.”

“The order from Healer Davies says something about a bruise. I’m assuming you tried bruise paste?” Victoire asks placing a small vial near Sophie’s vein on her inner arm. 

The vial has a small spout like a straw. Victoire takes her wand and mutters a spell. Sophie feels the spout begin to draw blood.

“I did for a few days, but to be honest, the bruise wasn’t bothering me so I completely forgot.”

“Mm, I remember my second year of apprenticeship. It’s overwhelming as it is and you have the fellowship on top of that!” Victoire says, nodding enthusiastically.

“C’est fini,” Victoire taps her wand against Sophie’s inner arm again and the blood draw stops.

“You’re good at that, I barely even noticed,” Sophie comments.

Victoire smiles, “I’ve prodded more veins in the last ten years than I can count. We should have the results back by the end of the day. Do you want me to send a note down to the fellows office?”

“Sure,” Sophie nods, but she isn’t sure she means it, “Do you have any ideas about what it could be?”

“Honestly, no, I only work in the testing chambers a couple days per week. My specialty is bites and injuries from magical creatures. So unless you think you were bit by a poisonous pixie, I don’t think I can say without further examination,” Victoire frowns at Sophie’s concerned face, “But, I’m sure you’ll be okay.”

Sophie nods and gives James’s cousin a quick hug goodbye before heading down to the fellows office.

Sophie feels the two-way mirror in her pocket chime several times throughout the day. She assumes it is mostly James trying to get in touch and make sure that she has spoken to Healer Davies, but she is busy with her work and it seems pointless to contact him until she receives her test results.

Her presentation revisions are a welcome distraction and she is busy reviewing the charts from the latest attempt of inoculating grindiva virus in human blood samples compared to merpeople samples. The basic structure of the vaccine is based on a sample of the virus and a mermish tincture made from silkie hair proteins.

It is half past five when Sophie has the opportunity to check her memo box in the fellows office. The test results are easy to spot in their neon yellow envelope.

She opens the envelope to see a chart with different test outcomes. Sophie has had ample opportunity to spend some time reviewing patient charts thus far and it is fairly obvious from the bold red stars above several of the numbers that several of her test values are abnormal.

“Harlow? Come by my office a minute,” she hears Healer Davies voice boom from his portrait on the wall of mentors.

Sophie stuffs the test results in her pocket and quickly makes her way to Davies’ office.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, motioning her to sit.

“Fine, mostly.”

“You know I received a copy of your results as the ordering Healer.”

Sophie looks down and takes a deep breath, waiting for Healer Davies to continue. 

“And I know you’re a top student and you’re aware that many of your biological markers show extraordinary rates of inflammation. But, there is no discernible pattern to my eye at least, though I’m surprised you're not in much more pain. I’m going to order a consultation with Healer Martinez. She’s ace at diagnosing many of the more obscure autoimmune conditions.”

“Thank you Healer Davies, I appreciate your concern.”

“Are you finished here for the night?”

“Almost, I have a few more chamber reports to review.”

“Go home, Harlow.”

“But I-”

“Go home to that new house and that Potter boy of yours. Everything here will keep until the morning, ” Healer Davies tone is serious, but his eyes are gentle. 

The effect, while comforting, makes Sophie suspect there is something Healer Davies isn’t telling her. 


	15. Chapter 15

Except that initial consultation with Healer Martinez only leads to more consults, exams and tests. 

Summer is nearly at its end and while the sunlit days and purple-pink evenings had passed happily for Sophie and James at Summerland, there was always an undercurrent of unknown making every moment seem bittersweet. 

Sophie feels terrible most days. Headaches and overwhelming fatigue plague her. She doesn’t have Summer coursework, but she still goes into the fellowship office and to the research chambers. She speaks before the Wizengamot and ends up being interviewed by the Daily Prophet. She’s the popular advocate, the new young face of magical creature rights with the famous boyfriend. All while her magic starts to fail her, her body growing weaker everyday. Sophie is poked and prodded for months, tries treatment after treatment. Some are experimental, many more painful than no treatment at all. 

It is months before Healer Martinez owls to say she finally has meaningful answers. 

When James, Sophie and her mum Elizabeth arrive at St. Mungo’s Healing Institute and Research Center that fateful morning they are nervous and jittery. 

The gleaming white marble facade is at odds with the blonde wood chairs lined up against a trickling fountain in the reception area of the research center. James assumes it is meant to complement the room’s feng shui or be relaxing,or whatever purpose those insipid adornments are meant to serve in office buildings and otherwise sterile environments, but it is completely ineffectual. 

After ten minutes or so spent talking about anything but the purpose of their being at St. Mungo's Research Center, James, Sophie and Elizabeth follow an assistant to Healer Martinez’s office.

The office is small and cramped, lined with bookshelves. In the center is an old mahogany desk cluttered with stacks of parchment and books filled with cramped notations and dog-eared pages.

Healer Ana Martinez enters the office from a door tucked into the bookshelf. She is an all too familiar sight these days for James, tall and imposing with silver-streaked dark hair pulled into a low bun and large tortoiseshell glasses. James notices that today she looks exceptionally tired and overworked.

"Alright, do you want refreshments of any kind before we get started? Coffee, water, tea?" she asks, settling down in her desk chair.

"No, let's just dive right in," Sophie replies. 

“You’ve mentioned you’ve had fainting and fatigue, mysterious bruising and other pains for a few years now,” Healer Martinez says, flipping through Sophie’s chart.

“Yes, the first incidences I can remember occurred during my seventh year at Hogwarts, just over two years ago. But, I was terribly stressed with NEWTs and working towards the St. Mungo’s fellowship.”

“How much do you know about autoimmune conditions?”

“Just that the body’s immune system starts becoming over active in defense of a perceived threat.”

“That’s correct and that’s more or less what is happening here. The bruising, the fainting, and fatigue- it’s all your body’s attempt to protect the magical genetic mutation that your body thinks is under attack, a disease known as Uolerimpius. Stress through school, or work, or whatever else likely brought on the previous symptoms. It’s not clear why, but what is clear is that your condition has progressed to the point that your body is perceiving a more or less constant threat. Usually these diseases are genetic. I know your mum is muggle, but what about your father?”

“He’s a wizard, but he never struggled with illness,” Sophie says, turning to look at her mum for confirmation.

“As far as I know he was never ill,” Elizabeth says, her face now paler than a ghost, “but his mother passed when he was four years old, she was just twenty-seven. I don’t think they ever knew why.”

Healer Martinez nods solemnly, “It’s exceedingly rare and even more rarely diagnosed, I’ve treated only three cases in more than thirty years. All but one were fatal.”

“So what do we do?” asks James. 

Always action-oriented, he wants, no he _ needs, _ Healer Martinez to tell them the next steps, the treatment plan, the way out of this mess.

“I’m sorry to say that there is no cure. There is only management. Again, because it’s very rare it is not well studied. I have suspected that it is Uolerimpius for some time and we have used many of the experimental treatments available. But it’s not known if these treatments are effective, in fact in the short term, they may be more harmful.”

Elizabeth gasps and jumps in her chair. James too feels the sudden urge to move, get out away from this space, to tear off the tee shirt he is wearing, suddenly uncomfortably tight.

Sophie meanwhile, seems to be handling this information with remarkable aplomb. James had grabbed Sophie's hand for support while Healer Martinez was talking. The only difference in her demeanor is that now she squeezes his hand just a little tighter.

Healer Martinez sets the chart down, removes her tortoiseshell glasses and leans forward, resting her hands on the desk.

“Sophie, dear, as an aspiring healer I need you to understand something,” her voice is gentle, “Your symptoms are consistent with an advanced stage of Uolerimpius. That doesn’t mean that we would have been able to treat this if you had been diagnosed earlier, but it does mean that you are living on borrowed time.”

“How long?” Sophie asks, her voice is barely above a whisper, but her blue eyes are blazing.

“It’s hard to say. We just don’t know enough to know. Some of the treatments we have been using may work for a while.”

James’s heart is in his throat. He can’t breath. He looks at Sophie, her blue eyes dark, her pretty face frowning, expression inscrutable. She’s brilliant, she’s beautiful, she’s twenty years old and she’s perfect. She must be able to tell Healer Martinez that she is wrong and this is a terrible, twisted joke, a misdiagnosis that Sophie will work hard to fix just like everything else. Surely, now that they have a name for this terribleness there is someone who knows what to do.

Hot, silent tears roll down Elizabeth’s cheeks. She is shaking, indignant with anger at her stupid ex-husband for taking one more thing, her only thing from her. 

"Would it help others?" Sophie asks, her voice shaky.

"How do you mean?" 

"If I continue to go through these experimental treatments, would you and the other healers be able to use my responses to the treatments for research?" Sophie elaborates.

"Sophie, honestly-", Elizabeth starts indignantly, terrified by the idea of her daughter undergoing experimental treatments.

"Mum, please stop, working as a healer has been what I have wanted to do my entire life. If I cannot be a healer, then giving my body for the sake of research will be the only thing I can do," Sophie says. Her voice is pleading, desperate.

"I suppose it could, but Sophie, that's not a reason to try these treatments. In people with Uolerimpius that have a relatively normal life expectancy while managing their diagnosis no one knows why they were able. And they weren't as weak as you are now."

James wants to protest. He agrees with Elizabeth. The disease is so rare, what benefit could possibly be gained from Sophie continuing to endure such unfathomable treatments. He didn't like the sound of anything experimental. 

Then again, if it would save Sophie- if there was one, tiny iota of a chance that it could save Sophie, then James is all for it. Unlike the nobleness of Sophie's reasons for undergoing the treatments, all James can possibly care about is Sophie staying alive. He doesn't care how selfish it is, he wants her for himself, forever. 

* * *

When they arrive home, Pip has supper waiting. Neither can eat, neither can stop looking at each other as if the world, their world anyway, is ending. James wants to rage in anger, wants to smash vases and punch paintings, but he can’t. He can’t even work up the energy to try and really it won’t do any good. Not when Sophie is looking at him, waiting for him to say that it will be alright. They don’t talk much. Instead they abandon their dinner and they climb into their bed, the one with the view of cerulean sea. Sophie wears her thin cotton nightgown, James is bare chested and strong. He holds her. He pulls the white quilt up over their heads, kisses every inch of her, eyes open, scared to miss her for a single second. Eventually, he feels Sophie’s breathing steady and fitful shudders stop, until she is finally asleep.

When James wakes the next morning it is still dark, just after four am. He hasn’t slept and his body feels achy, but he is overwhelmed by the desire to move. He walks to the bathroom and places his hands on the marble countertop, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Then out of anger or nerves or anxiety, he isn't sure, but he vomits into the sink. As he wipes his mouth with a towel and rinses the sink he realizes that Sophie can't see him like this, not when she needs him so much. Sophie needs someone to be strong and support her, to help her. She doesn't need him to be emotional- this pain, this helplessness he is feeling; he has to keep it from her. 

Quietly, he creeps back into the bedroom. He stands beside the bed and stares at Sophie's calm, resting figure. It seemed so surreal, the scene that occurred in the hospital just a few hours before.  He sits on the bed next to her and strokes her chocolate brown hair lightly. She stirs a little, but he hushes her back to sleep. He begins thinking of ways he can support her through this. She has to fight, and he has to be there to motivate her. But the more that he thinks about it, the faster it seems that the tears start to fall from his hazel eyes. For once, it is something that James has absolutely no control over. Something he can't buy or talk his way out of.

His fingers tremble as he laces up his trainers and then he is out the door, running, one foot in front of the other. But he can’t run fast enough to escape himself and his grief. So he takes himself to the edge of the cliff at the end of Summerland. He looks at the waves churning on the rocks below, and he screams. 

  
  


Sophie is sitting up in bed when James walks back in a couple hours later. 

“Hey,” she says softly, her dark hair mussed and blue eyes bleary.

He smiles at her and takes her hands. Her fingertips are cold, her wrists thin and pale and he can easily see the bluish veins beneath her skin.

“What are you doing awake?” James asks.

“I’m going to St. Mungos. I reserved time in the research chambers to run my last batch of specimens this morning. I need to write up my results by the end of next week,” Sophie explains.

“Soph, you’re still going into work?” James asks, incredulous. He pulls his hands back from her and turns away, standing with his back to her and looking out the bedroom window. 

“James, what did you think I was going to do? Lay in bed and wait to- “ 

She doesn’t finish her sentence. She doesn’t have to, both James and Sophie know how it ends.

“Healer Martinez said stress brings about your symptoms.”

“And I’m only going to be in the research chambers and then in the office. I’m not on rotation on the hospital floor until this weekend.”

“Soph, doing magic hurts you,” James growls. 

Sophie nods patiently, “I don’t have a lot of spell work today. My research chamber work is all potions. It’s minimal pain. I can bear it.”

“I don’t think I can,” James says, his voice faint, ”Watching you in pain, watching you grow weaker over the last six months, knowing there is nothing I can do- ”

James can’t quite look at her anymore, every second breaks his heart. He walks into the bathroom and turns the shower on full blast, the water scalding. He’s furious with Sophie for trying to keep working when all it does is make her tired and causes her pain. He stands under the shower nozzle silently seething. 

He hears Sophie walk in and brush her teeth, getting ready for the day. She doesn’t say anything and neither does he. By the time James gets out of the shower, his skin flushed and fingers pruney, Sophie is gone. 

* * *

  
  


Dailey is fresh from Reykjavik after spending her post-Hogwarts years studying astronomy at the Stjarna Institute and apparently learning enough Icelandic to snag herself a new boyfriend, Magnus, a tall man with shaggy blonde hair and matching blonde beard. He smiles a lot showing off dimpled cheeks, but he doesn’t quite follow Sophie and Dailey’s conversation during Sophie’s lunch break in the hospital cafeteria.

“He’s quite fit, right?” Dailey exclaims, holding his elbow and looking up at him adoringly. Magnus smiles back at her happily. 

Sophie nods, “Very. Is he staying here?”

“Not sure yet. He’s waiting for a work permit from the ministry still, but in the meantime we are staying with my parents until we figure it out. I’ll start working at the observatory next week so hopefully we will know something then.”

Sophie smiles at her best friend, happy to have her home in all of her bouncing blonde glory. Happy to be talking about work, about the upcoming Potter Foundation gala, really about anything but herself. 

But the conversation turns to the inevitable soon enough.

“How are you coping?” Dailey asks, her tone is serious, but at least she’s not looking at Sophie with a watery-eyed sympathy the way most people do. 

“Fine. Some days are better than others of course. But, I’ve been able to do my work. I’m grateful that Healer Davies and the St. Mungo’s board are continuing their support. I’m not sure yet if I will be well enough to resume classes in the fall.”

“How are the treatments?”

“They’re quite awful to be honest. A lot of the therapies used to suppress my immune system are low grade poisons. Dirigible plum pits and belladonna for example, even basilisk venom. I know all ingredients are toxic in the right amount, but these taste toxic and sometimes I feel sick right away, tired and unable to keep food down for days. At least the student healer in me finds them interesting.”

“And James?”

Sophie sighs, “He’s been distant, angry with me for trying to work. I keep telling him I’ll go crazy if I’m bedridden.”

“I’m sure he’s just scared of losing you.”

“That’s hardly a reason for him to act like a petulant child. All last week he could barely look at me. He’s turned down sex and holds me as if I’m made of glass. He just doesn’t understand that I don’t want to spend my time wasting away,” Sophie says angrily. 

Dailey hugs her tightly. Magnus pats her on the shoulder affectionately, not quite following the conversation, but some emotions were obviously universal.

Dailey pulls back and looks at Sophie intently, “Sophie, just talk to James. He might not even realize he’s pulling away. Seriously, Soph, James adores you. You know that.”

* * *

  
  


Sophie has an overnight shift at the hospital that weekend so James decides to take an evening fly, unable to sit at home alone. He grabs his broom from the garden shed and flies higher and faster than is probably safe above the Cornwall countryside. The cold wind whistles in his ears blocking out any noise from the world down below. His vision blurs with the speed so that concrete objects, shapes, colors- everything real disappears. He supposes that flying this way isn't any safer than a drug or a drink, and provides the same effect- a brief and wonderful escape from every reality below him.

James finally returns back home exhausted a few hours later. He hopes the burn in his muscles is enough to distract him. He walks into Summerland’s kitchen and flicks his wand at the stove, lighting the burner beneath the kettle.

“Holy hippogriffs, I have boiling hot water here,” James says, as he turns at the sound of the sudden pop of apparition. 

“Might as well pour me a cuppa while you’re at it there, Jamie.” 

James sets down the kettle and teapot and greets Luella with a hug.

“You smell,” she says, pushing him away.

James sighs, “I just got back from flying. Besides it’s just the natural musk of the most eligible bachelor in Wizarding England.”

"Well I think the taste level of  _ Witch Weekly _ leaves something to be desired. Personally, I prefer Guerlain Vetiver, mostly because that's the cologne Vance wears. You only beat him out by a very slim margin anyway.”

“How is Vance?” 

“He said to say hello to you. He's a much better kisser than you are," she says, sitting at James’s kitchen table with a toss of her long blonde hair.

"You're probably one of the few that can compare, " James says, rolling his eyes and handing her a mug of tea. 

She laughs, but doesn’t respond. 

“How is it going then? Are you back home for a while or just the gala next week?” he asks. 

They had been exchanging letters and two-way mirror calls as per usual for the last few months while Vance and the rest of his bandmates, collectively known as The Crucibles were on their North American tour, Luella tagging along at Vance’s behest. 

“Oh it's- ,“ her voice breaks as she looks down at her tea.

“Luella?” James asks softly.

“Sometimes I’m his everything. I’m his muse and he can’t live without me. And other times he’s cold, flirting with everything that moves, treating me like he can’t believe I’m still hanging around.”

“Lu, you have to ditch him,” James says, his tone gentle, but firm.

“I’ve tried and tried and then he just shows up on my doorstep and plays me another fucking song and it’s all I can do not to run away with him again.”

“I heard that song of yours is at number one.”

Luella laughs bitterly, “I know. Can you believe I’m sitting here whinging into a teacup while that arsehole gets even more famous at my expense?”

Luella sips her tea, manicured hands setting the cup down gently on its saucer.

“Forgot about Vance. How are you feeling, Jamie?” 

Luella's tone is suddenly very serious and she is leaning over the table, looking directly into his hazel eyes.

"Pardon" he says, taken off guard by the sudden change in mood.

"Jamie, you know what I mean. We've been friends since pretty much forever, you can't just pretend I'm not going to notice when suddenly you're acting all strange."

"Well you remember what I said about Sophie. I'm just still trying to deal with that."

"Look, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you better deal quick. Because Sophie needs you to be there for her."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been avoiding her James. And I get that you're scared that you might lose her, but James, she needs you. She needs you to love her and tell her that despite everything, the headaches and the vomiting and the weakness that you're going to be there for her supporting her. Who does she have besides you really? Her only family is her mum. Dailey and Quinn are her best friends, but they can't love her like you can."

James forces himself to meet Luella's gaze, the pretty dark blue eyes memorialized on the radio.

He is of course listening to what she is saying and it makes sense, but all he can do is get angry, "Well I'm sorry Healer Biltmore-Fawley. Sorry I can't be this pillar of strength, sorry I can't give her everything, sorry this is harder for me to deal with than I ever expected, sorry I can't stop death. Did you remember that bit? She's dying!"

"Exactly Jamie. She's dying, but she's not dead yet!"

James pulls Luella close to his chest, hugging her tightly, hot tears pricking his eyes.

"I've been a real prick lately, haven't I?" sighs James, murmuring into Luella’s golden blonde hair.

"Yes", Luella mumbles into his chest, "But, that's just one reason why Sophie is such a saint. She still loves you anyway"

She pushes herself off his chest and smiles at James's sorrowful face, a hundred times more vulnerable than the man winking at her from all those Nimbus ads in every magazine and shop window.

"Be good to her alright," says Luella, she kisses his cheek and with one last hug said, "I couldn't wish for a better girl for my best friend."

* * *

That night James arrives home thinking about all of the ways he can apologize for being such a prat over the past week to Sophie. She is everything to him, and he felt like if he could distance himself from her, he wouldn't be so hurt by the fact that she was slowly dying before his eyes.

Sophie is already asleep and he tiptoes carefully across the bedroom floor. She looked so small in their giant bed, her tiny body breathing thinly. He slowly slips into bed beside her. She stirs and then awakens when he places his arm around her thin waist.

She grasps at his arm tightly as he murmurs soft apologies into her back. Sophie begins to cry as all of her anger and frustration with him bubbles to the surface.

She turns to face him, her aqua eyes heavy with tears, "I don't understand, you haven't touched me, you've barely looked at me in a week. Did I do something? Does my disease make me ugly to you?" she sobs out.

"Shh, no, no. It's nothing to do with you. You're perfect, more than I could ever imagine. I just, I'm scared Sophie" admits James. 

"Well I'm scared too", she says angrily.

"I know, I know, but what I mean is, I'm afraid to be so in love with you, when I know I'm going to lose you."

"Do you know what scares me the most? It's not that I can't get older and continue living. It's that I'm going to have to leave you," says Sophie, her tears quieting.

"I love you Sophie, forever", says James, kissing her every tear away, drying the salt of her sadness. 

Sophie pulls away first, placing her hands on either side of his face, "James, please make love to me"

"But I-" starts James.

Sophie senses his doubts, "Shh, you won't hurt me. I know I'm thin, and a little weak, but please touch me. Make me feel strong and alive."

James tentatively grasps the bottom of her nightgown pulling it slowly over her head. The thin cotton comes away easily and she lays there looking up at him with so much trust. She is thinner and paler than before, but still she takes his breath away. His lips move slowly over her collarbones, her chest, the curve of her waist until he finally reaches the top of her knickers. He slides the fabric over skin, placing his lips on the places only he is privileged enough to know and Sophie moans with anticipation. As he positions himself over her, he looks once more to her bright blue eyes, she reaches up and pulls him to her. And he enters her, filling her with carnal pleasure and strength. She needs him to feel whole, to be strong enough to fight this terrible, stupid force that will tear her away from him eventually. 

* * *

Of course their first match of the season is against the bloody Ballycastle Bats, the very team they had beat just four months earlier during the League Cup match. Ballycastle is strong again, like always, especially with a new keeper from Germany, Hans Holbeck. 

Puddlemere and Ballycastle are tied, but Sloan ‘AK’ Abbot-Kitteridge is having an exceptionally good game. From his current position, James can make the assist they need to finish the first week of the season at the top of league standings, but the opposing keeper is fast and James wants to wait. The beaters from Ballycastle spot AK double-teaming her to avoid the very play that cost them the cup a few months prior. AK is shooting increasingly irritated looks at James, waiting for him to pass her the quaffle. 

At the last possible moment, he swerves hoping AK gets his signal. Out of the corner he sees that the beater is following him, a bludger aimed right at him and AK, just as James intended. He leans forward to gain more speed diving and with one hand tosses the quaffle upwards towards Sloan. The bludger catches the back of his broom and his legs slip. He is falling and he is not sure how far it is to the ground disoriented from the bludger. 

His right hand is still gripping the broom, but just barely. He hears the crowd roar and knows AK must have made the goal. It is then that he realizes his broomstick is barreling towards the post of the hoops, but he doesn’t have the control of his broom to be able to swerve away. He swings his legs kicking violently up towards his broomstick using all of his core strength and the broom turns, but his shoulder slams into the goalpost hard and he falls.

* * *

  
  


When James opens his eyes groggily he is laying on a table in the rehab room near the team’s locker rooms. His first sight is the team’s sports healer, Cho Chang standing over him.

“Potter, how are you feeling?” she asks, using her wand, the tip alight, to check his vision.

James squints against the bright light, but the slight movement makes him very aware of the cottony ache in his head.

“Did we win?” he asks.

“Yes, you won, but you won’t have many more chances at League Cups if you keep playing like that, ” Healer Chang says, her tone a clear warning

She pinches down his arms to his fingertips checking his reflexes and nerve endings. He yelps when she pokes at his pinky, rather more sharply than he thinks is necessary.

“Alive then?” comes the gruff voice of Coach Haxton. 

“He’ll live to fall off his broom another day,” Healer Chang replies, offering James a potion for his monstrous headache.

He takes it gratefully, wincing as the bitter liquid burns his throat, but he feels the pain start to dissipate.

“What the bloody hell were you thinking playing like that?” Coach Haxton scolds angrily, his thick dark brows knitted together, his cheeks red.

“Coach I wanted to make the play- “

“You had plenty of time to make the play without risking your life, Potter,” Coach Haxton spats, loosening the collar of the navy blue dress robes he wore every game, “And that’s one thing, but do you even know how close you were to causing AK to take a bludger to the face? Do you?”

James cheeks flame, properly ashamed, he looks down.

Coach Haxton has a finger pointed at James so menacingly he might as well have drawn his wand and challenged him to a duel. 

“Look Potter, I know you’re going through some things, but I don’t know what in godric’s good graces you’re trying to prove by taking it out on the field. Quidditch is a dangerous game and if you play like that again, if you  _ ever _ put your teammates at risk again you will be on the reserve team faster than you can say merlin’s beard. Do you hear me?” 

* * *

  
  


When James walks out of the locker room, his family and Sophie are waiting for him. 

Sophie runs towards him first and bangs a tiny fist on his chest, saying affectionately, “You’re a bloody fool, Potter.”

He squeezes her tightly, breathing her in. She wants to be mad at him, for making her heart stop as she watched him fall, tumbling through the sky down to the hard earth below like Newton’s apple.

His many cousins, aunts and uncles clap him on the back, offering congratulations for a positive start to the season.

James’s father, Harry hangs back with Teddy, holding Auggie’s hand so as not to lose the young boy in the crowd.

“Jamie, Jamie, Jamie,” Auggie exclaims rapidly, hugging his godfather around the knees, his hair flipping between James’s black and his usual pink. Teddy hugs James in greeting. 

“You certainly make for an exciting match,” Teddy says pointedly, “But no need to be such a drama queen.”

James shrugs in response a bit chastened after Coach Haxton’s scolding.

“Are you heading home?” Harry asks.

James nods, he’s in no mood to go out with the rest of the team and he is worried about Sophie being out all afternoon.

“Good, I’ll come with,” Harry says, raising his eyebrows in a manner that suggests James doesn’t have a say.

Once James, Sophie and Harry arrive back at Summerland, having said goodbye to the rest of their family and friends at the pitch, Sophie decides to take a nap.

As soon as she is upstairs, Harry turns back to James. They take tea in the living room, sitting in the old, soft leather armchairs near the fireplace. Harry can see that his eldest son is restless, as he shifts in his seat, stirring his tea so fiercely he might dig a hole through the bottom of the mug.

“James,” Harry says finally.

James looks up at his father, his brow furrowed.

“We need to talk about that performance you gave today.”

James stays silent, looking at his tea, his toes tapping incessantly.

“James, look at me,” Harry says, waiting for his son to make eye contact, “What were you trying to do out there today?”

Finally, James looks at his father, “Honestly, I don’t know. I just, I wanted to win and it’s like, I- , I wasn’t afraid of hurting myself to do it.”

“Putting yourself in danger isn’t the same as taking on others’ pain. I should know. I spent years after the war trying to do that very thing. Thinking I could somehow make up for all the destruction the war caused in my name. Every auror mission was more dangerous than the last. I took riskier and riskier chances, and never once brought back your Uncle George’s twin or Teddy’s parents. Your mum was the only person who could save me from myself.”

“And what if mum was in Sophie’s position? What would you do then? This isn’t the same,” James says angrily.

"You’re right James, it’s not the same and it’s not fair. It never ever will be. But, these treatments- like you said they are experiments and they aren't helping Sophie. If anything they are hurting her."

James feels like his father may have slapped him.

"We have to try. I would do anything to save her!" James is standing now, pacing with rage.

"I know you would, I know that," Harry says calmly, understanding all too well.

"Then how could you say that? How could you want us to give up?”

"James, believe me, I know how hard it is to watch someone you love die. But, it's a fact of life, it happens. Death takes people without waiting for us to understand. It happens and I’ll never be able to give you a reason why it does."

Suddenly, the fear, the anxiety, the sadness overtake James and he feels himself gripped with tears.

"Dad, I tried so hard. I wanted her to live, but I can't do anything. I'm completely powerless. I failed," James says, as the tears escalate to a full body rage racking his strong, athletic frame.

Despite himself, and his earlier anger, he goes to his father who places an arm around him and holds him close. James feels about two years old as he cries into his father's shoulder. The tears go as quickly as they came and he feels the pressure in his chest lessen. If anyone knows how it feels to be the innocent bystander to all of life’s unfairness, it is his father. And anyway, his father is right. The last few treatments they had tried seemed to hurt Sophie more than they helped and he couldn't bear to see her suffer more than was necessary.

"James listen to me, you've done all you can. Anyone can see how much you love Sophie. This isn't going to get any easier, but all Sophie needs from you is your love."

* * *

  
  


"I like this one," says Freddie, gesturing to the large pink diamond engagement ring, in the glass jewel counter at Jane Diamonds. They had arrived early Sunday morning at the world famous jeweler owned by a subsidiary of the Fancourt family and the shop hadn’t technically opened yet for the day so James and his friends were the only customers in the store.

"That's nice Freddie, but I'm not proposing to you," says Colin, waving his hand dismissively.

"I don't see why you want to get married. Anyway, if you don't want my opinion then why did you invite me?" Freddie asks indignantly.

"He didn't," James and Jonah say at once.

"Yeah, as I recall I invited Jonah, and you begged to come along" says Colin, not looking up from where he is closely examining several diamond rings.

"And dragged me with you," James adds with an eye roll.

Freddie ignores them both and walks over to a counter filled with rubies, though it is quite clear the object of his affection is the beautiful brunette working behind the counter.

"May I help you?" she asks.

"Perhaps, I'm looking for, um, a necklace, a ruby necklace," Freddie replies.

"Well, we do have that. Personally, I love this large simple ruby on a fine delicate chain. Of course, we have more ornate pieces," says the employee pulling out the box with the necklace set upon it in black velvet.

"No, that one is great. I'll take it"

"Wonderful, would you like it gift wrapped?"

"Can't I just put it on you now?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand?"

"I'll take you to dinner tonight and you can show off your necklace. Come on, Mary," he says glancing at the gold name plate pinned to her black dress robes.

"Not happening," says Mary, snapping the black velvet box shut.

James and Jonah who had been watching the little exchange from across the room snicker. Freddie just shrugs, never bothered by much.

"So, how come Jonah is your best man again?" asks Freddie.

"I already told you, James will ask you when he and Sophie tie the knot and Jonah will ask me, And if you ever decide to get married you would ask James," Colin says exasperated.

"But how do you know James won't ask Albus or Teddy? Whose best man am I going to be then," Freddie insists.

"First of all, no one said anything about me getting married any time soon and also of course I would ask you Freddie, if only because I wouldn't be able to choose between Al and Teddy.”

"So I'm just the solution then, to your problem. Thanks a lot. Actually, it doesn't matter anyway, because I am never ever getting married. Bachelor for life," Freddie declares proudly.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I mean what if Brigitte says no," says Jonah.

Colin shoots him a look. 

"I'm just saying it's a possibility," Jonah replies, holding his hands up.

"You mean Brigitte might not say yes," Colin says incredulously.

"Well, generally speaking that's the same as no," adds James.

"When exactly are you planning on doing  _ this, _ " says Freddie with obvious distaste.

"Can you stop saying  _ this _ like its code for being trampled by centaurs, found by a dragon, eaten alive, thrown up and shat on by a hippogriff," says Colin.

The three men look at Colin disgusted, and Jonah adds, "Thank you for that overwhelmingly vivid imagery. That was so vulgar; I'll be in therapy for years."

"Mr. Fancourt, we do have a splendid canary diamond selection over here," says a saleswoman.

"Actually, Christine, I think that I'd prefer a…" Colin trails off and wanders over to the rare selection of antique jewels Jane Diamonds specialized in, "This is the one, right here, third from the left with the twisted band."

"Oh, yes" said Christine, "that is quite a special ring, Mr. Fancourt, very rare, goblin made with-"

"Hand-hewn carvings and a clear princess cut diamond from Sierra Leone" finishes Colin.

"I'm impressed Mr. Fancourt," Christine says with a smile. 

"Don't forget, Christine, I may be your boss one day."

"Merlin help you," adds James.

"What about you?" said Jonah, "Maybe you should start looking, I mean you never know, you and Sophie"

"No way! Not you too!" Freddie exclaims.

"No, no, not anytime soon. I couldn't possibly, I haven't even thought," James says, obviously flustered.

"Never, not even when you found out she was sick?" asks Colin.

"No, we really haven’t thought about the future at all. It’s been too hard,” James says, now mostly thinking aloud rather than talking to his friends, "Look, I got to go. I'll see you lads later."


	16. Chapter 16

James knocks on the door of the room Luella, Tabitha, Brigitte, Dailey and Sophie had taken over to get ready for the Potter Family Foundation Festival hosted every year at the Biltmore-Fawleys expansive estate.

"Are you girls almost ready?" James yells when no one comes to the door. He could hear lots of laughing and loud conversation, as well as the sound of the radio in the background.

James steps back as the door opens to reveal a pretty brunette. Brigitte stands before him as he tries to get a peek into the room but all he can see are glimpses of his friends and girlfriend between a whirlwind of sparkling sherbert colored fabrics. Truthfully, the girls were mostly taking photos and drinking elderflower wine, they didn’t actually take that long to get dolled up because when you were twenty years old and beautiful wearing too much makeup was a little gauche.

Brigitte giggles, "Give us five minutes and we'll meet you in your room."

James rolls his eyes in mock irritation but walks down the hall back to the bedroom suite that he, Jonah, Colin, Freddie, and Dailey's boyfriend Magnus are using to prep for the party.

He smiles, as he realizes how many times this scene had played out before. James and his friends running amuck in a manor house or luxury hotel preparing for yet another gathering of the wizarding high society. Though everyone agreed that no one threw a party quite like the Potters and The Potter Foundation Festival was a raucous night of rockstars and dancing unlike any other. 

"The girls said they would be here in five," says James.

"Now that's momentous news, let's pour the champagne," announces Freddie, grabbing a bottle off the dresser.

"You've been waiting for an excuse to pop that thing open for an hour," remarks Colin combing his dark blond hair into place. He looks every bit the distinguished gentleman he was born to be. Not to mention, since his engagement to Brigitte, he had become one half of the hottest society couple around. James is endlessly grateful for this, since it means the press is busy hounding them for wedding details rather than following him around the quidditch pitch or hovering outside of St. Mungo’s waiting to take photos of Sophie. 

Freddie passes around flutes of champagne around to the guys, all of James’s oldest and dearest friends with the exception of Magnus. Though the good natured Icelandic man seemed quite nice from their limited conversations in stilted English.

And then in a cloud of perfume and laughter the glamorously dressed girls burst through the door of the boys' hotel suite.

James's eyes immediately go to Sophie. The pretty pink cocktail dress with layers of chiffon on the skirt, which the Twilfitt and Tattings stylist Clarissa insisted would be perfect for dancing, brings warmth to Sophie’s pale skin. Although her décolletage seemed painfully thin, all James had to do was look at those bright blue eyes to see the spirited girl he had fallen in love with nearly two and a half years ago.

Freddie immediately begins passing out flutes of champagne to the girls. 

Tabitha glances out the window of the third floor bedroom suite to see the high society crowd walking through the lines of press to enter the immense gardens of Fawlcrest Hall. The festival had technically started an hour ago so everyone was of course arriving fashionably late.

"We should probably go downstairs,” Tabitha says, gesturing with her champagne flute towards the window.

James checks his watch, "Yeah, my mum will kill us if we're too late."

They are all heading towards the door of their hotel room when Luella notices that two very important members of their little group are missing.

"Where are Colin and Brigitte?" she asks, adjusting the strap of her shimmering gold gown. The gang all look around as if to make sure Colin and Brigitte aren't standing right next to them.

"Was I seriously the only one that noticed?" Jonah asks incredulously.

He walks across the sitting room of the suite and to the enclosed bedroom and throws open the double doors. There on the bed are Brigitte in nothing but her delicate lace thong and bra and Colin wearing only his black silk boxers. They are so tangled up that it is a bit hard to decipher where exactly Colin ends and Brigitte begins.

"Oy! Can't you see we're in the middle of something!" Colin yells as he turns around at the sound of the doors flying open. Brigitte gives a half-hearted yelp in shock, but doesn’t look up. Besides, it wasn't exactly an unfamiliar situation as Colin and Brigitte had been walked in on more than once by each of them for years now. Their recent engagement had only exaggerated the situation.

"Just want to let you know we are heading downstairs" Freddie laughs.

"Thanks! Now leave!" Colin yells back in response, his hands still in the process of removing Brigitte's bra.

"Are you sure, because we could always stick around, offer some helpful tips…" Freddie begins before ducking as a shoe flies at his head. 

Colin somehow extricates himself from Brigitte and yanks the doors back shut.

"If it’s a boy, name it Freddie," Freddie retorts to the slammed door.

When the group arrives in the garden, Mystic Bones, one of the most famous bands in the wizarding world is on stage. Dailey squeals excitedly as she glances around the party to see every famous and important witch or wizard in the country as well as a few of the finer continental exports. Magnus too is turning his head in every direction and judging by the way his arm was clamped firmly to his side, he is resisting the urge to jump and cheer as his favorite quidditch player, Ridley Smith walks by.

James and his friends meanwhile didn't seem at all fazed or star struck by the array of celebrities, politicians and wealthy wizards and witches. After all, the most famous and respected of them all happened to be James's father Harry Potter.

James and his friends cheer as Mystic Bones finish their first song. Well, almost all of his friends. Luella had spotted on-again, off-again boyfriend Vance Bartley with the rest of The Crucibles behind the stage and they were engaged in some intimate behavior better left with Colin and Brigitte upstairs.

"Would you honor me with a dance?" James asks Sophie with an extended hand and exaggerated bow. 

Sophie smiles back at James and takes his proffered hand. James twirls her gently around the dancefloor, and Sophie smiles at him more than she has in a very long time. 

"Do you remember back to the Halloween feast when I was so reluctant to dance with you?" Sophie asks James as he pulls her in close when the band strikes up a ballad.

"Yes, well you despised me back then. Not that I blame you, I was an absolute prat," James says with a little laugh.

"Did you already love me then?"

"Yes, not that I would have admitted it to anyone, but yes I had already fallen for you," James says, pulling her even closer so that his face is pressed into her hair and he is consumed by the all too familiar scent of her gardenia shampoo.

He can feel her lips curve into a smile against his chest, "And when was it exactly that you found me so incredibly irresistible?"

James moves so his lips hover just above her ear and whispers, "That day when we snuck out to Hogsmeade to meet The Crucibles. You got so angry and you pulled your wand on me and then ran down the steps of the castle. You looked so irresistible with your cheeks flushed in anger and your hair flowing behind you, just begging me to run my hands through it. It was so soon after we really met, but I wanted you right away. And you resisted, you made me prove myself to you. And I messed up along the way, but I swear when you said you loved me, you made me complete. On that day though, I had to try so hard to resist the urge to run after you, grab you and kiss you till you agreed to be mine forever."

Sophie feels the emotion stir in her chest before she felt the tears spring to her eyes. She can't believe that she will ever be without this feeling. She blinks back the tears and then realizes that it doesn't matter anyway, she will never be without James's love.

"I love you so much," James whispers as he moves one hand away from her waist and turns her head to his, pressing his lips to hers with an aching tenderness.

Sophie feels herself go weak in the knees at James's kiss. But as she tries to steady herself again, she finds that she can't. Now, she is going weak for a completely different reason.

James feels it too. He feels her slacken in his arms and hears her steady breath turn short and shallow. He can see as she struggles to maintain upright.

"James-" Sophie barely manages to whisper, but her eyes look at him with anxiety communicating everything James needs to know.

"Okay, we'll get you out of here right now Sophie, just stay awake" James says, trying to keep his voice steady, but he is terribly fearful. She had seemed okay just a minute ago. He turns behind him looking for help as he holds Sophie in his arms. He sees his father across the dance floor by the bar but doesn't want to leave Sophie.

"Albus! Albus! Go get Dad! He's by the bar talking to Uncle Ron! Hurry!" James calls anxiously behind him when he sees his brother talking to some friends nearby.

Albus takes one quick look at James and a nearly unconscious Sophie and runs off to their father. Dailey who had been keeping an eye on her friend all night had seen Sophie collapse and her and Magnus quickly run over to help.

"What's wrong?" asks Dailey worriedly.

"I-, I don't know. Magnus, get me that chair," James says, gesturing to a table and chairs at the edge of the dance floor. Magnus quickly obeys and James places Sophie gently in the chair.

"She has an emergency portkey to St. Mungo's in her bag. Her bag is on our table," James says, turning to Dailey, his eyes wild with panic. 

Dailey nods and quickly runs off. Albus and his Dad had made a quick return to the table where James and Thomas sat with a barely breathing Sophie.

"Okay we need to get her out of here immediately,” says Harry.

"I'll go tell Dailey to meet us in the entrance hall," Albus says before running off.

James gently picks up Sophie in his arms. The mere frailty of her frame scares James. He swore if he clutched too hard she would break. He followed as his dad led the way creating a clear path for James to walk through. People stop and stare, but James has never been more grateful that his parents have a strict no press in the party policy. 

Harry pushes open the doors into the entrance hall and James sets Sophie down gently onto a chaise outside the ballroom doors. Dailey, Albus and Magnus hurry over to them holding Sophie's bag. James begins rummaging through the bag looking for a gold thimble that serves as the St. Mungo's portkey.

The doors of the entrance hall burst open again and Freddie appears, "I saw you guys leaving the ballroom"

"Okay, we're going to St. Mungo's. Tell everyone to meet us there. Dad, can you contact Sophie's mum."

"Of course, we'll see you at the hospital. Good luck," Harry says, hugging his son quickly.

James, Dailey and Sophie attach to the portkey. 

When they get to the hospital's emergency ward, Dailey immediately runs up to the front desk and tells them of Sophie's condition, but her portkey activation has already signaled their arrival.

Immediately a team of healers and mediwizards bring Sophie into a private hospital room. James tries to follow, but is forced back into the waiting room by a group of healers. 

No more than ten minutes later, Freddie, Luella, Jonah, Tabitha, Colin, Brigitte, Magnus, Harry, Ginny and James's siblings burst through the doors of the waiting room.

"Oh James," Ginny says, rushing up to her eldest son and hugging him tightly.

"Have you heard anything?" Harry asks.

"No, it's been…agony, pure agony" James says, rubbing his hands over his face and sitting in one of the black chairs lined up in the waiting room.

He can feel everyone looking at him intently. James looks around their room trying to avoid their gaze. His eyes roamed over the bad artwork on the walls and the old copies of Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet. In an effort to deflect attention, he tries to make conversation.

"Mum, what about your party?" James asks.

"Georgina and Hermione agreed to take over," Ginny says gratefully. James nods, thinking he would have to remember to thank Luella's mother and his aunt at a later date.

"Come on, why don't we all sit down. We may be here awhile" Ginny says, shepherding her children and their friends into chairs.

James immediately stands up when he sees Sophie mum Elizabeth enter the waiting room.

"Have they…?" asks Elizabeth, but stops when James shakes his head.

"What happened?" asks Elizabeth, terrified that she hadn't been there for her daughter.

James quickly described how Sophie had gone weak in his arms, how James had watched in horror as Sophie went from smiling and dancing to collapsing and there was nothing for him to do.

"Do you think we shouldn't have danced? What if this is my fault?" James starts suddenly.

Elizabeth stands in front of James and places his hands on his shoulders, "Listen to me, Sophie is extremely ill. There was nothing you could have done, any of us could have done. This is not your fault."

A healer walks over to their group. 

"Are you the family of Sophie Harlow?" she asks, looking a little startled to see the mass of people in the waiting room.

"Yes, we are," says Elizabeth, stepping forward.

"Surely not all of you, because I'm afraid I can only talk to family," the healer says.

This time Harry steps forward, "We are all family."

The healer recognizes Harry immediately, "Right- Yes, of course, Mr. Potter. Well, Miss Harlow is not doing well, but she's fully conscious. We are going to keep her here indefinitely. She says she is welcome to visitors. Though may I suggest you do not all go in at once," she says with one last glance around the waiting room.

Elizabeth beckons to James so they can enter the room together.

James feels the air leave his lungs as if being sucked out by a dementor when he sees Sophie lying in the hospital bed. She looks so fragile and so painfully helpless, that James is just completely shocked.

"Hi," Sophie manages to say. But her voice is so faint she could have whispered from halfway across London. Her mum rushes forward with murmured "I love yous" and little prayers of thanksgiving.

James hangs back a minute before he manages a weak smile and leans forward to kiss her, anything for her to not see the tears that are suddenly dampening his eyes.

"I'm okay, James."

"I knew we shouldn't have gone to the festival."

"Oh James this has nothing to do with any of that. I'm sick, this night- I wouldn't have chosen to spend it any other way."

"I love you so much," James says, choking back the tears.

"Mum, can I have just a minute with James?" Sophie asks, her mother nod and kisses her before leaving the room.

Sophie turns to James, making him look her in the eyes, "You know when I knew I loved you? It was the day you sat on that bench across the lake when I was doing homework with Quinn. You just looked at me and I felt like you were staring straight into my soul. I felt like you had stripped me bare, like I couldn't hide from you and the way I felt around you anymore. You made me feel loved and desired in a way no one else ever had before. You made me strong because you gave me all of you totally and completely. You made me want to give myself to you, and I don't even think you know how hard I tried to fight it. But you love me and that's all I need."

In turn, everyone pops in for a quick visit with Sophie, and she seems visibly cheered by the attention of their friends and family.

James does everything he can think of to force the hospital to allow him to spend the night in Sophie's room. But, after much exhaustive arguing James concedes to go home with his family. When he arrives at Iolanthe House, he immediately throws himself into bed in his childhood bedroom, so that he would wake in time for the first visiting hours. Not to mention, he doesn't feel like talking much to anyone.

* * *

When James arrives at the hospital that morning, Sophie is still asleep. She seems stronger than the day before, but it is only as James watches her body struggle to breathe that he realizes what Sophie has been through the last few months. Weeks of varied and intense treatments had left her body so incredibly small. Truth be told, as much as he loves her, he is a little afraid to touch her. She seems unreal, like he is touching merely a holographic image that will disappear at any second.

Sophie stirs gently in the bed and finally opens her eyes. She smiles when she sees James sitting there on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Did you spend the night?" Sophie asks, scooting over so James can lay with her.

"I tried, but they wouldn't let me," James explains, brushing her chocolate brown hair out of her brilliant blue eyes.

"Sophie, I want to talk to you about all these treatments you're going through," says James trying to think of a way to delicately bring up the subject.

"I'm supposed to start some new method on Thursday. Honestly though, I don't know how much more I can take."

"That's exactly it. Sophie, these treatments aren't helping you. We can talk to Healer Martinez, but I'm scared of what your body is being put through."

"I know, James I don't want to give up…but I just. I'm okay. I'm making peace with this whole situation."

"Oh Sophie," James whispers, "You're so brave."

"I'm not trying to be brave, James, but your love makes me strong," Sophie says turning into James's chest.

Just then Healer Martinez enters the hospital room followed by an assistant who brings a tray of food.

"So I have some good news. You're going home tomorrow if all goes well tonight. We're setting you up with an at-home mediwitch," the Healer says.

"Really, that's great," Sophie says, visibly cheered by the prospect of being out of the sterile hospital. She looks at James inquiringly.

James shakes his head, “It wasn’t me.”

"No, it was your father actually, Mr. Harry Potter. You'll continue to come to the hospital just for progress updates. And you will still be on bed rest."

"But, at least I'll be home," Sophie says with a contented smile.

* * *

Sophie’s first night home, James is certain he doesn’t sleep a wink. He spends the whole night watching her, resisting the urge to check her pulse. 

It’s not quite six in the morning when Sophie opens her eyes groggily and says, “Potter, I’m going to start charging for viewing of the performance piece known as ‘Sophie Harlow Sleeps’ .”

“You can have every last sickle and knut in my Gringotts account,” James replies, brushing her hair back from her forehead.

“Did you sleep at all?”

James shrugs noncommittally. 

Sophie glances at the clock on the nightstand, “You’re going to be exhausted for training.”

“I’m not going,” James says.

“Yes, you are James. Don’t fight me on this. It’s my dying wish,” she finishes sardonically.

“That’s not funny,” James murmurs bitterly into her hair.

“Gallows humor. Now go, I’m not going to get better with you staring at me like that. Not even you have that much charm.”

James finally concedes, and heads to training, promising to come straight home.

* * *

When James arrives home several hours later, Sophie is sitting in the study curled up in the giant mustard yellow reading chair with fountain pen and notebook scribbling away. 

“What are you doing?” James asks, “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“I’ve slept all morning,” Sophie says, waving her hand dismissively, “but I wanted to finish the manuscript for this submission to the Journal of Magical Emerging Diseases.”

“Soph, you know you won't be able to go back to your healing courses right?”

“Of course I know, I’ve told you I’m not in denial” she says, looking at James patiently, “but that doesn’t mean the last two years of healer courses and fellowship research should be a waste. I spoke with Healer Davies this morning and he said he’d keep reviewing my fellowship work for as long I wanted. I’m in my final year, this is about the time I would be wrapping my experiments in the research chambers anyway and Healer Davies is going to supervise some of the research chamber technicians and send me the reports.”

“Okay, okay- I know better than to try to tell you what to do. But, just try not to work too hard. I know you’d stay up in here all night if I let you.”

“Pip comes through with tea every forty-five minutes and the mediwitch has already brought my potions and told me that she is strictly enforcing a nap policy every three hours. She’s rather formidable, and I’m certain she could have an alternate career as an Azkaban guard,” Sophie says, looking up at him through her dark lashes, a soft smile on her lips.

James sighs and kneels in front of her chair, resting his head on her lap, “I’m stupidly in love with you, you know that?”

Sophie laughs, “I know, but you are rather cutting into my time here. I only have half an hour until the mediwitch is back.”

James lifts his head as she ruffles his hair. He sees a small stack of parchment next to the chair with a short, slightly morbid, list:

_ Centaur divination-led healing for blood curses and maledictions _

_ Elfin adapted spellwork/techniques for hexes causing bodily harm _

_ Selkie and coldwater merpeople tinctures- possible implications for vanishing sickness? _

“What is this? Other than the stuff of my impending nightmares?” James asks, holding the list.

“Huh?” Sophie asks, “Oh, that’s a list of some of the other ideas I was working on before settling on grindiva virus for my research topic a couple years ago.”

“They sound interesting, if a bit- freaky to me.”

“Your splintered tibia was poking through your skin at that end of the match you played at Tutshill last year.”

“Yes, and I nearly passed out from seeing the bone, not the pain. Healer stuff!” James says with a shudder.

“Oh that’s the Gryffindor bravery that made me fall in love with you,” replies Sophie.

James shrugs, an idea coming to him suddenly.

“Do you mind if I borrow this?” he asks, picking up the list.

“Why?”

“Do you trust me?” 

“Of course, though you’re rather squeamish so I wouldn’t do too much research into that bodily harm hex at the end,” Sophie says with a raised brow.

James stands, stretches and kisses Sophie, “I promise to listen to that. You’re the smart one after all.”

“Can I get that on my tombstone?” Sophie asks wryly. 

James gives her a look of such alarm that Sophie immediately feels bad about her joke.

Sophie sets her parchment aside and wraps her arms around his waist, “I’m sorry. I’ve developed a rather dark sense of humor to cope.”

James groans irritably, but Sophie slides her hands up the front of his Puddlemere United tee, feeling the firmness of his muscles beneath, “Don’t be cross with me James. Let me make it up to you.”

Her wandering hands move intentionally down towards the waistband of his trousers making his pulse quicken, especially when she looks at him, a small, mischievous smile on her lips.

“Are you- “

“-Don’t you dare ask me if I’m sure, or if I’m okay,” Sophie admonishes, sliding her hand across the front of his pants.

Once again, James knows better than to question her, as he leads her down to the plush throw rug, kissing her deeply. 

* * *

Friday morning, James asks Healer Davies, his mum, his Aunt Hermione and Elizabeth to meet him for breakfast at the Potter Family Foundation office at 12 Grimmauld Place London. 

Once everyone arrives, James begins his proposal.

“I think we all agree that Sophie could be the most brilliant Healer in a generation. Her work would be studied in textbooks at Healing Institutes the world over. She’d be on a chocolate frog card for her research, you know all that,” James says passionately, “but you know as well as I that she will never get that chance, and I-” his voice breaks, but he clears his throat and continues, “I want to give her the only thing I can think of that will possibly do her justice. I want to fund a new fellowship through the Potter Family Foundation, for Sophie.”

James takes the parchment from his pocket, the list of Sophie’s research proposals, “This is Sophie. This is everything she wants to do, everything she  _ should  _ be able to do. We can call it the Harlow Magical Creature Healing Fellowship. The name probably needs work, but what do you think? I’m happy to fund it fully and set it up through the Foundation. I know her work has been controversial, but I was thinking with Aunt Hermione’s and the Foundation as her backing along with Healer Davies’s support we could definitely get St. Mungo’s on board. And we could make sure that recipients include advocacy for magical creatures rights in their proposals.”

Elizabeth looks tired and drawn, but her blue eyes as lovely and bright as her daughter’s. She smiles at the young man who has stolen her daughter’s heart, “It’s brilliant, James. Really, it is.”

Healer Davies nods, “Absolutely, and Harlow has made tremendous traction with her grindiva virus research. St. Mungo’s board is meeting with merpeople chiefs in Scotland and Wales in a few months.”

Hermione is nodding vigorously, “Yes, my department will be at the meeting as well. Wizengamot representation is one of the items on the meeting agenda. James, this is a lovely way to make sure her work continues.”

Ginny meanwhile simply stands and hugs James tightly, “Of course, the Foundation will do anything it can to support you.”

As the meeting ends, Healer Davies offers to walk Elizabeth to her tube station before heading to the hospital. Elizabeth nods giving the handsome healer a small smile of gratitude as she takes his proffered elbow.

“Elizabeth, before you leave, can I ask you something?” James asks, a hopeful look on his face.

Elizabeth gestures for Healer Davies to wait outside.

“Healer Davies is really nice,” James says.

Elizabeth gives James a small, bemused smile that reminds him terribly of Sophie, “Is that a question?”

“No, of course not. I want you to know, that is- I want to ask Sophie to marry me,” James says.

“Oh, oh James, of course, but don’t you think you’re making all of this harder for yourself,” Elizabeth replies gently, her eyes growing watery.

James reaches for Elizabeth’s hands, holding them between his own, “Maybe I’m wrong, but I honestly believe that we were-, are meant to spend the rest of our lives together.”

* * *

Later that day, James asks Luella to come shopping with him, but he hasn't said where, so Luella is a bit surprised when they end up outside Jane Diamonds.

"Are you buying me a moving home gift or does this involve a particularly special item and a special person?" asks Luella skeptically.

"The latter," says James. 

Luella gasps excitedly. James makes a shushing noise, wary of the two of them attracting attention on the busy Diagon Alley high street.

"I didn't tell you, because I actually only decided last night, but I think this is right. I know it's right," continues James.

"Well, how come you didn't ask Freddie to do this then?"

"I love the guy, but he cannot keep a secret."

"When are you planning on proposing? Have you talked to Sophie about it? What did she think? Maybe you should ask her friend Dailey for advice on the ring instead?" Luella asks all her questions rapidly and joyfully.

James laughs, "I don't know the answers to any of those questions actually. Sophie and I have only ever mentioned our future in passing and it's never been about marriage. Anyway, I know Dailey knows her better than anyone, but you're my best friend and I really trust you. We have to keep this a secret though because if the press finds out they'll go barking mad. Plus, then she will find out before I even ask her, and I’m a little nervous she’s going to say no.”

"She won't say no."

"She very well might. I mean I know I have limited time with her, but I would much rather marry her for a week than never marry her at all."

"Say that when you propose, that's golden," says Luella, leading the way into the world-famous jewelry retailer.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Biltmore-Fawley, welcome to Jane Diamonds," greets a saleswoman immediately recognizing the tabloid favorites.

"I don't even know where to start," confesses James looking down at the glittering diamonds. 

After a few minutes spent wandering the expansive engagement ring department looking at everything from marquis to oval, to canary yellow to pink diamonds, James still feels very lost.

"Is there something I can help you with?" asks a different salesman.

"Yes, actually, I would like to purchase an engagement ring," answers James.

"Do you have a particular style in mind?"

"No, I have no idea actually."

"Are you the fiancé?" the salesman asks Luella. 

The saleswoman laughs telling her colleague, “You should really start reading  _ Witch Weekly _ .” 

Luella smiles graciously at the salesman, "No, no I'm just a friend helping him out."

"I see, well any man would be just as lucky to have you," the salesman replies flirtatiously.

"Sir," James says, trying to get the salesman's attention back to him.

The saleswoman pushes her colleague aside, "Mr. Potter, what is your budget?"

"I don't have one actually," James says, scratching the back of his head self-consciously.

"My favorite kind of customer, okay, well take a look at these here," the saleswoman says, bringing them around the counter to a set of rings with twisted bands, carvings, and multiple diamonds.

"No," Luella says immediately, "this is just much more complicated than anything Sophie would ever wear."

"Tell me more about this Sophie, then, the personality of the woman in question is very important.”

"Alright, well she's beautiful, stunningly so. However, Luella is right; she is a simple kind of girl, very unfussy. She's very smart, incredibly kind, but she's spirited."

"Hmm, I'm thinking a solitaire ring might be best," the saleswoman says, leading them to a display of simple, single diamonds on a plain band.

"These are perfect," James says, drawn to a brilliant-cut four-carat ring, "may I see that one near the back?"

"Of course."

"It's gorgeous, James," Luella says.

"Its magical properties are such that the ring attaches to the finger of the betrothed until death do you part. The accompanying wedding band also magically binds to husband and wife. It's the purest quality diamond available and I guarantee you will be unable to find anything comparable."

"James, you have to buy this one. You just have to," Luella says, looking at the gorgeous diamond and sighing deeply. 

James takes a deep breath, "Yes, this is the one."

"Excellent, it's been my experience that no woman can say no to a ring like that."

"I sure hope so," James replies, smiling.

* * *

When James arrives home that evening, he finds Sophie sitting up in bed, reading a novel

“What are you reading?” James asks.

Sophie kisses him in greeting and shows him the cover of her book,  _ Pride and Prejudice. _

“Oh yes, it is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife,” James says fondly.

Sophie looks at him in surprise. 

James shrugs,”I needed something to read while you were at all those Healer appointments to keep me from pulling my hair out.”

"You, James Sirius Potter, continue to surprise me," says Sophie before leaning forward and kissing his lips gently.

"Well, I do have one more surprise for you", says James, his voice growing serious very suddenly.

"You see," he says, getting up off the bed, kneeling down on one knee and reaching into his pocket for that fateful black box, "I am a single man in possession of a good fortune, and I am in want of…you."

He opens the black velvet box to reveal the sparkling diamond ring. 

“Oh James- ,“ Sophie says softly, 

James doesn’t wait for her to finish, “Sophie listen to me, please. I love you, I love you so much. Maybe we didn’t expect to get married now, but this feels like that once in a lifetime, forever kind of love. I know we won’t get the forever that we deserve, but I want to make the most of every second that we have left. Will you marry me?”

“Yes, yes,” Sophie says, breathlessly as he slips the ring on her finger.


	17. Chapter 17

The flowers had been hastily ordered and the invitations rush-delivered from Ginny Potter's favorite stationery shop in Godric's Hollow. In three short weeks, the wedding had been planned and come together beautifully. Even if it is just a small backyard wedding at Iolanthe House and nothing like the society wedding Colin and Brigitte are sure to have the following spring. 

The last weekend of summer, the sun shining down on them. This is going to be a good day, James can feel it. He looks out the window of his childhood bedroom. Down below, past the horse stable, the fruit orchard, the garden house, and the practice quidditch pitch is the grassy bluff overlooking the sea. James can barely see it from here, but rows of chairs had been set up and adorned with bouquets of blue delphiniums mixed with white roses. Beneath a white lattice arch crowned with morning glory James and Sophie would marry in less than an hour. He smiles at the prospect of him and Sophie being together in marriage; somehow it seems just so much more complete than simply dating.

James walks back into his bedroom where his friends and brother are waiting.

"Are you lot ready?" James asks, buttoning the sleeves of his white tuxedo shirt before putting on his dress robes.

"The real question is are you ready, mate?" Freddie says, clapping James on the shoulder.

James takes a deep breath, "Surprisingly yes, I've never been more sure about anything. You have the rings right?"

"Of course I do, I'm your best man."

Harry opens the door to his son's bedroom and peeks in, "You boys almost ready to go? Ginny says to be down at the bluff in ten minutes."

"We'll only be a minute more" James replies.

"Good, Freddie, do you have the rings?"

"Got them right here Uncle Harry" he says, holding up the black box with the wedding bands.

"Right then, do you lads mind if I have a minute with James?" Harry asks.

Albus, Colin, Freddie and Jonah leave the room to wait outside in the hallway.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asks, placing his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Great," James says with a smile. James had been taller, broader than his father for years now, but when he looks his father in the eyes on the morning of his wedding, this time he actually feels like an adult too. 

"I love you, and I'm so proud of you and everything you've done for Sophie" says Harry, "I just want you to know that you can always come back to us. The times ahead aren't going to be easy by any means, but you have a family who loves you and friends that will be there for you and for Sophie. We'll be strong for you, and you will be strong for Sophie."

Harry gives James a quick hug, "Boys, get back in here. I think it's time for a little toast."

Albus, Freddie, Jonah and Colin return and Harry pours each of the boys a finger of firewhiskey. They enjoy their celebratory drink before Harry ushers them all down to the bluff for the ceremony.

In the garden house the girls aren't quite as ready yet. 

Sophie had chosen Dailey to be her maid of honor while Luella, Tabitha, and Brigitte made up the rest of her bridesmaids.

"Okay, step in," says Dailey holding the dress for Sophie.

Sophie takes her mum’s hand to balance as she steps into the white silk dress. Dailey helps her slip it on before zipping the dress up.

Sophie turns to see herself in the full-length mirror and smiles at her reflection. Her hair has been gently pulled back at the crown of her head and adorned with an antique Potter family tiara and a white chiffon veil. Her dress is a simple white silk with a modest v-neck in the front and back and her makeup is just a touch of color on her lips and cheeks that add a warmth and radiance to her already pretty face.

"Oh Sophie, you look gorgeous," says Dailey with a radiant smile of her own. She hugs her best friend tightly with an excited high-pitched squeak.

"I can't believe I'm getting married," Sophie says, smiling broadly. 

Sophie typically left such gushing and squealing to Dailey, and she had certainly never been the kind of girl who grew up dreaming of her wedding day, but she feels quite drunk on happiness.

Her mum walks up behind her, smoothing Sophie’s hair one last time. 

There is a soft knock at the door and Tabitha answers.

"It's time," Ginny says.

James and the groomsmen are already standing at the wedding arch and anxiously waiting. All of the close friends and family immediately stop chatting as the string quartet begins signaling the start of the ceremony.

Sophie takes James’s breath away as he watches her walking down the aisle. Her white dress makes her look just like an angel as the diaphanous fabric flowed with her every movement. He sees Sophie blush when they lock eyes, and his look of awe becomes a smile of pure ecstasy. He doesn't take his eyes off her the entire ceremony. Teddy Lupin performs the ceremony, magically bonds their rings, and before James knows it, it is kiss time. 

James leans forward ever so slowly, not quite believing they are about to take their first kiss as husband and wife. James's lips touch hers gently and then he wraps his arms around her and deepens the kiss. It takes all of James's willpower not to sweep Sophie into his arms right then and carry her away.

The reception too is a beautiful affair filled with laughter and the kind of merriment that had been rather lacking recently in the lives of the young bride and groom. 

James stands to give his toast before dinner begins, the sixty or so odd guests have their champagne coupes at the ready and he asks Elizabeth and his mum to present his wedding gift for Sophie.

“As most of you know when Sophie and I first met she thought I was an insufferable quidditch-obsessed git.”

‘Here, here’ Freddie cheers unhelpfully.

“Thanks, mate. Anyway, it took me a while to realize that I had fallen stupidly in love with her. Of course, I thought she was the most beautiful girl I’d ever seen, but she is also fiery and passionate and strong and makes me laugh. And I know, I just know that she makes me better, makes the world better just by being in it,” James says. 

He pulls out a large ivory envelope and hands it Sophie, “which is why I’d like to announce the Harlow Fellowship for Magical Creature Healing and Advocacy.”

Sophie opens the envelope to read the fellowship funding announcement, tears springing to her eyes at the incredibly thoughtful gift. 

“James this is amazing, thank you,” Sophie says sincerely, standing and kissing him.

“It wasn’t just me. My mum, Aunt Hermione and Healer Davies have helped to arrange it all, and your mum helped write the announcement. I love you, Sophie.”

The reception guests cheer and clank silverware against the champagne coupes. More toasts are made, generally in praise of Sophie and taking the piss out of James, which he accepts good-naturedly. 

After the dinner, James’s uncles George and Ron planned a spectacular firework show with shimmering gold wedding bells and hearts with James and Sophie’s initials, that was rather corny, but incredibly sweet.

“Absolute sap, Potter,” Freddie says affectionately, as James cheers at the firework show.

Following the fireworks, the wedding party leads the guests in dancing along to The Weird Sisters, the guests twirling around the makeshift dance floor overlooking the sea. Sophie notices that Healer Davies has been attentive and sweet with her mum all night and despite herself, Elizabeth seems to be smiling as she dances with the handsome older man.

Sophie meanwhile is dancing with Teddy Lupin and looking around the beautiful family that she and James had brought together. It was hard to imagine that just three years prior, her family had been her and her mum and her two best friends. Now, there were aunts and uncles, cousins galore, friends and colleagues. The eclectic group in spangled dress robes, dancing, and laughing were all there to celebrate her and James, and their love for one another.

“The Weasley-Potters sure are spectacular, aren’t they?” Teddy asks, as if reading her mind. 

Sophie smiles at Teddy, the sweet, fastidious young man who James so adored. 

“They’re so lovely, I’m grateful to have met them,” Sophie says sincerely. 

“And James is outrageously lucky to have met you,” Teddy says, squeezing her hand lightly to emphasize his meaning. 

"May I cut in?" asks a familiar voice, though one Sophie hadn't heard in a while.

Sophie turns to see Quinn and smiles as he places a hand around her narrow waist. Teddy steps away with a polite nod.

"I'm so glad you're here," Sophie says affectionately.

"I wouldn't miss it. Sophie, I know this is neither the time nor place, but- I still love you more than I should really. I just, I figured that you know, all things considered, I should at least tell you the truth."

"Quinn I-"

"That's why I've been distant lately and why I haven't been to see you much. I am so happy for you though. I mean, I only hope that one day I find someone who loves me the way James so obviously loves you."

At the mention of James's name Sophie turns to see him dancing with his grandmother Molly, who has been drying her teary eyes with a handkerchief all day. She laughs girlishly as James dips her unexpectedly. 

"You will Quinn, and you'll have every happiness," Sophie says with a brilliant smile.

As the song ends James looks around and locks eyes with Sophie. He begins making his way across the dance floor towards her.

"Quinn, please come see us. I miss you, I really do. Don't let another month go by, before I hear from you again," Sophie places a little kiss on Quinn's cheek, hugs him quickly and then makes her way over to James.

"What do you say Mrs. Potter, shall I take you home?" James says, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"Mrs. Potter, I quite like that," Sophie says, kissing his neck discreetly.

"Will you stop it, or else I'm going to have to take you in the garden house and ravish you there instead of our marriage bed" James says, only half-teasing.

"Take me home, James," Sophie says, grabbing his hand.

* * *

The following morning, James sits on the bed as Sophie continues sleeping soundly next to him. The sheets ruffle as a salt-scented breeze blows through the bright, airy bedroom. Sophie stirs slightly in her sleep beside him. James rubs his hand against her bare shoulder trying to settle her, and she curls into him with a small sigh.

James can't believe she won't be here always, waking up together as husband and wife.

James knows it is a dangerous thing to be thinking about, but as he sits in his bed, his new wife sleeping next to him, he thinks of the life Sophie and he could have together if she wasn't dying.

After all, this would be their home. Summerland with its overgrown gardens and fields of wildflowers nestled along the beach would be an idyllic place to raise a family, his and Sophie's family. He can imagine it with far more detail than he cares to admit.

They would have two children. A boy first, with his father's unruly black hair but Sophie's bright blue eyes. Then a little girl with her mother's chocolate brown hair cascading down her back in glossy waves. Maybe two little girls, because as much as James wanted a boy to bond with and roughhouse with, he had always had a special place in his heart for his younger sister. He would spoil his daughters with the most beautiful dolls from Paris and the prettiest hair ribbons that Sophie would plait into their hair before she went to work. She would be a marvelous Healer, the best at St. Mungos. And his little girls would want to be just like their mum when they grew up or maybe sporty like him, flying a broom before they can walk. While his son would go on to a dignified profession like an auror or maybe a professor. Their kids would play quidditch on the beach with him while Sophie read novels and tried not to worry about them falling.

James would spend his days at quidditch practice and occasionally he would be away if training or press tours required it. But, he would come home and he and Sophie would usher the house-elves out of the kitchen so they could have their alone time making dinner and sipping wine, just enjoying each other's company. And as the kids got older, James would teach his son to protect his sisters from roguish boys and broken hearts. James would punish his son when he broke his curfew and Sophie would argue with the girls as they began to dress themselves in something outrageous. 

He and Sophie might fight over what color to paint their bathroom and what to serve when they hosted Christmas tea. And eventually James would walk his own daughter down the aisle and give her away, even though her husband would never be good enough for his little girl. And then the house would be silent as his children moved away until it was just him and Sophie again. And maybe his hair would be gray and his athletic physique lost beneath sagging skin and Sophie's hands might be like crinkled crepe paper, but they would love each other just the same, holding with them the memories of a life well-lived.

James tries not to cry as he thinks of everything that could never be. He knows it is a bad idea to let himself dream this way.

Sophie groggily wakes and places a kiss on James's bare chest, "morning"

James clears his throat and blinks away the hot tears before mumbling his own good morning against her dark hair.

They spend the rest of the day that way, just lying in bed together while Pip brings their meals and tea.

James and Sophie have nowhere to be except with each other and that is just the way they like it.

* * *

As Summer nights become Autumn evenings, Sophie's health slips further and further away. James attends quidditch training or has matches six days a week while Sophie spends the days in bed reading, writing up her research or visiting with family and friends. Eventually, James tells Sophie that he has deferred into the Puddlemere United reserves for the remainder of the season and while Sophie protests with all the strength she can muster, James has made his decision. And Sophie both loves and hates that he made the decision for her.

Sometimes they had good days like Halloween. The children in the magical neighborhood of St. Ives make the trek up to Summerland and they walk through the foyer which had been transformed into a haunted house with James, Teddy, Albus and Freddie scaring the children in their elaborate costumes. Sophie sits at the exit of the haunted house, passing out sweets to the children and enjoying the looks of terror, bravado, and joy on the kids' faces.

It is on one of those good days that Sophie feels it necessary to talk to James about the future, the one that will happen without her. They sit on a swing in the wildly beautiful gardens of Summerland, the orange and red leaves of autumn littering the yard, but Sophie enjoys the warm glow from the rare November sun shining down.

"James, I need you to promise me something," Sophie says as her and James swing gently. He has one arm around her shoulders holding her close while the other arm holds the thick plaid blanket over them.

"Of course," James says.

"I need you to promise me you'll fall in love again. If it can't be me, then someone needs you to love them."

"I don't, I don't know if I can love after you, Sophie. I don't know if I'll have any more love."

"Listen to me James, you're too young not to love again, and have a family and give that love to others. You'll be a wonderful father and husband to someone, when I'm gone"

"No, I can’t. You’re my wife, you’re supposed to be the one that I spend my life with."

"James, you promised me. You'll meet her, I know you will, and just promise me that when you do you'll give her your love. Don't be afraid, because, because being in love is the absolute best feeling in the world, and the only reason I know that is because I'm in love with you."

"Sophie-"

"Promise me," Sophie says, this time with so much fierceness that James can only say one thing.

"I promise," James says and then kisses her passionately, his fingers tangling in her hair and concentrates hard on the moment, on never forgetting this feeling.

As Halloween gives way to the Christmas season, James wraps Sophie up in blankets and jackets and they walk down to the village. They drink hot chocolate and buy one-of- a- kind necklaces, paintings by local artists and handmade toys from the boutique shops for their friends and family. Sophie watches as James ice skates and she loves being out when the snow begins to fall in flakes, fat and white like diamonds from the sky. When they return home they curl up in front of the grand fireplace in the living room and drink even more hot chocolate and with the fire still barely flickering, they make love slowly and tenderly treasuring every touch, taste and moment. 

And then there are dark days, when everything seems to hint that today is the day. On those days the mediwitch shoos James away as Sophie is too weak to lift her head and too tired to take in food. On those days Sophie slips in and out of sleep and James plays chess or cards with whoever is visiting or drinks cup after cup of tea, anything to keep his hands occupied so he doesn't check Sophie's pulse every five seconds to see if she is still breathing. On those days, James hurries to send out owls to their friends and family to alert them that today just might be the day…

But, James is lucky when they are able to have one last Christmas together. Christmas is hosted at Summerland that year since Sophie is too ill to travel, but everyone tries to make the house as cheery as possible. Freddie comes over and he and James do their best to decorate the beachside mansion throwing tinsel everywhere and filling the house with no less than six Christmas trees. And everyone puts on a brave face and sings carols while Louis plays the piano. Elizabeth and Molly make enough pudding to feed a quidditch team. And Sophie is happy, happier than she could have believed herself to be.

Yet, all their pretending and bravado can't keep the truth away. Two days after Christmas is an especially bad day. Normally, the evening of the ministry ball, the Potter-Weasleys forgo that year’s event. Instead, James's and Sophie's friends and family make their way to Summerland.

Sophie lays in bed breathing softly, slowly, but her forehead breaks out in a cold sweat with the effort. Everyone comes to be with Sophie and James. Now is the waiting period as James wipes the sweat from her forehead and holds her close. Elizabeth sits at her bedside, her face marred with grief, tears crying softly so as not to startle Sophie.

"James, can you just give me a second with my mum," Sophie whispers panting.

"Of course," James says with a gentle kiss on the forehead before leaving the bedroom to stand right outside the door. He finds he can't cry, rather his grief is just a weight atop his shoulders, in his heart, in the very pit of his stomach.

Truly no more than a minute later the bedroom door opens and Elizabeth exits the room. 

Elizabeth turns to James and hugs him tightly before murmuring, "She wants you."

James nods and returns to Sophie. He joins her on the bed again and wraps his arms around her molding his body to hers.

She turns her head, wincing with the effort, to look at him. He sees her brilliant blue eyes, her ocean eyes, sparkle with the last of her strength. She places her hand against his chest; his deep life pulsing against her paper thin hands as she feels his strong beating heart. Sophie knows he will be okay.

"Sophie," James whispers as the ghost of a smile appears on her lips.

"James," she seems more to breathe, then whisper. He clutches her closer feeling her hot breath against him.

"James" she repeats and then she is silent, and he can't feel her breath any longer. And he is silent too.

* * *

James has no idea how long he lays there holding Sophie's lifeless body. He has been in a trance of grief, and when he finally awakes at the soft knock on the door, the world is a completely new and different place. Somehow the good days never seem possible again.

James knows he has to go downstairs and tell everyone. They are waiting for him. And so he sits up slowly and the world seems to spin. He stretches his legs out, his grief has made him sore and achy, his body seems unfamiliar.

He walks down the stairs each step heavier than the last and even his vision seems blurred. When he finally arrives at the drawing room, after the endless walk, he sees everyone sitting, talking quietly, drinking tea, playing cards, Lily reading a book to Auggie, anything to keep occupied. But everything stops when he enters the room.

He can't say anything, there is nothing to say, and so he nods slowly and the realization of Sophie's death is met first with silence and then endless, relentless tears from Elizabeth as Roger Davies holds her tightly.

Elizabeth quickly turns and runs out of the room and out to the terrace, Roger quickly following. Dailey is crying silently but steadily, as is Quinn. Luella's usually carefree demeanor is stonily silent, but her tears are hot on her cheeks. Ginny is crying softly and holding Harry's hand tightly. Everyone is grieving in their own way. Even Auggie, too young to understand the finality and grief of death can sense something is wrong and sits confused looking at the tearful faces of his family and friends. Auggie looks to Victoire and Teddy and they welcome the six year old in their arms and hold him close, whispering in his ear.

James is still standing in the middle of the drawing room, completely silent. Auggie runs to James and he tugs on his gray jumper. He automatically leans down and sweeps the boy up in his arms. He tries to speak to explain to his godson the sheer reality of Sophie being dead. He wants to say something but his throat has dried up after hours of inuse so nothing comes out.

Auggie places one tiny hand on James’s cheeks and says, "Mummy told me, Sophie is with grandmum Andie now. But we're still here."

And James hugs him tightly, grateful for his innocence and unconditional compassion. Auggie hugs him right back, throwing his arms around his neck.

And soon James is enveloped in the arms of everyone present. And the tears and the pressures of their comforting bodies still cannot force James out of his grief-induced trance. But a tiny part of him, the part that still seems alive, the part Sophie knew would help him go on living, remembers to be grateful for the people that embrace him now.

* * *

James looks around his new penthouse, in the trendy Chelsea district of London. His flat is large and empty, very modern, the most desirable neighborhood in the city for a wealthy, young person. It depresses James immensely.

Though it is better than staying in Summerland which was defined by him and Sophie and all the things that could have been but sadly never were. Sadly wasn't even the right word for it, James's anguish went beyond sadness and veered more towards a complete and utter lack of a will to go on living.

Just yesterday he and Pip had closed up Summerland after two months of the house sitting empty. The furniture was draped in white linens and the reminders of his time there with Sophie; pictures, the books she had brought to the home, and all of her clothes had been packed up methodically and shut away in trunks in the attic. James couldn't touch or look at any of it; he couldn't function in even the most basic sense.

"Come on, let's get something to eat before we start unpacking," Luella says, tipping the movers as the last of James’s stuff is brought into his flat.

"Yeah, sure," James says.

They walk down the block to a small café. James had finally returned to eating somewhat regular meals, starting to put back on the weight he had lost in the months after Sophie's death.

It’s now March and everyday all James can think about is that fateful day of December 27, just two days after Christmas. At least, James was letting go of the anger that had seized him at the sheer injustice of losing Sophie. Now it is just the interminable feeling of sadness in his bones that he fears will never go away. He is on his own now.

Sure he has his family and friends, but over the past three years James had gotten used to living with Sophie. In the past four months he had gotten used to being her husband, even though they were in equal parts the best and worst four months of his life.

James sips his tea and takes a small bite of the sandwich he had ordered. Luella is studying him over her own lunch. He had gotten used to the anxious glances and the stares of his close friends and family as if they looked at him long enough they would find a way to cure his grief. 

But never were these little case studies from Luella, who had known him too long and too well to believe pitying James would work. So it is possible that James simply has mayonnaise on his face.

"What?" James asks finally.

"You look good….Well maybe not good, but better," Luella says, taking in his first effort in a long time to wear something other than his quidditch tracksuit.

"Coming from you, that really does mean a lot," James says, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Jamie?" Luella asks, rather seriously, her dark blue eyes boring into his hazel ones.

Oh no, James thinks, now they are going to have the dreaded conversation, and she is going to ask him how he is feeling.

"Yes," James sighs, readying the responses he had given to his family, the mind healer that Puddlemere had hired for him, the random strangers that had read the obituaries and came up to him to offer their sympathies.

"Do you think you're going to use those blue silk curtains in the guest room, because if not they will look perfect in the living room at my new flat?"

James breathes out another sigh, this time of relief. He should have known Luella would never force him to talk.

"Luella, they're all yours, James says, with something resembling a laugh in his voice.

"Thank you, my living room would simply not look half as good without them."

"I probably wouldn't be in half as good a shape without you,” James says truthfully. After all it was Luella who had been leading the effort amongst his friends as his chief baby-sitter. She scheduled each of them to go to James’s flat, telling him to eat, drink, bathe and do all those things normal, functioning human beings do.

"Jamie, come on you're my best friend.”

"I know, but…you've been so good at this, at helping me. Much better, than that crackpot Coach Haxton hired for me"

"You don't have to say thank you. It's not like I've never cried on your shoulder before."

"Isn't that what's wrong with me though? I haven't shed a single tear since the day-" James waves his hand noncommittally as his voice fades. No way are the words Sophie and death coming out of his mouth.

"There's no right or wrong way to deal with this you know," Luella says, placing a comforting hand on James's arm.

"I know, at least I think I do," James says, looking down at her hand.

"Two months isn't exactly a long time. Don't have expectations for how you’re supposed to feel. Just take it one day at a time."

"Yeah. Come on, I think I'm going to at least need to get my bed set up and some food in the kitchen,” James says, placing a handful of muggle money on the table.

* * *

James knocks on the door of Luella's townhouse. It is late, and he shouldn't be here, but he is. James doesn’t quite know how he ends up at Luella's door at two in the morning on a Thursday, a week after he moves back to London. She doesn’t answer, so James knocks again louder this time. This time a light flickers on and he sees a shadowy figure moving around.

James doesn’t know what to do. He is certain that he is in the middle of a nervous breakdown. It had all started twelve hours ago after James came home from a rather terrible quidditch practice and had wanted to make himself a sandwich. Except he couldn't find the bread, or the plates. And he looked everywhere in every drawer in his kitchen, but there was nothing. It was so frustrating as he pulled at his hair and stomped around the kitchen.

But if Sophie were there, she would know where to find the bread and plates. He turned around as if expecting Sophie to be there to tell him where to look. Except she wasn't there, he was totally alone. He sat looking around the big empty kitchen with its blonde wood cabinets and sleek glossy black countertops. He had chosen this place because he knew it was exactly the opposite of Sophie. But then here she was again invading his thoughts and he couldn't escape from that.

After the failed sandwich idea, he had walked down to a deli near his flat, and he seemed okay for a while. Perhaps a walk would do him good, and so he walked and walked around London, but it didn't matter, everywhere he went, he was still alone. Still he walked for hours in the cold, gloomy weather. Eventually he ended up in a less affluent part of town and he realized that he was in front of the flat where Sophie had grown up. The curtains were open and James could see Sophie's mother Elizabeth sitting down reading a book. James wonders if perhaps he should knock on the door, he hadn't seen or talked to her in a few weeks. She didn't look well then, and hadn't improved from what James could see now. Her hands were shaking badly, and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.

James knew he should have gone in there, that it was the right thing to do, but he couldn't bring himself to ring the doorbell. What if he was no help at all, what if he just made her more miserable. James couldn't even help himself; he couldn't even make a sandwich for crying out loud.

It was getting dark now, much too dark to be walking around dodgy neighborhoods in the middle of London. And James was getting tired of walking. What he really needed was a drink.

Eventually, James made it back over to Chelsea and had found himself the first bar he could. It was a loud, trendy place where the women were dressed in skimpy, sparkly outfits and the men were gregarious and posh. James glances around the crowded bar and quickly made a beeline right for the stool in the farthest corner of the room.

James ordered a whiskey neat, and then another, and finally a third before he is thoroughly sloshed. He quickly pays and then stumbles along the three blocks to Luella's townhouse.

And that is how he ended up here at Luella's knocking on her door at two in the morning. Luella finally comes down and answers the door, wearing a silk nightgown and a cashmere robe over. Her blonde hair is a little mussed, but she is still the famous blonde bombshell of wizarding high society.

"Jamie? What are you doing here?" Luella asks, her voice raspy with sleep.

"I, I don't-" James manages to slur out.

"Oh godric, you're pissed. Come on, get in here. I'll make you some coffee," Luella says, holding the door open. She helps him into the living room and sits him down before walking to her kitchen.

James lays back on her couch; his head is spinning a little and his vision is only slightly blurred. Maybe he isn't as drunk as he had hoped.

Luella comes back with the promised cup of coffee and a headache potion. James takes them both and then sits up, making room for Luella to sit next to him.

And then for no particular reason at all James turns to Luella and kisses her hard. It takes her a moment for her to realize what is happening before she places a firm hand on his chest and pushes him away.

"James, what are you doing?" Luella asks.

"Luella, please, I'm sorry I just-" James says, placing his hands on her arms for a moment and then letting go.

He rubs his hands over his face and then gives a little cry of frustration, "Merlin, I don't know. I mean we used to…all the time when we felt lonely or wanted a bit of fun."

"Jamie, you don't want me, you don't. It's okay, I'm not mad. I just hate seeing you like this."

"I know, S-Sophie would never want this for me either," James says. 

It is the first time in ages that he has said Sophie's name aloud.

And for the first time since the day of Sophie's death, James feels tears spring to his eyes, "I know I have to go on living, but…I just don't think I can do that without her."

And suddenly the tears are falling hot and fast and James tells Luella everything. About how he feared he would never be able to function let alone play quidditch again because the grief had settled in his bones and his muscles, how he couldn't make a sandwich without her, how he seemed always just in a trance and the world kept on moving and people kept on living, but James could not, how his anger and frustration had dissipated into sadness so permeating that he carried it like a weight on his chest.

It must have been hours that Luella held him as he cried, because when James finally calms, the sun is peeking through the clouds.

* * *

After that breakdown, everyday became a little bit easier. The months passed and time healed the initial pain and sadness until one day, six months later, the pain became a dull numbness in his heart that was neither happy nor sad, but simply there.

Slowly, James began to get his life back. He started the new quidditch season on top of his game for the first time in a rather long time. After the episode with Luella, he realized how disappointed Sophie would be if she saw how he was throwing his talent and passion away over her death. Quidditch had always occupied his life; even before Sophie and it was the only thing that remained constant after her death.

At Brigitte and Colin's wedding, which was quite easily the society wedding of the decade, James truly did feel happy when he saw them together. While his own marriage had been short, it had also felt so completely wonderful to be together based on the promise of eternal love. James and Luella had arrived at the wedding together, as she and Vance had ended their passionate, years-long affair. Though, James knew from the way she had cried when she told James it was finally over that she was still very much in love with Vance. It was her first love after all, and Vance had truly broken her heart when he felt he couldn't be tied down. And so they accompanied each other to the wedding as was fitting their groomsman and bridesmaid status. They were two broken hearts, two lonely souls; but they didn't sleep together as might have happened in the past. Rather, they were best friends who loved each other dearly though were never in love. And both feared they would never be in love again. 

Tabitha and Jonah on the other hand had gotten back together for quite possibly the thirteenth or so time since they first hooked during their fourth year. Well perhaps that wasn't quite accurate. They were having sex, but were both in supposedly significant relationships with other people. Basically, they were being Tabitha and Jonah who were too complicated for James, Freddie, Brigitte and Colin to ever figure out. In fact they were too complicated for other people as well, which is probably the real reason as to why they always went back to each other.

Yes, life was continuing to be lived by him and his friends and family. It was true, even if life seemed a little less beautiful for James these days.

Still in many ways, James isolated himself, never wanting to venture too far from his family and friends. His friends from Puddlemere, the non-married ones at least kept asking James to go out with them when they were traveling, but he chose not to for the most part. After all, if he were married he would be returning to Sophie at the end of the day, like the rest of his married teammates returned to their own spouses and families.

Except, then one day about a year after Sophie’s death James did say yes to hitting an exclusive nightclub after a big win in an international exhibition match against the Roman Emperors.

There he had met a beautiful girl from Tuscany who was in Rome visiting her sister, meaning she was leaving in a couple of days and wasn't looking for anything except a bit of fun. James to be perfectly honest, was looking for a bit of fun himself.

And that was it, she became the first in a long series of short, not at all intimate affairs that had nothing to do with true love.

They did nothing to cure his loneliness or make him feel whole again; it was a fact of which James was perfectly aware. However, James had to admit, sex was fun, and besides he wasn't ready for love. 

Every week when he visited Sophie's grave in Godric's Hollow was evidence of the fact that he was still very much in love with Sophie. That hadn't subsided with the pain of her death. James felt his love for her never would, and to pretend otherwise would have been even more cruel to the women who ended up in his bed.

Two years after Sophie’s death, James won his first World Cup. He was just twenty-two years old, the same age his mum had been during her first World Cup, though she had never won a world title. Still Ginny had advised James to take it all in: the energy of the crowd, the feeling of the world’s eyes on him, the pride of representing England. There was never going to be another moment like the one he experienced on the world stage for the first time. 

His mum and Oliver Wood had also warned him about the post-cup depression. The comedown from the World Cup was hard, harder than he cared to admit. For the last two years he had pushed, he had focused, he had pursued one goal single-mindedly. He had missed family events, he’d ignored his friends, and trained earlier, harder, longer than anyone else. It had been worth it, he thought.

But when he arrived home from Seoul, he sat down on the gleaming white marble floors of his foyer and he cried. He was so happy that he had won, but the ecstasy that he had felt at the after party didn’t follow him back to London. At home, he was alone.

He won his second World Cup at age twenty-eight, after England had missed the final four years prior. He wasn’t the youngest player on the field anymore, but he still worked the hardest. He thought of all the hours he had spent on the pitch to get that second win. He was certain that although most of his friends were married now with impending children of their own, he would have been a terrible father and husband. He had one of the highest paid professional quidditch contracts in the world. He appeared in magazines and advertisements on the radio, his face winking out at passersby on the side of the Knight Bus and shop windows, his romantic exploits chronicled in every tabloid from London to Los Angeles. There was no way he could have been successful at quidditch and made a good family man, or at least that’s what he had told himself. 

On the eve of his wedding, Albus asked James if he would ever marry again and give up the bachelor life. Although he wasn't married yet, he said that he could tell that promising to love and be loved by his fiance was bringing him more peace and happiness than he could describe. James said first, that he was extraordinarily lucky. Then he told him that he had already had the love of his life and that he was afraid everyone else would always be second best. That was seven years after Sophie's death and while there had been too many women that had found their way into his bed and into the tabloids James didn’t attend Albus’s wedding with a date. Something about weddings seemed too intimate and precious to be shared with some girl more interested in his Gringotts account and fame than him. 

By age thirty, he had four League Cups and two World Cup wins, a storied career by anyone's standards. He had done it. He had done something only one other quidditch player in history had done. It was all he had wanted, he told himself. He had gotten everything he ever wanted. He would be in the history books as one of the winningest players in quidditch ever. He had worked so hard and he had climbed to the top of the mountain, but realized he had no one to share in the view.

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

James walks across the dry grass crunching the leaves beneath his brown leather shoes. He takes a deep breath more consciously aware than ever of his surroundings. He stops walking when he comes across the marble headstone gleaming in the brilliant late summer September sun. The date on the headstone is a reminder that a little over eight years had passed.

"Hey Sophie," he begins the simple statement coming out shakier than he intends.

"So I know you were never much of a flowers and chocolate type, but I was walking past that little flower shop on the high street and I saw these blue forget-me-nots. And it was such a prophetic name, because this morning I realized that I don't remember the sound of your laugh, and every time I try, it sounds tinny and hollow. And I've forgotten your smell and the feeling of your hand on my chest. I know it felt good and I know it seems not exactly right with the women I've been with since, but I'm scared Sophie. I'm scared that I'm forgetting you. That everyday I'm losing you, I'm losing us and I've tried so hard to fill that fear with women, every type of woman all across the world. But, all it seems to do is make me more lonely, more likely to miss you. I'm only thirty years old, but all I see is an endless life of loneliness in front of me. I love you. You're my first love, the only girl I ever needed. Sophie, I know you probably hate the way I'm living these days, and I can't promise you that I will change. I miss you everyday and part of my heart may always be with you no matter who I meet. You told me if I found someone special I should do it, I should love her and not feel like I'm betraying or abandoning you. I just wanted to tell you that I'm ready Sophie, and I want to fall in love again."

James carefully places the pretty blue flowers next to the headstone. He crouches low down to the headstone, and clears away some stray grass. James kisses his fingertips and then touches them to the headstone that reads _Sophie Harlow Potter, Beloved Wife and Daughter._ He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly before standing up and walking away, feeling more content then he had in a very, very long time.

* * *

**Four Months Later**

James fingers the sleeve of the finely tailored striped shirts hanging on the mahogany racks of Twilfitt and Tattings fourth floor- Men's Casual. Luella has planned to meet him for one of their quarterly shopping trips for James. But, as usual she is late and he is hopeless in the expansive department store filled with luxury goods like cashmere jumpers, organic cotton tees and Italian leather shoes.

"Jamie! Jamie!" someone's voice is calling out behind him. He turns to see a beautiful woman holding the hand of a young boy. Her eyes are scanning the store rapidly, searchingly. Clearly it isn't James Potter that she is looking for. It is then James notices a pair of little brown saddle shoes peeking out beneath a rack of rather grandly displayed polo shirts. James walks over to the rack and pulls apart the shirts to reveal a small dark-haired boy who merely stares back at James, his face blank of any emotion.

"Are you Jamie?" James asks, squatting down so that he is the boy's height.

"Yes", he says, still staring at James impassively.

"I'm Jamie too. I think your mother is looking for you. It seems you've given her quite a scare."

"Yes, it seems that way," says the boy in a rather precocious tone for a seven-year old.

"Maybe you should go back to her."

The boy waves his hand in a dismissive nature and James resists the urge to laugh.

"Is your Jamie short for Jameson too?"

"No, it's just James."

"Well I'm Jameson, but everyone calls me Jamie. You're the quidditch player, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. So what do you say, shall we go back to your mum?"

"Perhaps," the boy says, and they walk over to his mother who is turned around and scolding the other boy with her.

"Darwin, honestly I asked you to look after him for no more than a couple of minutes. Oh, where could that boy have walked off to?"

"Mum," says Jameson, tugging the back of his mother's knee length skirt. She turns quickly and in surprise and relief she drops her handbag before kneeling to hug her son tightly.

"Oh goodness! Where on earth?!", she says, her tone relieved and then scolding. She huffs and places her hands on her slim hips, "Where were you?"

"I was sitting under a shirt rack", Jamie says nonchalantly, "but Mum, this is-"

"Why? What were you doing?" she demands.

"Nothing, I was just sitting, it was peaceful", the boy says as if people did such things all the time, "Anyway, Mum, this is Jamie too. He's just James though. You know the quidditch player."

The woman turns to face James with a look of restrained shock, clearly noticing him for the first time.

"Hello," James says, handing her dropped handbag to her.

"Thank you", says the woman before extending her free hand, "I'm Marina Tanaka-Dupont"

"James Potter. American?" he says, noticing her accent.

"Among other things", she says with a little laugh.

As Marina smiles James is able to get a good look at her for the first time. James could only describe her as striking. Marina is remarkably chic with shiny shoulder-length hair, dark almond shaped eyes, high cheekbones, full pink lips and an aristocratic little chin. She is tall with a relaxed, effortless prettiness about her in a simple white shift dress and a jumble of gold bracelets on her thin wrist. 

"You don't happen to be related to the Dupont butterbeer family."

"My late husband was William Dupont," Marina replies.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried"

"No it's fine. After all, it's been five years. Did you know him?"

"Not really, he was three years ahead of me in Hogwarts. Though my parents know the Dupont family quite well."

"Of course, the famously small world of high society," says Marina with a small smirk. The smirk surprises James as based on appearances alone, he would have suspected Marina of being every bit the high society snob.

"Where did you go to school?"

"Darwin, Jamie, stay close", she said aside to her two young sons. "I went to Ilvermorny, but I'm actually from San Francisco."

"You're from San Francisco. Then you're of the Tanaka brooms family."

"Guilty again," says Marina.

"Trust me, I know what you mean,” says James, who understands what it means to always be recognized by simply your last name. Though Tanaka was not perhaps the storied name of Potter, Tanaka brooms, the Japanese-American manufacturer was the largest in East Asia and North America.

From where he stands he could see Luella exiting the lift. She has finally arrived nearly forty-five minutes late. But now he doesn't feel much like shopping. In fact, he is most interested in continuing his conversation with Ms. Tanaka-Dupont.

She is a fascinating woman, with her perfectly put-together appearance and a self-effacing sense of humor that lent an edge to her sophistication. She is already full of mysteries James can't wait to solve.

"Mummy, I'm hungry," says Jamie pulling on his mother's wrist, to get her attention.

"When are you not? And how did your shirt get un-tucked here, mister" says Marina kneeling down to Jamie’s height and fixing his clothing. When she is finished, she kisses him on the forehead and tells him to be patient for just a minute more.

For some reason, the patient motherliness of Marina's simple gestures tugs at James's heartstrings.

As Marina tends to her children, James is able to make eye contact with Luella. She begins to walk over to him and Marina who is still kneeling. James put his hand up to indicate she should stop and gesticulates to Marina. Luella shrugs in confusion, but eventually when James points to Marina, smiles then walks away.

"You know, I haven't eaten myself. Would you like to go to lunch at the café?" James asks.

He had to admit he was a bit nervous about her response, though he tried to ask as casually as he could. Still, his confidence is shaken by Marina’s obvious no-nonsense character.

"Mummy, ice cream, you promised!" protests Jamie to the suggestion. He is starting to seem more like a seven year old now.

"Yes, you're right. I did promise," says Marina standing back up, "I'm sorry James, I'm afraid today we're skipping lunch and going straight for the ice cream."

"Can James come with us?" asks Jamie.

"It's perfectly fine with me. But why don't you call him Mr. Potter?" responds Marina.

"Oh, no, James is fine.”

"Well, James, are you in the mood for a chocolate sundae?" asks Marina.

"Always," says James with a smile.

"I'll race you to the lift," Marina's older son Darwin says to Jamie.

"No, you won't," calls Marina after them, but her voice fades as the two boys sprint away.

James, Marina, Darwin and Jamie sit at the gilded bar of the old-fashioned ice cream parlor on the seventh floor of Twilfitt and Tattings.

The ice cream parlor is decorated in the Victorian fashion with lace trimmings on the windows that overlook the Thames and gold fixtures on the mahogany counters and tables.

Darwin and Jamie are currently entertaining themselves by making a sculpture out of whipped cream on an extra plate. James had suggested the idea after telling the story of a whipped cream quidditch pitch he had made when he was ten with his brother after their mum treated them to ice cream on one of her shopping trips.

Marina had sort of mock-admonished James for suggesting her two rowdy sons play with their food, but as it was keeping them occupied and for the most part quiet, she could hardly complain.

Even with hired help, James could imagine that it was quite difficult to raise two young sons on her own.

He already knew that he liked her very much after a bit of conversation with her. She was intelligent and witty and James could tell she had a sort of quiet strength about her.

"You haven't always lived in London have you? I mean I'm sure I would have seen you around. And I had heard that William had moved to the States. Is that where you met?" James asks, hoping she wasn't offended by his curiosity.

Marina was usually a pretty guarded woman, never allowing for interviews or inquiries about her famous family, but something about James seemed so honest and she found herself trusting him with remarkable ease.

"Well, no actually we met while I was doing graduate studies in London. Franklin, Will's father, made Will president of the American branch of the Dupont Beverage Corporation and just a couple of years after we had Jamie we moved to San Francisco. After Will died, it was just me and the boys as I was never close to my family. I'm an only child and my parents split when I was seven and then had second families. So when I was offered a job here six months ago, I didn't hesitate to move to London as I've grown quite close to the Duponts over the years. We actually live with Franklin and Will's older brother Graham at Dupont House here in Knightsbridge."

James knew of the large London mansion that had housed the moneyed Dupont family for generations. In fact, he vaguely remembered attending parties there as a kid with his parents.

"What do you do then?

"I’m a herbologist. I took over a project here that specializes in researching ways to protect and adapt magical flora and fauna given the warming waters of climate change," Marina says.

James asks a few more questions about what that could possibly mean and smiles at the way Marina’s eyes light up talking about her work.

Marina helps herself to another bite of ice cream heaped with chocolate sauce. James watches her every movement as she brings the spoon to her perfect lips and then releases the spoon again clean, except for a tiny hint of chocolate that is left just above the right corner of her mouth.

She had noticed the chocolate too, and as she brings her right ring finger to gently swipe the chocolate away, James notices that a rather large diamond ring gleams there.

So she had moved her engagement ring to her right hand, just like James had switched his wedding band a year after Sophie died.

She is quite possibly the only person who could understand what James had been through with Sophie and then to raise two boys alone, it was rather remarkable.

Marina glances down at her watch, a rather masculine looking piece made of white gold and a bright mother of pearl face. The watch on her thin wrists and feminine hands might seem out of place, but it looks solid and reliable and from the slight scratches on the band, well worn. James understands what it meant to have something, however insignificant and material to ground you. He wants to know if maybe the watch had belonged to William as well.

But Marina is standing up and reaching for her purse. James realizes she means to pay for the ice cream, but James beats her too it and quickly takes out a handful of sickles and places them on the mahogany countertop.

Marina frowns slightly, "You don't have to pay. In fact, I would rather-"

"Please, I know I don't have to. I want to," James says gently.

Her expression doesn't waver and James thinks she makes even something as unpleasant as a frown seem elegant and pretty.

"I insist," James says, more firmly this time and his tone made her dark eyes, like liquid onyx, pull up to meet his own.

She smiles wryly, clearly not used to being taken care of, and nods. Marina then turns her attention to her boys who are reluctant to leave the ice cream parlor.

After a few minutes during which she impressively manages to force coats and scarves around Darwin and Jamie, as well as wipe the extraordinary amounts of chocolate and vanilla off her sons' faces, the Dupont family is ready to leave.

"Bye, thank you for the ice cream," Darwin says politely, while tugging at his tightly wrapped scarf.

"Bye James, thank you," Jamie says in agreement.

"Goodbye," says Marina, extending her hand and smiling brightly.

James takes her hand, but doesn't release it immediately. 

"Wait, when can I see you again…I mean, if you want to," James says, quickly, hoping he hadn't presumed anything.

"Well, I-" Marina struggles for something to say. 

"How about a quidditch game? We're playing Ballycastle Bats on Saturday, and it promises to be a good game. I can get you seats in the top box," James says enthusiastically, though he vaguely wonders if he sounds like he is begging.

Darwin and Jamie, listening in immediately began pleading with their mum to say yes.

"Alright, yes. That sounds wonderful", Marina says after a moment.

"Good, great, okay I'll owl you with the details," James says, flashing Marina one of his famous charming smiles. He is pleased to see the faintest blush creep into her cheeks as she, Darwin and Jamie leave the ice cream parlor.

* * *

James rings the doorbell of Dupont House. Marina had invited him over for dinner with her family after he had taken her and the boys to the circus the weekend prior. One of many weeks in a row that James had spent with the family. 

A house-elf answers the door and leads James into the parlor where the family is gathered. Jamie and Darwin both greet James excitedly while Marina makes introductions with Franklin, the boys' grandfather, and Graham the boys' uncle.

James joins in with Franklin, Jamie and Darwin in a game of exploding snap.

Marina is serving up glasses of wine and Graham has followed her over to the bar.

"So that's James Potter?" Graham asks with a conspiratorial smile.

"Yes" Marina says with a smile of her own.

"I know I've seen him in the press all the time, but he is seriously gorgeous, Marina. Not to mention, he's wearing Gucci loafers. Do you have any idea how many straight men own such nice shoes? Not very many. Now, I know how you are about men, and I don't even know him yet, but seriously this one is a keeper" Graham says, refilling his own wine glass.

Marina looks over at James and as she watches the natural, easygoing manner in which he interacts and plays with her two young sons she can't help but feel a little excited about James. He really is a truly decent man. And he already seemed to have the approval of her sons and Graham. She knew it wasn't just her, when she received Graham's approval and he was an expert on three things: men, shoes, and the beverage business.

"He is incredibly handsome, isn't he?" Marina practically gushes. She feels silly as a schoolgirl and Marina Tanaka-Dupont is anything but silly. James looks over at her then and grinned and she smiles back, laughing softly.

"Why are all the good ones straight?" Graham sighs as they join the rest of the family and James.

* * *

"Push me on the swing, James, make me go really high," yells Jamie, running towards the swings.

"Can you please stop being so bossy?" admonishes Marina.

"Please, can you push me on the swing, James?" Jamie calls, already waiting on the swing-set.

"Of course" James says.

"Mum, I'm going to play on the jungle gym"

"Alright, Darwin. Be safe."

A week after their dinner, Marina and James take her two young sons to the private park and gardens in the exclusive neighborhood across the street from Dupont House.

"Look, Mum, I'm higher than the trees. I'm almost higher than our house," exclaims Jamie from the swing.

"You look great, darling," Marina calls.

"Marina! Marina, this just came for you," calls Graham walking through the garden gates and handing Marina a letter with the official seal of Shafiq Research International.

"Oh thank you," Marina says, taking the letter and quickly reading its contents. If the company is sending her mail on a Sunday it must be important.

"What's wrong?" James asks as Marina's face falls into the prettiest frown he has ever seen.

"There's a bit of an emergency at work. I have to go into the research chambers," Marina says, "I should get Jamie and Darwin home."

"No it's alright. I can watch them."

"Are you sure? You already spent the morning with us, I don't know if you'd like to stay the afternoon."

"Honestly, I'd like nothing more," James replies sincerely.

"Oh, thank you. I should be home by dinner", Marina says.

She calls Darwin over from the playground and she gives a quick hug and kiss goodbye to her boys.

"Alright, so James owl me if you need anything, the two-way mirrors don’t always work down in the chambers, and boys on your best behavior okay? James, thank you so much for doing this," Marina says, before kissing him quickly on the lips with such nonchalance and distraction that the gesture seemed very wife-like to James.

He wants more than anything to step forward and give her a proper kiss goodbye, but Marina is already walking back towards Dupont House. He wonders if Marina had even noticed that she kissed him and if it meant anything to her. 

Probably not, because she was thinking about work and the kids, but maybe she would think about it later tonight. Perhaps, she wouldn't think of it at all, as she was most certainly not analyzing the kiss like James was at the moment. 

That would be a blow to James's ego. What if she regretted it, because she wasn't interested in James as more than a friend? No, that would be much worse than forgetting about the kiss completely.

"Now that mum is gone, can you teach us to ride your broom?" Jamie asks, breaking James's train of thought.

"Ride my broom? It's a Nimbus 7000 and a little dangerous for a beginner. I don't know if your mum would appreciate that, besides I don't have it with me."

"That's okay, Uncle Graham and grandfather have brooms,” Jamie says.

"What do you think, Darwin? Do you want to ride too?" asks James, with a bit of hesitation. He could see this going terribly, horribly wrong.

Darwin frowns and kicks the ground, "Sure, I guess."

"Darwin never rides brooms. Uncle Graham always asks if he wants to, but he never wants to, and I always want to," Jamie explains, not wanting to be thwarted by his brother's indifference.

"Shut up, Jamie," Darwin says, his voice filled with anger.

"Are you scared?" Jamie taunts.

"Hey, hey boys enough," James says, trying to sound like a disciplinarian, but even to him the tone sounds weak.

Nevertheless Jamie apologizes to Darwin and they head back to Dupont House to get brooms.

The house is silent and empty except for the small staff of house-elves. Franklin is at his gentleman's club discussing the literature, politics and business of the day over expensive brandy while Graham is spending the evening with friends. Jamie leads the way through the entrance hall, the main corridor and the kitchens into a small, mainly empty garden room with a large closet. In the closet are four brooms and Jamie eagerly takes his Uncle Graham's broom.

"Are you sure your mum is going to be okay with this? What if you get hurt?" James asks.

"Then you take us to St. Mungo's. Mum will be fine, James," Jamie says with more sarcasm then James believed possible for a seven-year old. Jamie is, as always, a peculiar mix of precocious attitude and childhood immaturity.

James looks to Darwin and so does Jamie, big dark eyes hopeful. 

Darwin sighs, "You are a professional quidditch player. We can't really be much safer."

"Great, which broom do you want, Darwin?" Jamie asks.

"I don't know, I don't think I want to ride," Darwin says, looking away from the closet.

"Please" Jamie begs of his older brother, "Please!"

"Just give me a minute," Darwin says irritably. And then he walks out of the room.

"Do you know what's wrong?" James asks Jamie.

Jamie shrugs, "I told you he's scared."

"I'm going to talk with him. Wait in the entrance hall and we'll go down to the park together", James tells Jamie who nods and eagerly bounds out of the room.

James sighs before following Jamie out. James has no idea where Darwin has gone off to and James knows well that in old mansions like this hiding places are abundant.

"Annie, do you know where Darwin disappeared to?" James asks the house-elf after searching the first level of the three-story home.

"Check the little library on the third floor off the parlor. Make a left off the landing and it's the fourth door on the right" Annie says.

James gives a quick thank you before striding back to the main corridor and up the staircase. He has no problem finding the parlor, but the inconspicuous library door is trickier as it blends in with the elegant white paneled walls.

"Annie told you," Darwin says when the door opens, though he doesn't look up from the tiny library floor.

The room is small and lined with bookshelves. The walls are white, the shelves painted a robin's egg blue and the plush carpeting is a neutral sand color lending the room a bright open quality.

Darwin is sitting in the middle of the room rather than on the caramel colored-leather chairs with a broom in his lap.

"Afraid so," James says, walking over to Darwin in just a few strides and sitting on the floor across from him.

"A Lightingbolt, that's a beautiful broom," James remarks.

"It was my dad's. This whole room was. Grandfather told me that he and grandmother never used it and so Dad made it his special place. These are all his books and things from when he was a kid. He was teaching me to fly right before."

"Have you flown since?"

"A couple of times. I'm not scared of falling or the speed."

"Do you enjoy flying?"

"Yeah, I do. Sometimes I do go by myself when Uncle Graham and Mum are at work. Uncle Graham always asks if I want to go flying, but- "

"But it was something you did with your dad."

"Yeah, I guess that's it."

"Five years is a long time not to go flying. I don't think I could last that long."

"But if I go flying with someone else I'm scared I'll forget what it was like with my dad," Darwin says, "I don't have that many memories of my dad but my best ones are of us flying together. Jamie was only two, he doesn't remember anything, and he never knew our dad at all really. But, I was six and six-year olds remember stuff, but I'm still scared I'll forget."

James nods slowly, "I understand. Did your mum ever tell you I was married once? She was a wonderful, beautiful girl. We were only twenty-years old when we got married and she died four months later. Even now I remember that being in love with her was the best experience of my life, but I don't remember everything and that hurts. I'm scared one day I'll forget her completely.”

"Yeah and it's like, like then they never existed. I'm not that sad anymore, I just don't want to lose my dad."

James reaches out and places a comforting hand on Darwin's shoulder. Darwin looks up from the broom finally and into James's eyes.

"Did you ever think that flying again could help you remember?"

"I…no, has that worked for you?" Darwin asks, slightly confused.

"Well...yes. I don't know how you feel about this and I'm a little nervous about telling you actually", James says, running a hand through his hair self-consciously, "but I think meeting your mum has helped me remember how to love again."

Darwin studies James for a moment and James resists the urge to break eye contact with the ten-year old.

"Okay, let's go flying. I want you to teach me that spin move that you used in the game against Holyhead when those two bludgers were chasing after you", Darwin says, his voice growing more enthusiastic with every word.

James smiles, "Alright, we'll see what we can do."

James stands up and extends a helping hand towards Darwin. Darwin takes James's hand, but pauses, "You know, if you wanted to take my mum out on a date or something, that would be okay."

Pulling Darwin to his feet, James says, "Thanks, I would like that."

They walk down to the entryway in a silence filled with a new, shared understanding.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting ages" Jamie exclaims impatiently.

"We're here now, aren't we? Let's go," Darwin says just as eager to get outside now.

They walk back to the park and James shows Jamie how to hold the broom and how to kick off the ground to launch himself into the air. Jamie struggles to fly higher with Darwin, and he whoops so excitedly when he begins flying around James’s head that he throws off his balance and falls, though James catches him easily.

Darwin on the other hand, kicks off the ground with ease and soars through the treetops. James is impressed by his skill, clearly those "couple of times" he had gone flying in the past five years, were more frequent than Darwin had let on. He is an absolute natural on the broom. Not to mention, he is happy in a way James had never seen the quieter Dupont boy. He is smiling broadly and laughing as he zooms around the park; his facial expression was one James was familiar with when he flew- pure exhilaration.

Darwin is as reserved and quiet as Jamie is assertive and outgoing. Jamie is the type to start a conversation with absolutely everyone everywhere and his emotions are never a secret. Darwin on the other hand keeps everything inside. He is independent and straightforward, but chose not to make himself the center of attention, traits James had learned that the young boy shared with his mother.

After a few hours in the park, James takes Darwin and Jamie back to Dupont House. The three boys gather in the informal family room to snack on freshly baked biscuits and play board games eventually joined by Franklin.

"Boys, I'm home" Marina calls out, arriving home at half past seven.

Jamie immediately runs out to the entryway to meet her. They hug in greeting and before Marina could even ask, Jamie launches into a narrative of everything that had happened that day, including that Darwin had gone flying with him and James that afternoon. Marina, who had been nodding along while slipping off her black high-heeled shoes and letting her hair down, looks up curiously at Jamie. She follows Jamie into the family room.

"James, I didn't expect you to be here still," Marina says. James is glad that she doesn't sound disappointed, but rather pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I've overstayed my welcome-" James replies. 

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm glad you're here," Marina says with a smile. She looks gorgeous as usual in a slim black skirt and white blouse. Her dark hair tumbles down her shoulders in lush waves that he longs to run his hands through and she looks at him almost shyly beneath dark lashes. James smiles back at her and he doesn't realize that he is staring at her, until she blushes hotly under his gaze.

"Mister Franklin, Miss Marina, supper is served," says Annie.

The family, including James, all walk to the dining room to enjoy their Sunday dinner. James sits across from Marina and he finds himself staring at her through much of dinner like a besotted schoolboy. But, she is just so beautiful and mysterious. She is all grace and stunning beauty, but she is also intelligence and warmth. She also is unknowingly seductive as her top blouse button is undone and James can follow the seamless line of her neck down to the inches of perfect porcelain skin and the hint of curves beneath.

Dinner is filled with happy familial chatter mainly from Jamie. After dinner, Jamie and Darwin go upstairs for their baths while Marina, James and Franklin retire to the parlor for coffee. Eventually, the time comes for Marina to put the boys to bed and James joins her upstairs.

Darwin and Jamie now freshly bathed and in their pajamas don't, however, seem the least bit tired as they run up and down the second floor corridor outside their bedrooms.

"Boys, please get in bed," Marina says, standing in the hall, with her hands on her narrow hips.

"I don't want to go to sleep! All it means is that we have to go to school in the morning!" Jamie protests.

"Well, yes, but you should be excited about school," Marina says. Darwin and Jamie stop running around and they turn to Marina to stare at her.

Marina laughs, "Okay that one was weak, I admit it, but please can the two of you get in bed, it's going to be nine o'clock. And like it or not, you boys are getting up for school in the morning."

"But, James is here, " Darwin begins to protest.

"I'm going to leave after you two are in bed," James insists.

"Mum," Jamie says, his voice suddenly hoarse, "I think I'm sick," he adds a cough for emphasis.

"Too late, don't even try," Marina says, pushing Jamie into his bedroom.

"Goodnight James," Jamie says as Marina turns down the bedsheets.

"Night, kiddo," James says with a grin.

"Night, James," Darwin says, going into his own bedroom.

"Goodnight."

Marina slips out of Jamie's bedroom and into Darwin's bedroom to say goodnight to her elder son.

"I'll just be a minute," she tells James with a smile that he doesn't think she means to be seductive, but makes James pulse quicken all the same.

James's thoughts immediately go back to that afternoon in the park. She had kissed him goodbye but it had been so quick and so light he wasn't even sure it counted as a kiss. He wondered what it would be like to really kiss her, not just in goodbye, but deeply and truly kiss her. She hasn’t given him a hint yet about her feelings for him, and it was so frustrating wondering if his feelings were simply one-sided. But then there was the way she blushed under his gaze and those small private smiles.

"I should probably get going," James says, when Marina exits Darwin's bedroom. He is already walking back towards the staircase.

"Yes," Marina says, following James down the corridor.

When they arrive at the door, James slips on his coat and readies to leave.

"Goodbye, thank you for dinner."

"No, thank you for watching the boys earlier and for brunch. They love it when you come by. We all do," Marina says, placing a hand on his forearm. She moves her thumb back and forth across the fabric and James didn't think she knew what her slight touch, even through the coat, was driving him mad.

"Darwin told me about flying today with you in the park. I don't think you know how much it means to me, that you were able to get him to fly. Graham tries all the time, and Darwin is stubborn but he listens to you and, he told me what you said- about remembering."

Marina had stepped closer to James and her hand had slid from his forearm, up to his shoulder and finally across to his chest. She hadn't meant to touch him, it was like her delicate hand had a mind of its own. But she could feel the firm, warm skin of his chest beneath his shirt.

The space between the two of them is palpating with emotion, with attraction, with everything they had kept buttoned between them in the two months they had been spending time together. 

She is so close to him now that all James wants to do is wrap an arm around her waist and pull her to him and kiss her. He is dying to know what it would feel like.

He isn't the only one either. Marina looks up at him through dark lashes and studies his face. He is so handsome, with his messy black hair and those mesmerizing hazel eyes. And those shoulders. Something about those shoulders makes Marina feel so secure as she pictures herself being embraced lovingly in those arms. She knew he liked her, at least a bit, and she was attracted to him in a way that was far beyond the physical. She trusted him easily and loved the way Darwin and Jamie admired him. But was it enough?

James has no idea what was going on behind those dark eyes. It infuriates him that he never knows quite what she is thinking.

She takes the tiniest step back and James can't stand the distance and so before either of them knows what is happening, he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her to him. They stare at each other for a long time, breathing softly. James can smell the scent of her soap, a soft vanilla, mixed with the natural carnal scent of her skin. It is devastatingly sensuous and James wonders how any man could stand next to her without devouring her in every sense of the word.

James kisses her forehead softly and her eyes flutter close. He kisses each of her eyelids, then her cheek, along her jawline and finally as she presses against him, their lips meet softly, tenderly. 

It is short, but very sweet and when they slowly pull away Marina sighs happily. Her fear, her doubts were all ridiculous. James Potter is more than enough.

"I should go," James whispers, still a little breathless.

"Yes," Marina says, reluctantly stepping back away from him. She opens the front door and he steps out onto the front stoop.

"Goodbye," James says and when he looks at her he smiles brightly in a way that makes Marina weak at the knees. She leans against the door for support.

He is turning to leave when she grabs his hand, "Wait, I have tomorrow off, because I worked today. Are you free?"

He grins at her, “I have an exhibition match, but not until evening.”

"Do you-"

"I'll be here tomorrow morning. We'll spend the whole day together. And maybe you won't seem such a mystery to me anymore."

"How do I know that's not the only thing that keeps you coming back?" she says, smiling flirtatiously.

James kisses her again, leaving Marina completely breathless, "Trust me."

And Marina did.

* * *

The following morning, James sits down on the long velveteen couch in the parlor of Dupont House. He watches through the open doors across the corridor as Marina preps sandwiches for Jamie and Darwin's lunches while also forcing a comb through Jamie's untidy dark hair and telling Darwin not to untuck his neatly pressed uniform shirt. She bustles around the kitchen in old jeans, a lean gray vest top and a cashmere cardigan, though all her hurrying still seems effortlessly graceful and elegant.

James laughs quietly to himself as Jamie pulls away from his mum's kiss and then as soon as she turns back to the counter, he immediately hugs her around the waist. James doesn't notice another person enter the room until he feels someone sit down beside him on the parlor couch. He had been too absorbed in watching Marina. James looks away to see Franklin sitting beside him and they nod at each other in greeting.

"She's extraordinary," James says, turning back to the scene in the kitchen.

"Yes," Franklin says, with a quiet understanding. James, in his time spent with the Duponts, had learned that Franklin wasn't a man of many words, but he was a keen observer and very insightful.

"Alright, so I'm going to drop the boys off at school and then I'll come home and get ready," Marina says, walking into the parlor, Jamie and Darwin behind her.

"Have fun at school," James says to the boys. Darwin says thanks while Jamie just snorts incredulously in response and James can't quite hold back a laugh.

When they leave, James sits back into the overstuffed sapphire colored cushions with a cup of tea.

"May I speak with you, frankly?" Marina’s father-in-law asks after a minute.

"Yes, of course", James replies, slightly trepidatious.

"This family has been through a lot in the last five years. First their father's death and then their grandmother. Graham and I are the only family Marina really has. Now, I like you a lot and Marina is my daughter in every way that counts and so I have to look out for her since Darwin and Jamie aren't quite old enough to do so yet. She doesn't make it easy. You see how independent she is, but that's why I'm talking to you. Marina would never need you, but she wants you. And this isn't just for her but for the boys too. They admire you, they see a man they respect and cherish in a way that would be the envy of any father. What this family needs is a commitment, James. I don't think you would ever hurt her, not purposely of course, but that's not good enough. You've given them their spirit back and they want you to love them", Franklin's voice breaks at the last part and he looks away from James

"As much as it pains me to admit this, I haven't seen Marina so alive since she met Will eleven years ago."

"That much I can understand. I didn't believe it was possible to fall in love so completely, twice in one lifetime," James says, and though he hadn't meant to reveal that to Franklin, it was true nonetheless. He was falling in love with Marina, there was no other way to explain it.

"I'm back, just let me change and then we can get going. Where are we going?" Marina calls, running upstairs.

"I don't have a plan actually. But it's a nice day outside. We could walk around London, until we find something to do," James says following her up the stairs.

Marina lets James into her bedroom and he sits on a chaise at the edge of the bed while she goes into the adjoining dressing room and pulls on brown leather boots over a pair of slim-fitting dark jeans and a chic ecru coat.

"Let's go to breakfast first though, I'm absolutely starving," Marina says, exiting the dressing room.

James pulls on his navy coat and they walk the three blocks to a local bistro

"I've never been here," Marina says as they slip into an ivory suede banquette.

“It’s very good, my friends Colin and Brigitte live around the corner. It’s their favorite.”

“The Fancourts, right? Do they really have six children?”

"Yes, their house is absolutely barmy, but the oldest will be Darwin’s year at Hogwarts next year,” James says with a laugh, “You look beautiful by the way. Do you ever get tired of people telling you that?" 

Marina laughs, "What makes you think I hear it all the time?"

"Are you kidding? I've seen what they say in the society pages about you, the stunning but reclusive Marina Tanaka-Dupont who breaks the hearts of many admiring men by not deigning to give them the time of day."

"Is that what they're writing these days? I'm not a heartbreaker by any means. It's mostly sheer indifference towards the men that do show interest in me."

"What about me?" James asks.

"Well, I'm glad you think I'm beautiful," Marina says, blushing hotly and looking down.

"But you don't believe it?"

"I don't know. Being beautiful isn't the same as feeling beautiful, and it's been a long time since I've felt truly beautiful."

"Why not?"

"I'm a working mum with two kids. You saw the way I was dressed this morning, my hair in a ponytail, that's what I look like most days," Marina says, shaking her head.

"I love the way you look all the time, at any time. Whether you're making Darwin and Jamies's lunches or you're coming home from work or you're gardening like we were last weekend. Even with dirt smudges on your cheek you were still completely, overwhelmingly beautiful. How can I make you see that?"

"That kiss last night helped," confesses Marina with a flirtatious smile.

James smiles and pulls Marina closer to him on the suede banquette, she follows his lead willingly.

"I'm so happy I'm here with you," Marina whispers, "just me and you today."

"I'm happy too," James says and he kisses her lightly on the lips.

They finish their breakfast and walk around London for a while talking and laughing about nothing and everything.

He asks her about San Francisco and she tells him that it is her favorite city in the world even more than London because of the eclectic mix of cultures that made the city look colorful and how it was laid-back and sunny even though it was never very warm. But, she is glad she had moved back to London, to be close to Franklin and Graham and because here she had met James.

They walk around the lake in Kensington Gardens and James tells her about his family and friends. How Freddie cheered him up in his lowest moments with his relentlessly humorous take on life, how his godson Auggie was about to enter his sixth year at Hogwarts, growing into a sweet and adventurous young man, how Luella after dating a string of famous rockstars was now engaged to the owner of a small rare bookshop in a tiny wizarding area of Copenhagen. He promised to introduce Marina to them all very soon.

It was different falling in love at thirty-one as opposed to seventeen. So much more life had been lived and both Marina and James now had the wisdom and maturity of adults, as well as the insecurities and baggage that only seemed magnified by adulthood.

“Dog or cat person?” James asks.

“Both, but if I have to choose then dogs,” Marina replies

“Country or city?” he asks.

“Raised in the city all my life. But I’ve always liked the idea of the country, the coast especially with my career,” she says.

Eventually morning becomes afternoon and they buy paninis at a little café and enjoy them by a fountain in Hyde Park. The park is crowded with people on their lunch breaks enjoying a rare sunny March day.

"So how did you become a herbologist?" James asks as they eat.

"Well, I was in my last year at Ilvermorny and I had this great professor for that class who got me interested in our relationship with muggle environmental science. I loved the whole research process of being involved in discovering something new and actually just watching evolution happen due to warming ocean temperatures. It’s fascinating, even if it's a big frightening at times. My professor recommended me for a fellowship in Scotland. And that was it, I moved to London and met William. When we moved back to California, I spent time working with a research chamber in Monterey Bay, but then Shafiq Research International offered me the spot here and it felt right to move back. In case you haven’t noticed, I may be American, but my children are decidedly British.”

James is about to ask more when a couple of kids playing football send the ball soaring into Marina and James's vicinity knocking a bottle of cranberry juice right onto James's coat sleeve. The boys immediately run over and begin apologizing profusely and once James insisted that it was fine the boys left.

"We should get you home, or back to my place. Otherwise that will stain," Marina says, trying to pat the bright red stain dry. James can feel the juice soaking through to his jumper and making him sticky and so he reluctantly agreed to leave their perfect picnic and head back to Dupont House.

Marina leads the way into a laundry room tucked into a back corner of the house. 

She grabs her wand and a box of stain removing powder from a cabinet, "Take off your coat and let's see what we can do."

James obliges and hands Marina the coat. She places the coat on an empty counter and begins working on the stain, her back turned to James.

After a couple of minutes she turns back and hands James the coat perfectly stain-free.

"You're a miracle-worker," James says with a smile.

"I'm a mother" Marina says with a shrug.

"Oh, your sweater too. I guess if you take it off, I'll fix it quickly", Marina says, noticing the bright red stain on the forearm of the gray cashmere jumper.

James lifts the hem of his jumper and peels it off revealing his supremely toned torso and powerful-looking shoulders.

Marina feels her breath hitch at the sight of his bare body. How was any woman supposed to resist a man that loved her kids, was incredibly charming, kissed the way he did and had that body?

Marina quickly grabs his sweater from his hands and pours some of the cleaning powder on it. Turning around and not staring at that body is hard to do, much harder than she wants to admit, but that bare torso is very dangerous territory.

"Um, so what time do you need to be at the pitch?" Marina asks, hoping that if they start a conversation she could resist the urge to jump him.

"Two hours," James says.

"So not for a while then?" Marina asks, though the answer is obvious.

"No, we still have plenty of time" James says, his voice lower, huskier all of sudden.

She turns around to face him. Her dark eyes are practically smoldering at the promise in James's last few words. She seems to be breathing a little more deeply and James takes a step forward, also breathing harder in anticipation. He brings his hand up to her smooth cheek and she closes her eyes at the caress. He kisses her full, luscious lips teasingly and she lets out the lowest moan when he pulls away. He smiles at the effect he is having on her, as her scent and the little moan are driving James crazy too.

"I'm in love with you, Marina," James whispers against her lips.

He is about to kiss her softly again when she throws both her arms around his neck and launches herself at him kissing him passionately.

Their lips still moving wildly against each other, he hoists her up and she wraps her legs around his. James backs her up against the washroom counter and she throws her head back as he kisses her neck and she arches against him in response. James reaches for the hem of her silk shirt and immediately pulls it over her head. She wraps her arms around his neck again and kisses him again. She reaches down for his belt, and James uses every bit of his self-control to stop her.

"No, we'll do this right," James whispers hotly against her ear and James lifts her against him and carries her quickly up two flights of stairs to her bedroom, thanking the gods that there was no one else home.

He lays her on the bed gently and kisses her more tenderly this time, slowing down their frantic pace in the laundry room. His lips move down her neck and all the way down to the swell of her breasts. James moves down to her stomach stroking the soft white skin with his roughened fingertips. Just as Marina is about to get impatient he quickly slips her boots off and then unfastens the buttons on her jeans and she arches her hips so he can pull them off her long, slender legs. She pulls him back up to her and kisses him again and once his lips are back on hers, Marina rolls over him so that she is straddling him. She kisses down his impressively toned chest and stomach, loving the way his muscles tense beneath her touch. He shudders when her lips move their way down to his hips. Marina quickly unfastens his belt and this time James lets her, though he isn’t certain he has the ability to stop her. He kicks off his trousers impatiently. She straddles him again and moves her hips against him in a way that makes him groan in pleasure. She leans down to kiss him and James takes advantage of the position by releasing her bra and slipping the straps down her arms and she moans appreciatively as he touches her, the skin soft and supple beneath his hands.

He flips them over again, his lips moving lower. He can’t get enough of the taste of her and he feels her shudder and gasp beneath him. He raises himself off of her as her breathing returns to normal and gazes at every bit of her appreciatively. He had daydreamed, of course, of this moment, for weeks now. Actually since the moment he met her, months ago. But the dream did not even come close to the reality of Marina laying before him, her skin creamy white against the light blue silk duvet.

"I don't know how you could ever doubt how beautiful you are," James whispers.

His hazel eyes blaze with lust and love as well. The look he is giving her only heightens her already intense arousal and at that moment she feels like the most beautiful woman in the world.

James feels like his body is on fire. He’s not sure he has ever felt this much raw passion for someone. He runs his hands up from her ankles to her warm inner thighs and Marina’s breath hitches in anticipation, desperate for his touch again. When he finally touches her, slipping one finger inside she moans so sensuously James very nearly loses control like an inexperienced teenager. He can't wait any longer and from the way she pants his name, neither can Marina.

Without a second thought he thrusts into her and they both gave a primal moan of passion. They move together finding their rhythm easily and she wraps her arms and legs around him so that her breasts press against him and he drives even deeper into her.

The tension in James's body is reaching the breaking point. With one more thrust that sends them both over the edge James and Marina come together panting, their bodies slick with sweat and each other.

James is reluctant to let her go, but he doesn’t want to crush her so he rolls over onto his back bringing Marina with him. Their bare bodies are warm against each other and James loves the feel of her soft dark hair against his chest. It feels like the intimacy of their bodies and their souls finding each other after a desperately long search.

"I love you too. I completely forgot to say it earlier, but I love you too" Marina says, smiling brightly.

"Mmm, no you attacked me instead," James says, smiling just as brightly right back. He can't quite remember the last time he felt this happy.

"Say it again," Marina says, kissing his lips sweetly.

"I love you," James says holding her face between his hands, "I love you and I'll never ever let you forget it."

Marina smiles at him, murmuring, " You are the most remarkable man, James Potter."

"And you Marina Tanaka-Dupont are the most wonderful, beautiful woman in the world."

"You know what? Right now, because of you, I think that's true," Marina says and she kisses him, thinking how lucky could one woman be, falling in love so complete twice in one lifetime.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashbacks in this chapter. If you've made it this far, thanks for reading. Reviews, comments and feedback are always appreciated, though I only hope you've grown to love James Sirius Potter as much as I do.
> 
> Also, alternate ending (Sophie lives!) now posted.

" _So who is she?" asks Luella, taking a sip of pinot grigio. She and James had gone out for lunch like they usually did at least every couple of weeks._

_James knows it is ridiculous to try and play dumb with Luella, "Marina Tanaka-Dupont"_

" _William Dupont's widow? I hadn't heard she was back in London"_

" _She just moved back a few months ago."_

" _And you're showing her around town?" asks Luella in a tone that insinuated much more._

" _Not exactly", says James wryly, "I mean she's different from the other women I've met since Sophie"._

_Luella notices the ease James feels at using Sophie's name again. Something had shifted in James's life in the past six months that made him seem healthier somehow. He hadn't spent the last six months with a different girl in his bed every other night. He was living with a purpose these days that extended beyond quidditch matches and league cups._

_And James did feel refreshed. He had made peace with Sophie's death after visiting her grave nine months ago and telling her, promising her, he would change. He was tired of being lonely and he saw the opportunity now with Marina to change for the better, to change for her. When the time was right, and he knew it would be eventually, James would introduce Marina to Sophie._

" _Are you sure you're ready for this? Not just for Marina, but for children as well?"_

_James pauses thoughtfully before speaking, "I wouldn't be mentioning her, if I felt it wasn't right."_

" _And you're confident she wants that too, a future together?"_

" _Yes and I'm not just doing this for her. I mean Marina is amazing and I'd like nothing more than for her and me to be together. Her kids, Jamie and Darwin, they're terrific kids. I want to be there for them too. It's not fair that they lost their father so young. A part of me just really wants to be their friend and help them out."_

_Luella nods in understanding, "You really care about them. I'm happy for you, James. Sophie would want this, to know you're there for Marina and that you're giving love a chance again."_

_If any other person had said this to James, he would have been angry for anyone presuming they knew what Sophie wanted. Luella, however, was his best friend and had always had a bond with Sophie that his other friends didn't. At one time, they were the two people James was closest to in the world._

James looks out over the grounds of Iolanthe House from the back terrace. Inside in the large dining room his extensive family is hosting Sunday lunch. Actually, it was just James’s immediate family though as time had passed, the family had grown and significant others became a part of the equation.

There is Albus and his partner with their two little twins and Lily, a newlywed, her husband a sweet man that loved her for more than her tabloid image. 

He leans against the stone balustrade watching his godson Auggie, now seventeen, playing quidditch on the practice pitch beyond the gardens with Darwin and Jamie. The boys are mostly sloshing through the remains of that morning's snow, muddy and wet. He smiles at the three boys and is grateful that his family had so easily come to accept Marina and her sons into their family. In fact, Auggie had fast become a sort of older brother figure for Darwin and Jamie. He smiles thinking about the first time Marina had met his entire family.

_‘Merlin, you have a type’, Teddy said when James first brought Marina to Sunday Lunch at the Burrow._

_James laughed and said, “What do you mean?”_

_“They say Potters like redheads, but your type is very clearly Aunt Hermione,” Freddie added, “you know beautiful brunettes with a save-the-world complex.”_

_James smiled as sure enough, Marina and Hermione are engaged in an animated discussion on protection of magical marine life habitats in the British Isles._

James feels a familiar hand on his back and he straightens up to slip an arm around Marina's waist. It felt good to be with someone so easily and comfortably after years of jumping around from one girl to the next, lost and alone. He had told Marina about the long years of grief, how he had been afraid that all that had been holding him together was quidditch and fame and approval from strangers.

It had been five months since he and Marina began their romance and eight months since he and Marina had met that fateful day at Twilfitt and Tattings. Now it is Christmas season, which for many years after Sophie's death has always been the absolute hardest time of the year for James. It’s just a week shy of the eleventh anniversary of her death, but while it hurts to think of the memories, it doesn't pain him to think of Sophie the way it used to.

He remembers the day he introduced Marina to Sophie for the first time.

 _It was a brisk fall day. The October sun was shining brightly. How ironic that on a day that was filled with a fond sadness, the weather should be so beautiful. In fact, it was the only day that week that it hadn't rained. James felt like maybe the sunshine was an omen, a good sign that Sophie was smiling just as brightly down on them; telling him this was the right thing to do. He and Marina walked hand-in-hand silently to the headstone of_ Sophie Harlow Potter, Beloved Wife and Daughter. _When they stopped in front of the headstone, Marina began rubbing comforting circles into the back of James’s hand with her thumb. She wasn't sure if she was comforting him or herself, however. She had her own past to reconcile with. If she and James we're going to make this work, then they must carry their pasts with them._

_James did feel comforted by Marina's touch. It felt right, easy, natural. He squeezed Marina's hand lightly and then began, "Sophie, I'd like you to meet Marina. She's the first person I've fallen in love with since you and she's remarkable, really. Marina has two sons Darwin and Jamie, and I guess you could say that it's because of little Jamie that we met. Though, I have a feeling you might have brought Marina to me, to make me see what love was like again."_

_Marina knelt down, and sat on her knees before Sophie's grave, "I think maybe James has it wrong. I think you gave him to me. James has given me so much and I could never, ever thank you enough for letting me love him and letting me know a love I didn't believe could ever exist again."_

_Marina begins to cry silently, softly for many reasons. For James and Sophie, and her and Will. She cried that two good people could be taken from this world so young; Sophie at twenty and Will at twenty-nine. Mostly though she cried out of gratefulness and happiness for what Sophie had given her in James._

_James had knelt down next to Marina and placed an arm around her shoulders, holding her tightly as a couple of silent tears rolled down his own cheeks._

_A couple of weeks after he and Marina met, she had told him the story of Will's death. It had been a terrible accident. He was an adventurous sort, cliff-diving, rock-climbing, big wave surfing. And he had been surfing in rare swells on the rocky cliffs south of San Francisco. Will had overturned so suddenly against the rocks thrashing his body about, that he had no time to use magic before he was knocked unconscious from a fall against the jagged coastline._

_They had found his body the next morning after Marina had sent out a search party all night. His body was barely recognizable beneath the blood, bruising and swollenness. A week after he died, Marina had left the boys with Franklin and Graham and scattered the ashes over the Pacific Ocean coastline, tossing the ashes into a strong wind, confident that he would be satisfied with the unpredictability of the wind and waves as his body was taken on an adventure as unknown as the adventure of his departed soul._

_She knew all was not lost though. Will lived on so strongly in his two young sons, just six and two at the time. Marina saw him more clearly now in Jamie's precocious recklessness and Darwin's steadfast protectiveness._

" _There's something we want to tell you Sophie," James said, once the tears were settled. This was a happy announcement and he smiled, "We're engaged Sophie. I'm going to marry this beautiful, wonderful woman. We know it's soon but we can't wait any longer. We're going to spend our lives together."_

James brings Marina's hand up to his mouth and kisses her diamond engagement ring. He still hadn't managed to pick out the ring himself, but Luella had been more than eager to help him in search of the perfect ring. Luella, Tabitha, Brigitte and Marina had fast become friends once James had introduced them and they couldn't be happier for him and Marina.

Luella was recently married herself and James rather liked Felix who was very different from her high-profile rock star boyfriends of years past. They’d recently moved back to London full-time and she was a highly sought after interior decorator and Wizarding society tastemaker. Tabitha and Jonah had continued a years-long drama filled affair with each other and other people. There was no use in trying to understand any of it, but Jonah struggled with pursuing commitment to anything beyond the aurors and Tabitha always thrived on the high-stakes drama of their relationship. Colin and Brigitte were the king and queen of wizarding high society as Brigitte managed a world-renowned antiquities dealer and Colin grew Fancourt Industries into a global force in the wizarding world with their magically-adapted television sets and social media networks. Freddie was now working as an editor at Quidditch Quarterly magazine, as well as hosting a syndicated show for the wizarding wireless network and was immensely proud of his title as world’s greatest uncle. 

"Mum says dinner is ready," calls Lily from the back door.

He and Marina gather the boys from the garden and usher them into the dining room. The dinner is a bright, happy jovial affair. There was something so comforting about family dynamics; good or bad, they were something you could count on and something you could trust.

* * *

**Epilogue: Five Years Later**

Love has been the greatest adventure of James’s life. He’s been everywhere and he’s done everything. Despite what his accomplishments may be, the one thing that has made the greatest impact on his life has been falling in love. He never believed he would be part of a great love story like that of his parents. Instead, he was part of two great loves.

Once the press learned that James was to be married again, the society pages were teeming with the most random pieces of information about his relationship with Marina. They didn't care, and when they did marry the following July, seven months after their engagement it was a small wedding with just close friends and family. Of course, small is relative with the Weasley side multiplying all the time.

At the wedding, they left two empty chairs, one for each of their lost loves so they could see James and Marina moving forward with the happiness and joy that could only be found in the type of love Sophie and William had shown them was possible all those years ago.

Elizabeth came to the wedding with Roger Davies. They had grown to be friends and then more, marrying three years after Sophie's death. Roger Davies meanwhile had done much with supervising the healers that were awarded the Harlow Fellowship each year. They received applicants from all over the world and the recipient healers had developed advanced healing techniques and made many strides for magical creature rights over the years. It felt good to have Elizabeth and Roger there and to know that they were happy for James.

Franklin walked Marina down the aisle and gave her away. He had been more of a father to her than her own father had ever been. It was like everything was coming full circle and James just knew that Sophie and William approved.

After the wedding, they moved out of London to Summerland and Darwin and Jamie just loved being by the sea. Darwin says he feels closer to his father that way. Jamie has actually taken to calling James dad.

James didn't think he would ever be able to come back to Summerland, but he knew then that it was where he was meant to raise his family. Four years ago Marina and James had their first child, a boy named Archer James Potter. He's a rambunctious kid and he loves to be just like his older brothers now 15 and 12.

Six months ago Marina gave James the most precious gift of all though, the daughter he always dreamed of. Aurora Lily Potter is absolutely the apple of James’s eye. He holds her now, looking out over the coast from the balcony of her nursery.

She's a beautiful baby, with the pink cheeks of new skin. She looks so much like Marina with her aristocratic features and dark hair, but she has James’s hazel eyes. She's sleeping softly and her tiny chest rises and falls gently against James’s own. James swears she's got a magic all her own, she enchants everyone who sees her and her older brothers just adore her.

James has made the decision to retire after this next season from quidditch. He’s thirty-six years old, which means he’s quite the veteran player. He has seven League Cup and has three World Cup wins, the record for most in a career. But with four children now, he wants to spend as much time as possible being the type of father that his father was growing up. 

Two years ago, Marina and James started Childs Play, a non-profit program for wizarding children to provide after-school activities, including quidditch supplies and coaching to those who were interested. Ginny, whose charity had contributed so much for the past thirty-eight years to the wizarding world helped get them started. Marina is still working as a herbologist, though she is taking a year off to stay home with Aurora.

"There you are," Marina says softly from behind James, "I woke up and you were gone."

"I just wanted to check on Aurora," James says.

"You're going to spoil her rotten," Marina replies, hugging James from behind and laying her head against his shoulder.

"You bet I am," James smiles. 

James turns to face Marina and leans in to kiss her softly, careful not to squish Aurora between them. Marina presses her lips against James more urgently and James feels a frisson of pleasure course through his body.

"Do you think she'll sleep through the rest of the night?" he whispers against Marina's lips.

"She usually only wakes once," Marina whispers back gently, taking Aurora and placing her into the bassinet.

She leans over and tucks the blankets around Aurora's tiny pink body. James walks up behind her and Marina shivers in anticipation as James kisses her neck.

"Good, because now I'm going to spoil you," James whispers, sliding his lips in a trail of kisses down her neck and across her bare shoulder.

She turns in his arms and returns his kisses, lips pressing against each other with an unrestrained desire. James scoops her up in his arms and carries her down the hall back to their bedroom.

James lays her on the bed, but she sits up and rests her forehead against his, her dark eyes looking at him lovingly and the urge to show Marina how much he loves her overwhelms him.

"I love you," she whispers against his lips. His heart soars as he hears those words and he kisses her passionately as they fall back onto the bed together.

He holds her close, feeling her body pressed against his own, curled around each other in their mutual desire.

"I love, love, love you", James says, and he knows that a love like this is the only thing he’s ever wanted.

The End


End file.
